


A Journey Together

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics (Only Hylians are A/B/O), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Development, Children, Domestic Fluff, Every Other Species In Hyrule is Either Male Or Female, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Cycles, Height Differences, Hylians, Interspecies Romance, Introspection, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Game What If, Pregnancy, Romance, Shameless Smut, Zora - Freeform, battles, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda begin their quest across the land to aid Hyrule's recovery and bring it back to its former glory. Their first stop is the Zora Kingdom.And Prince Sidon just so happens to be Link's destination.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I just want everyone to enjoy the story, so I'll leave my blab for the end notes.

“Link?”

Link ignored the princess -as he had done every single day before that- and rolled over in bed, putting a pillow over his head.

It had been about two and a half weeks since the pair defeated Calamity Ganon, and during their quick, two week travels around the Greater Hyrule Region via Sheikah teleportation to let everyone know that all was now right with the world, Link forgot to take his omega suppressant.

He had been so relieved, so  _ exhausted _ after the defeat of Ganon, that the thought of taking his omega suppressant potion completely slipped his mind. This suppressant was a  _ goddess _ send, as it not only masked an omega’s natural scent from every being, it also prevented a heat for one month, and acted as birth control, making it the  _ perfect _ potion for a traveling omega.

Zelda let them rest for a day after defeating Calamity Ganon, before finally pulling him up and using the Sheikah Slate to teleport them across the land, stopping in every major Hylian stronghold or village to let them know that evil had been conquered, and they needed to live in fear no more.

Through these two week travels, between posing for oil paintings, being hosted at dinner after  _ dinner _ , and  _ constantly _ being present and around Zelda while she got to know the land and the people once more, Link hadn’t made more of his potion.

The pair didn’t notice until the end of their travels, which landed them in Hateno village. Zelda had promised Link that this would be their  _ last _ stop and that they would take a month or two to rest, before starting their journey throughout the realm, to help heal and restore Hyrule, and it was just his luck that a small child pointed out his sex once they arrived in the village.

The sun was setting  _ beautifully _ in this town, and the mayor of the town was hosting a humongous feast in its center, where they would all praise Link and Zelda for ending the darkness that plagued their land and rejoice together in this new era of peace.

Link usually kept to himself during these events, and smiled politely or answered questions when prompted, avoiding small children all the while.

It wasn’t that he  _ hated _ children, it was just… they were too small, had too much energy, and were always screaming, crying, or talking, which were all things Link didn’t know how to process, or how to deal with.

To his complete and utter horror, the mayor’s granddaughter took a liking to him once the feast began, and managed to glue herself to his side the entire evening. The citizens of this town seemed to love this, so Link forced his aversion of children away for the night, and allowed the child to sit in his lap while the town fawned over the pair.

Zelda took a break from speaking with the mayor of Hateno to check on Link and was amused to see the child in his lap endlessly prattling away. “May you go play with the other children for a moment, dear child?”

The young girl shook her head, wrapping her arms around Link’s torso. “Nu-uh! Link is my mate!”

Those nearby began to laugh at this, and the girl’s mother stepped forward, running encouraging fingers through her hair. “Come now, sweetheart. Let the adults talk.”

“No! I have to protect my mate!”

She’d caught the mayor’s attention by then, and the jolly Hylian made his way over to the group, shooting a knowing smile at his grandaughter. “Now Ezeral, you know alphas can’t marry each other or mate. Leave poor Link alone.”

“He’s an omega, so I get to marry and mate with him!”

Link’s heart dropped when the child said this, and he widened his eyes in a panic, gently trying to move the child from his lap.

By then those in attendance of this great feast were watching in silence, each of them confused and beginning to murmur.

Zelda laughed awkwardly and opened her mouth to speak, cut off by the mayor. “By the goddess…” he leaned forward and inhaled Link’s scent, his eyes going wide. “Link! All this time you were an omega?! May the goddess have  _ mercy! _ ”

This was the absolute  _ last _ thing Link wanted people to know about him, and he managed to pry the young alpha-girl from him, quickly standing up and turning to leave.

“Hero Link!” shouted the mayor, grabbing at Link’s shoulder and turning him around. “This is nothing to be ashamed about. Why, knowing you’re an omega just makes your journey and accomplishments all that more remarkable!”

Before Link could speak, the mayor turned back around to face the crowd, pulling Link along with him. “To our omega savior! To Link!”

The townspeople cheered, and drank in celebration, Link’s secondary sex the talk of the evening.

As soon as the mayor released Link, the Hylian darted away, wanting to be alone, and decompress from everything.

He ignored all of Zelda’s attempts to contact or comfort him, and it was in his home in Hateno village that he remained, still refusing to come out and speak to anyone or anything, three days later.

Hearing Zelda bang on his door a bit more forcibly, Link groaned, trying to ignore her threat of using magic if he didn’t open up  _ right _ this instant.

He knew that Zelda meant this though, and to avoid drawing any more attention to his home, he climbed out of bed and threw open his door, glaring at the princess fiercely.

Zelda glared back at him, hands on her hips as she shook her head, not pleased with Link’s appearance. “Link! I will not allow you to waste away because people know you’re an omega. Now let me in so that I may help you.”

Link had learned over his travels with Zelda -before and after the Calamity- that it was just easier to do whatever the princess wanted. 

He  _ did _ retaliate against her by exhaling in frustration but nevertheless stepped aside, ushering her into his home and quickly locking his door. “Just give me some time, Zelda. We can leave at the end of the week.”

Zelda’s gaze softened then. “That isn’t why I’ve come, Link. We can stay here as long as you need until you feel ready to step outside, but… locking yourself away from anything and everything isn’t the way do to it.”

Link remained silent and moved to make himself and Zelda some breakfast, knowing that he needed to eat, anyway.

Sighing softly, Zelda sat down at the table in the room, looking over at Link with kind eyes. “Link… the world isn’t over because people know you’re an omega. I’m an omega, and no one bats an eye or thinks differently of me.”

“That’s because you’re not the fated “Hero of Hyrule”,” murmured Link, rolling his eyes and cracking eggs into the skillet on his stove. “You  _ know _ I don’t like attention, Zelda. And being the hero of this land…”

Zelda frowned, rising slightly to stand. “Link-”

“After helping you heal the land, and when I’m not needed anymore… I just want to be alone, Zelda. To be  _ forgotten _ .”

“Link, how could you-”

“After serving Hyrule, and after serving you, all I want is peace, Zelda. I want to be alone. I want to live in peace amongst the land, I want to go days and  _ weeks _ without speaking to people, and I just want to be  _ happy _ !”

The omega snapped his mouth shut after this confession, frustrated that Zelda was now privy to this. “Zelda… I just want what everyone else has. I just want to be happy. And after we’ve helped rebuild the land, and I’m finally  _ free _ from responsiblity, I want to finally be able to experience the one thing everyone around me seems to have. Is that so wrong?”

The last thing Link wanted was to be having a heart to heart with the princess, but he knew she wouldn’t leave him alone unless he said something.

He wasn’t interested in marrying someone, and being their wife. He wasn’t interested in mating to an alpha, he didn’t want any kids, he just… he just wanted to be  _ alone _ . Alone, and able to experience what it was like to just be normal.

Just for once in his life.

And it was hard to admit this.

Zelda didn’t say a word to him while he made breakfast, and it wasn’t until they were finished eating that Zelda brought up their trip. “Well… you’ve not taken the omega suppressant in three weeks, which means your heat will come sometime next week. When was your last heat?”

Link sighed, looking away then. “I… I don’t remember. I had a few heats when I first began my journey against the Calamity, but once I reached Kakariko village, Impa gave me the potion, and provided it to me throughout my travels whenever I needed it.”

Zelda hummed, pulling out her own Sheikah tablet and scrolling through it for a few seconds. “Hm… I was told by Impa that your journey to end the Calamity took an entire year to the day of your reawakening, so that means that you haven’t had a heat in nine months.” She looked up at him then. “When omegas take this potion, it is supposed to be taken in increments of three months, with the fourth month being a time for rest and recovery, so that the omega’s body does not lose the ability to have proper heats and bear healthy children. I will not allow you to take this potion anytime soon; you  _ must _ have a heat before we begin our travels again.”

Link was completely against this, and looked away from Zelda’s intense gaze, refusing to agree to anything.

He knew better though than to go against Zelda’s wishes, and sighed, beginning to clean up their plates from breakfast. “I don’t want to have it here, Zelda. It’s not safe, now.”

“I can assure you, absolutely  _ no one _ will try to harm the hero of legends during his heat. All sanity is not lost during a heat, Link… I’m sure you know this more than anyone.”

Link stilled his movements when she said this, turning to look over his shoulders and stare curiously at Zelda.

The princess laughed, beginning to blush under Link’s questioning stare. “With my magic, I would often check on you during your travels, and send you energy when I could, healing your wounds.”

“... So you’ve seen me during my heats?”

“That is  _ not _ the point, Link! The point is-”

“Please answer my question, Zelda.”

Zelda covered her face with her hands then, even more embarrassed. “It wasn’t as if I watched you through each heat’s entirety! I just made sure that you were safe, and in a place with shelter that could mask your scent.”

Hearing this didn’t upset Link too much, and it actually made him feel grateful. Those first few months of his journey had been tough, and… and all that time, he felt that he was never alone.

He was relieved and touched to know that Zelda was the one watching him and guiding him through it.

“You were my inner voice, then…”

Zelda smiled softly, a twinkle in her eyes. “I was always there, Link. I was always with you. And I always will be.”

There was a hidden undertone there that only they would understand, and for the first time in weeks, Link smiled, setting his dishes down in his sink and beginning to wash them, his mind somewhere else.

They remained in comfortable silence for quite some time before moving to Link’s couch in front of his fire, enjoying the peace and quiet.

It was nice to just relax, and be themselves. Not a princess, not a knight, not heroes, just  _ themselves _ .

Link finally decided that he was fine with remaining here until his heat was over, and sighed softly, looking over at Zelda. “We can leave once my heat is over.”

“ _ And _ once you’ve given yourself a proper day or two, to recover.  _ Hm? _ ”

This put another smile on Link’s face, and he nodded, agreeing to this as well. “I’m going to wash up and swim down by the pond. No one should be able to climb down and reach me, there.”

“I suppose I’ll go speak to the townspeople, and keep their attention away from you, then.”

Link made an agreeing sound and went upstairs to his loft, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes. “Maybe I’ll stop by the market today. I need new pants.”

“Please don’t force yourself, Link…” murmured Zelda, standing up fully. “Just enjoy being by yourself for now. Goddess knows when you’ll have time to yourself again.”

Link jumped down from his loft, following Zelda outside. “If anyone asks where I am, I’m down at Hateno beach fighting Moblins.”

“Noted,” laughed the princess.

The pair parted with a promise to meet up for dinner, so Link paraglided down to the small rock outcropping in his personal pond, setting his clothes down and stripping before jumping into the clear, blue water, reveling in the feeling.

Being alone made Link happiest, and as he lied on his back and lazed about in the pond, he took his time to truly enjoy this moment where it was just him.

Zelda would most likely begin her journey in the Zora domain, as there were many things to speak about with King Dorephan.

Link didn’t mind this stop, as Prince Sidon was one of his dearest friends, and was a constant positive light that somehow kept a smile on Link’s face when he was in his presence.

Thinking of Prince Sidon left a light feeling in his stomach, and he laughed, wondering why the thought of seeing his friend once again made him so happy.

He loved Zelda like no other, and she truly understood parts of him that no one else did, but with Sidon, he didn’t have to put up a wall. He could laugh, he could smile, he could be  _ silent,  _ and the Prince would still smile, praising Link for his achievements, and the opportunity to be together.

There was something under the surface between them, and on his journey alone, he accepted that he loved the Zora.

He knew though that nothing could come from it, as Sidon was a prince, a Zora, and Mipha’s brother.

It was no secret that Mipha loved Link, and while he always sensed it, he never felt the same way for her. He loved her in the sense that someone would love a sister, and nothing else.

It broke his heart that she died before he could tell her this, and he spent many of his days traversing throughout the realm apologizing to her spirit, and asking her for forgiveness.

He didn’t have it in him to ask for her blessing.

Thoughts of Sidon flitted through his mind in these moments, and he allowed himself to think silly fantasies, ones where they weren’t a prince and a hero, ones where they were just  _ them _ ; no responsibilities or other people begging for their attention.

Link almost fell asleep in the shallows, waking up completely only when he heard the sounds of someone approaching from above.

“Hello? Champion Link? Are you down there?”

Link remained flat on his back in the water, and carefully inched his way underneath a rocky outcropping, one that was large enough to completely mask his presence from whatever townie was searching for him. 

Thankfully, the townsperson left after a few minutes, so Link slowly made his way back into the water and swam over to the rocky outcropping his clothes were on, drying off and changing quickly.

He did want to go to the market -if only to buy lunch- and he figured heading up to the observatory to relax and spend his day reading would be a great way to spend his day, so he quickly climbed up the rocks and dusted off his clothing, surprised to see an alpha townsperson waiting for him near the tree outside of his home. 

He was immediately on guard, and frowned, approaching this man. “Can I help you?”

The man jumped, turning around quickly. “Oh merciful Goddess, Champion, you scared me!”

Link remained silent, continuing to frown at the man, and waiting for his explanation.

When the man continued to blush and look down at the ground, Link rolled his eyes and began to walk inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

He debated about remaining here all day, but thought better of it, knowing that he’d done enough moping. 

He needed to get out of his house.

Hanging his clothes to dry in his backyard, Link opened the side gate and left, ignoring the alpha that was  _ surprisingly _ still there.

“Uh, C-Champion Link! If I may have only a moment of your time?”

Closing his eyes and muttering a curse, Link turned around, facing the alpha and waiting for him to speak.

Seemingly nervous, the alpha laughed uneasily, finally making awkward eye contact with Link. “Champion Link, it would mean the world to me if you-”

“No.”

The alpha was taken aback by Link’s curt answer, beginning to babble. ‘I-I’m sorry?”

“I said no,” sighed the omega, turning around and beginning to walk into the main part of town. “If you’re asking me on a date, I don’t want to. I don’t like strangers.”

“But that’s the point!” rushed the alpha, jogging forward to keep up with Link. “Strangers meet because there’s an attraction, and then-”

“I’m not attracted to you, or anyone in this town. Please leave me alone.”

He knew he was being rude, but he didn’t  _ care _ . These alphas didn’t approach him at  _ all _ during his journey, and only took notice of him when they found out he was an omega.

And that meant that they didn’t have the best of intentions.

The market was busy this morning though, so Link managed to shake off the alpha in the crowd, and made his way to the general store, hoping to buy some arrows, and a few ingredients to make a meal once he got to the hill the observatory was on.

Thankfully, not too many people spoke to him other than a quick greeting, and he was able to purchase everything he needed, quickly leaving the town’s center to head up the trail leading to the observatory.

“Mind if I join you?”

Link looked beside him, surprised that an alpha was able to sneak up on him like this.

His heat must be a few days away, then.

“I do mind.”

The alpha scoffed and raised an eyebrow, looking down at Link. “Certainly even the Champion needs company?”

“Rarely.”

Trying to shake off the alpha, Link picked up his speed, annoyed when the alpha tried to match it. “You know… now that I know you’re an omega, that makes everything about you just a little more interesting.”

Rolling his eyes, Link eyed the rocky wall ahead, knowing that if he scaled it, he would lose the alpha.

“If I asked you to spend your heat with me, would you?”

Hearing this sparked a passionate rage within the small Hylian, and he grabbed at the wall, beginning to climb.

“Champion! Please answer me, I-”

“No! My answer is no!” called out Link, continuing to climb up the rocky hill until he was significantly higher on the trail.

Goddess, if  _ one _ more alpha tried to woo him, he would lose his mind.

And unfortunately, the alphas did just that, coming at him in droves.

Every day leading up to his heat was spent turning down alphas, or running away from them just so that he could be alone, and he was even more annoyed to find that Zelda telling everyone to stay away from him wasn't enough. 

Granted, it had been over 100 years since her rule, and she was, unfortunately, a figurehead now, which was something they would need to work on while building New Hyrule. 

If the people didn't trust her as their future queen, then that would only throw the land into more chaos and disarray.

No, these travels around Hyrule that Zelda wanted to make were imperative to restoring the land and its people to its rightful glory, and Link knew it couldn't happen without him.

That didn't solve the issue of his heat, though. 

He hadn't used toys in over a century, and because he'd gone almost a year without a heat, he knew that this one would come back into full force. 

Zelda did stop by the night before his heat, offering him toys that were a gift from the omegas in town, and although he was embarrassed to use them, the more his heat raged on, the better they looked. 

Hylian omegas usually had heats that lasted 24-36 hours each month, and it took them about a day to fully recover from their heats, so Link knew he'd be unable to leave Hateno village for at least 2 days.    
  


By hour two of his heat, Link was losing the battle of wills, and everything felt too hot, the fabric of his clothes rubbing at his skin in the worst way possible; they needed to come off,  _ now _ .

Stripping from his clothing, Link bit back a moan when the cool air of his home hit his flushed skin, heightening his senses, and thrusting him even deeper into his heat.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Link reached up and rubbed a thumb over his nipple, thoughts of Sidon beginning to fill his mind.

Sidon’s long, purple tongue encircling his nipples, drawing them into his mouth, and lavishing his tongue upon them.

He gasped as he imagined Sidon’s tongue making its way down his body, licking every single  _ inch _ that he begged the Zora to.

Now his hand was grasping at his length, and he ran it desperately along his shaft, imagining that it was Sidon and not him.

Sidon held him so tenderly in the lust-driven delusions of his heat, and he cried out as he came, imagining that the Zora finally licked upon his length and ravished his tongue around it.

Thoughts of Sidon touching him, loving him,  _ holding _ him, overtook his mind, and he gasped as he climaxed once more, knowing that his fingers wouldn’t be  _ enough _ .

Desperately, he dug around in the bag that contained his gifted toys, immediately going for the largest one.

He imagined that Sidon was bigger than this, given the Zora’s height, but this dildo would do for now.

There was no need for prep because it was his heat, and he pressed the thick head of the dildo into himself, letting out a guttural groan when it sank deep into him, soothing the carnal ache within; even if it was only for a moment.

Carefully he moved the toy in and out of him, getting used to its size and shape before thrusting it harder and faster into him.

Soon he couldn’t hold his voice back and he was sobbing, crying out for the Prince and writhing in the sheets of his bed, grasping at them and pulling with his free hand.

Climax after climax, he kept going, not able to stop, the fantasy of Sidon being here, with him, too real. 

He took breaks every few hours when he felt he could handle drinking, eating, or resting, and went right back to fucking himself with the dildo, his mind the only thing that made this experience even remotely pleasurable.

He was unfortunate enough to have a heat that lasted just under 36 hours, and by the end of the second day, he was spent, and bone tired.

He didn’t have it in him to clean up or bathe and promptly passed out, waking up the next day just as the sun was rising.

He and Zelda would most likely leave today, so he forced himself out of bed, and grabbed his traveling clothes, drinking what seemed like a pitcher of water before leaving his home.

The pond outside of his home was one of his favorite places in this town, as it was nearly inaccessible; very few in this town could scale the rocky walls to make their way down to the spring.

He remained here in the peace and quiet for what seemed like hours, and only stirred when he heard Zelda’s voice call out to him.

“Link? Are you down there?”

Link knew she would look over the edge of the entrance to the pond, and remained silent, a soft smirk on his face.

Not even 2 seconds later, Zelda looked over the edge, pinching her face into a frown. “Link! If you were down here, why didn’t you respond?”

“Would it have mattered?”

Rolling her eyes and groaning, Zelda paraglided down to the sandy shore of the pond, landing in the sand next to Link. “Will you be ready to go before noon?”

Link looked up at the position of the sun, noting that it was about 7 am. “Give me a few minutes. We can leave once I’ve gathered my things.”

Zelda nodded, turning away to give Link privacy as he dressed. “I’m thinking that we should head towards the Zora domain. I’ve received word that people that wish to travel there are being prevented from doing so by monsters. I’d like us to attack the monsters at their source since there’s no blood moon to revive them.”

One thing that made Link excited was being to kill monsters, as although he was a loner, he still wanted to help the beings in this land live peacefully.

Everyone wasn’t as gifted at fighting monsters as they were, and since there was no more blood moon to bring them back, Link felt it was his personal duty to rid the land of them. 

The monsters would only get in the way of the beings of Hyrule starting their lives again and expanding into a new era, so Link knew he couldn’t rest and finally live in peace until he rid the land of these beasts.

“Understood.”

Zelda turned around then, eyes focused on her Sheikah Slate. “I plan on staying in Zora’s domain for no longer than a month… maybe two. I need King Dorephan’s input on how we should all go about rebuilding this land.”

Link was glad that Zelda was focused on her tablet, as he would’ve  _ died _ if she noticed the faint blush spreading across his cheeks at the mention of the Zora kingdom. 

“It will probably take about two or three weeks to get there… hm… maybe four, depending on how many monsters there are along the way. I’ll be waiting on the ridge for you, Link.”

Link made an agreeing sound and grabbed his clothes, using Revali’s gale to lift them both in the air and depositing them softly on the ground. He admittedly still felt sloth-like from his heat and wanted to conserve all of his remaining energy so that he could fight monsters.

At least… that was what he was telling himself. 

He  _ wasn’t _ lazy.

Not him.

Zelda shot him a knowing smile but said nothing, walking towards her noble horse and making sure everything was fastened and held in place as it should. “I’ll feed our horses. Please, take your time gathering your things.”

Nodding in thanks, Link made his way into his house, looking around the small cottage. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be here for a very long time, and listened to his intuition, gathering anything that he felt was important.

He debated about grabbing his toys, before blushing and stuffing the bag into a larger one, making it look as inconspicuous as possible.

He wanted to avoid anyone knowing about these items.

He also gathered an important keepsake from his traveling days, and placed it in his chest pocket, sending off a prayer of well-wishes and safekeeping to the goddess Hylia.

The keepsake was a Marquise-cut ruby that Link had specially crafted by the Zora. It was extremely shiny and a gorgeous gemstone, and he got it specifically for Sidon, but… he never had the courage to give it to him. 

He didn’t know if he’d be able to give the gem to Sidon this time, but he knew that as long as he had it with him, he remained at peace, the love he had for the prince echoing in his heart.

Feeling that he packed everything necessary or valued for their trip, Link exited his cottage and began to tie his bags up to Epona, praising the sweet horse, and giving her affection. She wasn’t the same horse Link used a century ago, but her heart felt the same, and for that Link was thankful.

He climbed into her saddle and grabbed the reins, urging her to begin trotting away, Zelda close behind him.

Their journey to the Zora realm was surprisingly packed with monsters, monsters that were stronger than they should’ve been, which Link found concerning.

Zelda theorized that Calamity Ganon sent the final embers of his existence into the monsters of this land, causing a new breed to come forth; golden monsters.

Red monsters were nonexistent from what they saw on their travels, and Link was very concerned to see that each group of monsters they happened to find or run into had either an albino monster or a golden one; sometimes both if they were unlucky.

Luckily, there were no more blood moons, so through their month-long travel, the pair were relieved to see that the monsters were not respawning.

With each passing day, Link found himself getting more and more excited, thoughts of Sidon and his warm smile consuming his thoughts.

When they were about a day’s ride away from the Zora domain, Link admitted that it would be best if he and Zelda made camp.

Zelda had been pushing herself to get here as soon as possible, and she was still getting used to traveling again, so Link convinced her to rest, and set up camp while she washed in the river, setting up a warm campfire, and letting his wet feet dry next to the fire.

The pair caught fish that were nearby and cooked them with some herbs for dinner, both of them taking the omega suppressant potion to put off their heats for another month. 

The morning that they packed up their things, they made haste to the Zora domain and approached the Ruto Lake Pass, the Great Zora Bridge off in the distance.

Although he tried not to, Link found himself counting down the  _ seconds _ until he saw Prince Sidon, and although all he could offer the prince was a smile, in Link’s heart, he was doing his best, and… and that was enough.

*****

Sidon received word that the Calamity was defeated, much like everyone else in Hyrule, a few days after it happened.

Of course, the Zora were suspicious beings by nature and sent out scouts along all of the great ponds and rivers of the greater Lanaryu region to verify these accounts.

Their last scout returned to their kingdom a mere 2 weeks after verifying this information, and he and the rest of their people were relieved that they needed to seclude themselves no more.

Of course, this would take time, as with all things, but time was something that all Zora had, their average lifespan being 300 years old.

Sidon was only 127 years old, so he knew he had plenty of time to see this beautiful land transform and become what it was always meant to be; what it had been like when he was young.

It was also around this time that gossip in his town about Link reached his ears, and he decided to follow it, wanting to know what it was all about.

Link was his very dear friend -he wished that there could be more, but it was not to be- and he treasured him very closely, so if Hyrule was spreading a nasty rumor about his beloved, he wanted to put an end to it all.

Because Bazz was a bit older than him, and close to Link as well, Prince Sidon approached the black-scaled Zora early in the morning, wanting to catch him before his knightly duties. “Bazz, my friend! I wish to ask you something!”

Bazz perked up and smiled, making his way to the towering prince. “Prince Sidon! How can I help you?”

Sidon gestured for them to go to a more private place where others could not hear, and stood in front of Bazz, blocking his view from everyone passing by. If there was a truth to this rumor about Link, Sidon didn’t want anyone else knowing. “Forgive me for asking, dear friend, and for the secrecy, but… I have heard rumors spreading throughout the realm, and I was hoping you could validate them.”

Bazz blinked nervously, so Sidon shot him a reassuring smile, wanting him to know that he wasn’t in trouble and that he wasn’t mad. “Fear not, my close friend. I only wish to know these things because you are close to Link as well, and older than myself. You might know something that I don’t.”

Laughing and clasping at Sidon’s side, Bazz shook his head, beginning to relax. “Goddess, Prince Sidon! You had me scared there for a moment.” He hummed then, trying to recall what he’d heard about his old friend Link. “There are quite a few rumors about Link, I’m afraid. None of them too outlandish though, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Prince Sidon’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he began to laugh, overjoyed by this news. “So there is nothing to worry about, regarding Link being an omega?”

Bazz tensed at the mention of this, which surprised Sidon to no end. “Bazz? Is being an omega a bad thing? Should I be concerned?”

Bazz frowned and shook his head slowly, a contemplative look to his face. “No… not at all.”

“Why do you look as if I’ve said something troubling, my good friend?”

Bazz blinked a few times, staring up at Sidon curiously. “Male omegas of the Hylian race can create and bear children. If Link truly is an omega… then he has this ability.”

Sidon’s eyes widened in shock, in complete disbelief. “Goddess have mercy!  _ Male _ Hylians can bear children?”

“No, no only male  _ omega  _ Hylians.” corrected Bazz, looking at the position of the sun. “Forgive me, My Prince, but I must take my leave; my shift starts soon. Please speak to Muzu if you have more questions about male Hylian omegas.”

This was an excellent suggestion, as Muzu was a teacher to both himself and his deceased sister Mipha when they were young, and if anyone knew about anything, it was him.

“Forgive me, my friend. I shall speak to Muzu; I hope the rest of your day fairs well.”

Bazz bowed low quickly before speeding off to his post, so Prince Sidon made a beeline for the royal library, knowing that most mornings, Muzu could be found here, in his old age.

Muzu was 310, and because he knew his time to become one again with the great goddess Hylia could be at any moment, he spent his mornings and afternoons in the royal library, or in correspondence with the king. 

Thankfully, Muzu was in the library this morning, so Sidon grinned, rushing towards him. “Muzu! I require your utmost assistance immediately!”

Surrounding Zora in the library frowned and shot dirty looks at the Prince, which he saw and bowed low for. “Forgive me, everyone! I apologize for my interruption!”

Muzu growled low and grabbed a book, hitting Sidon’s side roughly. “Hush, boy! What do I always say?”

“To speak carefully when I’m indoors…” murmured the prince, looking away in embarrassment. “Muzu, I know this; I am not a young pup anymore. I-I am just excited because I would like to know about male Hylian omegas.”

Muzu growled again and shot Sidon a disgusted look. “Why the hell would you like to learn more about the dirtiest Hylians?” He shook his head then, completely repulsed by the thought. “Dirty Hylians, begging for the cocks of others to sate their monstrous sexual appetites.”

Sidon blushed deeply when Muzu said this, averting his eyes once again. “Dear teacher… I do not believe that Hylians are “cock-hungry monsters”... they are living beings, and thus must have a healthy sexual appetite just like the Zora.”

Muzu shuddered in disgust once more. “Do  _ not _ compare the healthy,  _ pure _ sexual appetites of the Zora to the aberrant sexual needs of a male Hylian omega.”

Sidon frowned then, wondering why male Hylian omegas were more prone to have sex than their counterparts. “Dear teacher… I understand that you feel negative about Hylians, but… two Hylians saved this land from Calamity Ganon when I could not. We owe our lives to them.”

Muzu muttered under his breath and stood up, pushing in his chair and grabbing his books. “Why do you want to know about male Hylian omegas, My Prince? They are not important to your reign.”

“They are  _ most _ important to my reign!” countered Sidon, forgetting to speak softly. “My belo- I mean, the Champion Link is a male omega if I have made sense of the rumors correctly. If he is a male omega, I wish to know all about these “omegas” among the Hylian race.”

Muzu stopped himself from vomiting and took in a shuddering breath, shaking his head once more. “I always knew something was off about that boy…”

“Muzu…”

“And to think our precious princess wanted to  _ marry _ him?  _ Ugh! _ It would have been an impossible, grotesque union. A Hylian has not married a Zora in centuries, and I’ll be  _ damned _ if it happens again during my last years in Hyrule!”

Prince Sidon perked up here, excitement rising within him. “Zora can marry Hylians? Can they reproduce?”

He caught Muzu as the old sting ray Zora grew faint, just the  _ thought _ of a Zora and a Hylian reproducing causing his still-beating heart to almost go out. “May Hylia have mercy, Sidon! The child of a Zora and a Hylian is an ignominy! A disgrace! And I will see to it that it  _ never _ happens again!”

“So it’s happened before, then?”

Muzu went silent here, snapping his mouth shut.

“Muzu?”

His teacher remained silent, so Sidon helped him back onto his feet, steadying the poor old man. “Teacher?”

Muzu sighed softly and shook his head, a painful look on his face. “Why do you want to know about male, Hylian omegas, My Prince? I do not wish to talk about them.”

It hurt Sidon to know that his teacher was this distraught over speaking about male omegas, and he stood carefully, looking down at him. “Perhaps… perhaps there are books that I can read, to study up on this subject myself. And… and if I have any questions, I will speak to the royal doctor about this. Forgive me for upsetting you, Muzu.”

Muzu still had a very pensive contort to his face, and nodded slowly, gesturing for the prince to follow him. “Follow me, Dear Prince. I will show you to the section of this library that contains everything we knew about the male omegas of the Hylian race. After this, we will speak of this  _ no more _ . Is this understood?”

“As you wish, My Teacher,” murmured Sidon, following Muzu through rows and rows of scrolls and books throughout the vast royal library. 

After a minute of walking, Muzu stopped in the furthest right corner of their library, pointing up to a section of books that were unreachable by any Zora of average height. “The first three rows of those top shelves contain all that we have and all that we know about Hylians, and their male omegas. Study these to your heart's content.”

Prince Sidon nodded and thanked his teacher once again, making a special note to go catch Muzu’s favorite fish later, as a peace offering. He wasn’t sure why speaking about male omegas made Muzu feel so upset, but he knew that it must run deeper than what he currently understood about the man.

Once Muzu left, Sidon searched on the top shelf of the bookcase, pulling out a title called “Hylians: Volume Two: Male Omegas”. 

Grabbing it and sitting down in a comfortable chair nearby, Sidon flipped open the book and began to read, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief the entire time.

According to this book, Hylians had two sexes: their primary sex, and their secondary sex. There were two primary sexes which were male and female, and there were three secondary sexes, which were alphas, betas, and omegas. Betas seemed to make up 50% of the Hylian population, with Alphas being 25%, and Omegas being 25% as well.

A Hylian could only have one primary sex and one secondary sex, and it was their secondary sex that determined their reproductive natures.

Alpha females and male omegas were the only Hylians that could bear children and also aid in their creation, and it was very common for alphas and omegas to “mate” which involved them biting each other’s necks, and bonding on a level that surpassed common understanding. 

All Hylians produced certain scents, which allowed them to smell the secondary sexes of those that they were speaking to, for mating purposes, and these scents were usually masked by perfumes or colonges unless the Hylian was around familiar company. 

Sidon also learned that 75% of Hylian omegas were female, meaning that Hylian male omegas were  _ extremely _ rare. Because of their rarity, they were also the most fertile Hylians, falling pregnant during the first or second heat spent with someone, all of them generally carrying healthy children to term.

Sidon wanted to learn more about what this “heat” was, and flipped through a few pages of the book, finding the section labeled “Male Omega Heats”.

In this section, Sidon learned that each month, omegas went through something called a “heat”, which was an altered state of mind, and that it caused them to crave  _ voracious  _ amounts of sex for up to 36 hours. Omegas were most fertile during their monthly heats, and Sidon began to blush, finally understanding why Muzu called male omegas “cock-crazed monsters”.

Sidon spent the first half of the day in this library, reading about male omegas from this book, and it wasn’t until the sun was high in the sky that Sidon realized he hadn’t eaten all day.

He stood up carefully from his seat and grabbed what he felt were the most interesting books about this subject of male omegas, checking them out with the bookkeeper, and making his way to his quarters, swimming up his personal waterfall, and placing the books in a chest for safekeeping.

He’d have to return to his princely duties sometime this week, but for now, he would remain here.

His room was at the very top of the Zora domain, and faced the East Reservoir Lake, spanning on for miles and miles all around, and because no one was allowed into his private quarters -unless the king ordered them too of course- Sidon could be here, in peace.

Jumping into the water, Sidon caught whatever fish were nearby, not caring for the species. He just wanted to sate his hunger so that he could learn more about this marvelous group of Hylians that Link belonged to.

For the next month, Prince Sidon studied everything he could about male omegas, and read everything there was to know about their marriages with Zora.

He  _ did _ have to work this in between his duty as the prince of his people, and coordinating the borrowing of these books with Bazz. The Zora knight seemed very interested in this subject as well, which Sidon didn’t mind. The more Zora that knew about this, the better, as he didn’t want his people to remain secretive and recluse during this new age of Hyrule. 

He became an expert on everything there was to know about male omegas, intermarriages between them and the Zora, and the offspring produced from this pairing, feeling fairly confident that he could pursue Link.

He thought their love could never be because they were both males, but now that he knew Zora and Hylians had successfully borne children together, Sidon felt  _ hope _ .

He didn’t know if Link would return his feelings, and he didn’t know if his efforts would be fruitless, but… now that he was armed with information, he wanted to  _ try _ .

It was then that he began his planning.

He didn’t think telling anyone about his plans would aid his efforts -in fact he believed that it would impede these efforts- so he kept his plans to himself, and began to spend his days thinking of the best way to connect with Link on this level.

And a week later, he received his answer.

His father informed him that Link and Princess Zelda would be arriving in their realm in a week’s time and that they would be staying for at least two months, so it was with this information that he began to work his plan.

He decorated the balcony, railing, and deck of his personal quarters with Blue Nightshade, which gave off a light, iridescent glow while the moon was out. He also added a cooking pot station in his quarters, wanting Link to be able to come here to escape and relax whenever he felt the need.

Finally, when Link was due to arrive in two days, Sidon left the Zora domain and slept in a small spring adjacent to the Ruto Lake Passing. Here, he would be able to surprise Link and the princess and would walk with them back into his kingdom, thus propelling his plan into motion.

And the goddess Hylia must’ve been looking down on him in favor, for Link and the princess arrived a mere 12 hours later.

He woke up to the sound of battle, and sprung up, looking over the rocky wall, and seeing Link and Zelda fight a black Moblin.

Everything in him wanted to help the pair, but he was unfortunately not very skilled at land combat.

Watching Link flip and twirl away from the monster’s hits stopped Sidon’s heart, and seeing Link in actual combat made it soar once more.

Link fought with such elegance, such  _ beauty _ , and all Sidon could do was stare in awe.

His beloved took down this monster with such  _ gracefulness _ , and Sidon was transported back to those days a century ago, where he was but a small child and would watch Link fight for  _ hours _ upon  _ hours _ , marveled by his excellence.

When the monster exploded into a puff of black smoke, Sidon couldn’t help but cheer and shout, clapping his hands proudly. “Marvelous,  _ marvelous _ , Champion! You fight with such grace, such  _ beauty _ ! I am  _ honored _ to call you my closest friend!”

Hearing Sidon’s voice was the absolute  _ last _ thing Link expected to hear this morning, and he turned sharply, a  _ huge _ blush spreading across his face.

He was too enamored by a dripping, rippling Sidon to actually formulate a reply, and stared at his heart’s innermost desire, eyes wide, and face red.

Sidon jogged over to Link, thankful that his skin did not color and turn red like a Hylian when he was embarrassed. “Are you alright, my friend? Have your travels been tiresome?”

Link continued to blush, which made Sidon laugh. Bending over to pick up the Hylian, Sidon pulled him close, hugging him tightly. “Oh how I’ve missed you; you were on my mind every second of every day.”

Hearing that Sidon thought of him every second of every day made Link’s entire face beet red, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Sidon’s wet neck, inhaling his familiar salty scent. “I missed you too…”

He knew Zelda was flabbergasted watching this scene play out -the prince hadn’t even  _ greeted _ her yet- but… for this singular moment, Link didn’t care.

Right now, he was in Sidon’s arms once again, and he was hugging the prince, and the prince was hugging  _ him _ , and… and he just wanted to be here a little longer.

Sidon squeezed him one more time and pulled back to smile at him, which absolutely  _ melted _ the omega’s heart. “I’m glad to have you in my domain once again, dear friend.”

The pair smiled sweetly at each other before Sidon set Link down, widening his eyes once he realized he forgot about Princess Zelda. “Princess! My deepest apologies! It warms my heart to see you too!”

Zelda laughed softly, obviously amused with the pair. “I had no idea you two shared such a close bond.”

Sidon and Link inhaled sharply, with Sidon rushing to explain. “Not at all, Dear Princess! We’re friends, just like you and I!”

Link’s mask faltered for a second, and he looked down at the ground, his mind beginning to spew him lies. Of course, they  _ were  _ friends, Sidon was a Zora, and a  _ male _ at that. Link wasn’t even an option for him, just a  _ friend _ , and-

“I-I mean, Link is my most special friend!” corrected Sidon, his heart  _ breaking _ when he saw that his answer hurt Link.

He got down on his knees to be eye level with Link, large hands on his shoulders. “You are very important to me Link; you are my most precious person. I value no one else as I do you. Please do not think otherwise.”

The Hylian didn’t know why he was being so emotional when it came to Prince Sidon -he was usually so good at masking his face and true emotions- but hearing that he was Sidon’s most precious person did give him hope; even if it was only a little.

Reaching out to hold Sidon’s face, Link smiled, a softness in his gaze. “Thank you, Sidon.”

“Well, I  _ would _ like to see your father sometime today, Prince Sidon,” announced Zelda, climbing back onto her horse. “We’ll be here for quite some time, so you’ll be able to spend a lot of time with our friend.”

Sidon hurriedly stood, beginning to laugh as well. “My apologies, Princess. Shall I help you onto your horse then, Link?”

Link blinked rapidly in confusion, raising a questioning eyebrow at the prince. “... I can get onto my horse just fine, Sidon.”

Sidon realized that he was being too overbearing again, and widened his eyes, a worried look on his face. “Please forgive me, my dear friend! I did not mean to patronize you for your size! You are a most  _ fearsome _ warrior -one of the fiercest I’ve seen in my life- and I am  _ honored _ to be your closest friend and stand by you. You are-”

Link stepped into the saddle of his horse and sat down, offering Sidon a rare laugh. “I know, Sidon. You have a good heart.”

Hearing Link’s precious laughter, and being complimented by the hero in the same sentence, caused the biggest smile to spread across Sidon’s face, and he began to laugh at Link, completely beguiled by the Hylian. 

“I suppose I will have to meet you both in the throne room,” giggled Zelda, beginning to trot over to Ruto’s Lake Passing.

Both Sidon and Link jumped, absolutely  _ mortified _ by their behavior.

This would be a  _ long _ two months.


	2. A Noteworthy Reveal

Link was happier than anyone to listen to Sidon prattle on about his days since they last met, and while they traversed across the final part of the trail before the Great Zora Bridge, Link finally let himself smile and relax.

Sidon continued to inform Link and Zelda of the happenings of the Zora kingdom while they walked across the Zora bridge, and Zelda took mental note of them, asking questions when appropriate.

By the time they made their way across the long bridge, it was 3 pm, and Sidon just  _ knew _ the Hylians were exhausted by their journey. “Please allow yourselves to rest after greeting my father, champions. I understand this has been a long,  _ perilous _ journey, and my father would have my  _ fin _ if I didn’t beg you both to rest.”

Zelda laughed softly at his persistence, looking back at him kindly. “For once in my life, I agree with you, Sidon. I need to rest for a few days before your father and I speak about the kingdom.”

“Excellent! I’ll have the servants walk you each to your chambers, then. I hope-”

“LINK!”

The trio snapped their attention forward as a black-scaled Zora made their way towards them, waving his trident in the air.

Link narrowed his eyes at the Zora, trying to see who he was. 

Sidon noticed it was Bazz and became excited all over again, wanting Link to reunite with his precious childhood friend once again. “Bazz! Look who came to join us!”

Perking up at the mention of Bazz’s name, Link waved in return, happy to see his old friend.

The Zora bowed low before Prince Sidon and Princess Zelda before standing, commanding the palace servants to help the Hylians off of their steeds. “Link! Princess Zelda! What a pleasure it is to see you both. I could barely sleep last night because I was so excited about your impending arrival.”

Zelda giggled behind her hand, tickled pink. “Oh hush, you sweet talker.”

The Zora shot a playful wink Zelda’s way, charming her further. “You’re just as fair as you were a century ago, Dear Princess. I feel that I can only marvel in awe at your beauty.”

Zelda giggled again, accepting the offered help and climbing down from her steed. “You haven’t changed a bit, Bazz.”

The Zora turned his attention onto Link next, playfully punching his shoulder. “It’s great to have you back, Link.”

Link playfully punched his shoulder as well, having to stretch up on his tiptoes to do so. “Likewise.”

Now that their horses had been taken to the stables of the Zora domain, Prince Sidon wanted the Hylians to rest, as he knew they’d been on the road for a little over a month. “The servants shall walk you to your rooms then, my precious Hylians. I don’t want to keep you up longer than I should.”

“Aren’t we supposed to greet your father first?” mentioned the princess, a smirk on her face. 

Prince Sidon laughed, amused by himself once again. He did have the tendency to blab and blab forever and was quite overbearing when it concerned those that he cared about, so sometimes he forgot to pull in the reigns and stop himself. 

“Of course; please forgive me.”

Link looked up at Sidon when he said this, not wanting him to feel bad. “It’s alright, Sidon. We know you’re just excited.”

Feeling Link’s warm hand against his side calmed him, and he subconsciously began to allow the tail on his head to sway back and forth, showing his content.

“I’ll show all of you to the throne room, then.” murmured Bazz, averting his gaze in minute embarrassment.

This seemed to snap Sidon out of his trance, and he nodded, immediately stilling the tail on his head.

Bazz led them all up to the central vast staircase in the Zora domain, which led directly into the Zora throne room. 

King Dorephan was finishing up speaking with some court nobles and looked up when he saw his son approaching with the champions. “Link! Zeda! What a pleasure it is to see you!”

Link and Zelda bowed low before King Dorephan, showing him respect.

Adjusting himself in his seat, the king leaned forward, wanting to get a good look at them both. “Goddess… it’s been ages since I’ve been able to see you both together again. The sight warms my old heart.”

“You’re not that old, Father…” murmured Sidon, a slight frown on his face.

Discussing his father’s age, and his desire for Sidon to get married and take over the domain as king was a touchy subject between the two, so King Dorephan nodded to himself, closing his eyes. “You are quite right, my son. Please, forgive me.”

Sidon nodded and bowed low as well, lowering his gaze, and waiting for his father’s next words.

King Dorephan turned to nod at Bazz next. “Thank you, Bazz, for bringing these Hylians here safely. Please, return to your duties.”

Bazz bowed low once more before rising, saying goodbye to his friends, and exiting the throne room.

Now that they were all alone, King Dorephan cleared his throat, relaxing into his chair. “First and foremost, I would like to humbly thank you both for defeating Calamity Ganon. This land of Hyrule is forever indebted to you both, and because of this, I want you both to know that you will always have my support, wisdom, and guidance while we work together to fix Hyrule. Of course, I cannot  _ leave _ the domain, but I am more than willing to give my input, and offer insight when I can.”

Link and Zelda visibly relaxed, each of them relieved that they had the king’s support in their endeavors.

“Now; please rest. There will be a feast to celebrate your arrival tonight by the waterfall adjacent to the Upland Zorana part of our domain. I trust that you’ll both be there?”

“A-”

“We will  _ both _ be there,” interrupted Zelda, shooting Link a dirty look. 

Link frowned but bowed his head again to the king, accepting that he would have to attend another festival.

Because Zora lived such long lives, their sense of time was a bit skewed, and their festivals often lasted for a week at the least, usually, grand processions where everyone in the domain and surrounding region rejoiced.

Link was  _ not _ in the mood to be a part of one of these festivals, but he knew it would be rude and socially unacceptable if he didn’t partake in the festivities, so he held his tongue, relenting to this. 

“Per custom, we have specially crafted Zora outfits for you each to wear, that will allow you to withstand the currents of the water, as well as breathe underneath it.” He sent a knowing smile Zelda’s way. “Fear not, little one. This outfit is only a top and a bottom. The head covering is a sapphire crown and a sapphire pair of earrings, so you are free to style your hair as you wish. Any makeup that we have in the domain you are free to use as well.”

Link noticed that this seemed to excite Zelda, and he laughed to himself, a gentle smile on his face. It was nice to know that Zelda was still herself, even after all of these years.

“Now, Princess, if I might have a moment alone with our hero? I will see you tonight at the festival.”

Zelda bowed low once again and nodded, thanking King Dorephan and Prince Sidon for their hospitality, and exiting the throne room.

“That means you too, Sidon.”

Sidon widened his eyes in disbelief, looking back and forth between Link and his father.

“It will only be a moment, dear son. I’m not going to eat him.”

Sidon seemed embarrassed by his unwillingness to leave Link’s side, so the hero patted at his back. “I’ll be right out, Sidon. Wait for me?”

Sidon nodded hurriedly, bending down on one knee so that he was closer to eye level with Link. “O-Of course, my precious Hylian friend! I will wait for you forever if I have to; you mean that much to me. I-”

“ _ Sidon...” _ urged the King, shooting him an amused look. “You can profess your love for our hero  _ after _ I’ve finished talking to him. I promise it will only be a moment.”

Sidon leaped away from Link at his father’s prompting, absolutely mortified. “U-Um, I-I-”

“Sidon.”

Snapping his mouth shut, the prince nodded, bowing low before his father. “I understand.” He then shot one last look at Link, and let him know that he would be outside waiting for him.

Link watched Sidon walk away, holding back sweet laughter. Sidon was so open with his feelings sometimes that Link often could not hold back his laughter, finding the tall and muscle laden prince absolutely  _ adorable. _

Of course, no one would ever know that.

It was his secret and his secret alone.

“Link… I wanted to personally thank you for everything you have done not just for the Zora, but for all of humanity. Without you, our lands would be laid to ruin, and I need you to know that you are welcome here, for as long as you need it. No matter the time, no matter the day, and no matter the weather, this domain is yours, just as much as it is mine.”

Link nodded solemnly, the king’s words resonating deeply within him. “Thank you, King Dorephan.”

King Dorephan held Link’s stare for a few seconds of bated breath before settling back into his chair, closing his eyes and nodding slowly. “Before I release you, Link, I would like you to know that if I can ever do something for you, I will. No matter the task, I will see it to its completion. You are like my son, and I only wish the best for you. It is now time for you to live your life for  _ you _ . And I hope that whatever that means to you, you will allow me to support you.”

Hearing the king speak so candidly to Link made him look at the king in a new light, and he bowed low once again, thanking the king.

“You are dismissed, child. I believe Sidon will be glued to your side for the rest of the week, so please allow me to apologize in advance for his behavior.”

Link stood up and averted his gaze, fighting to keep his solemn mask on his face. “I know he means well…”

King Dorephan began to laugh heartily at this, tossing his hand and dismissing Link. “You are right about that, my boy.”

Saying goodbye to the king, Link exited the throne room and made his way outside, thankful that the sun was setting.

He was hot and sweaty, and admittedly wanted to make a pit stop at the royal spa, the idea of getting his entire body exfoliated, and the grime and dirt being washed from his skin by exotic soaps, becoming more and more appealing with every second he remained outside.

He spotted Sidon at the base of the central staircase, and made his way down, politely greeting any and all passing Zora. “Sidon!”

The prince jumped at the sound of Link’s voice, and quickly whirled around, beaming over at him. “My precious Hylian!”

Link rolled his eyes and blushed, meeting with Sidon and staring up at him. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

Sidon looked down at Link with a look that was purely reserved for the Hylian, shooting him a bashful smile. “I will always wait for you, Link.”

The two stared at each other softly, before Link absentmindedly moved his right bang behind his ear. “I was hoping to stop by the spa, so… I’ll see you tonight?”

Sidon wanted nothing more than to spend every waking  _ moment _ with Link, but he understood that the omega was tired, and most likely wanted some time to himself. “Certainly. I’ll see you tonight, Link.”

Nodding and sending a genuine smile Sidon’s way, Link parted from the prince and made his way to the spa, not surprised in the  _ slightest _ to see Zelda there. 

The princess was currently laid on on a rock salt bed, every single  _ inch _ of her being exfoliated.

She was so enamored with the relief the scrubbing treatment brought her that she didn’t even notice Link, which the man was not offended by.

He was tired too and wanted some time to finally unwind.

“Hero Link! Please allow us to strip you so that we may scrub your scales as well!”

Link nodded and sat down at a second rock salt bed, holding back an amused laugh when another Zora approached them to correct the first Zora. “He’s a Hylian, Feema. Hylians don’t have scales, they have skin.”

The Zora known as Feema gasped, looking down at Link in horror. “You poor creature…”

Link allowed himself to be immersed by various Zora hands using exfoliating scrubs on his bare skin, his mind dancing in and out of their amusing conversations.

It seemed that very few of them had ever seen a Hylian this close before, and had numerous questions, which were all answered by an older Zora.

He lost track of time when he was being scrubbed by these women, and it wasn’t until one of them repeatedly called out to him, that he focused in on them again.

“Hero Link? It is time to shower before going into the hot spring.”

Link nodded and slowly sat up, seeing that Zelda was already in the hot spring, her hair being washed by a Zora attendant.

After rinsing off, Link made his way to the hot spring and sat down in the warm waters, any aches and pains that he felt immediately being washed away.

He couldn’t help but let out an almost  _ sinful _ moan once he sank down completely into the waters, and felt that at this moment, this was what it was like to be truly connected to the goddess Hylia. 

“I bet Sidon would pay to hear that,” murmured Zelda, lazily opening an eye to stare at Link.

Link was feeling too blissed out to blush or feel embarrassed, and he sighed, keeping his eyes closed as a Zora attendant scrubbed at his scalp, her talons reaching places that his fingernails never could.

“We can speak about that later.”

The last thing Link wanted was more rumors about him swirling around -and he was already such a private man- so he knew that Zelda would understand his unwillingness to speak about this right now, around so many Zora.

The two sat in comfortable silence for over an hour, allowing the healing waters of the spring to soothe them in every sense of the word.

After soaking until they pruned, Link and Zelda climbed out of the spring and dried off, beginning to dress in the clean clothes provided for them.

“Would you like me to do your makeup, Hero Link?”

Link politely declined an attendant’s offer, looking at himself in a nearby mirror.

He had to admit, he did look nice now that he was clean, and wanted nothing more than to pass out in his bedroom here in the domain until 10 pm.

Zora festivals generally started very late at night, when the moon was highest in the sky, and Link would take advantage of that by sleeping right up until that time.

“I’ll see you at the event, Link?”

Zelda’s question was more of a demand than a question, and Link sighed, giving into her. “I will be at the festival, Zelda.”

“And you will stay the  _ whole _ time?”

“And I will stay the whole time.”

“ _ And  _ you’ll tell me about Sidon before the event tonight?”

Link blushed here, turning around to walk away.

He would see Zelda at the festival tonight. 

* * *

Sidon  _ literally _ didn’t know what to do with himself during the hours leading up to the festival, and because his beloved Hylian was  _ finally _ here in his domain, he couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.

Decision made, Sidon made his way to his father’s quarters, which were below the Zora domain, underwater.

His father was too large to walk amongst the Zora, so he had his personal section of the Zora domain where he resided when he wasn’t in the throne room, sections of which the public was allowed to enter so that they could interact with their king.

Sidon knew his father would be relaxing in his study though, and swam there, entering the vast room after receiving his father’s permission.

King Dorephan was currently at his work desk, reviewing a few documents that needed signing. Sidon always felt like a child when he stood next to his father and swam up to one of the chairs of the room, sitting down.

Under the Zora domain, where King Dorephan often resided, the rooms were specially crafted for him, and because of this, it meant that the rooms were mostly filled with water, which allowed King Dorephan to speak face to face with his citizens.

Of course, the portions not filled with water only King Dorephan could reach, and the rooms were crafted in a way that allowed Dorephan to either remain in or out of the water, which was a relief to the king.

“What is wrong, my son? You seemed troubled.”

Sidon sighed and looked into his father’s eyes, hoping that he had his father’s support. “Father… I must tell you something. And… it might make you hate me.”

The king took off his massive reading glasses, and set them down at his desk, his concern for his son only growing. “My son… I could never hate you. Please, tell me what’s troubling you.”

Sidon didn’t know how he was supposed to say it, so he just said it, praying once again to the goddess Hylia that his father would accept this. “I-I love Link. And… and if he loves me, and is willing to court me… I would like to marry him as well.”

King Dorephan nodded slowly and sat back in his chair, a pensive look on his face.

“I-I know that Mipha loved him, and I-I know that she intended to marry him and that what I’m wanting to do brings great shame upon our noble family, and I beg for my sister’s forgiveness each and every day, but I-I-”

“My son…” murmured Dorephan, beginning to stroke at his chin. “Take a deep breath.”

“But I-”

“ _ Breathe, _ my son. Breathe. It’s okay. Just take a deep breath for me.”

Sidon closed his eyes and listened to his father, taking in a shaking breath. 

“Good. Now breathe in and out once more.”

Watching his son calm down, the king decided that he would address Mipha’s love for Link first. “My son… it hurts my very soul to know that you beg for your sister’s forgiveness when it is not needed.”

“Father!”

“I did not intend for my message to be received this way by you, Sidon,” sighed the king, being patient with his son. “My son… your sister did love Link; she loved him deeply. If Calamity never existed, and Mipha was allowed to profess her love for the hero, doesn’t Link deserve the right to choose his own happiness?”

The prince blinked rapidly in confusion, finally understanding what his father was trying to get him to realize.

“We have no way of knowing if Link would have returned Mipha’s feelings; or if he will even return your feelings, without asking him. If you profess your love to Link, and he tells you that his heart has and always will belong to Mipha, and you were to then  _ pursue _ him,  _ that _ would be disrespectful and bring great shame upon our noble line. But if Link says that he never viewed Mipha as a romantic interest, I highly doubt your sister would hate you, Sidon. Matter of fact, I believe she would  _ support _ you because, at the end of each day, the being that Mipha loved most in this world was you.”

Hearing this resonated deeply with Sidon, and his eyes watered with unshed tears, his heart and mind feeling conflicted.

“My son… there is a third party involved in this. A third party that gets to decide how he will live his life. And if Link decides that you are the one he loves and that he wants to spend his life with you, then he has every right to make that decision.”

Sidon sniffed and wiped at his eyes, his heart beginning to ache. “I just want Mipha’s blessing.”

This put a sad smile on King Dorephan’s face, and he nodded slowly, closing his eyes as thoughts of Mipha came to their minds. “Sidon… if Mipha were still alive today, and she was turned away by Link as a romantic interest, would you still pursue him?”

“Only after gaining her permission.”

The king nodded again, clearing his throat, and wiping away a lone tear.

He missed his daughter the most on days like this.

“And because she is not here, we, unfortunately, cannot ask her if she is okay with you pursuing Link. But Link is still alive. So it would be perfectly just for you to ask Link. Regardless if his heart belongs to Mipha after all of this time or not, you will have your answer. And within his answer, Mipha’s will lie as well.”

Sidon nodded solemnly and wiped away that last of his tears, eternally grateful for his father. “Thank you, Father.”

King Dorephan nodded, sitting up straight then. “When you’ve confessed to Link, and have his answer, return to me, whenever that is. And know that if he agrees, you have my blessing.”

Hearing his father grant him his blessing felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he began to laugh, feeling overjoyed. “May the goddess have mercy… thank you, Father! Thank you!”

Seeing his son free of his burden caused the king to chuckle, and he put his reading glasses back on, dismissing his son. “I will see you tonight, Son.”

Sidon nodded and bowed in his seat before standing and diving into the water, leaving his father’s study, and swimming over to his personal waterfall, which led directly to his quarters.

He spent his time in thought, diving down to the deepest part of the East Reservoir Lake, and remaining there until 10, reflecting on what his father said, and finally giving himself permission to be happy, regardless of the outcome. 

After feeling a certain calmness settle within himself, Prince Sidon swam over to his dock, and climbed out of the water, walking over to the edge of his quarters that met with the Zora domain, and diving down into its waters, swimming over to the festival.

He was relieved to see that most of the domain was there celebrating, and made his way through the crowds, mixing and mingling with his citizens.

He honestly enjoyed speaking to them and liked hearing about their days or their struggles, and if he could alleviate any of their stress.

About an hour into the event, Sidon noticed Link near the refreshment table, drinking the Zora version of alcohol.

He carefully made his way over to him, and laughed softly, startling the poor omega. “Do you know what you’re drinking, my precious Hylian?”

Link jumped at the sound of Sidon’s voice, spinning around and glaring up at him. “How did  _ you _ manage to sneak up on me?”

Sidon smiled down softly at his beloved, resisting the urge to caress his cheek. “Even I know how to be quiet.”

Link snorted and rolled his eyes, quickly downing his drink. “So what did I drink?”

“Sea urchin sperm.”

Link gagged and began to pale, holding back his retching. “How could you let me  _ drink _ that?!”

“I’m  _ joking, _ precious Link. I promise.” laughed Sidon, grabbing Link a cup of pristine water. “Here, drink this.”

Link eyed the drink suspiciously before glaring back up at Sidon. 

“It’s just water, Link. I swear.”

Cautiously drinking the water, Link calmed down once he realized it was just water, and sighed, looking out at the crowd of Zora. “What was in my previous drink?”

“Fermented coral plant,” answered the prince, debating about how he was going to confess to Link. “It is our version of alcohol.”

Link inhaled sharply, shocked that he had been given three cups of that savory-sweet drink. “By the goddess…”

“Would you like me to take you somewhere quieter?”

Link jumped at the chance to be away from the festival, and nodded, grabbing Sidon’s hand without thinking. “Please.”

Sidon didn’t pull his hand away and instead guided them through the crowd, helping Link onto his back before he jumped in the water, and swam down the waterfall towards a more seclusive area of the domain.

Link could admit that resting on Sidon’s back while the Zora swam was one of the most breathtaking things to experience in this life, and he held onto his shoulders tightly, marveling at the rippling muscle beneath his hands.

Sidon swam them over to a very seclusive spot that was shielded by a curved outcropping, virtually giving them complete privacy.

“Thank you…” murmured Link, climbing off of Sidon’s back and relaxing in the sand of the shallows of the water. “I’ve constantly been around people since Calamity Ganon was defeated. I just… I really wanted to be alone.”

Sidon hummed softly, not bothered by Link’s statement in the slightest. He knew the Hylian was a lone wolf at heart. “Would you like me to give you some time alone? I can stop back in a day or two if you’d like.”

“No!”

Sidon and Link stared at each other in bewilderment, and Link blushed, realizing that he had pulled Sidon back next to him during his outburst. “I mean… stay.  _ Please _ .”

Hearing that his precious Link wanted to be alone with him, and him only, made Sidon’s very spirit soar, and he smiled warmly at his beloved Hylian, relaxing next to him on the sand in the shallows. “Then it is here I will stay.”

The pair remained silent until midnight before Sidon finally gained the courage to confess to Link.

His heart was beating out of his chest, he was  _ sweating _ , and before he could open his mouth, Link looked over at him, worried. 

“Sidon? Are you alright?”

Sidon quickly sat up, the splashing of the water such a jarring sound after the quiet they shared. “I-I… I don’t know. I mean, I  _ do _ know, but… I’m scared to tell you what’s wrong. I don’t want to lose my only friend.”

It honestly broke Link’s heart to hear this, and he scooted closer to Sidon, climbing on top of him and sitting on his chest so that he could stare down at him. “I would never leave your side, Sidon… you are my greatest and closest friend as well.”

Sidon looked up at Link with thinly veiled hope, hands warily coming to Link’s sides to keep him from falling. “Is it wrong for me to want more?”

Link couldn’t pretend that he didn’t know what the Zora was implying, and believed it was the alcohol that guided his next actions.

Lowering his face down to where Sidon consumed his gaze, Link shook his head, staring at him with budding hope as well.

The two stared at each other passionately before meeting in the middle for a simple, unsure kiss that was full of hope, and both men were relieved to find that it was so much more than that.

Their kiss spoke of uncertainty, of hunger, of desire, of  _ want _ , and before Link knew it he was completely on top of Sidon, lying on his chest, and holding his head in his hands, kissing him deeply. 

Sidon had his hands placed tentatively at first on Link’s rear, and it was only when Link brought his tongue into the mix that Sidon felt more comfortable gripping him tightly here, moaning when he opened his mouth and felt Link’s small tongue against his. 

Urging Link’s tongue back into his mouth, Sidon followed it with his own and began to lavish his tongue around Link’s, wrapping around it and beginning to suck softly.

This was everything that Link ever wanted -and everything that he never knew he needed- and he moaned into Sidon’s mouth, beginning to rut against him.

Sidon snapped his eyes open when he felt something hard press against the crest of his ribs, and broke their kiss, looking at Link in concern. “Are you alright, Link?”

Link blinked slowly in confusion, coming down slightly from his lust laden haze. “...I am. Are you?”

Sidon nodded quickly, wanting to reassure Link that everything was alright. “I just felt something hard press against me, and I didn’t know what it was.”

Link sat up quickly and blushed, realizing that he had gotten hard from a makeout session. “Goddess Hylia, forgive me Sidon! I-I-”

“No, no Link it’s alright!” rushed Sidon, gently grabbing Link and keeping him from climbing off of him. “Please do not be ashamed. I have never been with a Hylian before, so… I was a bit surprised that yours felt so much more different than mine.”

Link blinked in bewilderment, staring down at Sidon. “... What does yours feel like?”

“Uh… let me settle myself deeper into the water. It is easier to show you that way.”

Link gave him a breathless nod and slowly climbed off of Sidon, following him deeper into the water.

It was easier to release his erection in the water, as the water kept him lubricated, and erect. If he remained on land too long with one, it would begin to get dry and become painful. 

“You can see it easier if you go underwater…” murmured the Prince, suddenly becoming bashful. “And… judging by the pictures I’ve seen, mine looks different from yours.”

Link placed a gentle hand on Sidon’s chest, not wanting him to worry. “It won’t bother me Sidon. I promise.”

Nodding slowly, Sidon finally relaxed and watched Link go underwater, waiting until he was completely submerged before relaxing his muscles.

Link didn’t know  _ where _ Sidon’s cock would come from, as he didn’t see any exposed external genitals, but nevertheless, he watched, gasping when he noticed a purple-blue slit open at the base of Sidon’s pelvis.

Before his eyes, Sidon’s cock began to show itself, impressing Link with its immense girth and length.

Sidon’s cock was a deep, dark purple, with veins along the side, just like his. The Zora had a tapered, almost arrow-shaped head, before leading down to the rest of his cock, which widened the closer it got to Sidon’s base. 

The appendage seemed to be more like tentacle than a muscle, and Link watched as it moved in the water, the girth only increasing the closer it was to his genital slit.

Link wasn’t sure what possessed him to do this, but he moved forward, taking the cock in one hand, and trying to run his hand along its shaft. 

Sidon’s cock seemed to have a mind of its own and wrapped itself around Link, holding his hand in place.

“L-Link, are you  _ sure _ you want to-  _ Mhn!” _

The prince was at a loss for words when Link retaliated by licking the head of his cock, causing him to see stars.

Feeling Sidon’s cock unclench from around his hand and wrist, Link sucked a bit more and drew the tapered head of his cock into his mouth, licking at the sensitive skin, and closing his eyes, thankful that the outfit he had on allowed him to breathe underwater.

He knew it was physically impossible to deep throat Sidon -he did  _ not _ want to suffocate on Sidon’s cock that seemingly had a mind of its own- so instead he released the head of the Zora’s cock from his mouth with a pop, beginning to run his tongue along his shaft.

The Zora was clenching onto his shoulders quite tightly then, and Link could hear him moaning and fighting back squirms, but he didn’t care, wanting to show Sidon just how much he cared and… just how much he wanted him.

Wanted him in every single way.

Sidon could barely breathe while Link sucked at him, and finally went underwater as well, not wanting anyone or anything to see him or hear his reactions to Link’s surprisingly superior fellatio. 

“Fuck, Link, don’t, I’m gonna-”

Sidon’s mouth opened up into a silent scream, and all he saw was a shocking white light, climaxing when Link dipped his tongue into his genital slit and licked the very base of his cock.

He only realized that he had Link in a death grip when he felt the omega struggling to break free, and he gasped, grabbing Link by the waist and swimming them back to the shallows.

“Goddess, Link, I am so sorry! It’s just, I-I love you, and I-”

“You love me?”

The wonder and hope that he heard in Link’s voice was something that he had never heard before, and he gazed down at Link, beginning to sit up. “Link, of course, I love you! I-I want to marry you! And I was going to ask you tonight, but then I remembered that Hylians like to “date” before a proposal is made, and I was going to ask if you wanted to do this with me, and I-”

He stopped only when he saw Link’s tears, his own eyes beginning to become filled with them when he realized he didn’t know why Link was crying. “Link, I’m so sorry if my words have scared you… that was not my intent, and… and if they bother you, I swear I will never utter them again.”

Link sniffed and wiped at his eyes with a shaking hand, looking up at Sidon. “That’s not why I’m crying, Sidon…”

Carefully wiping away Link’s tears, Sidon softened his gaze, wanting Link to know that no matter the issue, he would always love him and hold him near and dear to his heart. “Then why are you crying, beloved?”

Link completely broke down when he heard Sidon call him this, and he weakly tried to push Sidon away, not wanting to fall deeper into this fantasy that he knew could never exist. “You can’t marry me, Sidon! You can’t even  _ be _ with me romantically! We’re different races, and you’re in line for the throne! I can’t live in the domain my whole life! Even if your people accepted me as your wife, I-I could never bear your children! We’d be the first Zora and the first Hylian to marry, and you’d have to have a surrogate to bear our children, and I-”

“Link…” murmured Sidon, pulling the Hylian into his lap and hugging him close. “Link… I am for once in my life, relieved that I’ve listened to Muzu, and done my homework.”

Link sniffed, pulling away and looking up at Sidon. “What do you mean?”

Holding Link’s face gingerly in his hands, Sidon placed a soft kiss against Link’s lips, wanting him to know that all was well, and would continue to be so. “Link… my father has already given me his blessing. And… my people love you. They would  _ certainly _ accept you as my spouse, and my um… King? Queen? I’m not exactly sure what term to use for a male omega.”

Hearing this made Link laugh, and he held onto Sidon tightly, allowing his warm body to calm him. “Even if they did accept me… I wouldn’t be able to bear your children, Sidon. We’re different races…”

Sidon blushed deeply about this, proud of himself for doing his research. “Actually… if you decided to cour- I mean  _ date _ me, then we would not be the first Zora-Hylian couple to do so.”

Sidon saying this sparked hope within Link, and he sat up in his lap, continuing to allow himself to  _ just this once _ be open, honest, and  _ vulnerable _ . “What do you mean?”

“When I found out you were an omega and that you could bear pups, I researched and read every single book, scroll, or stone tablet that the Zora have, about Male Hylians, and the omegas within the race. I learned extensively about your biology, and… and through my research, I discovered that marriages between Zora and Hylians were quite common until 200 years ago… then they slowly dwindled off when the Great Calamity made itself known, and… and it brings us to now. There was even a Zora King -Queen?- that was a Hylian male omega, a thousand years ago, named Luren. He was able to bear his husband five healthy pups throughout their reign.”

This seemed to be too good to be true, and Link looked away, trying to process this information. “Are… are the children produced Zora? Hylians? What would they even look like?”

Sidon hummed, resting his giant head on top of Link’s. “I was shocked to see that the children produced are very beautiful; I did not expect them to look as they do.”

He looked up at the night sky then, basking in this newfound comfort and closeness that he now had with Link. "The Gerudo women have very strong, angular faces, yes? They are still very beautiful, but would never be mistaken as a Hylian."

He waited for Link to nod nervously before continuing. "And it is the same with the children of Zora and Hylians. They do not look overtly Hylian like you, but they have very angular, strong facial features, and defined facial structure, which comes from the Zora parent. They have skin like a Hylian, and hair like one as well. Their faces are arranged just like a Hylian, with two eyes equal distance apart, a nose that matches their Hylian parent's nose, and lips and a mouth like a Hylian. The only difference is that they have the strong, pointed teeth of a Zora."

Listening to Sidon describe what these mixed-race beings looked like calmed a part of him that had been hurting and struggling, and he nodded, trying to imagine what they looked like based on the prince's description. "Are there any pictures or paintings of these mixed-race children?" 

"Absolutely; very detailed ones might I add. Once the festival is over, I would be more than happy to show you them."

Link remained silent then, beginning to mull over everything that he learned tonight. 

It was looking like everything was turning out just how he always dreamed, and… and although it scared him, if Sidon was willing and ready to go down this road with him, he would. 

There was no reason he couldn't have a happy ending as well. 

He reached up toward Sidon and kissed him slowly, praying that his kiss conveyed everything his heart was screaming at him to express. 

Sidon  _ melted _ under Link's kiss and wrapped his arms around the small Hylian, angling his head, and allowing Link to deepen their kissing. 

They only pulled away to catch their breaths and stared at each other with budding adoration, their limbs entangled in each other's hold. 

Looking up at Sidon, Link teared up again, and told himself that with Sidon, it was okay to cry. 

The Zora would never judge him for his tears.

"If you'll… I… I love you, Sidon. And I don't want to miss any other moments that we could share together, ever again. I… I don't know how marriage will play out, I don't know how we'll live our lives or  _ where _ , and… and I don't know where the future will take us. All I know is that I want it with  _ you _ ."

For the first time in his life, Sidon was finally rendered speechless, too overcome with emotion to even articulate the mutual feelings that lied within his own heart.

He began to weep and pulled Link as close as he could, sobbing into the omega's neck. 

And Link held him throughout it, shushing him gently, and comforting him. 

Time didn't exist during this moment that they built for themselves on this sandbar, and under the moon's illuminating light, they shared another passionate kiss, cementing their love for each other within their hearts.

They remained here until the morning, and when the sun began to rise, the sky still pink and orange, Sidon smiled, looking at Link like he was the pinnacle of his world. 

And to Sidon… he was. 

Link had fallen asleep after their confessions, tired from the alcohol and the sobbing, so Sidon watched him sleep, finding that nothing in this world was as precious as the sight of Link resting in his arms. 

The birds from the surrounding trees in the mountains began to call out to each other and chirp, so Link stirred in Sidon's arms, his heart skipping a beat when he realized that Sidon's warm smile was the first thing that greeted him. 

Sidon caressed Link's cheek softly, his smile only growing when Link nestled into his palm. "Did you rest well?" 

Link yawned behind his hand and nodded, stretching out in Sidon's lap. "I've never slept so peacefully before."

Laughing to himself, Sidon yawned as well, debating about taking Link up to his quarters. 

He knew his people were still celebrating, but he just wanted to be with Link, and celebrate their newfound relationship, together. 

"I really don't want to return to the party, Sidon."

The Hylian looked tired, and Sidon felt the surging need to protect Link, and keep him safe. 

"We can go somewhere private; somewhere that no one else has permission to go. Would you like this?" 

Link nodded and closed his eyes, nestling further into Sidon's chest. 

He  _ really _ didn't want to swim to wherever this location was. 

"It's a five-minute walk from here if that's alright?" 

Link nodded, basking in Sidon's radiating warmth for  _ just _ a few seconds longer before climbing out of the Zora's lap, and standing on his own feet. 

Sidon stood as well and gestured for Link to follow him, guiding him up a hidden path, and a Zora crafted ramp, up to the top of a section of the East Reservoir Lake. "These are my quarters, and everything in this area belongs to me. No one is allowed up here unless given permission by my father or myself. We can rest here as long as you'd like."

Link was  _ awed _ that there was something this beautiful and serene in the Zora kingdom, and he inhaled deeply, looking around at the majestic sight. 

The lake spanned on for miles and miles and was undoubtedly full of fish, surrounded by the mountains whose peaks Link couldn't wait to scale. 

This area was now his favorite place to be in the Zora kingdom, and he pictured himself here throughout the month, living with Sidon and Sidon only, no one to interrupt them for miles and miles around. 

He turned to look up at Sidon then, smiling at him softly. "Sidon… this place is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me up here."

Sidon nodded, taking Link's hand and staring out at the vast waters. "Anything that is mine is now yours too, beloved Link. Whatever you need I shall give it, and I will spend the rest of my life loving you, and giving you the world." He looked down warmly at Link then. "You've always been the holder of my heart, Link, and… from this moment forward, you shall always have it."

Link couldn't help but laugh, touched to his very core that he was actually experiencing his dreams come true, and he stretched up on his tiptoes, meeting Sidon for a warm kiss. "I know I won't live as long as you… and… and I know I won't be able to see our children grow and have children of our own, but… knowing that I can spend the rest of my life with you, and carry the next generation, will be enough for me."

Sidon gasped and shook his head, not wanting Link to think this. "No, no my beloved! You will not die before our children have grown and have children of our own. Because of our long lifespans, the great fairies of Hyrule favored our union when we married Hylians, and gave a fairy’s blessing to the couple, giving the Hylian the lifespan of a Zora. Before marrying, all we have to do is travel to a great fairy, and ask for her blessing."

Link searched Sidon's gaze fiercely, knowing that the prince was only telling the truth. 

"If… if you would like to marry me, then please allow us to travel to a great fairy, and ask for her blessing. I cannot bear to spend another  _ second  _ of this life without you by my side."

Link found himself blushing at this, and he stretched up again, meeting Sidon for a kiss. "And I want the same, Sidon. You make me happiest in this life, and… I can't imagine ever spending it with someone else."

Sidon gasped, the tail on his head beginning to wag in excitement. "So you'll do it? You'll marry me?" 

Link blushed even further and nodded, beginning to laugh when Sidon picked him up and twirled him around.

“Oh, what a joyous day! Praise be to Hylia! My beloved has finally agreed to be mine!"

Link laughed even harder when Sidon peppered his face with kisses, playfully swatting him away. "Goddess, Sidon…"

Sidon placed another loving kiss against Link's lips, apologizing. "Forgive me, my love. I just… never have I ever felt this much happiness within my heart. It soars with the very knowledge that we will finally be together, until the end."

"My heart feels the same…" admitted Link, averting his gaze. " But I don't want anyone to know right now. Promise me that we'll spend the entire week up here, away from it all?" 

"I promise, my beloved Hylian. I cannot say that we will be allowed to remain here longer than a week though, as we all need to speak about restoring this land to its former glory. The world still needs us, Link."

Link knew that Sidon was right, and sighed, walking over to the water's edge, and sitting down. "Will the Zora really accept me, Sidon? And would they really accept a king that was not fully Zora?" 

Sidon sighed softly as well, and sat down next to Link at the water's edge, allowing it to calm him. "While I can say that my people love you… I do not know how they would feel if my child was not a full-blooded Zora. It had been over a thousand years since there's been a Zora-Hylian ruler, so… we'll just have to pray to Hylia, and trust that she will guide us and protect us throughout this process."

This was not what Link wanted to hear, but he knew that Sidon was right. All they could do was wade forward in the uncertain waters together, and trust that they would both come out on top. 


	3. A Change in Plans

The week he spent with Sidon in his quarters on the East Reservoir Lake was hands down, the  _ best _ week of Link’s life, and he was loathed to see it end.

He and Sidon had both been sent a letter two days ago that let them know they were due to see the king and Zelda first thing Friday morning in the throne room, which just so happened to be  _ today _ .

Link and Sidon hadn’t had sex yet, but they  _ have _ been using the week to explore and learn about each other’s bodies, each of them surprised by what they learned.

Sidon was astounded that Link’s testes were external, and Link couldn’t believe that Sidon had  _ complete _ control of his cock, able to move, bend, and twist it to his will.

He was admittedly itching to experience what that would feel like inside of him.

Sidon’s girth at the base of his cock was too big for Link to take in unless he was in his heat, but he’d familiarized himself with the Zora’s member throughout the week, and believed that as long as he was properly lubricated, he could take in half of Sidon’s length right off the bat.

And he was  _ determined _ to finally have sex with the Zora; Sidon wouldn’t be able to put it off any longer.

“What’s on your mind, my love?”

Link slowly pulled the meat from his crab lag out, dipping it in a sweet sauce that the Zora loved to put on everything. “Why don’t you want to have sex?”

Sidon took in a sharp breath, the fish in his hand forgotten. He loved how direct and curt Link was, but  _ sometimes _ it admittedly caught him off guard. “Beloved… in my culture, it is shameful for those of royal blood to produce children out of wedlock. I don’t want you to become pregnant before we’re able to get married. Trust me, I  _ want _ to seal our union with everything in me -I’ve even been practicing living with my talons filed and not as sharp as I’m used to- but I cannot break tradition. My people would shun me as a king.”

Snorting and throwing his empty crab leg at Sidon -the Zora ate shells and requested that Link give all of the shells from his seafood to him so that they wouldn’t be wasted- Link laughed, amused with the prince. “Sidon… I’ve taken my birth control for the month. I still have a few weeks before I need to take my next dose. I won’t get pregnant.”

Sidon blinked in confusion then. “But Hylians cannot control ovulation like a Zora.”

“Correct. This is why we take a birth control potion, which prevents ovulation, and prevents our heats for a month. You have nothing to worry about.”

Sidon took a wary bite of the shell Link gave him. “Link… are you certain of this?”

“ _ Yes _ , Sidon,” assured Link, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He knew he could be a bit abrasive, and that he didn’t have patience, so with Sidon he reminded himself to at least  _ try _ . He did really love him, and… and he didn’t want to do or say anything that would hurt the man. “If you’re more comfortable waiting until we’re married, then… I understand.”

Sidon could tell that this was the last thing Link wanted, so he sighed, weighing his options.

_ If _ Link fell pregnant, he would just plan a wedding and marry him before he began to show. And because the common Zora populace had no idea how long Hylians gestated, they would be okay.

“No, no. I want to be with you, Link; in every way possible.” He scarfed down the rest of his food then. “Let us clean up and bathe, first.”

Link knew in his heart that Sidon wasn’t forcing himself to do this, so he stood up, taking his plate to the edge of the deck, and washing his dishes.

He then placed them on a counter and walked into Sidon’s bedroom, going into his hygiene cabinet, and getting some soap.

Sidon was already down in the lake’s deepest part, washing and completing his morning swim, so Link stripped and waded into the water’s shallows, scrubbing at his skin, and washing his hair.

After cleansing, Link decided that he would relax in the cool water until Sidon came back onto land. 

He wanted some time to think, and wanted some time to plan how he would handle being thrust into even more fame.

Being a future ruler of the Zora was a tall task, and… he would never be able to live out his dream of living peacefully off the land, responsible for no one but himself.

A large part of himself though knew that as long as he was able to live with Sidon, he would be happy.

Maybe once their child took over the throne, they could find a nearby section of land to live on; one that had a waterfall and plenty of space and fish for Sidon to be happy.

Thoughts like this flitted through his mind, and it wasn’t until he felt his legs being forced apart, with Sidon grinning up at him, that he returned to reality.

“Sidon!”

Sidon laughed, planting numerous kisses against Link’s inner thigh. “What is more comfortable for you; the water, or the bed?”

Link blushed, letting out a soft moan when Sidon’s kisses got closer and closer to his testes. “Fuck me here.”

Sidon let out a low growl, which had Link growing weak at the knees, and he relented to the Zora’s touch, moaning again when Sidon’s long, serpentine tongue began to lick up and around his length, encouraging it to harden.

“ _ Mnh! _ Sidon!”

Unraveling his tongue from around Link’s cock, Sidon gently gripped it with a hand and began to jerk it, his tongue teasing at Link’s head, and reaching all the sensitive places that a Hylian tongue could not. 

Sidon going down on him was one of his deepest desires, and actually experiencing it now sent Link over the edge, the deep want beginning to rise from within.

“Y-Your finger,” he panted, making hooded eye contact with the prince. “ _ Please _ .”

Sidon hummed softly and grabbed at Link’s hip with his left hand, holding him in place so that he could prod at his entrance.

He was amazed to find that his finger had no trouble sliding into Link -he believed it was because of the specialized lubricant omegas produced, called “slick”- and moved his finger in and out of him and a slowly increasing pace, making sure that he rubbed against Link’s prostate.

“ _ A-Ah! _ ” cried Link, arching in Sidon’s hold. “One more!”

The prince slid another finger into him and picked up the pace of his movements, his tongue dipping into the slit on the head of Link’s penis.

“ _ A-Ah! Fuck!  _ Sidon, Sidon please, just fuck me, I need to feel you in me, I-I  _ can’t _ !”

Watching the Hylian squirm underneath him because of his touch made Sidon feel as if something from deep within him was finally released, and his eyes narrowed into slits, thoughts of Link and their union beginning to take over.

Link’s heart beat quickly in his chest, seeing Sidon as the apex predator that he was for the first time in his life.

Gone was the smile that Link was so fond of, gone was the light that reflected in the depths of the prince’s eyes, and Link made a soft sound, automatically spreading himself, and opening his arms. 

Their gazes only met for a mere second and yet… it seemed to drag on for  _ minutes _ . Sidon growled again, his gills and chest vibrating with a bass that made Link weak all over, the water they were in vibrating from the sound as well.

“ _ Please… _ ” begged Link, feeling as if he was in the throes of his heat already. He didn’t understand why hearing Sidon rumble in such a sonorous fashion had him feeling as if he wasn’t in control of his body.

Sidon’s eyes were as black as night and narrowed into slits now, and Link truly felt like  _ prey _ for once in his life.

Of course, he trusted Sidon and knew that he wanted this with the Zora; scared was the absolute  _ last _ thing he felt.

Leaning over Link again, Sidon burrowed his face into Link’s neck and rumbled once more, this one causing Link’s body to vibrate.

Link felt even more light-headed now, and his skin began to flush red, his belly feeling warm, just like it would during his heat.

“ _ Please, please Sidon, please,” _ begged Link, surprised that his voice was full of so much  _ want _ and so much  _ need _ .

Pulling away, Sidon shifted, grabbing Link and flipping him onto his stomach, hands immediately pulling the omega up by his hips.  _ “Mine.” _

Link found himself nodding along with Sidon’s declaration, arching into his hold and spreading himself further, presenting himself to Sidon.

The tapered, arrow-shaped head of Sidon’s cock circled around Link’s rim before plunging in, and Link immediately went slackjawed, Sidon’s cock making its way into the deepest parts of him, and rubbing against sensitive crevices he never knew existed.

Link wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was able to take so much of Sidon in, in one go and gasped when he felt even more of the prince sliding into him, stretching him more than he’d ever tried to do on his own.

The first snap of Sidon’s hips sent Link into a world of pure ecstasy, and he gasped, his eyes welling with tears as Sidon began to move, more and more of him making its way into him with every thrust.

The grip on his hips was harsh,  _ bruising _ even, and Link continued to cry out, his head whirling and his body collapsing onto the sand.

_ “Si-i-don! Mnh! Mo-ore, please, please!” _

Sidon pounded into Link with a reckless abandon, letting go of Link’s hips and resting his hands on the sand to ground himself, fighting the urge to mark Link’s skin.

Sidon’s head kept rubbing against a group of bundled nerve fibers from deep within while he fucked him, and having his prostate stimulated along with this sent Link over the edge, his scream practically tearing from his throat as he came.

Sidon wasn’t that far behind him, and Link felt the prince’s cock swell within him, before a rush of searing hot cum poured into him, filling him completely, and causing him to feel weak.

He tried to call out to Sidon, but he felt so  _ weak _ , and his head was spinning, and… and he needed to sleep.

His vision began to darken, and he collapsed, going limp in Sidon’s hold.

_ Shit. _

Sidon blinked a few times as he came down from his orgasmic high, the haze of his lustful fit ebbing away.

As his clarity returned to him, Sidon realized what he had done and gasped, quickly pulling out of Link and flipping him onto his back. “Beloved?! Link?!  _ Link _ ?! Are you alright?!”

Link was limp in his arms, and Sidon began to panic, cursing at himself for doing what he did. 

He should’ve had more control, he should’ve known better, he should’ve taken the fact that Link was a Hylian and not a Zora into account, and he made a garbled sound, hurriedly picking up Link and running onto land, debating about what he should do.

If he carried Link to the domain, the doctors would be able to heal him, so he decided that this was the best thing to do, hurriedly covering Link in the Hylian’s cloak, and rushing down the ramps leading up to his quarters.

He swam as quickly as he could to the domain, and leaped from the water to the staircase leading to the throne room, rushing in.

“FATHER!”

Princess Zelda and King Dorephan jumped as Sidon ran into the throne room, gasping when they saw an unconscious Link in his arms.

“Father, I-I’ve made a mistake, I hurt Link, I-I, he needs help!”

Zelda ran over to Sidon as he lowered Link, using her magic to assess him. “He’s not injured, Sidon… he has fainted… much like he would after spending an intense heat with someone.”

She used more of her magic to check on Link’s internal organs, wanting to make sure that Link was truly okay. “He took a potion to prevent heats and ovulation… this isn’t right.” She looked up at Sidon then, raising her eyebrow at him. “What did he take?”

“He didn’t take anything, I swear!” rushed Sidon, his voice breaking. 

King Dorephan growled low in his throat, the entire room beginning to tremble. “Zelda… allow some servants to take Link to his bedroom, and please remain by his side.”

Zelda nodded, so Sidon placed a soft kiss against Link’s temple, offering him over to a servant. “Please take care of him.”

“I will, Prince Sidon.”

Sidon watched them all leave the throne room then and bit his lower lip, knowing that he absolutely  _ fucked _ everything up.

He could only hope that there was a way to fix this.

* * *

Link could hear hushed whispers around him but was too tired to make much sense of the garbled words. 

He felt sated and relaxed in a way he hadn’t experienced in his  _ life _ , and made a soft sound, beginning to move.

He assumed he was in Sidon’s bed, and smiled, calling out to him. “Sidon?”

The hushed whispering stopped, and Link felt the bed dip, Sidon’s face the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. “Beloved?! Are you alright?!”

Link closed his eyes and nodded, relaxing into Sidon’s hand as the prince caressed his cheek.

“Link?”

Link blinked and opened his eyes again, seeing that Zelda was sitting on his other side. “Is something wrong?”

Zelda sighed, glaring over at Sidon. “No…” she glared at Sidon even fiercer then, causing the prince to shirk back. “Tell him what you did, Sidon!”

Sidon looked away then, ashamed by his lack of self-control. “Forgive me, beloved…”

Furrowing his brow, Link slowly sat up in bed, more of his energy returning. “Forgive you for  _ what _ , Sidon? We both agreed to have sex. I  _ wanted _ to be with you.”

Sidon sighed, gently taking Link’s hands in his. “Link… hearing you plead for me… and knowing that all the love that I have in my heart for you was reciprocated, I… I lost control of myself. The desire to claim you, to become  _ one _ was so intense, and… and thoughts of you, and  _ children _ plagued my mind, and… I was so happy that I induced your heat, without your permission.”

Link blinked in confusion, trying to understand how Sidon did this. “When you growled and rumbled… is that when it happened?”

“Yes…” murmured Sidon, unable to look at Link. “I… Apex Zora have the ability to induce ovulation, which makes our spouse extremely fertile. This is usually done along with a female Zora, to increase the chances of conception, but… because you’re a Hylian, it induced your heat, which allowed you to ovulate even though you took the omega suppressant potion. And… and I understand that what I did was wrong, and I-I understand if you want to call off our engagement, and I will spend the  _ rest _ of my life doing whatever I can to rectify my wrongs, and-”

“Sidon… please shut up.”

Both Zelda and Sidon were taken aback by Link’s interruption, staring at him in confusion.

“I wanted to be with you. In every single way. Regardless of what that meant, or how it happened. I’m not upset. I’m not holding it against you, and I never will. You did that because it was a natural reaction spurred by desire. I’m not upset, I’m not scared, and… and I still love you. So please,  _ please _ don’t ever say something so ridiculous again.”

He never intended to get so curt with Sidon, but he needed the Zora to know that he truly wasn’t upset.

The room was silent for some time before Sidon nodded, looking away from Link. “My apologies, beloved. I understand.”

Link felt bad for snapping at Sidon, and although he was bad at talking to people and connecting, the last thing he wanted was Sidon feeling hurt and upset.

Scooting closer to the Zora, Link stretched up, bringing his face closer to his own. “I’m not mad. I’m okay.  _ We’re _ okay. Okay?”

Sidon searched his eyes deeply,  _ wanting _ to believe him, but still feeling terrible about what he did. 

Link placing a soft kiss against his lips surprised him, and he pulled Link into a hug, a warm feeling washing over him.

“I love you. I’m not upset. This changes things  _ drastically _ , but… that’s how life is, Sidon. When I agreed to marry you, and I asked to sleep with you… I meant it. Would I have  _ liked _ to know what you were doing when it happened? Yes. But I’m  _ not _ upset. And I’m not holding it against you. I  _ love _ you.”

Sidon wasn’t used to hearing Link speak so candidly, and he teared up, squeezing Link in a breathtaking hug. “Goddess, my beloved! So precious, so understanding, so  _ forgiving _ ! You are the greatest of all men, the most benevolent of all creatures, the highest of-”

“Alright, alright. Please,  _ please _ stop you two,” sighed Zelda, pinching at the bridge of her nose. “I learned many things about you both today that took me by surprise, and the fact that this has happened changes  _ everything _ . We need to travel around Hyrule, defeating monsters, rebuilding civilizations, and helping those in need. And you can’t  _ do _ that if you’re pregnant, Link!”

Link frowned, his mind beginning to race.

He wouldn’t know if he carried life for at least a month, and… he was pretty sure that he could fight up until his third trimester. There was a lot that could be done in 7 months.

He vocalized this to Zelda, who cut him off, shaking her head no. “No,  _ no _ , absolutely not! You’re not going into combat or traveling throughout Hyrule while  _ pregnant _ !”

“We don’t even know if I’m pregnant, Zelda! We have no idea if us being different races means that it might be slightly harder to conceive! We literally  _ just _ fucked! We don’t know anything at this point!” yelled Link in a rare display of frustration. “You’re not taking this from me!”

Zelda didn’t back down, glaring at Link just as fiercely. “For Goddess’ sake Link, stop being so reckless, and think about yourself for  _ once _ in your life! If you leave the domain tomorrow and begin to fight monsters and climb mountains and push yourself past your limits every  _ day _ , you’ll only end up hurting yourself and Sidon in the end, Link! Have you ever asked Sidon how he feels about your desire to go monster hunting and traveling?”

Sidon had been silent throughout this entire exchange and looked down at Link when Zelda brought him into this, searching his beloved’s face.

Link was a very private man and was  _ very _ guarded. He almost  _ never _ let down his walls, he  _ never _ let anyone in, and he  _ hated _ when anyone or anything came in between him and what he wanted to do.

Sidon had already ruined so much because of his rashness, and… and he honestly needed some time to think.

He couldn’t just leave this conversation and expect Link to figure it out on his own though because they weren’t just  _ friends _ anymore.

They were getting married, and… and this meant that Sidon needed to do things that made him feel uncomfortable.

Asking Link to marry him meant that he couldn’t just smile through everything, and be jolly, and always optimistic.

It meant that there would be times that  _ were _ unpleasant, times where he wished they could just gloss over everything, times that he would have to sit down and think and be  _ serious _ , and… and he knew that this moment required this.

He loved Link, and he didn’t propose to him because he thought they would live a fairytale life where nothing went wrong. He proposed to him because he wanted him there during the ups and downs of life. He proposed to Link because if everything else in his life fell apart if he lost everything and anyone, Link being there would always make everything better, and Link would  _ always _ be enough.

“Please leave us, Zelda.” murmured Sidon, dismissing her in a tone that neither Hylian had heard from him before.

Zelda scoffed at Sidon, beginning to protest. “ _ I’m _ not going anywhere! Link needs to unde-”

“ _ Leave _ .”

The finality in which Sidon spoke left no room for debate and the room was silent for what seemed like an eternity, Zelda and Link frozen in shock.

Finally, Zelda nodded, standing slowly from Link’s bed. “I understand. I will leave you both alone.”

“Thank you.”

Sidon waited until they were left alone before finally turning back to Link, who looked exhausted. “Are you alright?”

Link exhaled slowly, moving to lay down on his side.

He didn’t speak, and he knew that Sidon would understand.

They sat in silence for over an hour, Link’s mind whirling with the plethora of information that had been brought to his attention this morning.

Silence was his friend in moments like this, for he could think, rationalize his decisions, and consider every option, before moving on with his life.

And in silence, Link now found that… it might not work anymore.

He’d never courted anyone in his life, and he’d never been truly responsible for a life other than his own. He’d never had to consider someone else when he made a decision, he’d never thought of how another person might feel when he made his decisions, and… and he realized then, that he couldn’t do that anymore.

Because it wasn’t just him now.

He’d agreed to Sidon’s proposal, and that meant that it wasn’t him, it was  _ them _ , and he couldn’t just go off and make wild decisions, or disappear for months and months at a time, because what he did or  _ didn’t _ do would affect Sidon. 

Accepting this wasn’t as hard as Link thought it would be, because… Sidon and their happiness meant more than Link running away or disappearing because he didn’t know how to process or handle a situation.

Feeling better about everything, and what they had to do, Link sighed, scooting back in bed and opening the blanket for Sidon, silently asking him to join him.

Sidon accepted at once, and carefully slid into Link’s bed, trying to ignore the odd sensation of sheets on his scales.

Zora slept in the water to rehydrate their cells from spending their days outside of water, and while they  _ could _ sleep in beds with blankets, many Zora found the sensation of sleeping on something solid odd and opted for water when they could.

But for Link, Sidon would stay here as long as necessary, and he pulled Link into his arms, nestling the Hylian’s face right under his chin, and humming softly. “Are you okay, beloved?”

Link inhaled Sidon’s scent deeply, his entire body relaxing when the Zora hummed. “I am.”

Resting his arm around Link’s waist, Sidon pulled him closer, tracing circles into his side with his thumb. “May we talk about everything?”

Sidon’s touch was the one thing that could zap Link’s anger and frustration, and he nodded, holding onto Sidon even tighter. “Where do we begin?”

“From the beginning.”

Earlier, Link hadn’t really given any thought to what Sidon did. He really didn’t understand the process, or what it entailed and how it worked, so he wanted to start here, and unravel the day’s events. 

“When you growled and rumbled earlier… did you know what you were doing?”

“Sort of. I… Link, I believe explaining more about Zora biology will help you understand exactly what happened.”

Link remained silent, waiting for Sidon to explain.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that the Zora share certain features with me, but… we are not identical. I am taller than them, and my features are sharper and more along the lines of what you would see on a predator.” He reached behind him to grab at his fin on his head, bringing it around so that Link could examine it. “Besides my father, I am the only living Zora to have a caudal fin that is vertical like this.”

Link held the fin reverently in his hands, running his hand along it. “Is it sensitive?”

“Very,” murmured Sidon, trying to keep the caudal fin still. “I imagine that… it is like the tail of a dog. It moves when I’m happy, and it helps me balance myself on land and in water. Having a vertical caudal fin means that I am genetically an apex predator and the rightful king of my people. Only those of royal blood can have a fin like this, and even if they are of royal blood, that does not mean that they will get this fin, as my sister did not have it.”

Link nodded, letting go of the fin so that Sidon could put it back behind him. 

“Thousands and thousands of years ago, when Zora were more primal and less civilized, every generation had the “Apex Zora”, which was their king. This Zora had the ability to vibrate the water around them with a rumble for 500 feet in all directions, at a frequency that would stop the hearts of prey. This Zora could use certain sounds and pitches to command animals -both in water and on land- to their every whim and will, and these animals had no choice but to listen.”

“This Apex Zora was responsible for feeding every Zora and protecting each one from harm. The Apex Zora could produce certain frequencies and pitches that would command regular Zora, much like an alpha wolf commands and leads his pack. And… when it came to mating, it was  _ imperative _ that the Apex Zora bred, producing the next Apex Zora. When mating, they would produce a sound that forced their mate’s body into a special form of ovulation, that would ensure the creation of a new Apex Zora. Much like the trance you enter when your heat occurs, it feels the same when an Apex Zora makes this sound and does this with their mate. Thoughts of our beloved fill our minds, thoughts of our children, and… and it just happens. The desire to bring forth a successor is so strong, it feels so  _ right _ , and… it's something I'd never experienced before until I slept with you."

Hearing all of this intrigued Link, and while a lesser man would be horrified to marry someone like Sidon, a being who possessed such  _ strength _ , such  _ dominance _ , Link wasn't scared. 

He fought against monsters the size of the entire domain by himself, and never once did he feel fear. 

Especially not now, in his lover's arms. 

The most dangerous, sentient being in all of Hyrule  _ loved  _ him, and after hearing all of this about Sidon, Link just  _ knew  _ that'd he'd be okay. 

To him, Sidon wasn't a monster, he wasn't a cruel man with a desire for bloodlust, he wasn't someone who could change at the drop of the hat and hurt him. 

He was just  _ Sidon _ . 

And for Link, that was enough. 

"When you got in this trance… did you know that you could affect the body of a Hylian as well?" 

"I did not."

"And do you regret doing what you did?"

Hearing this question was like punching a crater into Sidon's chest. "Link… I didn't know that it would happen. I… I'd never done it before. I learned about it all my life, and… I never understood how it was possible to do that, until I met you. And… it wasn't as if when it happened, I would've kept going if you showed signs of distress or discontent. I just… I feel  _ guilt _ , Link, for not informing you about this aspect of certain Zora. I feel as if I no longer deserve you, and… and my heart aches with the knowledge that you might now carry a child, because of it."

Link sighed when Sidon confessed this, trying to make sense of all the information that he learned. "Do you feel as though you've impregnated me against my will?" 

"... I do."

Link hugged Sidon closer then. "Sidon… we're  _ both  _ guilty and to blame in this situation. You weren't comfortable with sleeping with me until we married because you didn't want to me get pregnant. I pressured you into it, and while it was happening, I didn't feel scared. I felt calm, relaxed,  _ safe _ , and I felt as if nothing in the world mattered. That wasn't because of the rumble, that wasn't because of how you looked at me, that was because I  _ love _ you and because I want to be with you in every conceivable way. You didn't control my mind and you didn't force me to do anything against my will, because I was already  _ willing  _ to do anything and everything with you. If, even for a second, I felt like your intentions were not pure or genuine, I would've put an end to it. I've defeated monsters that would use you for a toothpick, so there is no doubt in my mind that I couldn't have escaped that situation, had I felt uncomfortable. Okay?"

Sidon still didn't feel much better after hearing this. "Link… you want to travel. You want to hunt monsters, you want to help people, and… and I took that away from you. If you are pregnant now… you can't do any of that.  _ I _ took that choice away from you."

Link frowned deeply into Sidon's chest. "Pregnant people are not disabled, Sidon."

"I-I didn't intend for my comment to be received that way, dearest Link!" rushed Sidon. "I just… Link. If we find out you're carrying our child in a month or two, I… I do not believe I can willingly support your desire to travel and fight monsters and climb mountains, all by yourself. I just  _ can't  _ agree to it, beloved."

"Who says I'll be alone?" 

Sidon huffed, slightly miffed by Link's retort. "My dearest, an unborn pup does not count."

Link reached up to grab Sidon's face then, not wanting him to misunderstand. "I don't mean the baby, Sidon. I mean  _ you _ ."

Sidon widened his eyes in disbelief then. "You want  _ me _ to accompany you? I-I've never left the domain! I can't climb mountains or fight with a sword, Link. I-I can't even outrun a monster! Being on land for extended periods of time is _ not  _ conducive for my survival, my love."

"You won't have to climb mountains, Sidon," murmured Link, staring deeply into the prince's eyes. "This is what I would like us to do and… and I want you to just listen to my plans before responding."

Sidon nodded slowly, waiting for Link to explain. 

"I want to travel, Sidon. And I want to do it with you. If I'm going to marry you, that means that one day I'm going to have to spend most of my time in the domain. And I don't want that for me right now. We can travel all throughout Lanuryu, in the lakes, streams, ponds, rivers, the sea even. I can show you my life in a way you wouldn't have ever seen before. I can teach you how to become an even better swordsman than myself, and I can show you how to hunt, on land. I'll teach you how to fight monsters, how to track them, how to use different weapons. If I am pregnant, by the time I get large enough to not be able to fight, you will already be an expert at all of these things, and will be able to take care of me until we have the baby."

Sidon frowned slightly, trying to imagine Link's plan. "Do… you want to have the pup somewhere other than the domain?"

Link sighed softly, looking down. "There's a seaside village called Lurelin village. These people live in huts on the sea, and the sea and its creatures are an integral part of their lives. They hunt and dive and swim in the sea regularly, and go out farther and deeper than many Hylians not from this land, are comfortable with. I… if I am pregnant… I want to have the baby there, in private. I don't want the whole realm rejoicing and celebrating and throwing festival after festival. I don't want our baby being paraded around for the first few years of its life, never knowing just how  _ beautiful  _ the stillness of nature and life can be. And… I want to remain in this village for at least a year, so that our child can become acclimated to the beauty of life, on land and in water. I just want us to experience our baby with just  _ us _ , Sidon. I don't want servants and maids and butlers or citizens invading our privacy. I just want  _ peace. _ "

Sidon closed his eyes and pulled Link closer, kissing the omega's shoulder softly before responding. "I… I think I understand, now. And… I trust you. Hearing that you want to do this scares me a bit, but… after hearing your reasoning, I want this too. And if it turns out you're not pregnant, then… I would still like to travel and learn these things with you. I want to experience life with you, Link, and… and I want to experience it in every way possible."

Link loved Sidon before this confession, and hearing such love and candidness spill from the prince's lips was all the reassurance that Link needed. 

"So… what do we do? I know that we can't just outright  _ leave _ ."

Sidon hummed softly, thinking about the best way to go about this. “We tell my father of our plans. And… we travel to a great fairy, to get her blessing. And then, we throw a wedding, and… and after that, we leave, and begin our journey.”

Link sighed and nodded, nestling further into Sidon’s hold. He wasn’t opposed to rushing to get married, because the last thing he wanted was for Sidon to bring shame upon himself and the royal bloodline by having a child out of wedlock.

“I know your father wants to see me… we should go see him.”

Sidon held onto Link tighter and made a disagreeing sound. “Absolutely not. You need to recover.”

“From  _ sex? _ Sidon, I’m alright. I’m not going to sit down and laze about every time we have sex.”

Sidon pulled Link back down next to him, not wanting him to leave. “That wasn’t normal sex, Link, I-”

“Sidon, the  _ only _ reason I fainted was because that was literally the best fucking sex and orgasm of my life. I would’ve been fine with some rest.” groaned Link, pushing Sidon away. “Stop coddling me.”

Seeing Sidon’s face fall made Link feel  _ terrible _ , and he sighed, sitting up and climbing into Sidon’s lap. “Sidon…”

Sidon looked up at Link mournfully, his soul hurting at the very  _ notion _ that Link felt he was emasculating and patronizing him. 

Link leaned forward and placed a soft, reassuring kiss against Sidon’s lips, rubbing at his cheeks. “Sidon… I just want you to look at me and treat me like a  _ person _ . I don’t like when people treat me differently because I’m small, or an omega, or young. Those things are not a disability. And even if they were, I’d overcome them, just like I’ve overcome everything else in my life.”

Sidon closed his eyes, feeling better when Link kissed him again. “I don’t mean to make you feel this way, Link. I just… sometimes I worry about you. You force yourself past the point of breaking just to see something through, and… it just worries me.” He kissed Link again though, opening his eyes. “But I will trust you. If you say you can do something, and handle something, I will not say a word. But in return,  _ promise _ me that if you  _ know _ you cannot do something, to tell me.  _ Please _ .”

This resonated with Link, and he understood, nodding in response. “I promise.”

They kissed again, and hugged each other for a bit before letting go, rising in bed.

“I’m fine, Sidon. I swear. And I won’t faint every time we have sex.”

The prince laughed softly, placing another soft kiss against Link’s lips. “Even if you did, I would still care for you and love you just like I do now, and just as I always have.”

Link’s gaze softened, and he smiled, staring deeply into Sidon’s eyes. “I love you.”

The tail on Sidon’s head began to move back and forth when he heard this, and he hummed, kissing Link a final time. “I love you too.”

Link surprised him by kissing him once more before jumping out of his lap, and grabbing a change of clothes, heading to the bathroom so that he could shower.

Sidon didn’t have to wait long, and once Link was dressed and ready to go, the pair left Link’s room and made their way through the vast hallways of the Zora domain, heading to the throne room.

Zelda was speaking privately with King Dorephan, and the pair became silent when Link and Sidon entered the room, hand in hand.

Sidon knew his father was still upset with him, and he bowed low once he reached him. “Father.”

King Dorephan growled, the entire room beginning to shake.

Link stood up from bowing and called out to the king, forgetting to speak with respect. “King Dorephan, I’m alright! Please do not hold this against him!”

The king sat forward in his throne until he was face to face with Link, his gaze unreadable. “Link… whether or not you believe Sidon did nothing wrong, does not change the fact that his actions put many things into jeopardy, regarding your role in this kingdom. Do you understand this?”

Link shook his head, fierce, unrelenting determination in his eyes. “You’re wrong. What Sidon did might change how we will do things, but it will not jeopardize them. There is no reason I cannot still travel through Lanayru with Sidon, helping people recover from the Calamity.”

King Dorephan and Link stared off for what felt like an eternity, before the king sighed, sitting up straight on his throne. “Explain yourself, boy.”

Link refused to back down and passionately explained he and Sidon’s plans, reminding the king of everything he had done by  _ himself _ , for this land, as well as his feats against beings that were larger than the king himself.

He knew that him saying these things might make the king and Zelda upset but he didn’t  _ care _ , because this was his life, and if he was pregnant, the only people that had a say in the right of what he did were himself, and Sidon.

After explaining himself, the room was silent, and Link could see the miffed, pensive expressions of the king and princess. He knew that he would have to be candid about his reasoning though, for them to understand. 

“King Dorephan… in my entire life, I have never lived for myself. From the age of four, I was fighting and training  _ adult _ knights. I traveled by my father’s side until I was 16, and then at Zelda’s till the calamity. No one cared what I wanted, or if I even wanted to be a hero or a swordsman. No one cared about what I wanted to do, and how I wanted to live my life. And you know what I did? I shoved my desires down, I  _ did _ my duty and I sacrificed myself to save this land. I fought Calamity Ganon, and now that there is peace in this land once again, I just want to be  _ happy _ ! I want to do whatever I feel like doing! I am not a court noble! I am not a knight! And I am not a pawn of the royalty of Hyrule! I am a simple man who  _ just _ wants to spend the rest of my life with the person that means the most to me in this world, on our own terms. Is that so bad?”

The king’s face softened then, and he sighed, gazing at Link gently. “It is not bad, Link. It is not bad at all.”

King Dorephan looked over to his son next, and called out to him, wanting his opinion. “My son… what is your opinion about all of this?”

Sidon took Link’s hand and looked up at his father, resolute. “Link’s happiness means more than anything to me. And I will do whatever I can, to finally give him the happiness that he so much deserves. He’s not taking me away from the throne, he’s not bringing this bloodline to ruin, he just wants a  _ little _ bit of time to himself, where he can live as  _ he _ wants to. He just wants to be happy. And so do I.”

Link squeezed Sidon’s hand tightly, thankful that they were both agreeing to do this.

Nodding slowly to himself, King Dorephan sighed, making his decision regarding the two. “When Link came here, I not only told him to live the life he’s always wanted, but to allow me to be a part of it, and that whatever it was, he would have my blessing. And hearing your explanation, young Hylian, has not changed my mind. If you would like to do this, then… then I will support you. All I ask is that you and Sidon have a proper Zora wedding, and that if you  _ are _ pregnant, please remember that you can’t just worry about yourself anymore. And… I would like to see my grandchild, whenever you feel the time is right.”

“I promise, King Dorephan.”

“Then it is settled. I will announce your engagement to the domain shortly, so that you may marry next week. Then, you are free to exit this domain. Please know that you are more than welcome to return, whenever you should feel the need.”

Both Sidon and Link bowed low, thanking the king for his blessing, and understanding.

They knew that what they were doing was out of the ordinary, but… they were ready to make this journey.

_ Together _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I won't always do a double update with this story lol. But Chapter 4 should be posted within the hour, so please be on the lookout.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Shark babies are called "pups" lol, which is why Sidon refers to their potential child as one.


	4. When Two Become Three

The week after their engagement was announced was a whirlwind for Link.

He didn’t feel as if everything was happening too fast -he just wanted the damn thing over and done with so that the only person he had to be around for weeks at a time was Sidon- but he did feel overwhelmed.

He was in meeting after presentation after  _ festival _ , and it seemed like every second of each day that week was spent in some celebration or dinner.

He talked to more Zora than he knew existed here at this domain, and throughout the week, he learned that most of the older generation of Zora were against their plan to marry.

Many of them felt a Hylian was beneath them, and that marrying and reproducing with one would soil their bloodlines, and bring their proud race to ruin, but Link ignored them, knowing that they wouldn’t do anything serious to oppose this.

He was the champion whether they liked it or not, and their prince had chosen  _ him _ . Not their daughters, but  _ him _ .

They would just have to deal with it.

The other Zora of this domain seemed surprised by the pairing but were mostly accepting, all of them happy that Sidon found someone that he was happy with.

Link and Sidon planned on making a trip to a great fairy fountain after marrying, so for now, all Link had to focus on was memorizing a million and one traditions that he would have to complete before the wedding.

He and Sidon weren’t even allowed to see each other that week, which put Link in an admittedly bad mood.

He hated talking for hours and hours on end, he hated parties and events that forced him to be social for extended periods of time, and he  _ hated _ that throughout this process, Zelda was nowhere to be found. 

Every time he asked for the princess he was told that she didn’t want visitors, and it wasn’t until two days before his wedding that Zelda came to see him, finally ready to talk.

It was late -even for him- and right as he was blowing out the candle for bed, he heard an unsure knock on his bedroom door.

Carefully getting out of bed, Link padded to the door, opening it cautiously. “Zelda?”

Zelda couldn’t even meet his gaze, and wiped at her cheek, her eyes red and puffy from crying. “May I come in?”

Link nodded and ushered her into his room, quickly closing his door and grabbing a match to relight a few candles. 

They sat in silence on Link’s bed for a few seconds before Zelda whimpered, pulling the omega into her arms and crying. “I’m so  _ sorry _ , Link!”

Link rubbed at her back, trying to comfort her. “For what, Zelda?” 

“For not being a good friend!” wept the princess, holding onto Link tighter. “I was so  _ upset _ that you were marrying Sidon and  _ leaving _ me, and… and it took me this long to realize that you weren’t leaving me. You were just finally starting your life, and living it in the way you’ve always wanted.”

The princess sniffed, pulling away from Link so that she could look into his eyes. “I’m just heartbroken that your new life doesn’t include  _ me _ .”

Link’s gaze softened when Zelda confessed this, understanding what she meant. 

Their entire lives, they’d been lonely. They never had friends and didn’t live lives where they were allowed to be children. They were groomed from the day they were born for destinies that they didn’t want, and now that they’d accomplished it, they felt…  _ empty _ .

They were the only people in Hyrule that understood this feeling, and Link pulled Zelda closer, not wanting her to feel this way. “Zelda… you’ll be involved in my life. I’m not leaving you…”

Zelda whimpered again, continuing to sob. “What am I going to do without you, Link? You are my only friend… you’re the only one that understands me, and… and puts up with my ridiculous personality. You’re the only one that I can relax with, and… and you are my greatest friend. Without you by my side, I don’t know  _ how _ to exist. I don’t know how to travel alone, I don’t know what to do, I… I’m  _ scared _ , Link. You leaving means that I’ll be alone again!”

Link’s very soul hurt when Zelda confessed this, and all he could think about was how she spent a century alone with Calamity Ganon, not knowing if anyone would come to save her.

“Zelda, do you remember Gerudo town?”

Zelda sniffed, nodding and wiping at her eyes. “I-I do. What of it?”

“The leader of the Gerudo is a young, 14-year-old girl named Riju. She is very smart, and very understanding, but very  _ lonely _ . Her mother died a few years ago, and she’s been on the throne since she was ten. And… when I leave on my journey with Sidon, I believe Gerudo town would be a good place for your own personal journey to begin. You both could learn many things from each other, and… and you both might also find a friend.”

Zelda nodded to herself, sniffing again and accepting a handkerchief that Link offered to her. “Riju, you say?”

Link nodded, a soft smile on his face. “Yes. She respects you very much and looks up to you because you both are close in age.”

Zelda also smiled softly as well, beginning to feel better. “I believe I will take you up on your advice, Link. The Gerudo and the royal family of Hyrule have always been close.”

She grabbed Link’s hands then, offering him a genuine smile. “I’m happy for you, Link. And… if you’re willing, please use carrier pigeons to write letters so that we can stay in contact.”

Laughing softly, Link affectionately squeezed Zelda’s hands. “I will write once a month. I promise.”

The pair smiled softly at each other before Zelda hugged him for a final time. “I’ll see you in the morning, Link. Goodnight.”

“Likewise, Zelda. Goodnight.”

He waited for her to close the door before blowing out his candles, and relaxed, falling asleep shortly after. 

He had a  _ long _ two days ahead of him and wanted to get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

Sidon truly believed he was going mad.

He hadn’t seen Link in  _ six _ days, and although they would be married in just a few short hours, Sidon couldn’t sleep, too excited and anxious about marrying Link.

He was currently lying on his back in his lake, looking up at the moon, and the stars.

He sensed he wasn’t alone halfway into the night, and swam back to his dock, surprised to see Muzu there waiting for him.

The Zora had been  _ furious _ when he found out that Sidon was marrying Link, and had been in their medical unit recovering from the shouting match he had with the prince.

Sidon wanted to apologize to his teacher, but he feared that seeing him would only upset Muzu more, so he stayed away.

Quietly, Sidon climbed out of the water, and sat down on his dock, helping the elder Zora sit down.

Together they stared out at the moon’s reflection on the water, with Muzu finally breaking the silence.

“I have something I want to show you, Sidon.”

Sidon looked down when he saw Muzu begin to unfold a large oil painting, his heart stopping once he finally realized what he was staring at. 

Muzu stared at the painting with a broken-hearted smile, not bothering to wipe at his tears. “This was my wife and son, Sidon, about 150 years ago.”

In the painting, Sidon saw a much younger Muzu, who looked as sharp and refined as ever. Next to him stood a Hylian male omega with brown hair and eyes, freckles upon his face. His eyes were crinkled with joy, and together he and Muzu held the hands of their mixed-race child, who seemed to be a young child.

The child had Muzu’s unique stingray body and tail connected to the back of his head, and gills on the sides of his torso. His face was very defined and sharp, structured in the way that Zora-Hylians usually were, and on his arms were  _ beautiful _ ventral fin-like protrusions, that were various hues of green.

These same ventral fin-like protrusions were found on the child’s calves, and from what Sidon could see, the child’s fingers were webbed like a Zora’s.

The child’s smile was so  _ pure _ , and Sidon couldn’t find it within himself to ask what happened.

“Everything was fine in the beginning. We courted, and before marrying, asked a great fairy for her blessing. A few years later, he fell pregnant and gave birth to our son. Our son had a lifespan just like a Zora, and… everything was perfect until our son turned 28. I started getting more involved in the politics of the domain and didn’t have much time for them anymore. My wife begged me to at least take one day off a month, to spend with them, but I refused, too consumed with my political goals. This continued for a few years until… I returned home early one day, and discovered that he took our son and left.”

Muzu paused to gather himself and bit a lower lip, continuing to cry. “I spent a little over a decade searching for them, and… and I discovered that they were attacked by monsters, and killed, soon after leaving the domain.”

Wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand, Muzu sighed, staring out at the moon’s reflection on the water. “Sidon… do not make the same mistakes. When you and Link return, and when you both become parents, you will have more roles and duties than you already have now. And Link and your children will need you. And you won’t always be there. But do not make the mistake of assuming that they will be happy or okay without you. Because they won’t. Every day that you choose the kingdom over your family, they will suffer.”

Sidon realized that he was crying as well, and sniffed, looking down at Muzu’s most prized possession. “Forgive me, Muzu. I had no idea.”

Muzu shot Sidon a rare smile then. “You are young, boy. You have so much life left to live. And so much to learn. But the most important thing I can ever teach you is to follow your heart. It will never guide you astray.”

Sidon laughed softly, thankful that his teacher was willing to share this information with him before he left.

They remained on the dock into the night, and Sidon thanked Hylia for allowing him to have this moment with his teacher, each of them knowing that it was a goodbye.

Muzu was very old, and Sidon wasn’t sure that after today, he would see him again.

He knew though that for the rest of his days, he would take his teacher’s words to heart, and would always live by them.

* * *

“Hero Link?”

Link hadn’t been able to sleep before the night of his wedding and called for the Zora attendant to enter his room, trying to force himself to sit still.

He’d worked out since 5 am, and it was now 9, and he  _ still _ hadn’t calmed down, so he hoped that by preparing for the ceremony, it would help calm his nerves.

“Hero Link, it is time to dress for the ceremony.”

Link nodded, trying to walk at a normal pace as he followed the attendant to the royal spa, unable to keep a smile off of his face.

Per tradition, when a Hylian married a Zora, they were required to wear specialized outfits crafted by their Zora spouse, in the color of their spouse’s scales. These outfits were skin tight, and allowed the Hylian spouse to breathe, speak, and move underwater just like a Zora, and just as fast as one. 

Because Link was marrying a prince, he was also wearing a crown that was specially made for him, with a deep, scarlet red ruby at its center. 

After he was scrubbed, bathed, and dressed, Link looked at himself in a nearby mirror, marveling at himself. 

He admitted that wearing an outfit specially crafted by Sidon made him happy in a strange way, and he was beside himself to find that he was  _ humming _ as he looked in the mirror.

Zelda laughed next to him, playfully shoving him. “Are you  _ humming _ ?”

Link blushed, averting his gaze. “I’m happy…”

Softening her gaze, Zelda reached out, holding his hands. “And you’re  _ allowed _ to be, Link. Don’t let anyone take that away from you.”

“Thank you, Zelda…”

“Hero Link? It is time to begin the ceremony.”

Link nodded, saying goodbye to Zelda as he was led down to the lowest level of the Zora domain, which was where the wedding would be held.

This way, Sidon’s father would be able to participate in the ceremony comfortably.

All Zora weddings were held before 12, so at 10 am, Link found himself standing before Sidon, unable to stop smiling at him.

Sidon felt the same, and actually cried when he saw Link wearing the outfit that he made for him, smiling with so much happiness.

One of the Zora elders that were not opposed to this union was performing the ceremony and every Zora present watched with bated breath, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“Praises be to the Goddess Hylia, for bringing us all together in this blessed moment!”

“Praises be!” echoed the audience.

“Today we have our beloved Prince, Sidon Aeceus, who will be joined to Link, the savior of Hyrule. May those present rejoice once more for this blessed union.”

The Zora cheered, so the officiant cleared his throat, looking up at Sidon. “Prince Sidon. Before you stands the savior of our realm, the champion of all champions. Are you prepared to stand by his side, for the rest of your life?”

“I am,” answered Sidon, his voice cracking with emotion.

The officiant turned to look down at Link next. “Hero Link. Before you stands our beloved prince, and heir to our throne. Are you prepared to stand next to him as his wife, and queen of the Zora, for the rest of your life?”

Link nodded, his eyes beginning to shine with tears as well. “I am.”

“Our prince has requested to share personal vows with his intended, in lieu of traditional ones. You may share them now, Prince Sidon.”

Sidon nodded, looking down at Link and crying all over again. “My beloved Link. I have dreamed of this day from the moment we were reunited again, and I am honored to stand here before you, as your intended. My whole life, I always looked up to you, and this will not change because we’re now married. I will spend every second of every day loving you, and giving you the world that you so much deserve. The pure  _ joy _ that I feel when I stare into your eyes, knowing that you are mine, is unfounded by anything, and my very heart soars when I hear your laugh. When you are happy, I feel that all is right with the world, and when I hold you close, nothing else matters. Link, marrying you today will be the start of our lives together, and I am counting down the seconds until we are able to become one in the eyes of the law.”

Link didn’t even care that he was crying in front of so many people, and he laughed, not even bothering to wipe at his tears. “Sidon… you’ve made me the happiest man in the world. Every second I spend with you makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before, things that I want to feel forever. Seeing the love that you have for me reflected in your gaze makes me feel as if I can be myself, and I will always love you for that. Wherever we are, and wherever Hylia takes us, I will always be with you, loving you. You are my world, and… and I’m so thankful I’m yours.”

The officiant nodded then, grabbing Link and Sidon’s intertwined hands and raising them slightly. “The Goddess has approved of this union, and I would now like to present our future king and queen to you all. Sidon is now Link’s, and Link is now Sidon’s for the rest of time. Hylia now asks that this union be finalized with a lover’s kiss, for all to see.”

Sidon did  _ not _ need to be told twice and scooped Link into his arms, passionately kissing the Hylian like they were the only two beings present.

Link returned his kiss just as passionately and bit back a moan, being able to kiss Sidon after a week making him feel things that he  _ probably _ shouldn’t be feeling in front of hundreds and hundreds of Zora.

Thankfully, Sidon pulled away before things got too heated, and beamed at Link, resting the crest of his forehead against Link’s.

The crowd cheered for their prince and his spouse, and the pair kissed again before Sidon lowered Link back to the ground, smiling proudly at his people.

He was practically  _ radiating _ with joy and praised the goddess that he and Link were now joined together as one.

King Dorephan swam up to the now-married pair, grinning down at them. “Congratulations, you two. It warms my heart to see this sight before me.”

The pair bowed low in respect, thanking the king for his blessing.

“Are you ready for your speech, Link?”

The omega fought back a frown and nodded, turning around so that he could face the crowd. Every consort was required to make a grand speech once they married their spouse, and Link  _ loathed _ this part of Zora culture but agreed to do it anyway, knowing that it would mean the world to Sidon. 

“Hello, everyone. It means a lot to me that you all warmly accepted me into your hearts as your new Queen. I understand that it is strange, for you to call me “queen” even though I am male, but… for omega Hylians, they are wives, mothers, and queens, regardless of their primary sex. So… I won’t be offended or think you’re weird for calling me king or queen, when the time comes; whatever makes you more comfortable. Um… Sidon and I are taking a philanthropic trip around the greater Lanaryu region for a few years but will return sporadically, before it is time for Sidon to take over as king. As his wife, I promise to always watch over the Zora like you are my own, and I promise to protect each and every one of you. Um… thank you.”

The Zora audience laughed politely but clapped, cheering once more for their new royal couple.

“Let us now feast and rejoice, for my son’s union to his most cherished one!” announced the King, arms stretched wide. 

Cheering again, the Zora broke off into their own groups and began to mix and mingle, eating the food brought to them by palace servants.

Thankfully, Zelda and Link’s meals were cooked, and a table and chairs were even brought out for them, so the pair sat comfortably under a waterfall, each of them enjoying the ambiance of the event. 

“You’re married now, Link… how does it feel?”

Link blushed, looking over at Sidon before answering. “I feel happy.”

Sidon just  _ couldn’t _ resist kissing Link’s crown and did just that, beginning to hum with excitement. “Thank you for marrying me, beloved.”

Link blushed even deeper, averting his gaze. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Sidon.”

“Even so, it is a great honor to have you as my husba- I mean wife. Your gaze is the very key to my soul, and your laugh is the sound that unites my heart with yours. Just  _ thinking _ about spending the rest of my life with you makes me feel as if I can soar through the clouds, and just knowing you’re by my side, I feel I can do anything.”

By now Link was beet red, and he could barely look up, touched but embarrassed.

“Poor Link,” cooed Zelda, laughing at his embarrassment. “You know he hates public displays of affection, Sidon.”

“I know,” sighed the prince, begrudgingly pulling away from his spouse. “I just cannot quell the joys of my soul when I stare at Link.”

Link admitted that hearing this made his heart skip a beat, and he reached out, taking Sidon’s hand and holding it in a rare display of public affection.

Because the Zora loved to party and throw festivals, Link and Sidon’s reception was two weeks long, every Zora far and wide celebrating their union.

And since he had Sidon by his side the whole time, he didn’t mind the celebration, partaking in whatever silly games they had him play.

Thankfully, the celebration ended, and Link wanted to rest for two days in seclusion with Sidon before leaving, so today found Link and Sidon up on the East Reservoir Lake, at Sidon’s quarters. 

Link wasn’t feeling well and believed that all of the partying took its toll on him.

He had the  _ fiercest _ headache, and his stomach was churning, every movement he made making him feel nauseous.

Sidon was extremely worried about Link and refused to leave his side, not wanting to even hunt for food.

It seemed that lying in bed with Link and wrapping him in his warm embrace was the only thing that helped Link feel better, so Sidon ignored the uncomfortable sensation of sheets, holding Link and gently reassuring him that he was okay.

By midday, Link wasn’t feeling any better, and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut when another wave of nausea hit him. “Sidon…”

The prince looked down at Link quickly, worried. “What is it, beloved?”

“Go get Zelda… I need her to examine me.”

Sidon made a discontent sound, holding onto Link tighter. “I don’t want to leave your side, Link. What if something happens while I’m away?”

Link opened his mouth to protest but suddenly went rigid, sitting up in bed. 

The prince sat up with him and held his face, his concern only growing. “My love?”

Instead of answering, Link vomited all over Sidon, unable to apologize as a fit of retching and dry heaving overtook him.

The prince didn’t even care that he was covered in vomit, he just panicked, helping Link out of the bed, and into his bathroom, where Link continued to retch into the toilet bowl.

Sidon couldn’t help but tear up as Link vomited, feeling absolutely heartbroken that he couldn’t do anything to alleviate Link’s pain. “It’s alright, beloved. It’s alright. I’m right here.”

Link coughed and slowly sat up, trying to not move too fast. He didn’t want to begin throwing up again. “ _ Please, _ Sidon. Get Zelda.”

Sidon nodded warily and stood up, not wanting to leave Link, but knowing that he needed help. “I-I’ll be  _ right _ back, beloved. Please stay here.”

Link wiped at his mouth and nodded, closing his eyes, and hoping that this would get the swirling in his head to stop.

It seemed like an eternity before Sidon returned with the princess, and she rushed to Link’s side once she saw him leaning against the wall of Sidon’s bathroom, immediately placing her hand against his forehead. “You don’t feel warm…”

She then carefully massaged Link’s neck, checking his lymph nodes. “And your nodes aren’t swollen. Does your body ache?”

“No,” murmured Link, knowing that if he shook his head, he would throw up again. “I just can’t stop throwing up, and my head hurts, and I feel tired.”

Zelda hummed softly, looking up at Sidon. “Sidon… would you be willing to carry Link back to the bed? I want to examine him fully.”

Sidon immediately bent over and picked up Link, carrying him gently, and making sure to walk steadily so that the omega wouldn’t throw up again.

Luckily, Link hadn’t thrown up on the sheets of the bed, and Sidon was clean from traveling down the waterfall, so he lied Link down on top of the covers, looking to Zelda. “What do you think is wrong?”

Zelda bit a lower lip, carefully lifting up Link’s tunic, and pressing her hands against his abdomen, a glowing white light beginning to emit from her hands.

The pair watched Zelda examine him, and once she was finished, she shot an amused smile their way. “Nothing is wrong, you guys. Link’s just pregnant.”

Sidon’s eyes shot open, and he looked back and forth between Link’s stomach and Zelda. “A-Are you certain?”

“ _ Yes _ , Sidon,” laughed Zelda, rubbing soothingly at Link’s thigh. “I am sure. Link is five weeks along.”

Hearing that he was five weeks pregnant confused Link, as he and Sidon first slept together three weeks ago. “How is that possible? The first time we had sex was three weeks ago.”

“Hylians count the two weeks before ovulation, Link.” murmured Zelda. “So that makes you five weeks pregnant,  _ exactly _ .”

The Hylian nodded, a very faint smile gracing his face.

He had a feeling he was pregnant, but he wasn’t sure until Zelda told him, and he carefully moved a hand to his flat stomach, amazed that he and Sidon were having a child. 

Sidon’s voice cracking made him open his eyes though, and his gaze softened when he noticed that the prince was holding back tears. “Sidon…”

Sidon sniffed, reaching out to grab Link’s hands. “Beloved… thank you for doing this. Knowing that our child will be here before the year’s end makes me so happy!”

Link closed his eyes, humming softly in response. “I’m happy too.”

Sidon just wanted to kiss Link endlessly and twirl him around in joy, but his beloved was still feeling unwell, and he didn’t want to do anything to make Link feel worse.

“Link… I’m going to make you some apple-ginger porridge, which should help settle your stomach. After that, I want you to rest for the week before you even  _ think _ about leaving the domain. Morning sickness will definitely be your end when you battle monsters if you don’t learn how to combat it.”

Link agreed wholeheartedly, as the last thing he wanted was for him to get distracted by his nausea while fighting. “I understand.”

He closed his eyes and found himself falling asleep, only waking up when Zelda gently shook him awake. “Link… I’ve made the porridge. Please sit up and try some.”

With help from Sidon, Link slowly sat up, and fought the urge to retch, finally looking down at Zelda’s porridge and frowning.

Zelda’s porridge looked worse than the goop he would accidentally make when mixing a critter with regular food, and he gulped, sharing a wary look with Sidon.

“I-I know it doesn’t look the best, but it  _ will _ help you, Link. Even if you just have a bite.”

Link had eaten  _ far worse _ on his journeys, and gulped, telling himself that he would eat this, and eat it all so that he would feel better, and not hurt Zelda’s feelings. “A-Alright.”

Sidon remained silent, understanding why Link was forcing himself to eat it. The princess was very self-conscious about the things she was bad at, and they didn’t want to upset her.

He did have to close his eyes though as Link finished the concoction, the very sight making  _ him _ feel as if he might vomit.

“Here,” panted Link, pushing the bowl back into Zelda’s hands. “I finished it.”

Zelda took the bowl back in her hands and stood, placing it on a table in Sidon’s room before coming back over to the bed. “I’ll stay here tonight to watch over you, and make sure you’re alright.”

Link slowly nodded, surprised that he was already beginning to feel better. “Thank you, Zelda.”

There wasn’t another bed up here, so Sidon resigned himself to sleeping in the water so that Zelda could share the bed with Link, and watch over him for the night.

Thankfully, he felt better in the morning, and by the week’s end, he was back to his old self, ready to begin his travels with Sidon.

Sidon was admittedly nervous about the whole thing, as he had never left the domain in his  _ life _ , but he trusted Link, and knew that this journey would bring them closer, and help Sidon learn useful skills to protect his newfound family.

Link decided that the best thing to do was get Sidon used to traveling by water first, and planned for them to travel all the way down the Zora river, to a Lizalfo stronghold in the North. This was one of the main monster strongholds that were preventing travelers from getting to the Zora domain, and he knew that in the month it would take to get there, he would be able to teach Sidon enough about swordsmanship so that he could fight any blue or green lizalfos; Link would take care of the stronger enemies himself.

The farther they swam from the domain that first day, the more nervous Sidon got, so Link told him to travel slowly so that they could take in the scenery, and spot loose rocks in the walls of mountains that might contain treasure.

When Sidon couldn’t see the domain anymore, he felt a part of himself grow sad, and sighed, looking back at Link.

Link reached out to caress Sidon’s cheek -he was currently riding on the Zora’s back as they floated down the river- and tutted, trying to comfort him. “Everything will be okay, Sidon. It’s scary at first but… I know you’ll come to love these times, just like I do. Nature is so beautiful when you take a moment to stop and smell the roses.”

Sidon sighed again, trying his best to believe Link. “I know, beloved. It’s just-” He stilled in the water then, noticing a group of blue and black bokoblins up ahead. “There are monsters, Link.”

Link looked to where Sidon was pointing, surprised that the Zora could see so far ahead. The monsters just looked like dots to Link. “Perfect. We’ll make camp here, and we’ll practice basic combat.”

Sidon warily swam over to the water’s edge, helping Link from his back. “Are you certain that I can fight those monsters, Link? I’m so tall… I don’t know how to move my body gracefully like you do, on land.”

Link gently took Sidon’s hands in his, and stretched up on his tiptoes, pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m not letting my husband be inept in any form of combat. I’m certain that I can train you so well in these 7 months that you’ll be able to best anything that comes along our path; I promise.”

Sidon looked deeply into Link’s eyes before kissing him again, and nodding. “Alright… I trust you.”

Link hummed, giving Sidon one last kiss before pulling away and surveying the area. “This spot isn’t the best, because it’s out in the open. But because there is a river, that makes it a bit safer. Monsters can’t swim and are too loud to creep up on people while they’re sleeping. We’ll be safe here for the night.”

Sidon looked around as well, trying to see the benefits that Link saw. “Are the rocks of mountains always discolored in random spots?”

Link spun around to where Sidon pointed, getting excited. “Absolutely not. That is an old dugout, that will contain either treasure, food, or a shrine. These spots are very important and helpful to our journey.”

The tail fin on Sidon’s head began to move back and forth when Link said this, as he was proud that he was able to contribute and see something that Link didn’t notice first. “How are we going to get to it? It will take hours to dig it open.”

Link grabbed his Sheikah slate, scrolling through it. "I'm going to blow it up."

Sidon shot Link a bewildered look. "You have  _ bombs _ , beloved? What about the pup?! What if it detonates while in your pocket?! I-I-" 

"Relax, love, "murmured Link, blushing at his use of the affectionate name. "The bombs are created when I summon them with this Sheikah slate, which is ancient technology. The bombs only go off when I snap my fingers, and nothing else can trigger them."

"But what if an enemy snaps?! Will the bombs go off then?" 

"No," assured Link. "The bombs will only react to the snap of the person that summoned them. Here, I want you to try."

Sidon gulped, feeling impossibly nervous. "I don't know, Link… I-I’m not as small as you. What if my hands or talons mess everything up?”

Link walked back over to Sidon, gesturing for him to take the Sheikah slate in his hands. “Let me register you. Once you’re registered, you can use all of the technology this Sheikah slate has, with various hand movements or gestures.”

Sidon held the Sheikah slate like it would break if he moved, looking down at Link nervously. “What do I do now?”

“Hold one of your hands over the slate’s screen. You’ll feel really weird for five seconds, but after that, you’ll be fine.”

Holding his palm over the screen, Sidon looked back down at Link, still nervous. “What do you mean wei-”

He went rigid then and froze, feeling the  _ strangest _ sensation wash over him. It felt as if something was crawling underneath his skin, going into parts of himself that couldn’t be seen with the naked eye, and… as soon as it started, it stopped exactly five seconds later.

Link rubbed at Sidon’s side affectionately, proud of his husband. “See? Now you’re registered. You can do all the cool tricks I do now, as long as this slate is near you.” 

He wrapped his arms around Sidon next and kissed his navel, looking up at him shyly. Being affectionate was quite odd for him, but he wanted to do things like this with Sidon, so he tried his best each day to do something affectionate with Sidon. “I’m proud of you.”

Sidon smiled then, happy to be on the receiving end of Link’s affection. “Thank you, beloved.”

They smiled sweetly at each other before Link kissed his navel again, letting go and reaching for the Sheikah slate so that he could hang it on his waist. “Now I want you to summon a square bomb.”

“Aren’t bombs round, though?”

“They are,” laughed Link, his eyes shining in amusement. “But square bombs are easier to use on land because they’re stationary. They won’t move when you set them down.”

Sidon was amazed that something like this existed, and he looked at his hands, wondering what hand sign he needed to use to summon the bomb.

“Okay, so after you get used to this gesture, you’ll be able to summon bombs in midair and throw them. Today though, we’re just going to summon the bomb, set it next to the crumbling rock, step far away, and then detonate it.”

Nodding slowly, Sidon watched as Link moved two fingers up the underside of his forearm, quickly swiping them to the right once they reached his wrist. “You must do this motion quickly. When we’re fighting monsters, every second counts, and you  _ cannot _ hesitate.”

Sidon nodded again, watching Link a few more times before trying it himself.

To his complete surprise, a blue squared bomb appeared in his hands, glowing and pulsing from within. “Mercy be, I-I’ve summoned it, Link!”

Link laughed again, his eyes shining with pride. “Good. Now we’ll walk over together and set it down next to the crumbling rock.”

Together, the pair walked over to the crumbling rock and set the bomb down, Sidon following Link until they were a safe distance away.

“Now you’re going to snap.”

Sidon looked down at his hands, still feeling a bit nervous. “And you swear that this won’t hurt us?”

“I swear, love.”

“And it won’t hurt the pup?”

Link snorted, rolling his eyes in amusement. “The baby’s  _ fine _ , Sidon.”

Sidon gulped, his heart racing as he snapped his fingers.

The explosion wasn’t as big as Sidon thought it would be, and he laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed with his reaction. “Oh. That wasn’t so bad.”

Link bit back a smile, gesturing for Sidon to follow him. “Let’s see what’s in here.”

Following Link, Sidon entered the excavated cave, surprised to see an old treasure chest in its center. “Do we need a key? How do we open it?”

Link shook his head, gently pushing Sidon in front of the chest. “They’re old enough and rusted enough that they’ll open if you kick it.”

Sidon shot Link a strange look then. “I… I  _ kick _ it?”

“Yes, Sidon.”

Sidon was trying many new things today, and he knew that Link would never lead him astray, so he kicked the chest warily, surprised when it popped open for him. “There’s a spear in here!”

Link looked into the chest, seeing that it was a mint condition royal halberd. “This is perfect… it’s a durable weapon with a lot of attack power. This will be a good first weapon for you to use.”

Sidon picked the halberd up in awe, testing the weight in his hands. “I must say… I do feel like fighting with this. My sister was the most skilled Zora when it came to fighting with spears… it makes me feel as if I can connect to her if I learn how to use this.”

Link’s gaze softened, and he nodded, rubbing at Sidon’s side. “Your sister was the only one that could beat me in a battle with spears.”

The two had faint smiles on their faces and took a moment to honor Mipha before exiting the cave.

“I want to train while the sun is still out. When it begins to set, we’ll catch dinner, and then go over offense and defense strategies so that we can take on that group of monsters tomorrow.”

Sidon gripped the halberd tightly and tried to convince himself that he could do this. “Are you  _ certain _ that I won’t hurt you?”

Link pulled out the master sword, scoffing at Sidon. “Love. It is  _ impossible _ for you to hurt me. I’m too skilled.”

Sidon found Link boasting about his skills amusing, and he nodded, trusting his spouse. 

Throughout the next hour, Link taught him basic ways to hold the spear, and basic defensive moves and swipes, making sure that he moved properly before sparring with him. “Alright, I think you’re ready to spar. I want to see you fight so that I know how to train you.”

Sidon balked at the notion, immediately protesting. “Link! I cannot  _ possibly _ fight you with a real weapon! What if I accidentally-”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Sidon,” reassured Link, putting the master sword back in its scabbard. “Now block this.”

He put the master sword back in its scabbard so that Sidon could get used to practicing without the sting of a real weapon, and swung it slowly, arching it so that Sidon was forced to block him, lest his spear be knocked out of his hand.

Sidon haphazardly blocked Link, surprised by the Hylian's strength. "Link… what do I d-" 

Link struck him again, not wanting this to be a start and stop process. 

Sidon would never learn that way.

"Don't question your movements Sidon. Just apply what I've taught you. Let your movements be an extension of yourself."

Snapping his mouth shut, Sidon did as Link asked, trying to move as Link showed him. 

The longer he practiced like this with Link, the more comfortable he got, and he secretly thanked Hylia for allowing him to be a part of Link's world. The Hylian looked so at peace in this element, and it only encouraged Sidon to try harder, as he wanted to make Link proud. 

When Link felt that Sidon had grasped the basic defensive techniques, he stopped being offensive, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I want to teach you some offensive moves now. After practicing those, we'll spar using both offensive and defensive techniques, and then we'll stop for the day." 

Sidon nodded, noticing that his scales felt a bit dry. They'd been practicing in the sun for 3 hours now, and he knew that if he didn't take a quick swim, he'd blister. "Let me soak for a few minutes, beloved. My scales are dry."

Link figured that he should probably cool off in the water too, and remembered that since he was pregnant, he  _ probably  _ shouldn't fight for hours on end with no break. "Let's stop and soak, before eating lunch. Then we'll take an hour break, before starting again."

Sidon didn't need to be told twice, and he dove into the water, laying down on the sand in the deepest parts of the river, and inhaling deeply. 

He didn't mind being on land, but nothing could ever beat the oxygen that came from the purest of water. 

When he felt revitalized and properly moisturized, Sidon swam from the river's floor, noticing that Link was floating on his back above him. 

Very quietly, Sidon made his way up towards Link until he was right below him, and then scooped the Hylian into his arms, playfully pressing kisses into the nape of Link's neck. 

Link squawked in surprise and began to laugh once he realized it was Sidon, relaxing in his husband's hold. "You scared the shit out of me."

Sidon snorted, shifting Link so that the Hylian sat upright on his chest. "Forgive me, beloved."

They shared a kiss before Link readjusted himself and nestled into Sidon's chest, resting his head underneath his chin. "Want to feel something interesting?" 

Sidon hummed in response, allowing Link to guide his hand until it pressed against Link's stomach, which was admittedly softer than usual. 

Feeling this piqued his interest, and he sat up, swimming him and Link into the shallows so that he could sit on the sand with Link in his lap. 

Now that the Hylian was sitting, it was easier to see the small rise of his abdomen, and Sidon gasped, marveling at the physical proof of life growing from within. "Goddess! Is that our pup?" 

Link nodded, still trying to process that this was week 6, and he was already showing. “Love… how big were you as an infant?”

Sidon hummed, trying to recall this information. “Hmm… about the length of your arm, I believe.”

Link blanched, looking down at his stomach. “My  _ arm _ ?!”

Sidon nodded, understanding why Link was panicking. “Link… I’m 8’5. It is  _ impossible _ for us to produce a child that is the size of a regular Hylian pup. Especially if the pup you carry is the next Apex Zora.”

Link gulped nervously, trying to calculate how large their child would actually be. If their baby was long and not extremely wide, Link felt that he could handle the birth without any help. “What about your width?”

“Oh, I was a very chubby pup,” prattled Sidon, forgetting that Link was already apprehensive about the delivery. “I think I was 12 pounds.”

Link was only 5’7, and Hylians his size generally had children that weren’t larger than 7 or 8 pounds.

He looked at his arm then, trying to imagine giving birth to such a large baby that might be as chubby as Sidon was.

Sidon noticed Link’s panic, and quickly rubbed at his stomach, trying to reassure him. “Our child won’t be a full-blooded Zora, Link. It could be the size of a Hylian child. We just don’t know. The books that we read together about this sort of pregnancy didn’t really mention this when an Apex Zora was involved.”

Link nodded slowly, making a mental note to research labor and delivery during their travels. The last thing he wanted was to be unprepared. There might be certain positions that would widen his pelvis during the delivery, to make it easier on him.

“Oh, I hope I didn’t scare you, dearest.”

Link bit a lower lip, nodding to himself a few times to try and reassure himself that he could do this. 

Besides, their child was already in there. There wasn’t anything he could do now; not that he would want to, of course.

“Why do you call the baby a pup?”

Sidon blinked a few times, not expecting the question. “That is what infant Zora are called until they reach 20 years of age. Then, they’re called juveniles or children until they reach 52, where they are teenagers until 72 years of age. Upon age 80, Zora then become adults, and are free to marry and have children of their own.”

Link frowned slightly, trying to figure out how to convert the ages in a way that would make sense to him.

“Every four years for a Zora is equal to one year for a Hylian, where age is concerned. So, if our child is 12 years old, that means that they could be compared to a Hylian of three years old, both mentally and physically. Does this make sense?”

Link nodded, thankful that Sidon converted this for him. “So… you’re 112, which means that by Hylian terms, you could be compared to a 28-year-old, both physically and mentally?”

“Yes!” cheered Sidon, happy that Link understood.

“So… I’m older than you?”

Sidon blinked a few times again. “Well… you  _ were _ asleep for 100 years, my love.”

Link snorted, surging up to place a quick kiss against Sidon’s lips. “I’m just teasing you.”

Sidon closed his eyes and kissed him back, beginning to hum softly. “I love you.”

Link blushed, hugging Sidon tighter. “I love you too.”

They remained in each other’s arms for a few minutes before getting up, knowing that he needed to be very adamant about how soon he trained Sidon.

If he was showing now, that meant that he had less time than he thought, before he would be too large to battle anymore.

* * *


	5. Pregnancy Travels: Part I

By the time Link was 10 weeks pregnant, it was obvious that he was now carrying life, and when he wasn’t training with Sidon, he often found himself staring at his form in the reflections of the water, mildly worried about how quick he was growing.

Sidon was  _ glued _ to his bump now, and after they finished their sparring each day, Sidon spent his time murmuring sweet nothings to Link's stomach, speaking about his kingdom, and how their child would inherit it.

Link wasn’t as large as a whale  _ -yet- _ , but his stomach was pronounced enough for him to stroke it without feeling weird.

Battling while in the early stages of pregnancy  _ was _ a bit of an adjustment for Link, as being pregnant threw off his sense of gravity every day, and the farther along he got, he realized he  _ might’ve _ bitten off more than he could chew.

He couldn’t train as hard as he wanted to, because if he sparred or worked out too much, it might put undue stress and strain on his body, which would most likely hinder their child’s development, and that was the last thing he wanted.

When Link was 15 weeks along, his hero’s shirt began to get a bit tight, so he believed that it would be best if they took down the Lizalfo stronghold at the base of the Zora river, before making their way through the Rutala river, which would lead them to Kakariko Village.

If things went as Link was planning, they would reach Kakariko Village right as he reached 20 weeks. There, he’d be able to rest for a week or two, buy new clothes, stock up on supplies, and head out, traveling through the rivers of the East Necluda region. 

Link wanted to reach Lurelin village before reaching month 8 of his pregnancy, so as long as everything went to plan, Link figured he would safely be able to deliver in the village, where they would stay until he recovered from the delivery.

Sidon had greatly improved throughout the weeks that they’d been sparring, and Link was now confident that Sidon could hold his own on land, in a group of red, green, or blue monsters.

The Lizalfo stronghold that they wanted to take down held an unknown number of Lizalfos, so Link wanted to get as close as possible without disturbing them, so that he could teach Sidon how to observe their patterns, to form a plan of attack. 

Tonight though found them resting in the cave of a hidden shrine that contained a small pond.

Link was too tired -he  _ refused _ to admit that he was feeling lazy- from their day of sparring, exploring, and walking, so after bathing, Link swam over to Sidon and climbed on top of him, wrapping his arms around the Zora’s torso. “It keeps kicking me.”

Sidon perked up here, always excited to feel their child move inside Link. “May I feel it?”

Link nodded, flipping onto his back so that Sidon could stroke his stomach.

He had to admit, their child  _ was  _ kicking Link quite fiercely, and Sidon felt bad, not wanting Link to be this uncomfortable. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

Link closed his eyes, beginning to stroke at Sidon’s side. “Kiss me.”

Pregnancy had admittedly made Link crave physical affection and reassurance more, and some days, all he and Sidon did was cuddle and kiss, enjoying being together.

Of course, they did other things too, and for some reason, being pregnant also gave Link an  _ extremely _ high libido. 

Almost every night before sleeping, the pair fucked, and if Link had his way, tonight would be no different. 

Sidon inhaled Link’s earthy scent and kissed his neck, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth and licking at a sensitive point on Link’s neck. “Would you like to have sex?”

Link bit back a moan, forcing himself to not nod too eagerly. 

“What would be most comfortable for you, my love?”

Link had grown accustomed to having sex in the water and now preferred it over having sex on land, absolutely loving the feeling of Sidon securely holding onto every inch of him.

The weightlessness that water provided also helped alleviate the pressure from pregnancy in Link’s joints, which he also loved.

“Here, against the wall. Keep hold of my hips so that I can stay afloat.”

Sidon hummed, placing another kiss against Link’s neck before sitting up in the water, swimming them over to a smooth section of rock.

The water was deep enough for him to stand in it, and still keep Link submerged while kissing him, so he caressed the omega’s cheek, smiling softly at him. “I love you, beloved.”

Link smiled softly too, thankful that the baby finally seemed to calm down. “I love you too.”

Stretching up, Link deepened his kiss with Sidon, moaning softly when his long tongue connected with his.

Link made the mistake of trying to explore Sidon’s mouth with his tongue early on in their relationship, and actually cut his tongue on one of the Zora’s teeth, so now he just let Sidon’s tongue enter his mouth, which was a  _ much _ more pleasant experience.

Sidon’s hand stroking at his cock brought Link back to the moment, and he made a soft sound, pulling the Zora closer, and encouraging him to stick his tongue even farther down his throat.

Being able to feel Sidon in every sense of the word just turned Link on in ways he couldn’t explain, and he gasped when Sidon’s tongue left him, slowly writhing in the Zora’s hold when his tongue began to snake around his neck, and lap at his sensitive jugular. “ _ Sidon…” _

Sidon picked up the pace, and swept his thumb over the head of Link’s cock, jerking at Link in a way that made the omega see stars.

He then stooped lower and lapped at Link’s nipple, causing the omega to jerk and arch in his hold.  _ “Fuck!” _

Link's chest was more sensitive due to the pregnancy, and Sidon took full advantage of it, drawing a nipple into his mouth, and sucking on it harshly, causing Link to clench at his shoulders tightly.

Link could feel that he was close, and made hooded eye contact with Sidon, grabbing at his face and pulling him back up so that he could slant their mouths together.

He broke their kiss after a few seconds to pant and leaned back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning as he came, jerking slightly in Sidon’s hold.

_ “Now, Sidon…” _ breathed Link, wanting the Zora to prepare him.

Being fucked after climaxing was one of the most  _ titillating _ experiences Link had ever had, and he cried out when Sidon’s thick fingers slid into him, the Zora’s tongue back at his neck.

Spreading his legs to give Sidon more room, Link jerked when Sidon found his prostate, clenching his toes. “ _ Fuck, _ Sidon!”

Sidon slid a third finger into the omega and found himself moaning, the sight of Link becoming completely undone because of  _ him _ , the ultimate boost to his ego.

“Fuck, Link, I’m sorry.”

He shifted Link to face the wall, and readjusted his hold on Link’s hips, slanting his hips against him, and teasing at his entrance. 

Link clutched at the wall and moaned when he felt Sidon’s cock pull at his rim, and he arched further, wanting Sidon in him  _ now _ . “ _ Sidon _ , just fuck me.”

The Zora tried to not tease Link  _ too _ much -he was pregnant after all, and already pushed himself to train him each day- so he kissed the junction of his shoulder and neck, pushing into Link.

The pair let out guttural groans once Sidon was in, and he immediately began to snap his hips up into Link, leaning his head back and moaning as Link clenched around him, his pulsing warmth just encouraging him to move into the omega even more.

Link was practically flat against the wall now, and he didn’t even care, crying out every time Sidon slammed into him. “ _ H-Harder! Fuck, mnh! Yes, Sidon, yes!” _

Sidon rumbled deep in his chest and held himself back from marking Link, switching his hold on him and wrapping his arms around his chest and upper torso. “ _ Fuck, Link, I’m close!” _

_ “Don’t stop! _ ” begged Link, feeling his eyes flutter closed when he felt Sidon begin to swell.

The tip of Sidon’s cock flicked against a sensitive spot within Link and he  _ screamed _ , climaxing right along with Sidon.

Together the pair panted, trying to catch their breaths, and coming back down from their orgasmic high.

The sound of a bag dropping caused Link and Sidon to snap their heads towards the mouth of the cave, and Link blanched, widening his eyes in horror.

Before them stood a pair of Hylians, who looked utterly perplexed and besides themselves with shock at the sight in front of them.

Everyone seemed frozen, and it took Link pushing back at Sidon for the prince to react, clearing his throat and covering Link with his body to preserve his modesty.

“U-Um…” muttered the male Hylian, looking away from the pair. “Sorry… we saw this excavated cave, and heard screaming, and thought someone was being attacked by a monster.”

Link  _ literally _ wished he could sink into the ground because of the mortification he felt, and the only thing that stopped him from fast-tracking to another shrine nearby was Sidon gripping at his wrists, preventing him from making the gesture.

The female Hylian seemed confused and warily had her hand on the hilt of her sword, staring strangely at Sidon, and beginning to address Link. “...Sir…  _ are  _ you being attacked?”

“No, no no, this is my  _ wife _ , and-”

“You can speak?!”

Sidon scoffed at the woman and glared, gently moving Link behind him and turning around to face the woman. “I  _ beg _ your pardon?”

The male Hylian took an unsteady step back once Sidon turned towards them and stood at his full height, nervous sweat pooling at his brow. “Maybe it’s a Lynel…”

“Lynels have  _ hooves _ , Ronn! What if that monster has the Hylian under a spell?!” hissed the woman, also taking a step back. She looked up again at Sidon once she found her determination, trying to be brave. “How are you speaking?  _ Release _ the Hylian you have at  _ once _ !”

By then Link had heard enough, and he pushed Sidon aside, glaring at the couple. “Leave him alone! That is my  _ husband _ and the heir to the Zora throne! Show some respect!”

He was too angry to care about the fact that he was naked, and stalked up to the pair, pointing his finger in their faces. “Now get the  _ fuck _ out of this cave! If you so much as  _ utter _ anything disrespectful about my husband in my presence again, I will kick both of you out of this cave  _ myself _ !”

Sidon didn’t like when Link got angry -it was so unlike his beloved- and he sighed, climbing out of the water and gently placing Link behind him again. “I am not a monster, I am a  _ Zora _ , you incredibly inept racists. Now, I will ask you once, and once only. Please leave us be, and go on your way.”

The pair of Hylians remained silent for a few seconds, before nodding and leaving the cave, presumably setting up camp somewhere else.

Once they were gone Link sighed, shaking his head and stalking back over to their camp, where his clothes were. “Fucking idiots.”

If Sidon was honest, it did hurt that those Hylians thought he was a monster and not a person, and after Link redressed, Sidon sat down near the fire on a log, mulling heavily over this.

“Do all Hylians view those that aren’t Hylians as monsters?”

Link widened his eyes in shock, rushing over to Sidon’s side. “No, no Sidon… you have to understand, Hylians live very short lives when compared to the Zora. Those in small settlements or villages don’t even live to be 80. It’s been a hundred years since the Calamity, which means that three to four generations of Hylians that don’t live in popular towns throughout the realm have passed without seeing anyone else that wasn’t Hylian. We don’t all live together in a giant compound like the Zora or the Rito or Gorons or the Gerudo. We’re all spread out, and… and we look different, we talk different, and every Hylian from every region of Hyrule has a different culture.”

Hearing this helped Sidon understand a bit better, but he was still hurt, as he had never experienced being viewed at and regarded as a mindless beast, until today. “I’m a  _ person _ , Link… just because I look different than a Hylian doesn’t mean that I am not a sentient creature just like the rest of the races of Hyrule.”

Link’s gaze softened, and he climbed into Sidon’s lap, comforting him. “You’re not a monster, love. You’re not. And that’s what this trip is for. We have to reintroduce all of Hyrule to each other. During our reign, we will help bridge the races together, to foster further peace and understanding. There will be times when people won’t understand us or our union, and that’s  _ okay _ . That doesn’t mean that us marrying each other is bad and that our child shouldn’t be here, forming as we speak. But the more that people see others that don’t look and live as they do, the more comfortable they will become.”

Closing his eyes, Sidon embraced Link, thankful that they had each other. And he knew that Link was right; the more people saw others that lived and looked different than they did, the more they would come to understand and respect the beautiful races that all lived together in Hyrule. 

“Here, even the baby wants you to know that everything will be okay.” murmured Link, bringing the Zora’s hand to his protruding stomach.

Sidon couldn’t help but laugh softly when he felt their child kicking against his hand, so full of life. “Thank you, my love.”

Link hummed softly, stretching up to kiss his husband. “I love you. And everything will be okay. Okay?”

Sidon returned his kiss, feeling much better about everything that transpired tonight. “I love you too, Link. And I’m so thankful that you’re in my life, sharing this journey with me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Link blushed, looking deeply into Sidon’s golden eyes. 

His gaze conveyed what he felt his words could not, and the pair shared another kiss, before relaxing in each other’s hold.

They admittedly slept in that morning, and Link was still bothered about last night, so the two remained in the cave for the remainder of the afternoon, Sidon going out to go swim for a few hours, and Link reading up on pregnancy from the books they took with them from the domain. 

They had a peaceful night, and in the morning, the pair packed up, beginning to move closer to the Lizalfo stronghold.

From what Link could see, it was a few hours off in the distance, so once they got close enough to see but not be seen, Link began to teach Sidon how to observe his enemies’ movements, so that he could determine when to attack.

“What do you immediately see?”

Sidon narrowed his eyes, observing the stronghold and looking for the things Link told him to look out for. “There are four entrances to this stronghold, each of them heavily guarded by blue Lizalfos.”

Link nodded, encouraging Sidon to continue.

“Because I’m too heavy to paraglide in, the best way I can get into the stronghold is to go in the water and sneak attack each of them. If you enter the stronghold from the third land entrance, you can use the surrounding rock to your advantage, and sneak attack them as well.”

“Good. What else?”

“The stronghold is made of weak wood, that is perfect for light-weight creatures, but not good for heavier creatures like me. Because of this, it is best that I remain in the water, and attack this way. I see that this stronghold has many sections of the floor that have dropped, revealing water, so it will be easier for me to do this.”

“Good. When should we attack?”

Sidon looked up at the sun. “Judging by its position, it’s 3 pm. Based on what you’ve told me, the best time to attack a Lizalfo is between the hours of high noon, and 3:30, because they have excellent night vision and poor day vision.”

“Alright. Anything else?”

“Uh… I love you and thank you for teaching me how to fight. May the Goddess watch over us both.”

Link snorted, reaching down and squeezing Sidon’s hand affectionately. “I love you too. I’ll see you when we’re done. Our rendezvous point is back behind this rock. If you see a golden or white enemy,  _ run _ . Don’t worry about me, as I can handle them myself. Lizalfos can swim quickly in the water, but they cannot dive below the surface, so use that to your advantage. Okay?”

Sidon nodded, taking this all in. 

Once he gave Link the signal, the pair split, each quietly moving to their own areas where they would attack.

Although Sidon did want to prove himself to Link, he also wanted to go about this carefully, as once Link got further along in the pregnancy, he wouldn’t be able to fight anymore, and it would be up to Sidon to protect them until they made it to Lurelin village.

Very carefully, Sidon approached the stronghold from the depths and noticed that there were two Lizalfos in the water; one blue, one black.

Black enemies were quite hard for Sidon to fight, but he knew that in his own element, they would be easier to attack.

The blue Lizalfo was closest, so Sidon carefully swam up to it, and grabbed its ankle, yanking it down to the depths before the other Lizalfo could notice that it was not alone.

Without skipping a beat, Sidon held the Lizalfo in a crushing grip and sunk his teeth into its neck, breaking it.

He didn’t waste any time and quickly swam back up towards the black Lizalfo, grabbing its ankle and dragging it down to the dark depths. 

He realized that he was a little  _ too _ ambitious though, as the Lizalfo was able to squawk for half a second before being killed by Sidon.

From under the surface, he could see that three Lizalfos were staring down into the water in confusion, wondering what happened to their comrades.

Sidon knew that it would be risky to attack all three, as they would alert the entire stronghold to his presence, and that was the last thing he wanted.

But he also knew that he couldn’t just wait here forever. Sooner or later, they would discover that Link was there, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Instead, he swam underneath the wooden flooring and assessed his surroundings. 

The stronghold seemed to be built on long stilts that were planted firmly in the mud of the river, and it was there that he got the bright idea to snap them.

Link always told him to use his natural abilities to his advantage and to always think of creative ways to take out enemy hordes in the least amount of time, so he sprung into action, swimming down to the mud, and beginning to spin, rushing through the depths in a flurry, and snapping every stilt.

He then watched and waited, grinning when the stronghold began to sink under the water, where he was. The Lizalfos began to panic and leaped into the water in a poor attempt to salvage their home.

Sidon didn’t waste time gloating, and began to growl, causing every Lizalfo to freeze, before sinking in the water, their hearts stopped by the pitch and frequency of his growl.

He knew that Link left the stronghold once it began to sink, and had no doubt that he was out of the water, so once he was certain that every Lizalfo was dead, Sidon swam back to land, amused to see Link standing there with a proud smile on his face.

“Good job, love. I knew you could do it.”

Sidon blushed, stooping down to meet Link for a kiss. “When did you leap from the stronghold?”

“I didn’t. I never left the land.”

Sidon widened his eyes in shock, then. “Y-You mean…  _ I _ took down that entire stronghold by myself?!”

Link nodded, a proud grin on his face. “I knew that you had it in you, Sidon. You knew what to do. And me being there would’ve hindered you, as you would’ve had to wait until I swam to land, before using the pitch you used, to stop their hearts. Time is everything when you battle, and when you know your partner like you know yourself, you can predict their movements, and react accordingly. You did well.”

The tail fin on Sidon’s head began to sway back and forth, and Sidon grinned, feeling proud of himself as well. “Thank you for teaching me how to fight, Link. That was honestly spectacular.”

Link laughed, pulling out his Sheikah slate to see where they were on the map. “Now we’re going to follow the Rutala River down to Telta Lake, which should take about two or three weeks. Then, once we’re on land, it should take a few hours before we reach Kakariko Village.”

He put up the slate then, rubbing at his protruding stomach. “Let’s just hope the baby cooperates with my plan. It’s been so restless lately.”

Sidon frowned, stroking at Link’s stomach as well. “Is it painful?”

Link sighed, looking down at his stomach. “It is a bit uncomfortable, but… I read that babies are supposed to move and kick at least 10 times every two hours, so… I suppose I will just have to get used to this.”

Sidon wished that he could ease Link’s suffering, but he knew that all he could do was be supportive of Link, and aid him in any way he could. “Should I massage your hips and lower back when we make camp tonight?”

Link yawned and shook his head, gesturing for Sidon to follow him. “No. I’ll want to have sex then, and I’m a bit tired.”

“Your ankles and feet then?”

Link blushed, averting his gaze. “...Only if you want to.”

“Of course I want to! Anything that eases your stress and suffering I will do, beloved.”

Link waded into the waters of Rutala Lake with Sidon then, looking up at him mischievously. “Then… let me sleep on your back while you swim down the river?”

Sidon snorted, lowering himself in the water so that Link could lay on his back. “Of course, beloved.”

Link climbed onto Sidon’s back and laid on his own, yawning and closing his eyes when Sidon began to swim. 

“Sleep well, my love.”

Sidon wasn’t surprised that Link was already asleep, and made a mental note to speak to Link about the remainder of their journey.

He truly believed that Link underestimated just how hard pregnancy would be on his body, and wanted him to reconsider walking or swimming the rest of the way to Lurelin village.

Of course, doing that  _ would _ be a challenge in and of itself. 

Link was a  _ very _ stubborn man.

* * *

Because Link was fatigued or sore or aching every day, it took them about four weeks to get to Telta lake, and by then, Link just wanted to sleep in a bed.

He loved Sidon, and the Zora was  _ extremely _ comfortable to sleep on, but with the baby kicking at him every second of every day, his back constantly hurting, his ankles and feet swelling, and the constant fatigue, Link decided that he would swallow his pride, and fast travel to the shrine above Kakariko Village.

He promised Sidon that he wouldn't push himself past his limits, and he honestly couldn’t imagine doing anything to hurt their child just because he was stubborn, so once he and Sidon reached land, Link climbed off of his back and grunted, rubbing at his hips. “Sidon… I think I want to fast travel to Kakariko Village. I just want to sleep in a bed.”

Sidon crouched in the water on his knees and pulled Link closer, beginning to massage his hips and lower back. “That’s fine, beloved. Do you want me to carry you?”

Link honestly considered this, and after receiving a  _ fierce _ kick to the ribs that made him double over, Link nodded, completely letting go of the last shred of his pride. “ _ Please _ .”

Kissing the back of Link’s neck, Sidon carefully picked him up and did the gesture that Link taught him after picking the shrine located on the map, holding on tight as they fast traveled.

They appeared in Kakariko village within  _ seconds _ and Sidon took a moment to marvel at how quaint and lovely this little village was.

“We have to greet Impa before going to the hotel. If you’ll set me down, I’ll walk us there.”

Sidon didn’t want Link walking  _ anywhere _ , and told him this, putting his foot down. “ _ No _ , Link. You’re tired, you’re hurting, and I refuse to allow you to put yourself in harm’s way. I will carry you to Impa’s house.”

Link sighed, frowning at this, but knowing that Sidon was right. “Fine… follow the trail down. It is late, so everyone should be cooking dinner, and getting ready for bed.”

Sidon did as Link instructed, following this trail until he entered the small village.

Everyone was staring at him in shock or awe, but he put it to the back of his mind, focusing on getting Link to Impa.

“Her house is in front of the waterfall. The guard in front of her home is named Dorian.”

Sidon nodded, spotting the man that Link was describing. Quickly making his way over to him -he bemoaned the fact that his legs were not very long- Sidon called out, catching his attention. “Say hey there! Dorian! The Hero requires your assistance immediately!”

Dorian gasped, rushing up to the pair. “Prince Sidon! Master Link! What has happened?!”

Link shifted in Sidon’s arms, trying to ignore the attention that Sidon’s shouting brought. “We just need to see Impa, Dorian. I’m not injured. I’m just tired.”

Dorian nodded, gesturing for the pair to follow him up the steps of Impa’s home. “Certainly. Please follow me.”

Showing them into Impa’s home, Dorian bowed low, presenting the pair. “Lady Impa. Prince Sidon and Master Link have come to speak with you.”

Link noticed Impa frown, and turned away from her inquisitive gaze, knowing that he was in for it. The Sheikah would not mince her words with him, regarding his current condition.

“That is fine. Please, leave us, Dorian.”

Impa’s guard nodded, exiting the room, and closing the doors.

Once the doors were closed, Sidon carried Link over to a sitting pillow on the floor and helped him sit, making sure he was properly upright and could support himself.

He then bowed low before Impa before sitting himself, giving his respect for the Sheikah leader.

Impa hummed and eyed both of them for a moment, a soft smile on her face. “Congratulations on your union. It warms my heart to see that the champion has finally found his happiness in this life.”

Link blushed, rubbing at his large round stomach and grimacing when the baby kicked fiercely at his hand. “Thank you, Impa.”

Impa laughed to herself, pleased to see that Link was with child. “How many weeks are you, boy? You look close.”

Link shot Sidon a look before answering her. “I’m right at 21 weeks…”

“ _ What?!” _ gasped Impa, leaning forward on her cushion. “Say you jest, child.”

Link grunted, letting his legs spread out before him instead of crossing them. He was far past the point of caring about tact and manners right now. “I wish I was, Impa.”

Impa frowned, slowly standing up and making her way over to Link, pressing on his stomach and closing her eyes. “Only one child at that… may the Goddess have mercy on you, Link.”

She continued to rub at his stomach then, humming a gentle tune. “What has brought you to me? I would expect you to be at the domain until the delivery, considering how large you are now.”

“Um… after marrying Sidon, I told him I wanted to travel while I was pregnant, and that I didn’t want to be at the domain the whole pregnancy. I thought that Sidon and I could travel on foot and in the water until we made it to Lurelin village, and we would remain there until the baby’s born, but… I can’t do it anymore, Impa. I had no idea pregnancy was this hard.”

Impa growled, reaching within her robes and grabbing a rolled-up scroll to whack Link on the head with. “You  _ foolish _ boy! Why would you think this?!”

Before Link could respond, Impa was whacking at Sidon, berating him as well. “And  _ you! _ You’re his husband! You’re not supposed to let him make stupid decisions!”

Sidon knew the old woman was right, and he bowed low in front of her, wanting to apologize. “You are absolutely right! I let my love for Link cloud my judgment, and now he is hurting!”

Impa whacked at Sidon again, annoyed with the two young men. “Why are you bringing a child into this world when you can’t even take care of yourselves?! What are you going to do when the child gets here?! Paraglide off mountain tops with the baby strapped to your back?! Fight monsters with the baby in the crook of your arm?! Foolish,  _ foolish  _ men that you are!”

Both Sidon and Link looked down, feeling terrible and guilty.

Huffing to herself, Impa sat back down on her cushion, beginning to fan at her face. “You will  _ not _ continue this journey. You will remain here in this village for a week, and if you still choose to live in Lurelin village for some time, you  _ will _ fast travel there. No traveling on foot! No swimming! And  _ no _ fighting monsters! Do you both hear me?!”

Link nodded solemnly, agreeing with Impa. He had seriously miscalculated this pregnancy and the toll that it would take on his body and was horrified that his stubbornness could have caused undue stress to their child.

He honestly believed that when he got pregnant, the only thing that would change would be the size of his stomach. He didn’t think that he would bloat, he didn’t think that his entire body would ache, and he never imagined that he would swell or feel fatigued and weak all of the time. He didn’t think the baby would be as big as it was, or kick as much as it did, and he wished that he would’ve researched more about pregnancy before going on this journey.

If he did this, he would’ve realized that he and Sidon  _ could’ve _ still left the domain, and lived for some time in Lurelin village. They could have fast traveled everywhere to see the rest of Hyrule, they could’ve spent a few hours a day exploring before fast traveling to a village or stable next to a body of water, and they could’ve still enjoyed themselves as a newly married couple, without all the stress of hunting and fighting and sparring.

Link wasn’t one to cry often -especially not in front of others- but realizing that he was being  _ terribly _ stupid and stubborn and that this could affect his baby, made him feel like the biggest idiot and the worst mother, and he sniffed, beginning to tear up. “I-Is there a way to check if the baby’s okay?”

Impa’s gaze softened, and the old woman sighed, carefully standing up. “Stay here, both of you. I will return shortly.”

Link sniffed again and nodded, unable to stop the tears that left his eyes when Sidon pulled him into his embrace.

“Shh… it’s quite alright, love.” murmured Sidon, comforting Link. “We didn’t make this decision intentionally. We wouldn’t have done any of it if we thought that the baby could be harmed. We just… we have to pay more attention to your body, and listen to it when it’s tired.”

“I know,” answered Link, his voice trembling with emotion. “But I’m not used to stopping, Sidon. I’m used to constantly being on my feet, constantly moving, constantly fighting, pushing my body past the point of no return. When we found I was pregnant, I always thought that I would know my limits, and not push myself past them. When I ached or when I was sore or when the baby was too active, I would brush it off, because I’m used to pressing on. And… and it’s so  _ hard _ to turn that switch off in my head! I don’t know how to sit still! I don’t know how to not do the  _ very _ things I’ve done every second of my life! I-I’m  _ trying _ , Sidon! And even when I try my best, I still put myself and the baby in danger!”

Link broke down in Sidon’s arms after confessing this, and it broke the Zora’s heart, bringing unshed tears to his own eyes as well. “My love… my love, please do not berate yourself like this. We’re still learning and growing. No one is perfect, and there’s no manual on how to live life. We will  _ make _ mistakes, Link, but what’s important is that we  _ learn _ from them! And that’s what we’re doing now! We’re  _ learning _ !” He softened his voice then, not wanting Link to mistake his insistence for anger. “And that’s alright. You aren’t a bad mother, Link. And once our child gets here, and we adjust to parenthood, and get used to having another life that we’re responsible for in every way, you’ll see this.  _ Okay? _ ”

Link felt exhausted from everything that had transpired over the past few weeks, and went limp in Sidon’s hold, just wanting to fall asleep. “I just want to sleep, Sidon.”

“You can sleep when I’m done with you, Link,” answered Impa, coming down the steps with three vials in her arms. “Prince Sidon, help Link sit up please.”

Sidon nodded, wiping at his own eyes before helping Link sit upright again.

“Now pray to the Goddess Hylia and thank her for her blessings and infinite wisdom, before drinking this.”

Link nodded weakly, and muttered a pleading prayer to the goddess, asking for her guidance and her wisdom. 

Once he was done, he took the potion that Impa handed to him, and drank it, immediately feeling a loving warmth wash over him.

This warmth seemed to sink into every nook and crevice in his body that was hurting, and he relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning back against Sidon.

“Good, Link. Next, I want you to go to the hotel, and have Sidon massage this next potion into your skin, over your whole body. Once he has done this, pour the third and final potion into a bath, and soak in its waters, before falling asleep.”

She handed the remaining vials to Sidon, then. “And Link? Come see me tomorrow, when you’re feeling better.”

Sidon nodded and thanked Impa, picking up Link, and carrying him out of her home.

The hotel in this town had a sign out front, so Sidon reserved a room with a large mattress and connecting bath, thanking the innkeeper and walking Link to their room.

Link groaned once Sidon set him on their bed and fell back onto the mattress, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

“Let me help you undress, my love.” murmured Sidon, gently taking off Link’s boots and socks.

Link was too tired to move, and just let Sidon undress him, way past the point of trying to preserve his dignity.

Once Link was naked, Sidon grabbed the second vial and poured some of the potion onto his hands, starting with Link’s feet.

He massaged this potion into Link’s feet, into every toe, into his ankles, his calves, his  _ knees _ .

Sidon massaged this potion into every single _ inch  _ of Link before carrying his beloved to the bathroom, and running a warm bath for him, with plenty of bubbles. 

Hylians seemed to love bubbles for some odd reason.

Once Link was in the bath, he moaned deeply, slowly sinking underneath the water until only his eyes were showing.

Sidon snorted at this, amused with his spouse. “Having fun?”

Link playfully splashed at Sidon and sat up in the bath, feeling a million times better. Even the baby seemed calm, its kicks not as harsh or insistent. 

“What do you want to name them?”

Sidon had honestly been thinking about what to name their child since Link got pregnant, and before he opened his mouth, he remembered a piece of vital information and inhaled sharply. “Beloved! I have forgotten to tell you something important!”

Link raised an eyebrow at his husband, waiting for him to explain.

“Zora-Hylian children also have the ability to have dualized sexes, as you do. They can either be alphas, omegas, or betas as well.”

Link had read this in one of the pregnancy books they had, and he nodded, stroking absentmindedly at his large, pronounced stomach. “I read that in one of the books actually… and I’m relieved to hear it. If we have an alpha female or an omega male, they can marry anyone they want, and still reproduce with them. I know that this way, it would make it easier for the bloodline to continue.”

Sidon hummed, agreeing with him. “The name Kiyori always resonated with me.”

Link loved the name and nodded, continuing to rub his stomach. “And if it’s a boy?”

“Zoren?”

“That just sounds like a play on “Zora”, honestly,” laughed Link, relaxing further when Sidon began to stroke his stomach as well.

“I can see why you would think that. How do you feel about Naven?”

“Naven…” murmured Link, testing the name on his tongue. “This would be a fitting name as well.”

Sidon made a soft sound, leaning forward to kiss Link’s stomach. “Ready for bed?”

Link nodded, beginning to yawn and stretch out in the bath. “I am.”

Sidon nodded and got up, going to get Link’s nightclothes. He was exhausted from their traveling as well, but he wanted to make sure Link was taken care of before he fell asleep.

Turning around to head back into their bathroom, Sidon frowned when he saw that Link was out of the bath on his feet, drying himself off. “Beloved! What are you doing? Impa gave strict instructions for you to remain off your feet for a week.”

Link didn’t have it in him to fight against this, the guilt that he felt earlier returning to him. “I’m sorry.”

Sidon took Link’s hand and brought them back to their bed, helping Link sit down. “Please let me help you, beloved. I want nothing more than to do this.”

Link let Sidon dry him off, and help him get dressed, and thoughts of how he would get through the next 20 weeks flitted through his mind.

He was already the size of a Hylian in their 7th month of pregnancy,  _ and _ he was small, so that only made his pronounced stomach look even larger. “Sidon… what if I don’t make it to term?”

Sidon made a face at this, making sure to help Link under the covers before climbing in next to him. “Are Hylians unable to carry children to term sometimes?”

Link nodded, turning on his side so that he could face Sidon. “Sometimes… sometimes our children are born at eight months instead of nine.”

It did worry Sidon to hear this, as he’d never heard of a Zora woman going into labor too soon. “Link… I’m saying this because I love you, and I love our child. But we’re not traveling anymore, and for the next 20 weeks, you won’t do a  _ thing _ . No heavy lifting, no walking for miles and miles a day, and  _ no _ stress. Once we get to Lurelin village, please relax. If not for me, then for the baby.”

If Link heard this a few weeks ago, he would’ve been  _ livid _ . He would have felt as if Sidon was underestimating him and coddling him, and he would’ve protested by doing everything Sidon asked him  _ not _ to do, and so much more.

But now… after being forced to accept the harsh reality by Impa, Link knew this was what he needed to do.

“I understand. I will do this.”

Sidon’s entire body sagged in relief, and he pulled Link closer, kissing his brow. “Thank you, my love.”

Sidon felt their child kick then because Link was so close to him, and the Zora chuckled, rubbing at Link’s stomach affectionately. “Goodnight, sweet child.”

Their child seemed to calm at the sound of Sidon’s voice, and the pair laughed, sharing a kiss.

“Goodnight, my love. Please sleep. We’ll see Impa in the morning.”

Link nodded, nestling closer to Sidon and tucking himself underneath the Zora’s chin, and praying to Hylia that just like he’d made it through every other hardship in his life, he’d make it through this pregnancy and delivery as well.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my lifeblood lol, and I'd love to hear what you all are thinking of this story so far. I have many things planned for this story -it's my little break from my main two fanfictions LOL- and although I'm going to continuing posting this story even if I don't get comments, it's like a nice pat on the back, seeing what you all think so far.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading and supporting this story! I hope everyone has a great weekend!!! <3


	6. Pregnancy Travels Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've been through this chapter a few times so I hope everything flows correctly, and that everything makes sense lol. But I don't have a beta reader on any of my stories, so if there are any errors of any type, I do apologize.
> 
> I also wanted to delve into Link and his emotions as a person with this chapter, because I feel like I've only been showing Sidon's side of things.

* * *

Link and Sidon didn’t have any trouble falling asleep that night, and the pair slept well into the morning, both of them not really wanting to get out of bed and do the things they should do that day.

Sidon’s stomach growling forced him to wake up though, and he groaned, pulling Link closer into his arms. “Link…”

The hero snored blissfully in his arms, remaining asleep, and Sidon couldn’t help but smile, seeing his beloved sleep so peacefully in his embrace.

He decided that it would be best if he left Link alone so that he could sleep -the hero was always up by sunrise, and never slept in, so Sidon just wanted Link to  _ rest _ for  _ once _ in his life- and he carefully shifted out of bed and tucked the blankets under Link’s chin, exiting their room and the hotel.

He didn’t  _ mind _ Hylian food -cooked meat could be quite tasty when seasoned properly- so he began to walk around the village, hoping to find a shop that sold food.

“Young man!”

Turning towards the sound of shouting, Sidon saw that an elderly Sheikah woman was waving at him. “If you’re hungry, I can feed you!”

Sidon grinned and made his way over to the small woman, happy that these Hylians were so kind. “Why,  _ thank you _ ! My name is Prince Sidon; what shall I call you?”

The old woman laughed behind a coy hand, winking at Sidon. “I’m Trissa. I haven’t seen a Zora since I was a young woman. Come, let me cook you spicy meat and seafood stir-fry! My old Zora friend  _ loved _ when I made her this.”

Sidon perked up here, the tail on his head beginning to sway back and forth in anticipation. “Really? You would do this for me?”

Trissa gestured for Sidon to follow her to her doorstep, beginning to laugh when she realized he wouldn’t fit inside. “Wait outside on the deck near the cooking pot. I will be there in a moment.”

Sidon nodded and sat down near the cooking pot, looking around at the village and marveling how quaint and peaceful it was. The sight of children playing warmed his heart, and he couldn’t help but imagine he and Link’s child, in a decade or two, running around while they chased them.

“So I hear you married our hero?”

Sidon jumped slightly, surprised that the old woman was able to sneak up on him so quietly. 

“Oh, I was a Sheikah warrior back in my younger days. Don’t feel bad; I can sneak up on anyone.”

Sidon laughed and watched with hungry eyes as Trissa began to season the meat. “What is that red powder? It smells  _ heavenly _ .”

“A rare chili powder. It adds just the right kick to keep you going throughout your day. I hope you like spice.”

Humming, Sidon continued to watch the woman prepare his meal, excited about being able to eat something spicy. Link introduced him to spicy food on their travels, and he found that he loved spice, the feeling of his mouth and sensitive tongue being on fire just driving him  _ crazy _ in all the right ways.

“So what brings you and the hero to our village?”

“Oh! My wife and I are having a child, and were on the way to Lurelin village, but Link wanted to stop here first, to see Impa. I don’t mind the stop though, as this is a  _ lovely _ village with a rich history.”

Trissa laughed softly, beginning to chop up spicy red peppers and adding them into the cooking pot. “Link carries life, you said?”

“Yes, our child should be here in a few months, thankfully.”

“Hmm… are you prepared for parenthood?”

Sidon blinked a few times in confusion, realizing at that moment that he never really thought about whether or not he was ready to be a parent. 

Everything had just happened so  _ fast _ .

He had been living his life as usual and received word that the calamity was over. And then Link arrived, and then they were married two weeks later, and then found out Link was pregnant two weeks after  _ that _ , and…

And he never had a moment to think about whether or not he was ready for this.

“I… I don’t know if I’m to be honest. In the span of a month, I went from only having to focus on myself, to suddenly having to focus on my wife, and our child. I don’t regret marrying Link -and I never will- but… sometimes I worry that I won’t be a good husband to him, and even worse, I sometimes find myself feeling as if I won’t be a good father as well.”

Admitting this was hard, and Sidon admittedly had to turn and look away for a moment, to compose himself.

Trissa hummed and continued to cook, wanting Sidon to continue to speak.

“And sometimes… sometimes I feel that Link doesn’t even need me. He’s been alone all his life, and… and he’s so used to doing things by himself, and depending only on himself, so I feel useless.”

The food seemed to be finished, so Trissa fixed Sidon a large plate, and handed him a fork, before fixing her own plate. “Marriage is hard, dear prince. It is two people that are learning to love and depend on each other, throughout their differences. You cannot put all of the blame or the pressure on yourself. Marriage works only when both parties come together. And if you don’t express how you feel to your spouse, he’ll never know how you’re feeling. Hylians aren’t mindreaders.”

Sidon found himself laughing, and he nodded, beginning to eat. “Goddess Hylia, this is scrumptious! You have truly outdone yourself, Ms. Trissa!”

The elderly woman laughed, winking at Sidon again. “It’s best that young people listen to the advice of their elders every once and awhile. Some of us know what we’re talking about.”

Sidon tried to not wolf down his food and seriously thought about everything this woman told him, knowing that she was right. “I will speak to him, then. About how I’m feeling. And I will strive to do my best, to keep us both happy.”

“Strive to see that you  _ both _ work hard, to make sure that you’re both making each other happy. Marriage is an eternal partnership that is one of Hylia’s greatest blessings; second only to the blessing of life. And it only works if there is healthy communication, and trust, as well as mutual love and respect.”

Sidon nodded seriously, thankful that this old wise woman made him breakfast, and spoke to him about his troubles. “Do you mind if I take the remainder of this meal back to Link? I’m sure he’s hungry.”

Trissa laughed softly, grabbing another plate. “Not at all, Prince Sidon. That’s why I made extra.”

Sidon gratefully took the plate offered to him, and stood, bowing in respect to the Sheikah elder. “Your wisdom has proved itself to be invaluable. From the deepest parts of my heart, I thank you.”

Trissa laughed and patted at Sidon’s side, sending him away. “If you ever need to talk while you’re here, just stop by my shop. It warms my heart to be of use to the next generation.”

Sidon thanked her once more before leaving and made his way back to the hotel, surprised to see Link awake and sitting up in bed. “My dearest! What are you doing up?”

Link yawned, putting down his book. “I noticed you left and figured that you went to go find food, so… I woke up.”

Sidon sat down next to Link, and carefully handed him the plate of food, beginning to smile when Link inhaled sharply and salivated at the food. “A kind old woman cooked this for us. I’ve already eaten, so this is for you.”

Link began to attack the food and let out a sinful moan, finally having home-cooked food after weeks on the road soothing his soul. “Is this Trissa’s cooking?” 

“Yes, it is actually. I’m surprised you knew.”

“Trissa cooks her meat with a rare chili spice that I haven’t been able to replicate,” explained Link, fighting the urge to hum. “Thank you, Sidon. This actually made my morning.”

Sidon smiled softly, wondering when he should talk to Link about the things that he was feeling in his heart.

He found that he pushed these thoughts away though, and tried to promise himself that he would speak to Link about them later tonight. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the mood of their day.

“Are you alright?”

_ Damn _ .

“Um, Link… may we speak about something that’s on my heart?”

Link nodded, beginning to feel concerned. He didn’t like seeing Sidon so serious or sad and wanted to do whatever he could to make him feel better.

“Link… sometimes I feel like you don’t need me, and… and sometimes I’m worried that I’m not doing enough to make you happy. And I’m scared that when the baby comes, it might pull us apart because we’re both so young, and I just feel like I’ll disappoint you. I feel like I’m letting you down for some reason, and Impa telling us that we were being careless parents yesterday only made me feel this deeper in my soul. I failed you and the child, and… and I feel that I’ll keep failing.”

Link was horrified to hear this, and he set his plate aside, taking Sidon’s hands in his. “Sidon… Sidon why do you feel like this? Of  _ course, _ I need you! I-I love you! You’re the only person I can truly be myself around, you’re the only one that doesn’t see a hero or a pawn when you look at me, you just see  _ me _ … and that means so much, Sidon.”

Sidon still felt bothered that he felt negatively about himself in relation to Link and their child, and he inhaled deeply, trying his best to trust in Link’s words.

“Sidon, I… I don’t know how else to assure you. I’ve never dated anyone, you probably have had more sexual partners than me, and… I don’t know Sidon. I love you. And that’s all I can say. I-I married you! Not because I felt pressured, but because I love you! I always have! From the day we were reunited, and we fought Vah Ruta together, I’ve loved you! You’re it for me! I-I don’t know how else to show you that I love you and that I need you and that I  _ want _ you here, by my side!”

The last thing Sidon wanted was Link getting emotional and tearing up, and he scooted closer to Link, wrapping a strong arm around him. “Link, forgive me. I shouldn’t have brought this up, and-”

Link shook his head fiercely, and pushed Sidon away, getting out of bed. “No, you’re wrong. I want you to trust me and tell me things. I married you not because of the way you are when you’re at your best, but the way you are when you’re at your lowest and worst, too. I love  _ you _ , and I love every single part of you. And I want you to never doubt my love.”

Sidon frowned, reaching out to try and pull Link back in bed. “Link, I-”

“I want to show you something, Sidon.”

Sidon slowly let go of Link, watching him walk over to his bags. “Link, at least let me get the bag for you…”

Link frowned, debating if he wanted to be stubborn, or let Sidon help him. His child kicking at him reminded him that it wasn’t just  _ him _ anymore and that he needed to let Sidon help him, so he sighed, rubbing at the spot their child kicked. “Okay…”

Sidon walked over to Link’s bags and picked up the one he pointed at, beginning to search through it. “What am I looking for?”

Link sighed, pulling the bag down to his level so that he could grab the item he wanted. “Follow me.”

Sidon set Link’s bag back onto the floor once Link grabbed his item, and followed him back to their bed, sitting down and staring at him curiously.

Link gulped nervously and began to unwrap the item, pausing before he fully revealed it. “Sidon… after I discovered I was in love with you, I found this. And… and I brought it back to the domain, and had it crafted just for you. I was going to give it to you before I fought Ganon, in case I didn’t make it back… and then I decided that I  _ would _ survive, and I  _ would _ defeat Ganon, and that when I did, I would give this to you. But I was so  _ terrified _ to give this to you. Even when we married I tried to work up the courage to give it to you, and I was too scared. But now… now I know that this will always reassure you of my love.  _ Here _ .”

Sidon warily took this object from Link and unwrapped it, his heart stopping when he saw the beautifully cut ruby gem.

“I got it so that you could wear it on the decorative metal on your chest, in the center, near your heart. I… I imagine that when you have it on you, a piece of me will always be with you.”

Any fears or worries that Sidon had about Link and their relationship washed away from Sidon’s heart once he heard this, and he let out a choked sound, pulling Link into his arms. “Link… my love… all this time, you’ve wanted to give this to me?”

Link nodded, admittedly tearing up himself. He could blame it on the pregnancy hormones, but he knew in his heart that he was emotional because he was hurt to hear that Sidon felt he wasn’t needed or wanted. “I never had friends, Sidon. I never had someone to hold close to my heart, and cherish. You’re the first, and… and I know that I don’t always express my love for you, in the ways that you express your love for me, but… I need you to know that I love you, and I will always need you. You mean everything to me. Okay?”

Sidon kissed Link deeply then, a large part of himself feeling guilty for making Link this upset. “I understand, my love. And… and I will do better, to trust your words and your actions. I know that you love me, and… and in my mind, you’re so strong, that I tend to feel like I need to match your strength so that you can take a break. And when I can’t match your strength, I oftentimes feel like I’ve failed you. And I don’t say this to upset you, Link… but I think it would be a good idea if you and I spent more time being honest with each other. Is this something we can try?”

Link laughed softly, wiping at his tears. “I’m not upset with you, love. I’m upset with myself. I… Sidon, a few months ago, all I had to worry about was myself. And being with you was just a dream that I thought would never come true. And we got married and now I’m pregnant, and… and sometimes I wake up, and I wonder what I’m doing. Because marriage and having a baby aren’t monsters that I can vanquish or shrines that have puzzles I can see right through. I sometimes feel like I’m failing you too, Sidon. I don’t tell you that I love you every day, I don’t hug you enough, or kiss you… I-I don’t even talk! I haven’t spoken this much in  _ weeks _ ! A-And I know that you hate that-”

Sidon shook his head, setting down Link’s gift so that he could take Link’s hands in his. “Not at all, love. Not at all. Just as you love me for  _ me _ , I love you for  _ you _ . Your gaze communicates what you feel your words cannot, and… knowing that you chose me over anyone and everyone in this kingdom, comforts me just as it would if you told me that you loved me.”

They stared at each other with so much  _ hope _ then, and Sidon leaned forward, placing a soft, reassuring kiss against Link’s lips. “I think we’re running into trouble because we’re so different, and we’re worried about being the right partners for each other, even though we already are.”

Link laughed softly again, and looked down, agreeing with Sidon. “I’m just so scared to be vulnerable, Sidon. My entire life, I was taught that I was the hero, that I had to bear everyone’s burdens, and… I was told that being vulnerable, being emotional, being  _ honest _ , was a weakness. And weakness led to death. And now that the Calamity is over… I’m struggling with accepting the fact that with you, I don’t have to hide. I don’t have to be silent, I don’t have to hide my heart, and I don’t have to pretend to be something that I’m not.”

Sidon was amazed that he and Link were able to have such an honest conversation, and rubbed at the back of Link’s hands with his thumbs. “My love… we have the rest of our lives to unlearn who we had to be, to survive.”

Hearing this resonated with Link, and he smiled sweetly, staring up at Sidon in a way that always melted the Zora’s heart.

They shared one last kiss before Link reached out for the gem, and kissed it, settling it into the center of the metal decoration around Sidon’s chest. “There… it looks good on you.”

Sidon smiled proudly, looking down as well. “And I will always wear this with pride, beloved. Thank you for this.”

Link blushed and nodded, grabbing his plate of food and beginning to eat again. “Are we okay?”

“Yes, my love. My worries have been dealt with and healed, and I can only hope yours have too.”

Link nodded, taking the last bite of his food. “What will you do today?”

Humming to himself, Sidon thought about what he could do in this village, as Link would most likely spend his day with Impa. “I suppose I will explore the village, or play with its children.”

“There’s a waterfall that connects to a huge lake behind the village, that you can swim in. There’s also a pond up in the forest near the shrine if you want to have some privacy.”

Sidon leaned forward and kissed Link’s temple, taking his plate. “Would you like me to help you dress?”

Link shook his head. “I don’t feel as tired as I was yesterday.”

“Alright… well, I love you. I’ll see you later tonight.”

Link smirked, and let Sidon know he loved him too, before getting out of bed again so that he could get dressed. 

After getting dressed and leaving the hotel, Link made his way over to Impa’s house, and greeted Dorian, walking up the steps and entering her home.

Paya was helping her grandmother and gasped when she saw Link, rushing to his side. “Master Link!”

Link waved at Paya, allowing her to rub his stomach. “Hello, Paya.”

Impa gestured for Link to make his way over to her once Paya was finished, and licked at her thumb, opening a giant book that somehow rested perfectly in her small lap.

“Champion Link… does it feel uncomfortable for you to sit on the floor cushion?”

Link shook his head, shooting Paya a grateful look when she ran to his side to help him lower himself. “I just need help getting up and sitting down.”

The Sheikah woman nodded, carefully turning a page of the old book towards Link. “This is a very old, very treasured book about the pregnancies of each race, and the pregnancies of those who carry the child of someone from another race. Of course, the most common example is the Gerudo women with Hylian men, but… I have found quite a few chapters on Hylian pregnancies when they carry a Zora child.”

Link gasped, seeing a very detailed drawing of a Hylian male omega in the last stage of their pregnancy with a Zora’s child. “Goddess… he’s  _ huge _ !”

The omega in the drawing had a stomach so large, the omega could barely wrap both arms around it. There were stretch marks across the stomach -that didn’t surprise Link at all, and he honestly didn’t care that he would get them- and it was very round, rounder than any hydromelon he’d ever seen on his journey.

“You see now that your attempt to journey while in this stage of pregnancy would’ve been fruitless?”

Link nodded slowly, continuing to look at the page. There was a picture of the Zora child in utero -ancient Sheikah technology never ceased to amaze him- and Link was relieved to see that amniotic fluid was the reason the omega’s stomach was so large. There was much more present here than there would be during a normal Hylian pregnancy.

The unborn Zora-Hylian child looked exactly like the pictures he had seen in the Zora kingdom -gills on their sides, tanned skin, vector fin-like protrusions on the back of the forearms and the calves, webbed fingers and toes, a very angular, sharp face- but Link was surprised to see that instead of hair, the child had the same protrusion on their head that Zora had; the ones that resembled the body of a fish.

It seemed that this was the reason why his stomach was bigger than he thought it would get, as this aspect of the child’s head did take up an ample amount of room along with the child’s body. “Goddess…”

  
“As you can see, this child is quite large; much larger than a Hylian baby.”

Link nodded, seeing that the average Zora-Hylian child was about two feet in length and weighed about 10 pounds at birth. “They’re not that heavy though… I was worried it would be too big for me to deliver.”

Impa chuckled softly then. “Poor boy. Here; read this passage.”

Link looked to where Impa was pointing, and read the passage, beginning to feel immense relief about delivering this child. 

The amniotic fluid that this child rested in would coat the lining of the birth canal and his rim once his water broke, making him more pliant than he would normally be, during a standard Hylian birth.

“That doesn’t mean it won’t be painful, Master Link.” murmured Impa, staring deep into Link’s eyes. “This will undoubtedly be the most painful experience of your life; as with any labor. Labor and delivery is something that you should not overestimate your abilities on, Link. Although it has taken the lives of many, it is something that with careful preparation and knowledge, can be a beautiful thing. Rely on those around you, and you will be okay.”

Link nodded, a small hand coming up to rub his stomach. “It says here that Hylians cannot make it to term, when they carry the child of a Zora, Impa. Will the baby be okay if it’s born early?”

Impa looked down to where Link was pointing and hummed. “Yes. If the child reaches a certain point of development within the womb, its bones will not be as flexible, and it would make the delivery nearly impossible. The child is usually born perfectly healthy between the weeks of 30 to 35. If you are 35 weeks pregnant and have not given birth, send for Princess Zelda. It is  _ imperative _ that you do this.”

Link nodded, firmly agreeing with Impa. He wanted his child here safe and sound and wanted to make sure he delivered them properly so that he would be safe and sound as well.

He was already 20 weeks, so he believed that after resting in Kakariko for a week or two, he and Sidon should make their way to Lurelin village, and wait there until he delivered their child.

He already had a hut in Lurelin village that was his and his alone,  _ and _ it was right on the water on stilts, so Link knew it would be perfect for them all to stay there for some time.

“May I borrow this book, Impa?”

Impa shook her head sadly. “Unfortunately not. This book is the last of its kind and contains things about pregnancy that very few people know of. It cannot leave my home.”

Link understood, and although crushed, he knew why Impa couldn’t let this book go. She was the guardian of many priceless objects from throughout history -some thousands and thousands of years old- so Link thanked her, knowing that the information she gave him today was invaluable.

“ _ But _ , you are free to come every day you are here and read through this book. This will be my gift to you.”

Link smiled softly, touched by the gesture. “Thank you, Impa.”

“Of course, child. Now, it is to my understanding that you and your husband have not traveled to a great fairy to ask for her blessing?”

Link made a face at this. 

Originally, when they wed, they planned on heading to the great fairy near Tarrey Town, to ask for her blessing. It was the closest great fairy to the Zora domain, and the easiest for Sidon to get to since he needed to always remain by a body of water. 

But when they found out he was pregnant, Link wondered if he should go to the great fairy immediately, or wait a few years. He was only 19, and although he’d been asleep for 100 years, that didn’t mean his mind was 119. Mentally, emotionally, he was still a 19-year-old, and although getting married and getting pregnant did force him to grow up fast -not that he minded- he wanted to mentally grow and learn and experience things and mature before heading to the fairy fountain. 

He hadn’t spoken to Sidon about this, but the Zora never brought it up, presumably because he knew Link would speak about it when he was ready.

“I want to wait a few years. I’m only 19, and… and I don’t want my aging slowed just yet. I want to mature before making the decision to slow my aging.” He looked down at his stomach then, rubbing it when his child moved from within. “And… and I want to make sure my child has the best mother possible. In four years, I’ll be 23 and would’ve learned so much. And by then, my child would’ve just turned the Zora equivalent of one. I feel that it would be better for them to have a parent that’s mentally a bit older, as they age as well, if that makes any sense.”

Impa hummed, agreeing with Link. “This is a fine plan, Champion.”

Impa then cleared her throat, calling out for Paya. “Paya! Bring Link his shirt and pants!”

Link raised a confused eyebrow, surprised when he saw Paya run down the stairs with a new shirt and a pair of pants for him. 

Presenting them to him, Paya began to stutter, feeling nervous. “U-Um… my grandmother and I crafted these for you when we heard you were pregnant from Zelda. They were magically enhanced by the great fairy and will conform to your size and shape comfortably, regardless of how large your stomach becomes. They are also made with fairy silk, so… they should be extremely comfortable.”

Link widened his eyes in shock, reverently taking the outfit in his hands. “Goddess… thank you, Impa and Paya. I don’t know what to say…”

“You can start by saying  _ thank you _ .” laughed Impa. “Please allow Paya to help you change. After this, you are free to read this book for as long as you want, until the evening.”

Link thanked her profusely and followed Paya upstairs, thankful for her help.

He then spent the rest of the afternoon here, learning about his child and his body, and thanking Hylia that everything was okay.

* * *

Link wanted to stay in Kakariko village for two weeks -he wanted to transcribe everything about pregnancies with a Zora/Hylian child, and even hired an artist to redraw the paintings in the books  _ exactly- _ so Sidon spent his time either swimming, catching fish for the village, or getting to know its people, who seemed to love him.

He did grow sad that he wasn’t able to spend every second of every day by Link’s side, but he knew that space kept a marriage happy and healthy, so instead he devoted himself to learning about the different types of Hylians, with Trissa.

Apparently, there were different types of Hylians who varied by ear length, skin color, and body type, which Sidon found interesting. He also learned that while all Hylians spoke the same language, each village or town had their own language too that they communicated in, so most Hylians knew 2 languages.

The Hylians of Lurelin village intrigued Sidon greatly, and he spent a few days researching about them, and learning how to read, write, and speak in their local tongue. He wanted to be as educated as possible before they went there since Link wanted to spend the first year of their child’s life here. 

And once Link was 22 weeks along, the pair left Kakariko village, fast traveling to Lurelin village. 

They got there in the afternoon, right at high noon, and Link led them from the shrine to the entrance of the village. 

Sidon couldn’t help but gasp and smile in awe at this village, feeling as if it was a beautiful utopia; one  _ untouched _ by the calamity. 

“Link!”

Sidon and Link looked up as a villager approached them. “Link! It is an honor to see you here in our village once again.”

Link smiled nodded at the villager. “It’s nice seeing you again too, Sebasto. Where’s the chief? I’d like to speak to him.”

Sebasto pointed towards a hut a bit of the way away. “He’s praying to the water spirits to see if today is a good day for fishing. The wind is a bit stronger than usual.”

Link thanked him and gestured for Sidon to follow him, trying to get used to walking on the sand while heavily pregnant. “We have to greet the chief, elder, or mayor of each Hylian town or village when we enter, to show our respect.”

“Fascinating…” murmured Sidon, looking around at the Hylians who were pointing at him and staring in wonder. “It seems the locals have taken a liking to me…”

Link laughed softly, continuing to walk towards the chief’s hut. “The villagers here are more accepting.”

Sidon felt better about staying here now that he could see the villagers seemed to be kind, and followed Link to the chief’s hut, thankful that it was a bit bigger than the others. Everyone else’s huts were too small for him to go inside.

Parting the curtain of beads, Link entered the chief's hut, trying not to laugh when Sidon bumped his head on the door frame. “Chief Rozel?”

The old chief turned, beginning to laugh when he saw Link. “Link! It brings such joy to my heart to see you again.”

Link smiled as well, happy to see the old man. “I was hoping my husband and I could stay here for some time… I’m due to deliver in a few weeks.”

Chief Rozel hummed, staring up at Sidon and examining him. “A Zora?”

“It is an honor to meet you, Chief Rozel.” murmured Sidon in the Lurelin Village language, trying to bow low to show his respect. 

Both Link and Chief Rozel snapped their gazes up at him, shocked that he spoke the Lurelin language. “You speak our tongue?”

Sidon nodded, introducing himself. “My name is Sidon Aeceus, and I am the Prince and heir to the throne of the Zora.”

Chief Rozel frowned, walking over and grabbing a ladder so that he could see Sidon’s face properly. Link wasn’t sure what the chief was doing and shot a wary look at Sidon, who was confused as well.

Once Sidon made eye contact with the chief, the chief gasped, almost falling from his ladder in shock. “Niuhi!”

Before Link or Sidon could respond, the chief of the village climbed down from the ladder and bowed low in front of Sidon. “Precious Niuhi! We have waited for this day!”

Link raised an eyebrow at the chief, trying to understand what was happening. “Chief Rozel?”

Sidon widened his eyes when the chief bowed low before him, shooting Link a strange look. “They’re calling me “Shark Savior”, Link. I read about this myth while we were resting in Kakariko. Apparently, a mighty storm is destined to wreak havoc on this village, and from the storm comes a monster; one who consumes their men, and prevents them from being able to fish, or swim in the water. Apparently, Goddess Hylia sends down a “Shark-Man” from the heavens; one who is one with both land and the sea. And it is this man who will use the gifts Hylia has given him, to protect these people from the monster. The Niuhi will kill this monster, and spread its blood into the ocean, which numerous forms of life will sprout, thus causing immense prospering to come to the village. Pleased by the growth of the village, the Niuhi returns to where he came from, and then comes back to the village, bringing his own people to live in harmony with these villagers.”

This myth caught Link by surprise, and he suddenly remembered the statue of the Zora that was outside of this village, hidden behind a waterfall. 

He’d always wondered why there was a random statue of a Zora all the way out here but didn’t pay much attention to it during his travels.

“We must send word at once and rejoice!” announced Chief Rozel, standing to his feet. “This is wondrous news! Come, come, we will feast tonight!"

Sidon laughed nervously, blocking the door quickly. “Ah, Chief Rozel, it breaks my heart to say this, but I am not the “Niuhi”. I didn’t come from the deepest parts of the sea. I’m from Lanaryu, and I’m a  _ prince _ . Not a spirit.”

“Nonsense,  _ nonsense _ , Niuhi,” assured the chief, patting at Sidon’s thigh. “Look, follow me. I will show you.”

Sidon looked down at Link, who shrugged his shoulders, mouthing for him to just go along with it.

Sighing softly, Sidon stepped aside and ducked out of the Chief’s hut, following him.

The chief seemed to be leading them somewhere outside of the village, and as they passed the villagers, more and more began to follow behind them, low murmurings and chantings of “Nuihi!” falling from their lips.

Link figured that they were bringing Sidon to the statue of the Zora that they had, and rubbed at the Zora’s lower back, comforting him. He’d learned over his journey that it was best to just accept strange things, as they often had a funny way of working out.

By the time they reached this statue, it seemed like the entire village was behind them, and one by one, they bowed, showing reverence and respect to Sidon.

Sidon felt  _ impossibly _ uncomfortable and turned to look back at the villagers who were bowing, wishing that they would stop. “Um, everyone-”

“Sidon…” murmured Link, catching his attention. “Look…”

Sidon turned around and widened his eyes, staring at the statue of their Niuhi.

This Zora looked just like him, but much fiercer, and much stronger. This Zora looked like he had seen many things in his life, and he was no doubt an Apex Zora. The glint in his eyes that those of this village managed to capture spoke of raw power, a power that only a being like him could control.

Seeing himself like this sent shivers down Sidon’s spine, and he wondered how it was possible for these people to know exactly what he looked like, without ever having seen him.

“Um… maybe it’s an apex Zora from thousands of years ago, Link; a very distant ancestor.”

“Impossible!” assured Lurelin’s chief. “This statue washed upon our shores two hundred years ago! It was a gift from the Goddess herself!”

Sidon honestly tried to use logic whenever he could, and he was a  _ very _ intelligent being, but… he had no explanation for what was happening right now.

The chanting of the people began to get louder and louder, and they all remained bowed, showing reverence and respect to the prince.

Link was beside himself with shock as well and didn’t know how to feel about the situation.

Warily, he gulped, and took Sidon’s hand, looking at everyone.

“Rise, people!” ordered the chief. “We shall throw a grand feast for our Nuihi!”

The villagers rose and cheered, all of them continuing to speak about how excited they were to meet the Nuihi in their own lifetime.

Once they were all gone, the chief took Sidon and Link’s hands in his own, looking up at the pair in awe. “To think that our champion has married the fated Nuihi! Only the Goddess could have arranged such a blessed and holy union!”

Sidon nodded slowly, still feeling creeped out by everything that had just happened.

They hadn’t even been in the village for five minutes!

Link noticed Sidon’s discomfort, and cleared his throat, trying to think of the best way for them to politely leave until the festival began. “Chief Rozal… I do need to rest for a bit; our child is a bit restless.”

The chief gasped, nodding fervently. “Of course, of course! Forgive me, Champion! Please go to your hut and rest. I’ll send a messenger when the festival is to begin.”   
  


Link thanked him, and took Sidon’s hand, leading him back into the village, and over to his private hut on the water, thankful when he could finally sit down on the edge and let his legs and feet relax in the water.

Being pregnant was a great way to politely excuse himself from any social situation without the other party feeling offended, and Link took full advantage of it, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

“I cannot believe they have a statue of me, beloved.”

Link looked down at Sidon, who was pacing back and forth nervously in the water. “They didn’t know what I looked like until today, and yet… they have a statue of me that captures my likeness  _ exactly _ . Do these sorts of things always happen to you on your travels?”

“How you’re feeling now is how I felt when I woke up last year, and King Rhoam told me I was the fated hero.” laughed Link, leaning his head back and basking in the sun. “I can’t wait till the baby’s here. I don’t like not being able to do anything.”

Sidon stopped pace-swimming and looked up, an understanding look on his face. “Just 7 to 12 more weeks, love. You’re almost there.”

Link made a face and remained silent, knowing that deep inside Sidon was only trying to alleviate his suffering in the only way he could.

Still, it didn’t take away the aches or pains that went hand in hand with pregnancy.

That Link would have to deal with  _ himself _ .

* * *

After celebrating Sidon’s appearance, the villagers worked on building a large enough of a hut on the water for Link, Sidon, and their child.

Thankfully, this hut only took about 6 weeks to build, and by the end of it, Link was ready to  _ die _ .

He was so big that just walking from the door of the hut to the water outside was a struggle, and now that their child was bigger, their kicks hurt  _ way _ more.

Link was pretty sure he wouldn’t be pregnant again for a  _ long _ time -and he meant  _ long _ \- and by the end of week 31, Link started to beg Hylia to help him go into labor.

He didn’t care how much it would hurt, he didn’t care that he might labor for hours, he just wanted to have their baby so that he could actually  _ move _ again.

Their hut on the water was built in a unique way where half of the hut was built on wood, and raised high enough for Sidon to walk around comfortably, the other side of the hut lowering down into the shallows of the water.

Sidon was adamant about this feature of their hut, as Zora pups needed to spend the first year of their lives in the water at least 18 hours a day. He wasn’t sure if their child being half Hylian would change that, but Sidon didn’t want to take any risks, the health of his precious child meaning more than anything.

Sidon was also  _ very _ particular about how Link had their child. He’d been told that Hylians either give birth on their backs, or by squatting, but all Zora were born in water. This was because it was imperative that the Zora pup learned how to breathe with their gills under the water, before trying to adjust to breathing using the oxygen in the air.

He reminded Link of this so many times that Link thought his ears would fall off if Sidon told him this again.

He knew that Sidon was just worried though, and shoved away his annoyance, knowing that it wasn’t important. 

An interesting aspect about Zora deliveries was that Zora men helped their wives labor and actually  _ delivered _ their child themselves.

Labor and delivery was a very private and personal experience for Zora, so when Link woke up cramping and in a puddle of water on the first day of his 32 week pregnant, Sidon was prepared to help him deliver, and refused to let anyone come near their hut.

By now it was 12, and Link had been laboring in the water with Sidon for an hour, thankful that the Zora was murmuring sweet nothings to him, massaging his back and hips, and helping him sway, keeping him calm.

“That’s it, love,” murmured Sidon, guiding Link’s hips and helping him sway back and forth gently in the water on his knees. “That’s it. You’re doing great. Just keep swaying.”

Link gritted his teeth and forced out a shaky breath, trying to stay strong.

Impa had warned him to not underestimate the pangs and throes of labor, and he hadn’t, but  _ Goddess have mercy _ it hurt!

Link had had ribs, arms, legs, and shoulders broken, he’d had torn ligaments, he’d been almost eaten, and absolutely  _ nothing _ compared to the immense pain that he was feeling right now. “What time is it?”

“It’s only 12, my love.” murmured Sidon, kissing Link’s shoulder blade. “Just a few more hours.”

“ _ A few hours?! _ ” hissed Link, turning around to glare at Sidon. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Sidon ran a calming hand up and down Link’s side, shushing him. “Just breathe, Link. It’s imperative that you enter a trance-like state before delivering. It will make the process extremely painful if you don’t.”

Link growled, unable to hold back his anger. “I don’t care about a fucking trance Sidon! I just want this baby out of me!”

Sidon pulled Link back until he was resting in his lap, kissing his shoulder again. “Just try and stay calm, Link.”

“Stay calm?!” yelled Link, continuing to glare up at Sidon. “How the hell am I supposed to stay calm?! I’m  _ dying _ !”

Rubbing soothing circles into the crests of Link’s hip, Sidon hummed softly. “I know it hur-”

“No, you  _ don’t _ know! You don’t know, Sidon! This fucking  _ hurts _ !”

Link began to break down when he said this, sobbing in Sidon’s arms. “It  _ hurts _ !”

It broke Sidon’s heart to see Link suffering so much, and he pulled him closer, comforting him and kissing his neck. “I’m so sorry, love.”

Link continued to cry, his sobs only intensifying when the contractions got closer together, making him feel as if the whole sensation was taking over his body. “ _ Sidon…” _

Sidon closed his eyes and made a soft rumbling sound, resting his head next to Link’s, and continuing to make this sound.

Sniffing, Link whimpered and leaned back into Sidon, the sound helping calm and relax him.

He was still feeling crippling pain, but the sound that Sidon was making was reverberating from deep within, and it soothed something in the hero.

Very carefully, Sidon began to rock with Link in the water, continuing to make this sound.

They rocked together for what seemed like hours, the reverberation of Sidon’s rumble calming Link, and zapping away his fear, his anger, his worry.

Sidon guided him through different positions in the water once Link was calmer, and stopped rumbling, encouraging the omega to listen to his voice and continue breathing.

Sidon was walking Link through different stretches and positions in the water to help widen Link’s pelvis, and increase blood flow to the region, and Link was very receptive, finally entering the self-meditative state that was required for a delivery like this.

Link moaned after an hour of this, closing his eyes and gripping at Sidon. “Help me…”

“Do you feel ready to push?”

Link nodded, his face scrunching into pain. “Hurry…”

Slowly shifting in the water so that he wouldn’t disturb Link, Sidon helped him lie down in the shallows, guiding him to rest on his knees in the sand, and squat.

Link moaned again when he did this, beginning to cry all over again. “Sidon, it hurts, I-I can’t, I can’t-”

Sidon shushed Link gently, wiping at his tears. “Just a few more minutes my love, and then it will all be over.”

Link made a choking sound and gritted his teeth, beginning to push.

Feeling their child shift and move to exit him caused Link to scream, and he wept bitterly, clenching at the wood above him.

“That’s it love that’s it,” urged Sidon. “Give me another one when you're ready.”

Link screamed even louder with the next push and began to shake, forcing himself to push on, and not faint from the pain.

“Excellent, Link. Our child is now crowning.”

Link felt a bit better when he heard this, and took in a shaky breath, readjusting himself, and pushing again.

He’d read in the pregnancy books that getting a Zora-Hylian child’s head out would be the absolute most  _ painful _ part of the delivery, as the child had the Zora crest and tail attached to their skull, like their Zora parent. 

The mind-numbing, earth-shattering pain that Link felt when his child crowned could not be compared to anything on this earth, and Link found himself screeching, his nails gripping at the wood above him so hard that they bled.

“Good, good, good Link, good beloved, just keep going, their head’s almost out!” insisted Sidon, his hands right underneath the tail fin of his child’s head. 

Once he was able to push out their child’s head, Link collapsed onto his forearms, continuing to sob, and trying to force himself to take a deep breath, so that he could push again.

He needed a few seconds to recover before he began pushing again, and started to groan loudly when he bore down once he caught his breath, his body still trembling from the pain.

“ _ Sidon… _ I can’t do this, I can’t! It  _ hurts _ ! I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I  _ can’t _ !”

Sidon leaned forward and kissed Link’s cheek, rubbing at his side. “You can do this my love. You’ve come this far and I’m not letting you give up now! You can do this!”

Link took in a shuddering breath and pushed again, beginning to scream. This child was killing him, he would never be the same, he would never heal, he was being torn apart, he was-

“That’s it, love! That’s it!” encouraged Sidon, gripping their child securely. “You’re halfway there! Our child’s almost here, Link! You can do this, love, you can do this!”

Link gulped and repositioned himself in the sand once more, grunting and beginning to bear down.

He could feel that this particular push got him closer to delivering their child, and he gripped the wood above him tighter, Sidon's fervent insistence that this would be the final push giving Link the strength to complete it.

Their child left Link quickly, and he began to sob, weakly turning in the water and sitting down so that he could hold them.

Sidon's eyes were brimming with triumphant tears, and once their baby inhaled deeply underneath the water, Sidon brought them to the surface, patting their back, and encouraging them to learn how to breathe through their nose now. “Good, my precious sweet child…”

He kissed his child’s squealing, writhing form before handing them to Link, who began to sob even harder in relief once he stared at their child.

Their baby looked just like all of the other Zora-Hylian children, with a very angular, sharp face. Link could see though that their baby took mostly after Sidon -their child looked like his mirror image if Sidon had been a Hylian- and he laughed, bringing them to his lips and kissing their cheeks repeatedly.

He couldn’t believe that he did this, that he gave birth, that their baby was here, that he actually  _ did _ it, and he wiped at his cheeks with a shaking hand, the joy that radiated through him unlike anything else in this world.

Their child was  _ here _ !

Sidon pulled Link into his arms and kissed his neck, beginning to praise him profusely. “You’ve done  _ wondrous _ , beloved! Wondrous! Our child is so beautiful, and I couldn’t be more proud of you. I knew you could do it!”

Link sniffed and wiped at his eyes again before leaning back and meeting Sidon’s lips for a passionate kiss. 

Their baby calmed down once it smelled Link, and Link brought them closer, inhaling their scent. “They’re an alpha, Sidon.”

Sidon laughed softly, gently reaching out to lift the child’s tail fin on their head out of the water. “And an Apex Zora. Their fin matches mine in every way.”

Link found himself laughing, and he kissed at his child’s cheek again, leaning back fully against Sidon. “I’m so tired, Sidon.”

“I know, my love. But Zora pups do require milk for the first year of their lives... luckily, they only eat once a day.”

The chests of male Hylian omegas did swell and puff the closer they got to delivery so that they could feed their children, and once their child was weaned, their chests returned to normal.

Their child was still whimpering, so Link tutted, bringing the child to a nipple. “If they’re anything like their father, they’re probably hungry now.”

Sidon snorted, gazing down at his family fondly. “I suppose we forgot to check the pup’s primary sex.”

Link snorted too, amused. They’d been so excited about their baby actually being here that they’d forgotten to check. 

Carefully shifting their child, Link looked, beginning to laugh and cry with joy all over again. “She’s a girl!”

Hearing that they had a girl made Sidon cry with happiness as well, and he held Link even closer, praising Hylia that he had everything he ever wanted, in his arms.

“Kiyori…” murmured Link, staring down at their baby fondly. “She has your golden eyes, Sidon.”

Sidon smiled softly, stroking at his child’s cheek. “She has my pupils too, which is interesting. The other Zora-Hylian children I saw pictures of had the eyes and pupils of their Hylian parent.”

Link closed his eyes, trying to get used to the strange sensation of being nursed from. “Maybe she took mostly after you because she’s an Apex Zora.”

This was a good theory, and Sidon agreed with him, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Link. Thank you for doing this. I’m so proud of you.”

Link blushed, relaxing even more when Sidon began to rub soothing circles into his skin. “I love you too… and Sidon?”

“Yes, my love?”

“We are not having another child for a  _ very _ long time.”

* * *


	7. Her First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is DEF picking up for me, so I'll do my best to update when I can. This is my THIRD in progress fanfiction, so I'm trying to split my time with updating and writing, between all three.

* * *

Kiyori took about two hours to drink from Link before getting full, and during it, Link remained cradled in Sidon’s embrace, relaxing, and falling in and out of sleep.

Giving birth had been the single-handed most exhausting thing Link had ever done, and he honestly felt like the battle on the great plains of Hyrule that almost killed him a hundred years ago hadn’t taken this much out of him. 

He was sore, he was tired, he felt empty, and although he was relieved, he felt as if he would pass out at any given moment.

"When she’s done eating, my love, you must deliver the afterbirth."

Link couldn’t even fathom having to push again, and he frowned weakly, beginning to rub at Kiyori’s side when she gurgled. "Sidon, I can’t."

Sidon could only imagine how exhausted Link was, and wished that there was more he could do. "My love… it can’t just stay there. It’ll give you an infection."

Link didn’t even have it in him to protest, and closed his eyes again, shushing Kiyori when she started whimpering. "I think she’s done, Sidon."

Sidon hummed softly, and gently shifted Link from his lap. "Are you ready?"

Link wanted to say no, but Sidon had been the best husband to him throughout this process, and the Zora really didn’t deserve being on the receiving end of his poor attitude. "How do I do this?"

"Just take a deep breath, love, and push when you feel ready."

Link nodded and did as Sidon instructed, shuddering when it finally left him. "That is so fucking gross."

Sidon laughed softly, picking it up and using his talons to cut off the part of the umbilical cord that was connected to their baby. "This end should dry and fall off of her in a few days. And this," he murmured, lifting up Link’s afterbirth. "I will prepare for you to consume."

Link blanched, immediately beginning to protest. "No, no Sidon. I’m not eating our baby’s fucking placenta. No."

Sidon didn’t understand why Link was averse to doing this and lowered it slightly, confused. "Do Hylian mothers not consume the placentas of their children?"

"We don’t, Sidon. Why do Zora mothers?"

"The placenta is full of nutrients and blood! It revitalizes the mother from the delivery and helps the pup as well. It’s very beneficial to eat this."

"I’m not doing that, Sidon."

Sidon swam closer to Link, beginning to get worried. "Link, this is tradition. I don’t want you to get sick, and I want Kiyori to be healthy. It is essential you do this. Please trust me. I understand that Hylians don’t eat things raw very often, so I can ask this village’s omegas to cook this properly so that you can eat it."

Link refused to respond, not wanting to even  _ think _ about eating the thing.

"My love… I really need you to do this. My heart won’t rest until you’ve done this. I want you and Kiyori to be okay. Zora children need this."

Link couldn’t actually believe that he was considering this, and still remained silent, trying to tell himself that if it was necessary for him to do this for Kiyori, he would do it. "...If it is cooked into a potion… I will drink the potion."

Sidon’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he kissed Link’s cheek, thankful. "Thank you, my love. Remain here for only a moment; I will ask the village omegas to prepare a potion for you."

Link was too tired to even sigh and managed to hum, a bit of him sad to see Sidon go. He’d been glued to Link’s side this entire trip, and he’d gotten used to always having the Zora around.

Kiyori yawning caught his attention though, and he laughed, beginning to tickle her cheek. "Who knew you’d be so cute?"

Kiyori made another soft sound and opened her eyes, staring up at Link and smiling.

Seeing his baby smile just  _ melted _ Link’s heart, and he teared up, bringing her face to his lips so that he could kiss her. "I love you so much. And… and I know I’m young. But I will always love you, and I will always protect you. Wherever you are, if you ever need me, I’ll drop everything and run to you, my precious girl."

Kiyori continued to stare at him in wonder, and Link laughed again, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. "I didn’t think you’d be this big, though."

Kiyori was  _ literally _ the length of his arm, and he couldn’t believe that he managed to deliver her.

Judging by her size now, Link knew that she would be a tall Zora like Sidon, and found himself chuckling at the thought that she would be the omega’s height right into her adolescence.

He didn’t want to keep Kiyori out of the water though and told himself that his baby would be completely okay underwater. She had gills, and would breathe just fine, and  _ wouldn’t _ drown, and he wasn’t a terrible mother, and-

Kiyori’s face scrunched into a frown then, and she began to hiccup, her face growing red as she cried.

Link began to panic and looked around for someone to help him, before realizing that not only was he alone, he was Kiyori’s mother and had to learn how to take care of his baby, just like every other mother before him.

Taking a deep breath, Link slowly began to lower Kiyori into the water, and rocked her, making sure that enough water was getting over her gills and skin.

This seemed to do the trick, and Kiyori calmed, beginning to fall asleep.

Link wondered if she needed to sleep completely submerged, and slowly lowered her deeper until she was underneath the water.

Kiyori stretched out in his arms and fell into deeper sleep underneath the water, which made Link stare at her in awe.

The water passing through her small gills on her sides was mesmerizing, and Link found himself staring at his daughter while she slept, feeling as if she was the most beautiful thing in this world.

And to him, she was.

Sidon returning to their home brought his attention back to the moment, and he smiled weakly at his husband, meeting him from a kiss. "I managed to get Kiyori to fall asleep."

Sidon inhaled sharply, looking down in the water at their child. "Goddess… have you ever seen a more beautiful sight than this?"

Link laughed softly, remembering at that moment that he was exhausted. "May you watch her while I sleep, Sidon?"

"Of course, of course, my love!" answered the prince, setting Link’s potion down near him. "Let me enter the hut from outside underwater so that I don’t disturb her."

Link nodded, continuing to rock Kiyori gently in the water. He wished that he could hold her forever, but he was past the point of exhaustion and was running on fumes. 

Once he saw Sidon underwater, he gently handed him their child and yawned, reaching for a cloth so that he could clean himself up enough before bed.

Because Kiyori needed to be in water for most of her early life, Sidon planted large kelp plants underneath their home, and towards the top, he crafted a cradle for their daughter from them to sleep in.

Baby Zora weren’t strong enough to swim for the first two years of their life, so the kelp helped acclimate them to water while also protecting them.

Once he was sure Kiyori was asleep, Link asked Sidon to help him out of the water so that he could dry off, and sleep in their bed.

He forced himself to chug the potion that Sidon made for him -the  _ things _ he did for those he loved- and sighed, rubbing at his empty stomach. 

He still looked heavily pregnant, unfortunately -Impa assured him that the swelling would take a few months to go down- and after drying off, he waddled over to their bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 

Sidon wished that he could help soothe Link's pain -the Hylian had done  _ so much  _ for their little family- so after tucking Link in and making sure that there was enough padding on the bedsheets for Link so that he wouldn't lay in his own blood as he slept, Sidon settled himself back into the water, ignoring his empty stomach. 

He couldn't imagine leaving Link or Kiyori alone right now, and although he was tired as well, he wanted Link to get as much sleep as possible so that he could recover. 

Kiyori was a large baby -he still couldn't believe Link was able to have her without medical intervention- and as he stared down at her, he took in her features, watching her sleep underneath the water. 

Kiyori had the same Zora crest that he had, with a Hylian face. She didn't look too much like Link admittedly, but was obviously half Hylian, with tanned skin covering her body. 

Her small face was angular in the way that a Zora's face was, and Sidon couldn't help but laugh when he realized that his daughter looked like a Hylian version of him. 

The ventral fins on her forearms and calves matched those that his late mother had, and it touched his heart to see them. They were various hues of blue and purple, and Sidon couldn't help but wipe away a tear. 

He felt that Mipha and his mother were right there with him while he stared down at his child, and he smiled sadly, taking a moment to remember them. 

About two hours into her nap, Kiyori yawned and began to squirm, her eyes slowly blinking open. 

"Hello, princess…" murmured Sidon, gently picking up his daughter from her kelp cradle. "Did you sleep well?"

Kiyori yawned again and looked up at him, beginning to smile. 

"Let's take you underwater, dearest." 

Very carefully, Sidon sunk down until he was on the floor of the sea, which was only 15 feet underneath their home, in this section of the water. 

He'd planted a nice kelp garden around the underwater perimeter of their home to keep Kiyori safe - when she got older she would want to swim, and he didn't want her trying to explore the area outside of their home just yet- so he rested among the kelp, his heart melting when his daughter stared up at him in wonder.

They remained down here for  _ hours _ , Kiyori falling in and out of sleep, and Sidon marveling at how beautiful their creation was. 

He heard Link call out for him around two in the morning, and carefully made his way back to the surface, settling Kiyori down in her kelp cradle. "Hello, my love. How do you feel?" 

Link moaned softly, still feeling impossibly sore from the delivery. "I’m still in a lot of pain…" 

Sidon tutted, gently climbing out of the water so that he wouldn’t disturb Kiyori. "Let me change your bedding, dearest."

Link weakly nodded, and stared over at Kiyori, beginning to smile. "She's so beautiful, Sidon." 

Sidon carefully helped Link sit up in bed, handing him some water. "Thank you for doing this, my love. I was certain that I couldn’t  _ possibly _ love you anymore than the day you agreed to be mine, but seeing our daughter, the  _ physical _ embodiment of our love, right before my eyes… I just love you, Link. You’ve given me the greatest joys in my life. And I can’t possibly thank you enough."

A faint smile graced Link's lips when he heard this, and he blushed, looking up at Sidon. “Thank you for taking such good care of us, love. I… I couldn't ask for a better husband and… I thank Hylia every day that you're here with me. With  _ us _ ."

Link was usually very shy when it came to expressing his love, so Sidon always felt his heart leap for joy when Link professed it. "And I would do it for eternity, if it meant you and Kiyori could be happy."

Sharing a quick kiss, Sidon pulled away from Link and changed his bed sheets and padding, setting it aside so that he could clean it later. "Are you hungry?" 

Link yawned and nodded, turning his attention back to Kiyori. "May you pick up Kiyori for me if she isn't asleep? I want to hold her."

"Of course, my love," murmured Sidon, getting up to see if Kiyori was awake. 

To his complete surprise, the child had managed to tear off a piece of kelp, and was chewing on it, absolutely enamored with it. "Princess… you're not old enough to play with kelp. I don't want you to choke."

Link inhaled sharply, trying to see what was wrong from the bed. "What's wrong, Sidon?" 

"Our princess managed to tear off a piece of kelp, and was chewing on it. I've taken it from her though, so there's nothing to worry about."

Link frowned, gently taking their child into his arms and shushing her. "Why is she so strong?" 

Sidon hummed, reaching down towards a piece of kelp and experimentally tugging at it. "I don't think she pulled it off. It seems as if a weak piece was above her cradle, and she grabbed it."

Link didn't feel any better after hearing this, and held Kiyori a bit closer, thankful that Sidon noticed she had the kelp when she did. Link couldn’t imagine having to deal with a newborn baby choking to death because they turned their heads away for a second. "Goddess…" 

Kiyori seemed happy to be in Link's arms again, and nestled into him, falling asleep. 

"Sidon… can you examine all of the kelp around her cradle? I don't want this to happen again…"

"Already on it, my love!" announced the prince proudly, all of the loose kelp around their baby’s cradle now in his hands. "She should be fine now."

He sat down at their table and began to munch on the kelp, remembering that Link was also hungry. "Would you like me to make you some rice porridge?" 

Link raised a confused eyebrow. "Since when have you been able to cook?"

Sidon grinned, the tail on his head beginning to move back and forth in excitement. "The omegas of the village taught me! I now know how to make the best meals to help you recover."

Link was honestly touched by the gesture, and patted at Kiyori’s side when she made a soft sound in her sleep, hoping to relax her further. "Love…"

Sidon went about their hut, gathering the ingredients for Link’s porridge. "Did you know that the people of this village are responsible for the trading between all of the Hylians in Hyrule? Items and foods from all over are imported here, where they’re then sent out to various Hylian settlements. Your people are all so  _ fascinating _ , dearest Link."

Link laughed softly, his gaze falling back down to their daughter. "You know… she is the calmest baby. Impa warned me that I wouldn’t get any sleep, but… we haven’t had any issues."

Sidon snorted, beginning to mix the items together in a large bowl. "That’s because I’ve been up all day and night with her, my love. Every time she started to cry, I was able to figure out what was wrong, and because Zora pups only eat once a day, that eliminates a lot of the reason to cry."

Link frowned when he heard Sidon had been up all night. "Sidon, why didn’t you wake me up? It’s not right for you to bear the brunt of responsibility."

"My love. You just gave birth to a child that is twice the size of a Hylian child. I don’t want you doing a  _ thing _ until you’ve made a complete recovery."

Link remained silent, still not pleased that Sidon was pushing himself.

"My love, I do not mind helping you or Kiyori. I  _ want _ to do these things for my family. Serving you and making you both happy is what I live for." assured the prince, blowing on Link’s porridge to cool it down.

Link opened his mouth to protest, but remembered everything that Zelda, King Dorephan, and Impa told him. He couldn’t just push himself past his limits, anymore. He had Sidon and Kiyori to think about, and they both needed him healthy and well.

"Let me set Kiyori back in her cradle, Link, so that you can eat before falling back asleep."

Link really didn’t want to hand her over -he hadn’t had much time to hold her- but he relented, knowing that there would be plenty of time for him to hold her once he recovered. "Thank you, Sidon."

Sidon hummed softly, gently taking Kiyori from Link’s arms. The baby whimpered a bit, but relaxed once she was back underneath the water, so Sidon focused on getting Link his porridge.

He admittedly found himself struggling to stay awake, which only made Link worry more, so Sidon promised that he would rest after making sure Kiyori and Link were comfortable.

Link fell back asleep around 3, and Kiyori was well into her slumber around then, so Sidon climbed back into the water, and fell asleep, waking up around 7, when Kiyori began to cry.

Link stirred awake and sat up, gently taking Kiyori into his arms when Sidon handed her to him. "Go back to sleep, Sidon. I’ll watch her." he yawned, beginning to pat her back. 

"Are you sure, beloved?"

Link nodded, sitting up in bed. "Just hand me one of my books. I’ll read while you sleep."

Sidon handed Link one of his favorite books and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. "Just call out for me if you need me, dearest."

Link hummed softly, shooing Sidon away. "Go to sleep" 

Sidon couldn't help but place loving kisses against the foreheads of his family one last time, and slipped back into the water, sinking down low and beginning to sleep. 

Now that they were alone, Link took some time to study his daughter’s face, a small part of him wanting to see if there was a little bit of him in her too. 

Although Kiyori did have Hylian skin like him -he did notice that her skin was a bit rougher than his, and wondered if that was because of her Zora side- her features favored Sidon's, and as he stared closer, he was amused to see just a bit of himself in there too. 

Kiyori's resting face much resembled his, and he laughed, wondering if the older she got, the easier it would be to see a resemblance between them. 

He didn't want to disturb her -every single baby book he read cautioned against keeping a newborn awake when they wanted to sleep- so Link carefully sat her down in his lap, and began to read, the soft rise and fall of her chest one of the most precious things he had ever seen.

He knew that Sidon would wake up soon, so he read until about 10, happy to see the prince when he climbed out of the water. 

"How was our princess?" 

Link yawned, looking down at her. "Perfectly fine. She did wake up a few times for attention, but then quickly fell asleep after."

Sidon sat down on the edge of Link's bed and smiled, gently caressing their daughter's cheek. "Her skin feels more like scales than it does skin." 

"I noticed that. And the scales on the Zora parts of her are still moist. I don't think she needs to be in water as long as a newborn Zora would."

Sidon hummed, gently feeling the area around her gills to make sure they were still moist. "I must say I believe you're right." He sighed then, leaned over and kissing Link's forehead. "This is the first time both of us has dealt with this, so… although the books are helpful, we still have a lot of learning and discovery to do on our own."

Link relaxed when Sidon began to run his fingers through his hair, happy that he was here with the people that mattered most. "I… I wanted to speak to you about something."

Sidon shifted on the bed so that he could wrap a comforting arm around Link, careful to not disturb their slumbering child. "What is it?" 

"I… I don't want to go to a great fairy fountain until Kiyori turns 4. I want to mature a bit before I slow my aging… not just for me, but for her and you as well. I'm only 19 Sidon, and there's still so much I have to learn. I want to give myself permission to grow before I ask a great fairy to allow my aging to match yours."

In all honesty, Sidon expected to hear as much. And he wholeheartedly agreed with Link. The hero had been through so much in his short life, and if Link wanted to take some time to "stop and smell the roses", Sidon would be right there with him. "Should we stay here until she turns 4, then?" 

Link twisted at his blankets then, nervous. "You wouldn't mind this?" 

"Not at all, dearest Link. I have come to realize over these months that there is more to life than the Zora domain. I… the desire you have to explore, to  _ help _ , even, I now feel within myself. I would love for the Zora to explore as we have, and to live throughout Hyrule, and not just in the domain. And… I want to be living proof that it can be done. So, wherever you desire to go, I will willingly follow. Even if we're just in a small hut by the sea on some faraway inlet near a forgotten shrine, no one for miles and miles around except us and our children, I will be happy."

This sounded like the perfect dream to Link, but he knew that it was selfish for him to expect Sidon to just drop everything, and live the life Link wanted them to live. "Sidon… Sidon, I want a life that  _ we _ want,  _ together _ . I don’t want you doing things just to make me happy. I want to do things with you and I want to do things for you that bring you joy as well."

Sidon rubbed at Link’s arm softly, beginning to think. "Maybe… we can still travel, but… remain near other forms of life that can actually communicate with me? I understand that you don’t need people but I’m not that way, beloved."

Link laughed softly, beginning to nestle closer into Sidon’s hold. "Can we compromise with this village? Or… or what if in time, we made our own?"

Sidon liked the sound of this, and gave it serious thought. "Let’s live here until Kiyori is 4. Then, we’ll head back to the domain, share our findings with my people, and see how we can get closer to achieving our dream of a peaceful Hyrule where everyone gets along, and the races live amongst each other in harmony."

"Luckily the Zora live such long lives… we have time to do this."

"Yes," mused Sidon, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall of their hut. "My father most likely won’t want to take over for at least another 50 years… so we have time, beloved."

Kiyori coughed and began to wake up, so Link and Sidon looked down, watching her shift and stretch. 

"How do we swaddle her, Sidon? I don’t want her to suffocate because she has gills on her side like you do."

"It’s very hard for Zora to be cold, my love. And we don’t have external genitals, so there’s no need for clothing. I assume Kiyori will have to wear a "top" because she’s female, and will develop breasts, and she’ll have to wear a "bottom" because she has external genitals like you... but I don’t believe swaddling her to keep her warm is necessary."

Kiyori made a high pitched coo then, which made the pair laugh, and Link gently picked her up, kissing her good morning. "I guess she agrees with you. But… I don’t want her walking around naked, Sidon. If she looked more like a Zora, I wouldn’t mind as much, but… she’s too perfect of a blend between us for her to not wear clothes." 

Sidon observed Kiyori, laughing when he finally understood what Link meant. "The act of being "naked" is such an amusing concept. But I understand. Why don’t you feed her while I ask the omegas in this village with help crafting an outfit?"

Link agreed, and shifted slowly in bed, still sore from the delivery. Luckily, he was ironically naked, and believed that he would remain this way until most of the pain and swelling from the delivery went away. "May you ask if one of them can come and teach me? I’d like to learn as well."

"Of course, beloved," murmured Sidon, placing a loving kiss against Link and Kiyori’s foreheads before leaving. "I’m going to go hunt first, though, if you don’t mind. I’m quite hungry."

He could see that -Link’s eyes were shining in envy, and began to laugh, ruffling his beloved’s hair. "I’ll catch some shrimp and have the village omegas prepare it for you."

Link blushed, averting his gaze shyly. "Thank you."

Link had to admit that he was the  _ slightest _ bit jealous that Sidon could travel freely, but he tossed that thought out of his mind, knowing that he didn’t regret choosing to have their child. 

Plus, Kiyori was the most  _ adorable _ thing Link had ever encountered, and he couldn’t wait to teach her how to hunt, climb, and battle.

Unsurprisingly, most of Link’s days and weeks went by like this, with him waking up in the morning, watching over Kiyori while Sidon slept, feeding her around 12, and then making sure that she received enough love and attention to keep her happy and giggling.

The village omegas were more than helpful and understanding about his situation, and while Sidon was out hunting and helping improve the way this village fished and explored, Link was learning how to make clothes, and learning unique things about child-rearing that no book could ever teach.

Of course, Sidon wanted to learn these things too, so once he came home for the day, Link often sat outside in the shallows of the water with him under the moon’s light, teaching him everything he learned for the day.

It took Link about 6 months to completely recover from the delivery, and get his body back to how it used to be, and although he did have stretch marks that would never go away, he was proud to bear them, thinking of them just as proudly as he did the scars that already covered his body from his numerous battles throughout his life.

He and Sidon had also not had sex since before Kiyori was born, and while in the beginning sex was the last thing on their minds, as the months passed, Link felt that he would go crazy if he and Sidon went the next  _ day _ without fucking.

He could see in Sidon’s eyes that the prince was feeling the same, but before they could initiate anything, Kiyori would often cry out for their attention, or she’d be awake in her cradle, and begin to cry because she was lonely.

Link had been 100% against allowing any of the village omegas babysitting Kiyori, and it wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, he was just... _ very _ protective over their daughter, and it was still hard for him to let her out of his sight because she was so young.

But now that Kiyori was six months old, Link was beginning to think that a babysitter  _ might _ not be so bad.

Unfortunately, though, Sidon was just as protective over Kiyori as Link was -the Hylian would argue that Sidon was more protective about their daughter than him- so Link put off asking Sidon about a babysitter for a few weeks.

When Kiyori became 7 months old, Link knew that he and Sidon needed to do something about their sex life, and decided to approach Sidon as the Zora came back onto land after hunting with the village fishermen for fish and seafood. 

Sidon smiled when he saw Link playing with Kiyori in the shallows of the water, and made his way over to them, playfully taking Kiyori into his arms and pretending to gobble her up. “Hello, dearest.”

Link stood up and met Sidon for a kiss, resting a hand on the Zora’s side. “Love… I-I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Sidon kissed Kiyori next and readjusted his hold on her, staring down at Link. “What is it, beloved?”

“Kiana asked if we wanted her to watch Kiyori until sunset, today…”

Sidon frowned, staring down at his spouse. “Link…”

“I-I know how you feel about other people watching Kiyori, Sidon. I feel the same. But we  _ need _ to have a few hours to ourselves every week. We haven’t had sex in seven months, and I’m  _ literally _ going crazy!”

Sidon knew Link had a point, but the thought of someone besides them watching Kiyori for even a  _ minute _ made him feel uncomfortable, and he fought a personal battle within himself, trying to decide what to do.

He knew that sooner or later, Link’s resolve would break, and he knew that he was at his limit too.

Maybe… maybe if they spent a few hours alone… it would be alright.

Inhaling deeply, Sidon looked away for a moment, trying to tell himself that it would be okay to leave Kiyori in the experienced care of Kiara, who had three children of her own. “If… if it is only for a few hours… we can allow Kiara to babysit Kiyori.”

Link’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he pulled Sidon closer for a hug, kissing his navel before staring up at him. “Thank you.”

Sidon really didn’t want to let Kiyori out of their sight, but he knew that he was being too overprotective. Link was Kiyori’s mother, and if he felt that their child would be okay in the care of another for just a few hours, then Sidon trusted him, and felt the same. “I know we need some time for each other, Link. I’m sorry that I’ve been so protective over you both.”

Link’s gaze softened, and he tightened his hold on Sidon, kissing his stomach again. “I know you’re only this way because you care. I’m not upset. I promise.”

Sidon ran calming fingers through Link’s hair, always loving the feel of it. “I suppose we should drop her off with Kiara then, dearest.”

Link nodded, releasing Sidon, and leading him to Kiara’s hut.

To their surprise, the woman was waiting outside of her hut for them, an amused smirk on her face. “So the Nuihi finally trusts me with his child?”

Sidon widened his eyes, not wanting Kiara to feel that he didn’t trust her. “Kiara, please don’t feel this way. It’s not that I didn’t trust your capabilities as a mother, I just-”

Kiara laughed, playfully swatting at the prince. “Do not worry yourself, Nuihi! All new parents are protective over their firstborn. I am not offended.”

Sidon handed Kiyori to Link so that the hero could say goodbye, and felt his heart break when the hero handed her to Kiara.

“She will be fine. She might cry for a few minutes when you both leave, but she will calm down. Everything will be okay, you two. Go enjoy yourselves.”

Link and Sidon both took uncertain steps back, staring at Kiyori in longing. Their daughter got along well with Kiara, so she didn’t mind being in her arms, but when she noticed Link and Sidon weren’t staying, she began to hiccup and cry, reaching out for Link and babbling.

Link thought he was strong enough to do this, but seeing the heartbreak in his child’s eyes broke him, and he reached out, taking Kiyori back into his arms and beginning to soothe her. “It’s alright, princess. Mommy’s here. It’s alright. It’s okay.”

Kiyori made an even more pitiful sound then and nestled closer into Link’s neck, which broke his heart further. Link quickly looked up at Sidon, seeing the same worry in the Zora’s eyes. “Sidon… Sidon I don’t think I can do this today. I can’t leave her.”

Sidon felt the same and reached down, gently caressing Kiyori’s cheek. “If we don’t get her used to being without us, will it stunt her development, Kiara?”

The omega hummed, beginning to pat at Kiyori’s back to calm the child down further. “All children have separation anxiety when their parents leave them. But every time you leave them and return, it teaches them that you will always come back for them. Kiyori has never been without the both of you, so in her mind, she’s probably terrified that you’re leaving her forever.”

This didn’t make Link feel better at  _ all _ , and he frowned, holding onto his child tighter. “Should we wait until she starts walking and talking? So that she can understand us?”

“I don’t recommend it, but… if that would make you both feel more comfortable, then no one is stopping you. I have found that wrapping the child in an article of clothing from their mother or father helps calm them down when the parents are away, though.” answered Kiara. 

Link knew he wanted to spend some alone time with Sidon, but he also knew that if Kiyori was crying the whole time, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy being with Sidon. “What should we do?”

“Let me watch Kiyori for an hour each day. This way, she is taught that while her parents are gone each day, it is only for a moment. When she gets used to not being around either of you for longer periods of time, you both can have more and more alone time.”

Link looked up at Sidon, still feeling nervous about leaving Kiyori alone. “Sidon?”

The Zora felt much like Link, and sighed, trying to determine if he could even enjoy time alone with Link if he knew Kiyori was crying, missing them the whole time.

He knew that sooner or later, Kiyori would have to get used to not being at their sides constantly, and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. “We should try to leave her here with Kiara for an hour, Link.”

Link widened his eyes in horror, and looked back down at Kiyori, who was staring up at him innocently. “Sidon…”

“We can do this, beloved. Leaving her here for an hour a day could be very healthy for all three of us. I think we should do this.”

Everything in him was  _ screaming _ for him to not hand Kiyori over, and he had to force himself to hand Kiyori over to Kiara, trying to stay strong.

Kiyori began to panic when she saw that she was being taken away by Kiara, and started to cry again, reaching out for Link.

Kiara tutted softly, heading upstairs into her hut. “Your parents will be back for you in an hour, sweet girl. It will be okay.”

Once the door closed Link began to tear up, as he could hear Kiyori wailing for him from the inside. “I-I have to get her Sidon, I-I-”

“Beloved,” murmured Sidon, crouching down so that he could pull Link into his arms. “Beloved, it’s alright. We all need this.  _ You _ need this.”

Link made a garbled sound and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck, feeling like he failed Kiyori as a mother. “Why is this so  _ hard _ ?!”

Sidon laughed softly, hugging Link even tighter to comfort him. “Just like Kiyori is learning, we’re learning too. Here, why don’t we sit in the water down there, so that we’re close to Kiyori? And we practice being away from her, but close enough to run to her side if something is wrong?”

Link sniffed and nodded, not wanting to pull away. He didn’t like being carried by Sidon though -it made him feel like a child, and he was already small for a Hylian- so he pulled away and grabbed Sidon’s hand, letting the prince lead him to the shallows, and sitting down in his lap.

They could still hear Kiyori crying, but as the minutes passed, she got quieter and quieter, which filled them both with relief.

Link honestly didn’t have it in him to focus on anything other than Kiyori, and although he knew taking some time away from her was healthy, he couldn’t bear to be apart.

“Link… why don’t we take turns watching Kiyori during the day? I know that you’ve been adament about being there for her every second of every day, but… you need to get out more.  _ Without _ Kiyori.”

Link fought against glaring up at Sidon, knowing that deep down, Sidon was right. “Sidon… I didn’t have a mother. She died when I was a baby. And… and my father wasn’t a person that would hug me or reassure me, or give me the love and affection that we’re giving to our daughter. I promised myself when I found out we were having her, that I would  _ never _ abandon my child like my father abandoned me, and I swore that I would always be there for them, in whatever way they needed.”

He began to tear up again, and wiped at his face, hating that he was getting emotional. “I don’t want Kiyori to ever feel that I don’t love her. And I don’t want her to feel as if I’m not there for her. I don’t want her to feel like she’s not cared for, like she’s not loved… I don’t want her to feel like I did, when I was young.  _ No one _ was there for me! And I can’t imagine making our daughter feel the same.”

Sidon sighed softly, his heart aching to hear this. “Link… Link, you are the  _ best _ mother in all of Hyrule. You care for Kiyori with such love, such  _ grace _ , and I can only love you more because of it. You have never,  _ ever _ done anything that would hint at you not wanting to be there for our child. You taking some personal time for yourself each day isn’t a crime, and it won’t make Kiyori hate you. You aren’t a bad mother, Link.”

Link only teared up more after hearing this, and burrowed his face into Sidon’s chest, allowing himself to let go just this  _ once _ . “I don’t want her to hate me, Sidon! I grew up resenting my father so much! I just want Kiyori to be happy!”

“And I want  _ both _ of you to be happy and healthy, beloved,” murmured Sidon, rubbing soothing circles into Link’s back. “Taking some time for yourself doesn’t make you a bad mother. And it won’t make Kiyori hate you. Just practice taking an hour a day away from her, and allowing Kiara to watch her. Just an hour a day.”

Link sniffed, trying to believe Sidon. 

It was just so  _ hard _ for him to not be by Kiyori’s side.

He wanted to be everything for Kiyori that his father wasn’t for him, and sometimes he just got so stuck in his head, that he didn’t know how to get out.

He realized then that he wasn’t alone, and he didn’t have to bear the burden of heartache or doubt anymore, as he was  _ married _ . 

He had  _ Sidon _ .

The prince had never shown him that he wasn’t trustworthy, and was always there for Link, gently reassuring him, and always helping him see things from a different point of view.

Looking up at his husband, Link stretched up and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck, inhaling his comforting salty scent. “Thank you, love.”

Sidon smiled and hugged Link back, kissing his cheek. “We just need to take things day by day. We’re still young Link. And you’ve only been awake and alive for two and a half years! There’s still so much unlearning that we both have to do, and it’s okay because we’re doing it together!”

Link couldn’t help but laugh softly, and looked up at Sidon again, pressing a warm kiss against his lips. “I’ll try and be more patient with myself. Just… help remind me… okay?”

Sidon returned Link’s kiss, beginning to hum. “I’ll remind you every day if I must, dearest. I love you more than anything, and I just want you to be okay.”

The pair shared another kiss before Link settled back down into Sidon’s lap, and together they watched the lapping of the waves, enjoying their alone time.

Link knew if he could get comfortable enough to leave Kiyori with Kiara for more than an hour a day, he would be able to not feel so guilty, and would be able to focus on himself and Sidon, but for now he tried his best to relax, and stared out at the water, knowing that deep down, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want this story to be a post-game "what if" story, so expect Link and Sidon (and precious baby Kiyori) to delve into rebuilding Hyrule, and expect more characters from the game to come into this story too. And as always, please comment if you're willing, to make a fanfic author's day :)
> 
> <3


	8. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's a fresh update for you, with some nice smut, and an introduction to the main plot and arc of the story ;)

Link admittedly had to hold himself back from rushing back to Kiara’s hut too soon, and once an hour passed, he stood with Sidon and went to retrieve their daughter, unable to stop grinning when Kiyori was back in his arms, safe and sound.

Holding Kiyori again made everything right with the world, and Kiyori seemed to feel the same, continuing to coo or babble at Link, her small hands fisted tightly onto Link’s shirt.

The pair thanked Kiara and made their way back to their hut for the night, beginning a daily ritual.

In the mornings, Sidon would help the villagers fish, and even played with the villagers’ children, helping them swim, and allowing them to swim on his back or on his stomach. 

Then around 10, he would return home, and eat breakfast with Link and Kiyori. After this, Link would workout and practice sparring until 2, and then would return home, so that Sidon could go hunt and explore or do whatever he felt he needed to do for the day.

Around 5, the pair made their way to Kiara’s hut, and dropped off Kiyori for an hour so that they could get used to being alone without their baby.

A month into this, Link felt that he was more comfortable with Kiyori not being by either of their sides and asked Kiara to watch Kiyori until 7, so that he and Sidon could  _ finally _ be intimate.

Sidon had a place that he wanted to show Link, so after dropping off Kiyori, Sidon swam he and Link out of the village’s waters, and to a nice cove covered in luminous stones.

Link was surprised there was a place like this so close to the village, and inhaled deeply, marveling at the beauty of the cove. “Goddess, Sidon… this is beautiful.”

Sidon grinned, setting Link down in the shallows. “I found this a few months ago. It is quite beautiful.”

The hero yelped in surprise when Sidon settled himself on top of him and pushed him into the sand, beginning to laugh when he saw the hungry look in the prince’s eyes.

Sidon had been a five-star husband since the day they married, and Link often felt that he didn’t show enough appreciation, so today he decided he would focus on Sidon.

Flipping the prince over onto his back, Link kissed at Sidon’s neck, rolling his eyes in amusement when Sidon gasped in surprise at his strength. “Why are you so shocked?”

Sidon tried to flip them back over, but Link was pinning him down, so he relaxed, allowing Link to set the pace. “I sometimes forget just how strong you are.”

Link hummed and traced kissed down Sidon’s neck and chest, making his way to his genital slit.

“Link, I-I-”

Link spread his tongue and licked along the length of Sidon’s slit slowly, laughing to himself when Sidon gasped and jerked underneath him. “You’re first tonight.”

It took a bit of coaxing for Sidon’s genital slit to begin to part, so Link continued his ministrations with his tongue, rubbing along the slit with a forefinger.

Sidon moaned lowly when the tip of Link’s finger slipped into him and rubbed against his cock, encouraging it to come out.

Carefully Sidon opened himself and allowed his cock to come out, moaning again when Link’s warm tongue immediately attached itself to his head.

Link’s small hand wrapped around him and began to jerk him, his other hand pressing down on Sidon’s hip and holding him in place.

Since it was impossible to deep throat Sidon, Link had to get creative and use his tongue and hand a bit more expertly to make sure that the Zora still felt good.

Sidon had the  _ longest _ refractory period that Link had ever encountered -it took  _ hours _ for Sidon to be able to climax again, and apparently, that was how all Zora men were- so Link pulled away before Sidon came, looking down at him and panting. “Don’t come.”

Sidon snorted, sitting up carefully and pulling Link into his lap. “I won’t, dearest. I must admit that I want to be inside you when I do.”

Link blushed deeply -Sidon spoke so eloquently, so whenever he tried to speak “dirty”, Link found himself impossibly embarrassed- and met Sidon for a kiss, reaching down and pulling his shorts down and off of him.

Sidon reached under Link’s shirt and pulled it up and off of him, his thumbs immediately beginning to rub against Link’s nipples. 

He didn’t want to spend too much time on them though, as they  _ did _ have to pick up Kiyori soon, so he lowered one of his hands and began to prod at Link’s entrance, taking his lips with his own when Link spread himself and arched into his hold.

Unlike himself, Link was very vocal about what he did and didn’t like, and what he did and didn’t want to do, so when Link reached down and began to stroke him, Sidon took the hint and maneuvered two fingers into Link, scissoring them, and stimulating Link’s prostate, his cock twitching when Link clenched around his fingers.

It had been a while since they’d been this intimate, so Sidon took his time preparing Link, not wanting this to be uncomfortable for him.

Slipping in a third finger after a minute or two, Sidon angled them a certain way inside Link and pushed them in a bit farther, causing the omega to break their kiss and cry out.

He wanted Sidon in him  _ now _ , but they hadn’t done this in a while, and he really wanted to enjoy this, so instead he began to rock his hips in time to the thrusting of Sidon’s fingers, grasping at his arms, and sinking deeper and deeper onto his fingers. “More to the left,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out again when Sidon did just that.

Link knew he was lubricated enough and stretched enough to handle Sidon, so he squeezed at the Zora’s cock gently, catching his attention. “I’m ready.”

Sidon hummed in reply and kissed Link’s cheek, removing his fingers, and using the slick on them to coat his cock. “What will be more comfortable for you, my love?”

Link sat up on his knees and directed Sidon’s cock behind him, urging the tapered head closer to his entrance. “Let me ride you for a bit.”

Sidon nodded and sat up a bit in the shallows, holding onto Link’s hips to steady him, and pushing himself into the omega.

Link gasped and snapped his head back, his eyelids fluttering closed as Sidon pushed himself deeper and deeper into Link.

It took him about a minute to full adjust, and once he felt ready, he raised himself a bit before lowering back down, starting at a careful pace.

Sidon waited until Link adjusted more before moving his cock, making sure that he rubbed against that sensitive spot deep within his spouse.

Link went slack-jawed and sank down deeper, moaning Sidon’s name, and arching back.

Sidon saw Link’s thighs beginning to shake, and flipped them over so that he was on top, and Link was underneath him.

Link spread his legs a bit wider and bit a lower lip when Sidon snapped his hips into him, the jolt of pleasure that this action gave him causing his eyes to cross, spots and stars dancing across his vision.

Sidon hiked Link’s hips up and began to move, a low rumble leaving his throat when Link clenched around him, the squeeze causing Sidon to shudder and snap his hips into Link even faster.

Link gasped and squeezed at Sidon’s forearms when he entered him at a certain angle, arching onto his toes and curling them. “ _ F-Fuck, right there!” _

Sidon rubbed the tip of his cock against this spot and laughed when Link shuddered in his hold, climaxing. “I’m not finished with you, dearest.”

Link could only pant and collapse back into the sand, Sidon slipping out of him. “How do you want me?”

“On your stomach, love,” murmured the prince, helping Link rollover.

Link arched onto his elbows and knees, not ashamed to display himself for Sidon.

Seeing Link on display for him, his beautifully pink rim twitching in anticipation of what was to come, made him get an idea, and he lowered himself onto his own stomach, grasping at Link’s hips, and kissing one of his cheeks.

Link’s eyes snapped open and he turned to look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “Sidon, what are do-  _ Mnh! _ ”

Sidon smirked and squeezed Link’s cheeks in his hands, his long, serpentine tongue licking around Link’s sensitive rim.

Link couldn’t help but let out a deep, guttural groan when Sidon’s tongue entered him, licking at him and rubbing against his sensitive walls.

Sidon’s tongue was long, and Link fell onto his forearms and began to tremble as he came again.

Sidon wanted to finish inside Link, so he lapped at Link’s entrance one more time, and pulled out, maneuvering his cock back into Link and allowing his eyes to flutter closed when Link’s tight warmth encased him.

Moving into Link was a breathtaking feeling, and the Hylian was so  _ tight _ around him, so it only took a few well-timed thrusts before Sidon came, groaning as he spilled into the omega.

The last thing Sidon wanted was to collapse on top of Link, so he wrapped his arms around him and flipped them over, pushing off of the sand in the shallows, and going deeper into the water, lying on his back with Link lying on top of his stomach, cheeks flushed, and a sated smile on his face.

“Link… I hate to ruin the mood, and I probably should have asked this before, but… did you take your potion?”

Link sighed and closed his eyes, letting the cool air of the sea relax him further. “Omegas don’t ovulate while breastfeeding. We’re okay.”

The prince relaxed, knowing that they were not ready for another baby.

Kiara let them know that she would watch Kiyori until sundown, so the pair relaxed in comfortable silence for some time, before swimming back to shore so that Link could get dressed again.

Their daughter was as happy as ever to see them and began to babble in excitement when they picked her up, overjoyed to be united again.

Seeing their daughter smile always melted Link and Sidon’s hearts, and as their baby grew throughout the years, they only grew more and more proud.

By the time Kiyori was 4 -the Zora equivalent of 1- she was able to say a few words, she could swim surprisingly well, and she could even walk, though her steps were a bit wobbly and unsteady.

Kiyori also began to look more and more Zora as she aged, with the top of her skin reddening to match Sidon’s scale color. Where Sidon’s scales were white, Kiyori’s skin still resembled Link’s tanned skin, but where Sidon’s scales were red, Kiyori’s skin now matched that.

Her face was even more angular like a Zora’s now, and her Zora crest on her head was now identical to Sidon’s. The only difference between her crest and Sidon’s was that Kiyori didn’t have the large protrusions on either side of her head like Sidon did. Hers were more subdued, and as she grew, Link found that Kiyori’s body proportions were more like a Hylian.

Her neck wasn’t elongated like a Zora, and her arms, torso, and legs were that of a Hylian. 

Link couldn’t believe how much of a perfect blend Kiyori was between a Hylian and a Zora, and found himself wondering just how much more she would change as she aged.

Surprisingly, Kiyori wasn’t the only one who grew, as Link found that he grew a whole two inches by the time he turned 23.

He felt better about himself now that he was taller, and looked older, so he and Sidon decided that they would be returning to the Zora domain in a month’s time, to introduce Kiyori to King Dorephan, and to work with the rest of Hyrule on restoring it, and helping bring it together.

* * *

A month before Link and Sidon left Lurelin village, very strange things began to happen, and talks of the “Ka makani nui” being upon them started to spread throughout the village.

Ka makani nui was the name for the storm that would bring the monster that would wreak havoc on on their village, and at first, Link didn’t pay any attention to them, as it was just a myth.

But when the sun was covered by clouds, and rain began to pour down in droves, the hero admitted that he was very concerned.

On the second day of raining, Link got worried, as the waters were too unruly to swim or catch, and the villagers could only survive so many days without food.

And on the third day of this storm, where lightning struck across the sky every few seconds, Link knew he and Sidon needed to do something.

Every villager had enough fruit and vegetables to last them a week, and the last thing Link wanted was for them to run out, so he decided to speak to Sidon about what should be done.

If there was a “monster” out there causing this storm, then they needed to take care of it.

The Zora was currently fixing a small meal of fish and kelp for Kiyori -some small fish had decided to make a home in their underwater kelp garden, so Sidon caught a few- and noticed that Link was in a pensive mood, absentmindedly playing with Kiyori on their bed. “My love? Are you alright?”

Link frowned, sighing when another loud thunder clap sounded across the sky. “I think we should do something about this, Sidon. It’s not normal weather.”

Sidon slowed his movements, mulling over this. “What should we do? I’ve considered exploring, but… say I do, Link. What will we do about the villagers? If their myth is true, then this monster is supposed to wreak havoc on the village. If it does that, not only are the villagers at risk… Kiyori is too.”

Link’s frown only deepened. “I… I think one of us should go down there and see if there are any signs of life that doesn’t belong.”

Sidon grabbed a fork and made his way over to their table in their hut, gently taking Kiyori in his arms and setting her on the table to feed her. “I will do this. I know you want to, but… I would feel more comfortable if it was me. You cannot see in murky water like I can, and you cannot see in the dark.”

Link narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to protest. “Sidon-”

“If something were to happen to me, Link… and the supposed monster came onto land… you would be the only one that could protect Kiyori, and save the village.”

Link’s eyes widened in concern then. “Sidon…”

Sidon wiped some drool from Kiyori’s cheek then, looking over at Link. “My love… I know just how much you love adventure. But… let me do this.”

Sidon did raise a sound argument, so Link bit a lower lip, feeling torn. He knew that he could defend the village if something happened to Sidon, but… he didn’t want that to happen.

“Sidon… I-I can’t. If something happens to you, I would never be the same. I  _ need _ you.”

It hurt Sidon’s heart to hear Link’s voice crack with emotion, and Kiyori looked over at Link as well, beginning to tear up when she saw Link wasn’t happy. 

The young toddler looked up at Sidon, babbling to get his attention, and pointing at Link.

Sidon smiled softly, getting up and sitting down next to Link, handing him their child. “Mommy’s alright, Kiyori.”

Kiyori didn’t seem convinced, and hugged Link tighter, which only made Link cry.

He’d never really given being without Sidon a thought, and to know that it was something that was feasible -something that could be prevented if Link went to look for this monster- made him realize that if something ever did happen to Sidon, he really would never be the same.

Just the thought that something could happen to Sidon made Link tear up, and he wiped at his eyes, looking up at the Zora.

“Link…” murmured Sidon, reaching out to caress Link’s cheek. “I will be just fine. I was trained by the best fighter in all of Hyrule.”

Link adjusted Kiyori in his hold and reached up, pulling Sidon down to his level so that he could kiss him. “If you see signs of anything down there… don’t engage it, Sidon.  _ Please _ . If there’s something down there, come back, and… and we can alert the village, and get them to high ground, to protect them. And Kiara can watch Kiyori…”

Sidon knew that this would be the best way to handle things, but he still didn’t like the idea of  _ both _ of them fighting a monstrous beast. If something happened to them, no one would be there for Kiyori.

“Link… my love… one of us needs to remain with Kiyori. I don’t want her to be alone in this world.”

This was the last thing Link wanted to hear, and he shook his head, praying to Hylia that this was all relative. “Then… if you see something down there… come back… and we’ll evacuate the village. And… and I will stay with them, and protect everyone, should the creature come onto land.”

Saying this hurt, as he didn’t want anything to happen to the prince. He loved him so  _ much _ . 

And a happy world without him in it just wasn’t possible.

Sidon nodded, agreeing with Link’s plan. “I will do this.”

He rubbed at Kiyori’s back then, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “Papa will be back, sweetheart.”

Kiyori’s lower lip began to tremble, and she reached out for Sidon, beginning to cry when the Zora caressed her cheek and stood instead.

Link stood up as well, pulling at Sidon’s hand, and dragging him down for a passionate kiss.

Sidon picked up Link and Kiyori and kissed them both, holding them tightly in his embrace for a few seconds before finally setting Link back on the ground, and handing Kiyori back to him. “I will return, my love. Everything will be okay.”

Link closed his eyes and nodded, sitting back down on their bed, and holding Kiyori close, comforting her through her tears.

He couldn’t watch when Sidon walked into the water, and squeezed his eyes shut even more, holding onto Kiyori, and trying to tell himself that he was overreacting.

The last thing he wanted was for Kiyori to see him so emotional, so he tried his best to calm down, and kissed her cheek, wanting her to know everything was okay.

And deep inside, he tried to tell himself this too.

* * *

Sidon didn’t like what he was seeing.

There were no signs of fish for the first ten or so miles out of the village, and the water was  _ dark _ -darker than it should be.

He was thankful that Link hadn’t been the one to search the waters, as everything around him was pitch black, and he could barely see.

From what he could make out, there were no signs of life, and that spelled trouble. In small caves or coral plants, fish would usually reside during a strong or fierce storm, but… everything was empty, and strangely void.

And the further he swam out, he noticed that something was watching him.

He couldn’t determine the angle that he was being stared at, but he knew that  _ something _ was there.

He squinted in the water then and noticed that a few dozen meters down, there was a large temple with purple-black aura surrounding it.

_ Shit _ .

He knew he needed to get out of there immediately, and turned around, unable to shake off the feeling of dread.

He swam faster than he ever had in his  _ life, _ and made it back to his hut in just a few short minutes, bursting out of the water and landing above on the floor of their hut.

Link was shocked to see Sidon appear before him so quickly, and shot up, Kiyori still in his arms. “Sidon?!’

Sidon walked over to Link and pulled him close, thankful that he was able to get out of there safely. “Link. Something is down there. Something evil. I-I… I don’t think I can defeat it alone.”

Link widened his eyes in disbelief, holding onto Sidon tighter. “What did you see?”

Sidon shook his head, releasing Link and taking Kiyori into his arms so that he could hug her. “We need to evacuate the village.  _ Now. _ It saw me, and… and I don’t think it’s content with staying where it was, now.”

Link paled considerably, twirling around hurriedly and searching for his weapons, gathering the master sword, the Hylian shield, and the bow of life.

He didn’t think the bow of life was necessary, and he could’ve chosen another bow, but… Sidon said there was something evil down there.

And the only evil he knew was Ganon.

The probability of Ganon being back was near impossible, but Link didn’t want to take any chances. If he had to protect the village and Kiyori, these weapons were his best bet.

Once his weapons were gathered, Link reached out for Kiyori, shushing her when she began to protest. “Let’s evacuate everyone. I don’t know how long we have, but… we can’t waste any time.”

Sidon agreed, noticing that the weather seemed to be getting worse by the second. 

Together they rushed out of their hut, and separated, banging on the doors of the villagers, letting them know that the Ka makani nui was upon them.

Link led everyone out of the village and up to higher ground, urging everyone into a nearby cave.

When everyone was here, Sidon turned to leave, knowing that he needed to do his best to defeat this creature.

It hurt him to leave Kiyori and Link’s side, but this was necessary.

Before he could leave higher ground, a  _ piercing screech _ sounded throughout the air, and Link almost fell to his knees, his heart dropping.

That wasn’t just any sound.

It was the sound of a Ganon blight.

Link didn’t have time to process why there was a Ganon blight rising from the waters, and gave Kiyori to Kiara, grabbing Sidon’s hand, and beginning to run back towards the village.

Sidon was horrified to see a purple-black serpentine beast in the waters, and when it used its sword to slash at houses in the village, Sidon’s heart began to pound.

“Sidon! That’s a Ganon blight! Whatever you do,  _ don’t _ let it snatch you! It’s breath is poisonous!”

A Ganon blight had been the exact thing that killed his precious sister, and Sidon felt a passionate rage spread throughout him, knowing that this blight wanted to harm his precious family as well.

No, this Ganon blight wouldn’t touch a  _ soul _ .

He would see to it.

The Ganon blight stopped slashing at houses with its sword once it noticed Link and Sidon, and Link knew that had about five seconds until it attacked them.

He shared a look with Sidon that barely lasted a second, and ran off, knowing that Sidon understood what they had to do.

Sidon knew that it would be best if he played to his strengths and fought this beast in the water, so that Link could send arcs of light to attack it, so he dove into the water and swam around the Ganong blight, seeing that there was a large barb on the end of its serpentine body.

Making note to not allow himself to be hit by it, Sidon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, beginning to rumble.

This seemed to distract the blight, and it turned quickly, spotting Sidon in the water.

It replied with a growl of its own, and lowered its face to meet Sidon, its soulless eyes making sure that the prince would have nightmares for  _ years _ .

He refused to let this deter him though, and spread himself out, staring right back at the blight and rumbling again, this time adding more base to it.

Before the Ganon blight could respond in time, an arc of light hit it right in the face, causing it to fall down in the water on its side.

Sidon used his special frequency, and wasn’t surprised that it didn’t work. This frequency only worked on living creatures, and… and Ganon wasn’t one.

The blight roared and slashed its sword blindly in the direction of Link, so Sidon leapt out of the water and tackled its wrist, continuing to distract it from Link charging up blessed attacks.

Roaring again, the Ganon blight moved to toss Sidon off of him with its other hand, but Sidon was quick, and jumped from its wrist back into the water, debating if he should try and bite the blight.

He needed to make his decision quickly, as the blight had its focus back on Link, and was raising its arm to slash at him.

Taking hold of its serpentine body, Sidon dug his talons into its side, and sank his teeth into it, tearing out a chunk.

This distracted the Ganon blight long enough for Link to shoot another arc of blessed light at the beast, and Sidon dove out of the way, barely missing being snatched into its hands.

Getting two blows of blessed light seemed to damage the blight enough to weaken it some, but it was still going strong, trying its best to attack Link while keeping Sidon away.

Sidon used all of his strength to take the blights sword from its hands, and threw it in the water once he did, biting the blight’s arm before leaping off of it so that it wouldn't take hold of him.

Link shot a third arc of blessed light at the Ganon blight, and this seemed to set it off, as the blight reared back and opened its mouth, gathering energy to beam its dark aura at Link.

Knowing that he had mere  _ seconds  _ to stop it, Sidon sunk his talons into the blight and sped up its body, sinking his teeth into its neck, and stopping it from beaming its dark energy at Link.

Holding the blight in place with all of his strength, Sidon watched Link use Revali’s gale to ascend to the air, the hero charging up the master sword before dropping down, and sinking his sword into the heart of this Ganon blight’s chest.

Sidon didn’t let go until the Ganon blight began to dissipate, and jumped from its body over to Link, taking him in his arms and letting them fall down into the water.

As soon as the blight disappeared, the storm stopped, and the sun came out, shining down warmly on the decimated village.

Link was beside himself with worry, and dragged Sidon to shore, quickly checking over him. “Are you okay?! Where did it touch you?

Sidon gritted his teeth, moving his hand away from his side and beginning to feel weak. “I-I don’t think I was fast enough to dodge a swipe of its sword, Link…”

Link looked down at the large gash on Sidon’s side, his heart dropping. “Shit, shit Sidon, it’s okay, shit, shit-”

Sidon felt his vision swirl, and fell back onto the sand, noticing he was bleeding. 

He tried to tell Link that he would be okay, and that this was nothing, but his tongue felt heavy, his vision going black as he fainted.

Link screamed and shook at Sidon, trying to wake him back up, and beginning to cry when it didn’t work.

There was nothing around to stop the bleeding, and potions meant for Hylians didn’t work on the Zora, so Link panicked, trying to figure out the best way to save Sidon.

Pressing his hands over the large gash, Link closed his eyes and summoned Mipha’s grace,  _ praying _ that this would work and heal Sidon.

To his relief, a calm blue-green light began to pour from his hands into Sidon’s gash, and Link watched as the bleeding stopped, and the wound began to repair itself.

He didn’t stop until there was smooth scales beneath him, and looked down at Sidon, noticing that he was still breathing.

He took Sidon’s hand in his and began to cry harder, wanting Sidon to just wake up.

It took a few minutes, but Sidon started to stir beneath Link, groaning loudly.

He had the  _ worst _ headache, and opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on his beloved. “Link?”

Link made a garbled sound and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s chest, continuing to cry.

He didn’t know if Mipha’s grace would work on Sidon, and when it did he was worried that it was too late, and when Sidon woke up, Link felt overwhelmed with relief, and could only cry.

Every second that passed made Sidon feel just a bit stronger, and he was able to wrap an arm around Link, shushing him quietly. “I’m alright, beloved. I’m alright.”

Link continued to sob, holding onto Sidon tightly.

He was too emotional to even try and articulate himself, and just kept crying, thanking Hylia and Mipha.

Sidon still felt weak, but he sat up anyway, pulling Link into his arms and holding him close. “I’m sorry for scaring you, beloved. I’m sorry.”

He remained here with Link for sometime, comforting him and letting him know that he was alright, and would be just fine.

Link was finally able to calm himself, and took in a shuddering breath, staring up at Sidon.

He didn’t speak, and Sidon understood, placing a loving kiss against Link’s lips. “I’m so sorry, beloved.”

Link sniffed, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand. “Stop saying sorry.”

“But I  _ am _ , my love. I don’t like when I’m the cause of your pain.”

Link shook his head fiercely, not wanting Sidon to feel this way. “I-I was scared! But that’s not your fault! I just thought I lost you, and-” He closed his eyes and bit a lower lip, shaking his head once again. “I was just scared, love.”

Sidon tutted, rubbing at Link’s back. “I was too… but I’m okay. I’m alright.”

Link hugged Sidon even tighter, tears still streaming down his face.

They sat in silence for a bit longer before Link finally calmed down completely, and took in a deep breath, looking up at his husband again. “Let’s go get Kiyori, and tell the village that everything is okay, now. I need to see her.”

Sidon agreed, and reached out, taking Link’s offered hands to stand up. “After helping the villagers rebuild their homes, we need to return to the domain, Link. If Ganon is back -even a fraction of him- then we need to alert the ruling parties of Hyrule.”

Link sighed, a pensive look on his face. “We can’t wait, Sidon. We need to go  _ now _ . We don’t know if there’s more blights, and if us killing that one awakened anymore.”

Sidon didn’t like the idea of leaving the people of this village to pick up the pieces all alone, but he also knew that Link was right.

If Ganon  _ was _ back, they couldn’t waste anytime.

The pair made their way back up to the cave the village was residing in, and approached Chief Rozal, informing him about what happened.

The chief understood him completely, and dismissed the pair, letting them know that they would be just fine.

Hearing Kiyori cry out for him made Link rush to her side, and he gently took her from Kiara’s arms, kissing the toddler’s cheek, and beginning to soothe her. “Everything’s okay, sweetheart. Everything is okay.”

Kiyori continued to cry, and it broke Link’s heart to know that Kiyori had been scared out of her mind, and he wasn’t able to be there.

Sidon came over to them after finishing up with the chief, and crouched over, rubbing at Kiyori’s back. “Papa and Mommy are fine, sweet girl.”

Kiyori looked up at him with tears in her eyes, so Sidon carefully took her from Link’s arms, patting at her back and shushing her gently. “Is there anything you need to gather from the debris of our hut, beloved?”

Link shook his head, knowing that they needed to hurry to the domain. “Nothing important.”

He then turned to Kiara, pulling her into a hug. 

He usually didn’t touch anyone other than Kiyori or Sidon, but Kiara had done so much for their family over this four year period. “Thank you for everything, Kiara. Seriously. You made taking care of Kiyori so much easier.”

Kiara hugged him back, beginning to laugh. “And I would do it again, Hero.”

After saying goodbye to everyone, Link pulled out the Sheikah slate, and fast traveled himself and his family back to the shrine in the Zora domain, beginning to feel a bit nervous about being back here.

Staying in Lurelin village with Sidon for 4 years had allowed him to almost forget that he and Sidon  _ would _ rule over the Zora after King Dorephan stepped down, and that they would always be in the public eye for the rest of their lives.

Sidon sensed that Link was nervous, and rubbed at his back, knowing that he would most likely want to hold Kiyori in his arms. The hero was always very protective over their daughter when he felt uncomfortable or nervous. “Everything will be alright, dearest. We will nod politely at the citizens, and rush to the throne room.”

Link frowned slightly, still feeling uncertain. He gratefully took Kiyori into his arms and kissed her cheek, calming the excited toddler down. She was currently pointing at everything and babbling hurriedly, and although seeing her happy made Link feel better, he still felt nervous about the realm knowing about her, and watching her every move.

“Are you ready, my love?”

Link nodded, and followed Sidon up the steps and out of the section of the domain the shrine was located, and into the busy domain.

It was evening, and the sun was beginning to set, so although there weren’t too many Zora out, the ones that were gasped loudly, beginning to murmur and point at them.

Sidon nodded politely in their direction, and continued to lead his family upstairs to the upper level of the domain, where the throne room was located.

The guards outside of the throne room bowed low when Sidon and Link reached the top of the stairs, and led them into the throne room, surprising King Dorephan.

The king gasped loudly and let out a jolly laugh when he saw Kiyori, sitting forward in his chair. “Sidon! Link! It warms my heart that you’ve returned.”

Sidon smiled softly, bowing low before his father. “Father. I wish I could say that we returned under more positive reasons, but… there is something dire you must know.”

Link bowed low as well before kissing Kiyori’s cheek, offering her to King Dorephan. “Let him at least see Kiyori, love. He’s been waiting all this time.”

Sidon widened his eyes, realizing that he  _ probably _ should’ve introduced Kiyori to his father first. “Forgive me, Father!”

King Dorephan laughed softly, carefully picking up his granddaughter and looking over her features. “You are forgiven, my son.”

Kiyori squealed happily and pulled at her grandfather’s large finger, beginning to laugh when he smiled.

“Her name is Kiyori?”

Link nodded, happy that King Dorephan was bonding so well with Kiyori. “Yes, Father. And she is an alpha as well as an apex Zora, so she will be able to continue the bloodline.”

King Dorephan hummed, continuing to look over her. “She looks so much like a Zora. There’s barely any Link in her features.”

Link found a small smile gracing his face, and nodded, staring up at them. “She wasn’t born with red scales. Her tan skin began to darken the older she got, and now the top layer are red scales, just like a Zora.”

“Hmm… I did not expect your child to be such a perfect blend between you two.” King Dorephan looked down at Link and Sidon then, smiling warmly. “She is beautiful.”

He handed her back to Link and sat up in his throne, becoming serious. “You’ve said unfortunate circumstances have brought you both here? What has happened?”

Link kissed Kiyori’s cheek softly, bouncing her to keep her distracted from the serious conversation. “Sidon and I killed a Ganon blight today.”

“ _ What?!” _

“There was a myth in Lurelin village that spoke of a great monster wreaking havoc on the village, and that a “shark savior” would save them all. Little did we know, this myth turned out to be true. There is a vast underwater temple that housed this Ganon blight, and… and for an unknown reason, it woke up, and tried to destroy the village. Thankfully, Link and I were able to defeat it, but… the rest of Hyrule needs to know. We need to talk about what to do from this point forward, Father, as… Link and I aren’t sure if there are more blights, and… and we don’t know if this means that Ganon has returned.”

King Dorephan remained stoned face, closing his eyes in pensive thought, and exhaling deeply. “Link?”

“Yes, Father?”

“I need you to fast travel to the leaders of each race, and bring them here as soon as possible. This needs to be dealt with quickly, as we don’t know how much time we have.”

The last thing Link wanted was to be separated from Kiyori -especially after the events of today- but he knew that he was the only one that could gather everyone here, in a quick amount of time. Sidon couldn’t travel anywhere that didn’t have a large body of water next to it, so it couldn’t be him.

“I understand. I’ll travel to each stronghold, and let them know what has happened, before returning here. Then, in the early morning, I will fast travel back, and gather everyone, bringing them here, so that we can discuss what to do.”

Nodding, King Dorephan sighed again, crossing his large arms. “Goddess have mercy. We’ve just gained peace.”

He shook his head again before dismissing his son and Link, so the pair bowed low, and exited the throne room, making their way to Sidon’s quarters on the East Reservoir lake.

There were surprisingly fresh items and bedsheets, so Link figured that palace servants were alerted to their arrival, and quickly cleaned and refreshed up this area.

Sitting on the freshly cleaned bed, Link sighed, setting Kiyori down and beginning to play with her to keep her distracted, so that he could speak with Sidon. “Love…”

Sidon sat down next to him, beginning to play with Kiyori as well. “Everything will be alright, beloved. There’s no finite proof that Ganon is alive again. For all we know, that could’ve just been the last fibers of his existence, just like the appearance of the golden monsters in this land.”

“And the reverse is also true, Sidon. If Ganon is back, Zelda and myself are the only people alive that can take him down. If he’s back, we don’t know if he’s stronger, we don’t even know what we’re working with. If something happens to me…”

Sidon tutted and shook his head, cutting Link not. “Absolutely not. I refuse to allow you to think this way. You defeated Ganon when you were 18.  _ 18 _ ! And I know that if he is back, you and Zelda can do it again. There is no reason you can’t.”

Link frowned slightly, knowing that Sidon spoke the truth. “I just don’t want to leave Kiyori alone in this world, without a mother, Sidon…”

“And you won’t, beloved. Because we don’t know what we’re dealing with, there is no reason to immediately think the worst.”

The prince reached out to caress Link’s face then. “Now go tell the others, my love. And Kiyori and I will be right here waiting for you when you return.”

Sidon’s reassurance and gentle touch was the one thing that could erase any fears from Link’s mind, and he smiled softly, kissing Sidon’s palm. “Thank you…”

“Mama!”

The pair looked down at Kiyori, who was opening her arms wide for a hug.

“Mommy will be right back, Kiyori,” murmured Link, picking her up and kissing her cheeks.

Kiyori babbled happily and kissed Link’s cheek as well, which only made his heart melt. “Ygabba!”

Link and Sidon learned a few months ago that this particular babble meant Kiyori was asking if she could go too, so Link shook his head, kissing her cheek when she began to get sad. “This is a trip for adults only, Kiyori.”

Seeing their daughter sad was worse than death for Link, and he tutted, smothering her face in kisses to make her feel better. “Mommy will be right back. I promise.”

“Dgatta?”

“I  _ promise _ ,” assured Link, setting her back down on the bed so that he could kiss Sidon. “I should be back in a few hours.”

Sidon returned Link’s kiss, rubbing at his side. “Then I shall see you then, dearest. Please be safe.”

Link nodded, getting up and grabbing his Sheikah slate.

He wanted to believe that Ganon didn't come back, and that everything would be okay, but… something in Link told him that this just wouldn’t be the case.

And that scared him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on top of having two other fanfictions that I'm publicly working on (And like... 5-10 that I haven't posted, that get my attention from time to time so that they can finally get to a point where I will post them) as well as moving to a new city, finding work, life blah blah blah, this fanfic may or may not be updated as quickly as you're used to.
> 
> I'm also looking into picture hosting websites, so that I can upload pictures of the scenes I'm talking about, to the fanfic.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as what is to come.
> 
> -Nyna


	9. We Need To Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllllllllllloooooooo beautiful people.
> 
> So sorry for the stretch without updates. When I write, sometimes I get so scared of messing up the plot that I just stop writing, and take a break and focus on other things in my life, until I get an idea as to how I want to continue the story. I am not a natural writer by any means, and I don't really have anyone to bounce ideas off of when it comes to writing fanfic, so... yeah.

Bludo - Yunobo - Goron

Kaneli - Teba - Bird

Riju - Buliara- Gerudo

Link arrived in Rito Village in the dead of night.

Of course, many of the Rito enjoyed the night, and relaxing under the moon’s light was a common past time of their people, so Link wasn’t surprised to see the village awake and alive once he arrived at the Akh Va’quot Shrine.

The Rito village was always very peaceful for him, and as he quietly rushed through the village -he was wearing his Sheikah armor, dyed black- he kept his mind on getting to the leader of this village, Elder Kaneli.

“Link!”

Hearing a familiar voice call out to him stopped in him his tracks, and Link turned, seeing the warrior Teba in his room.

Teba looked serious, and gestured for Link to come over, a deep-set frown on his face. “You’re here to speak to Elder Kaneli, aren’t you?”

Link nodded hurriedly. “I can’t talk Teba.”

Uncrossing his legs, Teba stood, quickly looking off in the distance for a moment. “You’re here about the darkness, aren’t you?”

Link pulled down his mask, not liking the sound of this at all. “The darkness?”

“Come. We will speak to Elder Kaneli together.”

Link nodded and followed Teba out of his nest, making their way towards the elder.

The Owl-Rito looked up as the pair entered his nest, a solemn look on his face. “Link. Teba.”

Link bowed respectfully before straightening up, wanting to hurry and alert him about the reemergence of the Ganon blight. “Elder, King Dorephan requests the presence of every leader from every race in Hyrule, to meet with him in the domain, as soon as possible. Prince Sidon and I defeated a Ganon blight a few hours ago. We aren’t sure if this means Ganon has returned, but… it’s imperative that you come with me.”

The village’s elder sighed softly, sharing a look with Teba. “Then that explains the darkness over the North Lomei Labrinyth. It appeared last week, and the scouts that we’ve sent to explore this darkness have not returned.”

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief, realizing that his worst fear was coming true. “All the more reason we need to come together, to discuss what to do.”

Elder Kaneli hummed, agreeing with Link. “Teba and I will follow you back to the domain, champion descendant. We can’t waste any time.”

Teba rushed over to help Elder Kaneli stand and nodded at Link once they were ready. “It will take about three hours for us to get to the Zora domain. We will see you there.”

The Rito were very simple people -none of them believed that Link was the Link of legends, choosing to instead believe that he was a descendant of the Link of legends- and didn’t understand ancient Sheikah technology. 

Using it actually scared them, so Link respected their feelings, and thanked them for being so willing to drop everything to discuss how to save the realm.

He chose to travel to Goron City next and fast-traveled to Shae Mo’sah Shrine, relieved to see that the sun was beginning to rise. The Gorons started their days right when the sun rose, and ended their days right when the sunset, so he rushed to Elder Bludo’s home, trying to ignore the clunking of his fireproof armor. Hylians could only survive in Goron City while wearing fireproof clothing, and it was admittedly very padded, so he couldn’t move very fast.

Nevertheless, Link arrived at Elder Bludo’s hut, surprised to see him out walking without Yunobo.

The elder grunted when he saw the Hylian, rubbing at his back as Link came to a stop in front of him. “Goddess, It’s still early in the day, but it’s already hot out.”

Link remained silent, staring up at the elder and waiting for him to continue. 

“I suppose you’re here about the dark aura now surrounding the Thyphlo Ruins, boy.”

Link nodded, a pensive look on his face. “A few hours ago, Prince Sidon and I defeated a Ganon blight that was hiding in the depths of Lurelin village. We assume that this darkness showing in ruins all over the land has something to do with that.”

“Hmm… darkness is showing up all over the land, you say?”

“Yes, Elder.”

The Goron chief, sighed, turning to call inside his hut. “Yunobo! Get out here!”

Daruk’s descendant Yunobo rolled outside, popping up next to the pair and taking notice of Link. “Link! You look so different!”

Elder Bludo whacked at Yunobo’s neck, wanting him to be serious. “There’s no time for that, boy! If the Hylian has shown up, that means something is wrong.”

Yunobo nodded, trying his best to become serious. “Sorry, Elder!”

It was comforting for Link to see that Yunobo was still the same after all of these years, but it was important that the Gorons made their way to the Zora domain as soon as possible. “Elder Bludo, King Dorephan has requested that every leader of every race in Hyrule gather at the domain so that we can discuss this.”

The Goron chief looked at the position of the early morning sun, humming deeply again. “Yunobo and I should be able to get to the domain in an hour.”

Goron City was very close to the Zora domain -vast mountains separated the two regions, but Gorons usually traveled over mountains easily by curling and then rolling to their destination- so Link thanked them, using the Sheikah slate to fast-travel to Gerudo Town, remembering then that only women were allowed in the compound.

He honestly didn’t like having to dress as a woman -when he was younger and first started his journey, he was quite small and not very masculine looking, so dressing as a woman only made him feel more insecure about himself- and wondered if his armor still fit him, since he’d grown a bit since he last wore it.

After traveling to the Daqo Chisay shrine, Link put on his Gerudo armor and fixed his hair, trying to look as feminine as possible. His shoulders had admittedly gotten broader over the years, and he was a bit more muscular but was still lithe enough to appear as a woman while wearing the armor.

Certain that he wouldn’t get caught and that he looked feminine enough, Link stepped out of the shrine and made his way to the Gerudo Town gates, greeting the guards, and walking into the town. 

Quickly rushing through the market, Link made his way up the steps of the throne room, and greeted the guards, entering the throne room.

Chief Riju’s everpresent personal guard and guardian Buliara gasped when he entered, pointing her weapon at him. “Halt! You  _ dare _ waltz into our chief’s throne room without permission?!”

Link admired her devotion to the chief in the past, but he didn’t have time to deal with her now. Taking off the veil covering his face, Link bowed respectfully to Riju, who had blossomed into a very lovely woman over the years. “Lady Riju.”

Riju laughed, sitting up on her throne and smiling at Link. “Champion! I have not seen you in years! What brings you to our town?”

“Lady Riju! He has not been searched! I need t-”

Riju held up a hand, silencing her personal guard. “Buliara, I don’t care. Link is an exception to this rule. Please stop being so overprotective.”

“But Lady Riju, I mu-”

“It is  _ fine _ , Buliara. Now, Champion Link has definitely come for a reason, and I would like to hear it.” assured the Gerudo queen, finally turning back towards Link. “Now why have you come, Champion?”

“My husband and I killed a Ganon blight a few hours ago. King Dorephan requests that every leader from every race in Hyrule gather in the domain so that we can discuss where to go from here.”

Riju raised her eyebrows, shocked to hear this. “Goddess have mercy… Ganon has returned?”

Link shook his head, not wanting her to misunderstand. “We aren’t sure.”

Riju nodded, rising from her throne. “Then we shall follow you to the Zora domain. You can fast-travel there with the Sheikah slate, yes?”

“I can.”

“Perfect. Give me an hour to pack my things, and we will be ready to go.”

Link still needed to find and tell Zelda, and knew that if he waited for an hour, that would only push things back. “Queen Riju, do you know where Zelda might be? I must alert her to this as well.”

Riju’s gaze softened at the mention of Zelda, and she nodded. “She’s in Tarrey Town. Why don’t you fetch Zelda, and then come back to get me?”

Link nodded in agreement, bowing low once more before fast-traveling to Tarrey Town.

He supposed that he was a prince now too since he was married to Sidon, and should also be bowed to and treated with a certain level of respect, but he didn’t really care about titles. 

Thoughts of his official title and how he should be addressed left his mind once he arrived at the Dah Hesho shrine, and he quickly changed out of his Gerudo armor, dressing in the hero’s tunic again and fixing his hair back to his usual style.

He then pulled out his paraglide, jumping off the mountain and gliding down into Tarrey Town’s center.

Various beings were rushing about the town, beginning their days, sending their children off to school, or setting up the market, and it made Link happy to see that the town had expanded over the years.

Luckily, it looked like Zelda was praying in front of the goddess statue in the center of the Town, and he ran over to her, calling out her name.

The princess jumped when she heard Link’s voice and spun around, inhaling sharply. “Link!”

Link pulled Zelda into his arms and hugged her, happy to see her after all of this time.

Granted, they were reuniting under unfortunate circumstances but seeing her after 4 years still made him happy.

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, beginning to laugh. “Link! What are you doing here?”

Link pulled back, a sad smile on his face. “Sidon and I fought a Ganon blight late yesterday. We don’t know if Ganon is back, but… I’ve gathered all the rulers from every race, in the domain. All we need is you.”

The princess’s face fell, and she pulled back as well, looking over her shoulder. “The Lomei Labyrinth ruins… they’ve been shrouded in a dark, purple aura for a little over a week now. This must have something to do with it.”

Link nodded, affirming her theory. “Every ruin in Hyrule has this same glowing aura, and everyone says it appeared a little over a week ago.”

Zelda frowned deeply, looking down and beginning to think. “Goddess… let me gather my things, and I will meet you back at the town’s square.”

Link nodded, letting out a pent up breath once the princess walked away.

He’d managed to get to everyone in a few mere hours, so now all he could do was wait until they were all gathered together.

* * *

After Link left, Sidon debated about his next steps, not wanting to wait up on the lake, until everyone arrived, but knowing that Kiyori needed to eat and sleep.

He believed that it would be a good idea to travel down to his father’s quarters so that they could share a meal, while he bonded with Kiyori and they discussed strategy.

Kiyori seemed eager to explore this new environment, so Sidon picked her up from his bed, plastering her face with kisses. “Would you like to see Grandpa again, sweet girl?”

Kiyori babbled happily and nodded, squirming to get out of his hold once they swam down the waterfall.

Baby Zora were encouraged to learn how to swim from an early age, so Sidon let go of his daughter once they were at the bottom of the domain, showing her how to dive deeply underneath the surface, and use her body to her advantage.

Her body wasn’t streamlined like a Zora’s was -she did have a very Hylian shape, with long legs and a proportioned torso- but she still managed to glide with ease in the water, which made Sidon proud.

Various Zora waved at the pair as they swam down under the domain, and a sizeable crowd managed to gather around them once Sidon made it below the domain, many of the Zora wanting to meet their newest princess.

Sidon believed that his people were also very curious to see what a Zora-Hylian child looked like -it had been centuries since one existed- so he reached out to take Kiyori in his arms, stopping in the water and greeting everyone.

Kiyori was never shy as long as Sidon or Link were nearby, and began to giggle as various Zora came up to play with her or pinch her cheeks affectionately.

He knew it would take some time for Link to come back, so after introducing his people to Kiyori and letting them play with her for a bit, he bid them all farewell, and made his way back to his father’s private quarters, thanking the royal servants when they guided him to his father’s dining room.

The king was eating when Sidon entered and smiled when his son swam up to sit at the table with him, reaching out and tickling Kiyori’s cheek. “Hello, My Son.”

Sidon sat Kiyori down on the table, shooting his father a gentle smile in return. “Hello, Father. I figured it would be good if you and Kiyori spent some time together before I put her down to sleep.”

His father hummed, taking in his grandaughter’s appearance once more. “She’s much bigger than I thought she would be, considering she’s half Hylian. She’s about the size you were when you were her age.”

“I’m surprised by her size too if I’m to be honest. The last week of his pregnancy, Link was so large. I was very concerned about his health.  _ But _ , he pulled through, and amazed me.”

“I thought the same about your mother, when I married her.” laughed the king, beginning to reminisce. “You and your mother were the last shark-Zora and shark-Zora are much larger than the average Zora, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. And since I’m the last of the whale-Zora, when she became pregnant with you, I was worried that you would take after me.”

Sidon couldn’t imagine ever being as large as his father -if he was, he didn’t think he could be intimate with Link anymore, and that would  _ kill _ him- and frowned, a horrifying thought entering his mind. “What if our next child takes after you?! It would kill Link…”

King Dorephan let out a hearty laugh, picking up Kiyori and beginning to feed her. “That is quite impossible, My Son. There is a reason why I am the last of the whale-Zora. If a whale-Zora has a child with someone that also isn’t a whale-Zora, there is only a 1% chance that their children will take after them. And since you are not a whale-Zora, and because your spouse isn’t a Zora at all, Link has a better chance of becoming a god amongst men, than he does carrying a whale-Zora child.”

Sidon felt a bit silly for worrying about this but was relieved, as the last thing he wanted was Link suffering while carrying any future children that they might have. “How were things, while I was gone?”

“I am sure you’re aware of this, but… Muzu has gone on to the land of our ancestors. He passed a few months after you left.”

Sidon looked down and nodded slowly, still hurt and saddened by this information. “Did he go in peace?”

King Dorephan nodded, carefully wiping at Kiyori’s chin before giving her more food. “He did. I believe that seeing you marry Link, and coming to terms with his own faults, allowed him to finally go in peace. He’d been too terrified to face his deceased wife and child in death, but… after your wedding, he made peace with his wrongs and began to look forward to meeting them once more. I can only pray he is truly happy, now.”

“I can only hope the same as well…”

Sidon and his father spoke about more trivial things after sending up a silent prayer for Muzu, and enjoyed their time together, knowing that the future was uncertain now that Calamity Ganon might be back.

They ended up speaking for a few hours, but Kiyori seemed content with sleeping in her grandfather’s arms, so it was here they remained, waiting for a palace servant to let them know everyone had arrived. 

Around 8am, Link swam into the room and sat at the large dining table, greeting Sidon and the king. “Father.”

“Link! I cannot thank you enough for gathering everyone.”

The Hylian nodded, fighting back a yawn. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to rest, but he knew that every second counted until they figured out what was going on.

This wasn’t the first time that he’d gone days without sleep, and he was certain that it wouldn’t be the last. “Everyone is waiting in the throne room, Father.”

King Dorephan nodded, gently handing Kiyori to Link so that she wouldn’t wake up. “What will you do about the little one?”

Link frowned deeply, not sure about what to do. If Kiyori woke up and discovered she was left with a Zora she didn’t recognize, she would panic, and this was the last thing Link wanted. “I’m not sure, honestly. If she wakes up alone without someone she knows, she’ll panic, and she won’t calm down until she’s back in either my arms or Sidon’s.”

“Why don’t I watch her?” suggested the king, nodding to himself a few times. “We spent all night getting to know each other, and I must admit that she’s taken a liking to me. I assume that you and my son will have to make your way out of the domain for some time, and I understand your fear about letting a nanny watch her.”

Link shared a look with Sidon before answering the king, relieved that Kiyori was able to be watched by a family member. “If you wouldn’t mind…”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Champion. Grandfathers are called “grand” for a reason.”

This caused the Hylian to laugh, and he thanked the king, slowly getting back into the water. “We shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.”

The king sighed, getting into the water as well. “You’re absolutely right about that, boy. I will meet everyone in the throne room; give me a moment.”

Sidon followed Link into the water and swam under the surface to exit the room, a soft smile on his face when he saw Link in his Zora armor.

The Hylian seemed tired -more tired than he’d been in quite some time- so Sidon made a mental note to try his best to support Link in any way he could until the looming threat of Ganon had passed.

The pair silently swam out from under the domain and climbed out of the water, making their way to the throne room.

Sidon was relieved to see that every ruler from every race was there, and straightened up, greeting them all. “Hello everyone; thank you for coming on such short notice. My father will be here any moment.”

The Goron elder Bludo huffed, beginning to rub at his back. “Goddess… I’m not a strapping young lad anymore, Prince Sidon. An hour trip for a Goron as old as me should’ve been a death sentence.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Elder. I’ll see to it that you soak in our hot springs once this meeting has come to a conclusion.”

Elder Bludo grumbled but gave in, appeased for now.

Link wasn’t sure if Sidon and the others had ever met each other, so he took it upon himself to introduce them all to each other. Kiyori was still asleep in his arms, so he kissed her temple and held her a bit closer before speaking, trying to speak softly. “I know I’m the common link between all of us, so I think it would be a good idea to introduce all of you to each other.”

He fought back a yawn and gestured towards Lady Riju, beginning to speak. “This is the Queen of the Gerudo, Lady Riju. She-”

A sharp spear pointed in his face made him flip back, and he tightened his hold onto Kiyori, staring at Buliara dangerously. “What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you?!”

Buliara narrowed her eyes at him in turn, spear still pointed. “You, a mere  _ voe _ ,  _ dare _ utter our queen’s name?! Have you no shame?!”

If she had done this to just him, Link would’ve rolled his eyes, and ignored her, as he did every time before this.

But today, she didn’t do it to just him.

His daughter had been in his arms when she threatened him, and to Link,  _ that  _ was unforgivable.

Before Riju could calm the situation and reprimand her bodyguard for her unnecessary behavior, Link had handed Kiyori over to Sidon and pulled out his master sword, a dark look on his face.

He stalked over to Buliara and swiftly disarmed her before anyone had a chance to comprehend what was happening, knocking her to her feet, sword digging into her jugular, and a foot in the center of her chest, just  _ enough _ pressure being added to make her breathing labored. “If you ever threaten me while my child is in my arms again, you will regret the day you decided to be this overambitious.”

He locked eyes with the Gerudo and dug his heel into her chest hard enough to crack a few ribs, his silence conveying the severity of the threat.

For seconds no one could move, no one could  _ breathe _ , and everyone watched as Link removed his heel from her chest, and as he sheathed his sword, walking back over to Sidon, and gently taking Kiyori out of his arms.

The toddler seemed a bit drowsy from the commotion but was still very much sleepy, and once she was back in Link’s warm hold she fell asleep, completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

Buliara coughed and sat up with Riju and Zelda’s help, glaring at Link. “How  _ dare _ a mere voe-”

“Lady Riju, I will ask this once, and once only. Please control your bodyguard.” interrupted Sidon, staring down at the young woman. “You are in  _ my _ kingdom, and not only has your bodyguard threatened the life of my child, and heir to the Zora throne, she attempted to harm my wife, and has disrespected Zora royalty. For this grave act, anyone else would be jailed for life. But because your bodyguard was unaware of the fact that Link is married to me, and is now royalty, I will overlook this slight. If my wife and my child are ever threatened again by this woman, I can promise you that you will be leaving this domain without her.”

Lady Riju looked back and forth between Sidon and Buliara, trying her best to remain confident, but obviously scared.

Zelda stepped in between the pair then, a gentle hand on Sidon’s abdomen. “Prince Sidon, what Buliara did was a grave mistake, and she does deserve to be punished for her insolent behavior. But I ask that you forgive Lady Riju, just this once. This was a situation that was blown out of proportion by Buliara, and after her wounds are tended to, both she and Lady Riju will offer the most humble of apologies to both you and Link. Buliara was unaware of Link’s status in this land, and I do not believe she intended to cause any harm to Link or your child. She reacted quickly, and yes she is at fault, but everyone is safe, and there are more pressing issues at hand.”

Sidon exhaled deeply, continuing to stare down at the trio. “Will you apologize, Lady Riju and Buliara?”

Riju nodded solemnly, getting on her knees, and bowing low before Sidon. “As Queen of the Gerudo, I offer my sincerest apologies and the deepest regret, for the actions of my guard. Whatever is asked to be done, to rectify this mistake, will be done. I can only hope that the Zora can overlook this slight, and I ask that this occurrence has no effect on the future relationship between our nations.” 

She then bowed low before Link, apologizing to him as well. “As Queen of the Gerudo, and as a close associate of yours, I cannot begin to express the guilt and shame that I feel, for the actions that have taken place today, by my guard’s hand. I acknowledge that she was out of line, and was wrong. Your new royal status aside, you are still the savior of this land, and the champion of champions. You saved this land when no one else could, and every single person in this room owes their life to you. You do not deserve to be treated with the disrespect that happened today, and I can only imagine the pain you feel, knowing that your child was put in harm’s way. Whatever punishment you ask Buliara to receive, she will receive. I can only ask that the actions of today do not damage the amicable friendship that we have fostered over the years.”

Link and Sidon remained silent for quite some time before Link spoke up. “Buliara is to never step foot in this domain again, for any reason. And she is to leave,  _ immediately _ . Her wounds will not be tended to by any medical staff, she will not be fast-traveled back to Gerudo town, and she will not have anyone to help her on her journey back home, from this domain. If she does this, you will be forgiven, Lady Riju.”

Sidon agreed with Link’s answer -the Hylian was being way more benevolent than he would’ve been, but he decided to go with what Link said, nevertheless- and answered Riju as well. “I stand by my wife. If the previous statements are done, then you will be forgiven, and this moment will be put behind us.”

Lady Riju was only 18, and the poor young woman seemed terrified for her bodyguard -the woman raised her from a young age since Riju’s mother passed when she was a child- but seemed to understand that having a positive relationship with the champion, and the Zora kingdom, was more important.

Swallowing nervously, Riju closed her eyes and nodded once more, agreeing to their terms. “Everything you said shall be done.” She turned to Buliara then and stared up at her, trying her best not to cry. “Please leave, Buliara. And… I pray I will see you in Gerudo Town once again.”

Buliara bowed low before Riju silently, and turned, exiting the throne room, and presumably leaving the domain.

King Dorephan entered the throne room a few seconds after Buliara left, noticing the thick tension in the air.

He chose to not comment on it though, and sighed, addressing everyone. “Hello everyone. Thank you for your timely appearance, and I appreciate your willingness to begin our proceedings. I now turn the floor to Link, to explain.”

Link was still very upset about what just occurred, and if anything like this happened again, he didn’t think he would be able to react with as much restraint as he did today, but he knew that there were more pressing matters at hand that needed to be addressed. Kiyori was safe and unharmed in every way, and to him, that was all that mattered. “Almost two weeks ago, a very fierce storm began in Lurelin village. For centuries the people of this village passed down a myth about a dangerous creature that would destroy their village, and that this creature could only be defeated by a Zora. It was said that this creature would cause the storm, and then would come on land, and wreak havoc.

“A few days into this storm, Sidon went underneath the surface of Lurelin and swam out, noticing a large underwater temple a few miles out. According to him, this underwater temple had a dark, purple aura surrounding it -much like the ruins around this land- and it was from this temple that the creature emerged; a Ganon blight. We have defeated this blight, and are not sure if each ruin contains a blight, or if the unthinkable has happened; Ganon has returned.”

Everyone’s faces darkened at the mention of this, and the Rito Tiba frowned, beginning to speak. “That is something that my people have not considered. If each ruin contains a Ganon blight, then it is only a matter of time before all of our villages are attacked, and laid to ruin. If the Divine Beasts are strong enough to help defeat Calamity Ganon, then they’re strong enough to defeat whatever might come from the ruins…”

Yunobo the Goron frowned as well, his usual ever-present smile gone. “The few scouts that we’ve sent out to explore the ruins have not returned. That being said, I do not think it would be a good idea if we decided to immediately attack each ruin with a Divine Beast; what if this awakens something that we don’t understand?”

“The Goron has a point…” murmured Riju. “Hero Link, you mentioned that your husband found an underwater temple where this Ganon Blight resided. Assuming that this temple is a ruin, it might be the key to figuring out how to save Hyrule once more. If we can get to this temple, we might be able to learn something.”

“It is not safe for the young Zora to travel alone,” grunted Elder Bludo, looking up at Sidon. “We don’t know if he and Link truly killed whatever was down there, or if there are any more at that very temple.”

Link didn’t like that there were so many unknown variables about this situation, and held onto Kiyori just a bit tighter, praying that they would all be able to come up with a way to make Hyrule a safe land once again.

“What if he doesn’t go alone?”

Everyone turned to look at the princess, who was scrolling through her Sheikah slate to find something. “Both Link and I have Zora armor, which allows us to breathe and speak underwater, like a Zora. It  _ also  _ allows us to move like one. If Link, myself, and Sidon travel to this underwater temple today, Link and I can record anything that might help us on this quest. If there are more Ganon Blights in this underwater temple, then Link and I are able to work together to defeat them, just like we worked together to defeat Ganon. If we leave now, we should be back by nightfall, to discuss our findings.”

Sidon felt this was a sound plan, and nodded, agreeing with Zelda. “If we leave to this temple, we might discover that it is the key to this issue. This temple produced the first Ganon blight we’ve seen in years, so… it is very possible that this temple holds our solution as well.”

Everyone seemed to agree with this statement, so Sidon turned, looking up at his father. “I think it would be best if we left now, Father.”

King Dorephan hummed softly, clapping his hands to call in palace servants. “Everyone, please allow the palace servants to guide you to your rooms. Once Link, Zelda, and my son have returned, we can all meet back in this throne room to discuss their findings.”

Every elder sent prayers of protection Zelda, Link, and Sidon’s way before following the palace servants to their rooms, their apprentices behind them.

When it was just Zelda, Link, Sidon, and the king in the throne room, Link sighed softly, knowing that he needed to give Kiyori to the king.

The last thing he wanted was for Kiyori to be separated from him -especially after the events of the past 24 hours- but he knew that the issue of the Ganon blights was more pressing. 

There was no doubt that King Dorephan wouldn’t defend Kiyori with his dying breath, and that right now, this was the safest place for her to be.

He didn’t want to hold things up anymore, so he kissed his daughter’s temple a few times before offering her to the king. “Thank you for watching her, Father.”

King Dorephan took her gently, patting at her back when she made a soft sound and stirred in her sleep. “Go. She’ll be right here waiting for you when you get back.”

Link, Sidon, and Zelda all bowed low in front of the king before turning, and after agreeing to meet at the shrine in the center of the domain under the throne room, they parted, Link and Sidon heading to their room, and Zelda heading to hers.

The pair didn’t speak until they were up in their room on the river, and once Link stripped himself of his clothing, Sidon reached out, placing a calming hand on the Hylian’s shoulder. “Beloved…”

Link stilled when he felt Sidon’s warm hand on his shoulder, looking up at him.

They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Link sighed, looking away. “Sidon… I’ve put up with a lot on my journey as a champion. But what Buliara did today was unacceptable. And I’m trying to be okay with it but I’m not.”

Sidon let out a pent up breath, sitting down on their bed so that he could be eye level with Link. “Link… what she did  _ was _ out of line. And I think that considering the circumstances, you handled it in the most benevolent way possible. You’re under a lot of pressure right now. You’re doing the best you can, and that’s all that everyone is asking you to do.”

Link slowly pulled on the top to his Zora armor, thinking about the events of the past few days. “What do you think we’ll find out there?”

Sidon didn’t miss how quickly Link changed the subject, but let it go, knowing that Link would speak about it when he was ready. “I’m not certain, to tell the truth. When I saw the temple… I’d never seen something so dark and ominous in my life. I don’t think we’ll be unable to handle whatever is down there, but… we must be prepared for anything, nevertheless.”

Link pulled on his Zora cap, a slight frown to his face.

Sidon gave him some space while he gathered his things, and once he was ready they left the East Reservoir Lake, making their way to the shrine underneath the throne room in the Zora domain.

Zelda was already there waiting for them, and looked up, concerned for the pair. “Is everything alright, you two?”

Link exhaled and strode forward, pulling out his Sheikah slate to fast travel the trio to Lurelin village. 

The princess didn’t seem surprised that Link didn’t answer, and waited until they were in the remains of Lurelin village before speaking again.

“Goddess have mercy… did the Ganon Blight do this?”

It broke Sidon’s heart to see the homes of the peaceful, happy people destroyed, and he bit back a growl, wishing that he could do more for these people. “Yes. Luckily, no one was harmed, but… everything they ever knew was destroyed.”

Zelda frowned, leading the pair into the village. Because it was nightfall, everyone in the village seemed to be gathered far from the water in large, makeshift huts, asleep for the night.

“I might be able to use my magic to help them, but… the possible presence of Ganon is more important.”

“I agree,” murmured the prince, stepping into the water and gesturing for Zelda and Link to follow him. “I’ll try and slow my swimming down a bit for you two… I want you both to see what I saw, on the way to this temple.”

The pair nodded, so they all waded out into the water before diving below its depths, following Sidon deeper and deeper into the ocean.

Link always loved being under the surface -it was so peaceful, and was one of the few times where he could  _ think _ \- so he took his time to try and calm down, knowing that a muddled mind would affect how they carried this out.

“Link…”

The Hylian looked over at the princess, who was still worried about him. “I’m terribly sorry about the events of earlier today. I don’t think any of us ever imagined that Buliara would do something so…  _ rash _ . I want you to know that Riju values the relationship between you and her more than she does defending her guard who was in the wrong. She might be young, but… she’s trying her best. Please do not hold what happened today against her.”

Link’s face pinched into a frown when Zelda said this, and he looked away, continuing to swim forward. “Zelda…”

“Just… take some time to think, when this is all over. Spend some time with your daughter, and talk it over with Sidon and the king. I’m certain that whatever you all decide to do regarding your personal relationship with the Gerudo kingdom, it will be the right one; whatever that ends up being.”

Link didn’t think Zelda was trying to sway him -the princess was just trying to keep the peace between two reigning monarchs from differing kingdoms who also happened to be her closest friends- so he sighed, looking back over at her. “Thank you.”

The princess nodded, a soft smile on her face. “I can see that you’ve aged. You haven’t visited a great fairy yet?”

Shaking his head no, Link blushed, knowing that sooner or later he and Sidon would need to. “I… I wanted to wait and allow myself to grow up a bit. Kiyori deserves the best mother possible, and… and I want to make sure that I can be that for her. I’m 23 now so… after this Ganon fiasco is over, I’ll go to a great fairy.”

Zelda hummed, not surprised by this. “Your daughter is the most beautiful princess. I didn’t think she would be such a perfect blend between you two, but… she is still lovely nevertheless. She will be a beautiful woman.”

Hearing Zelda praise his daughter made Link blush deeper, and he felt happy, knowing that he wanted Zelda to be as involved in Kiyori’s life as possible. “I think you two would get along great. She is just as stubborn as me, with the tenacity of Sidon, and the fire of us both. Sometimes… when I stare at her, I can’t help but laugh.”

“I can’t wait to meet her officially,” murmured the princess, reaching out to rub at Link’s shoulder. “We’ll get home safe. Once we figure out what’s happening with the ruins, we’ll be able to make a concrete plan, and determine how to bring peace to the land once again.”

“Beloved, Zelda… we’re here.”

Link and Zelda looked up as Sidon called out to them, their faces paling as they stared at the temple that was below them.

“Now, I don’t know what we’ll find in there, but… as long as we stick together, I’m certain that everything will be okay.”

Link swam forward first, and led them all to the temple’s entrance, surprised that it was wide open.

The first room in this temple was a vast open space, with walls that were dozens of feet high, each inscribed with an ancient text.

There were ancient drawings everywhere, and at first, there seemed to be no coherent order to it all.

The language on the walls looked familiar to Sidon, and he swam a bit closer to a wall, his hand coming out to point to a certain section. “Wait a minute… I know this language.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow at the prince. “How? I’ve never seen this tongue before, in all my studies…”

“‘ _ A king will come, and save us all. And to save us, he will have to fall.’ _ It’s the ancient language of the Zora; our first written language.”

He continued to read the passage, relieved that he could see perfectly in the dark. “‘ _ His child shall rise in his place, and it is in his hands, that the Zora will find their saving grace.’ _ I… this seems to be a prophecy. Let me see if I can swim up, and read it all, before translating its texts.”

Link nodded, pulling out his Sheikah slate, and using it to analyze and translate some text surrounding a picture.

The picture depicted a large blue Zora defending a crowd of smaller Zora against a large black-purple beast, and Link widened his eyes in horror when the Sheikah slate translated the text around it.

“Zelda… look.”

The princess looked at the Sheikah’s screen, her heart dropping when she read the translated text. “If this is true… then that means there’s an ancient temple underneath the Zora domain… and it is there that a dangerous beast lies. And it is only when this beast awakens, that the land will fall into chaos once again…”

The pair shared a look before Zelda turned back to the wall, swimming up a few feet and using her Sheikah slate to translate more text. “Link… it says that similar temples exist under each compound in Hyrule. So… every race has its own Ganon blight to defeat.”

Link continued to read as well, his frown only growing. “We still don’t know about the dark aura surrounding the ruins. That has to indicate something.”

“Princess! Beloved! I… come up here, please!”

Link and Zelda looked up Sidon, who was about 2 dozen feet above them.

Quickly swimming up to him, the pair looked at what Sidon was gesturing towards, waiting for him to explain.

“It seems as if this story goes back millennia, and spans the many lifetimes of beings who are destined to wield something called the “triforce”. The triforce, in every lifetime, consists of three elements; power, wisdom, and courage.”

Sidon then began to translate and recite the entire wall of history to the pair, doing his best to translate it as accurately as possible.

Ages ago, before there was a land called Hyrule, or inhabitants in it, there were three golden goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Together, they created Hyrule, and then created the goddess that was to watch over it and protect its inhabitants; Hylia.

Hylia created a power called the triforce, and through this power, the inhabitants of Hyrule were able to feel connected to her, and have their wishes granted, regardless of whether or not their wish was for good or for evil. Hylia’s hope was that the inhabitants of Hyrule would come together, and wish for the betterment of everyone.

And unfortunately, this didn’t happen.

The five races of Hyrule fought endlessly over the power of the triforce, and because the goddesses could not deny the wish of the ones that gained the triforce’s power, this led to much chaos throughout the land.

Angry with the chaos that the mortals were causing, and the hurt and the pain they were spreading, Hylia created three dragons, who were to become the guardians of the three factions of the triforce; Farosh, who would guard the triforce of courage, Naydra, who would guard the triforce of wisdom, and Dinraal, who would guard the triforce of power. 

Each dragon held their portion of the triforce deep within sacred springs and made it so that only those that were worthy could enter, and have their wish granted.

And it was through this, that peace in the land was reached.

For hundreds of years, only those that were worthy could access the power of the triforce, and civilizations grew, and expanded, creating the technology of the Sheikah that Link and Zelda now held in their hands.

It was then that darkness befell the land, 10,000 years ago.

For the first time since their creation, a male Gerudo was born.

The male Gerudo was the son of the queen, and therefore would take over for her when she passed, thus ruling over his people.

This Gerudo king was a brilliant man, a man who brought the races closer together than they’d ever been; a man who would inevitably tear them even farther apart.

This king had heard of the triforce and desired its power. So, he set off to the spring of Dinraal, and it was here that he meditated for five years, until the dragon believed he was worthy of the power that the triforce contained.

The triforce being handed to a being with just an ounce of darkness in their hearts was a recipe for disaster, and it was the single action of granting the Gerudo king access to the triforce of power, that would spread this land into greater chaos than it had ever known.

This Gerudo king was no other than Ganondorf, and once he gained the power of the triforce of power, his heart grew darker, and he desired to not just rule over his people, but to rule over every race of Hyrule, and become an actual god.

For years he spread chaos and destruction throughout the land, it and wasn’t until a princess from the royal family, and her noble knight were born, that things began to change in this land.

This princess and her knight were prophesized to be the ones who would gain the triforces of wisdom and power, and that together, they would defeat Ganondorf, using the diving beasts to subdue him and the darkness inside that he awakened.

Ganondorf was ultimately defeated by the princess and her knight, and afterward, the rulers of Hyrule decided that the races should never allow such a menace to arise again amongst them. The divine beasts were buried, and the triforce factions were returned to the dragons, who would guard them forever.

The ancient texts then went on to explain the calamity of a hundred years ago, before going into future prophecies, that depicted what would happen in the coming years, and what needed to be done about it.

10,000 years ago, when the evil king Ganondorf first became Calamity Ganon, he sent embers of himself to each race, in the hopes that he could overtake them, and lead with an iron fist. Each race was able to subdue him, and it was underneath the compounds of each major city of each race, where these embers slumbered.

When the great calamity occurred, these embers began to stir, and were prophesized to eventually wake up, and wreak havoc on the land once more.

The ancient writings on the wall also spoke of what would have to happen for Hyrule to be a land of peace once more.

It spoke of daring fightings, of harrowing journies, of fateful deaths, and… and as they continued to read, they realized that they were dealing with something much bigger and much darker than they originally realized.

And they realized that to win, the races would have to come together in a way that hadn’t been done before, to truly vanquish the great evil that was lurking in their land.

Numerous pictures were taken of the texts that lined the walls of this temple, and after everything had been translated, Link, Zelda, and Sidon knew that they needed to get back and make a plan with everyone.

They didn’t have as much time as they believed they originally might, and the clock was ticking for them to get back to the domain, and share what they learned today.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, towards the end, I wanted to not describe everything in detail, about the prophecies and writings and drawings, because Link and Zelda and Sidon still have to go back, relay the message to everyone, and come up with a plan. I guess I wanted to leave something for next chapter.
> 
> IDK yall, I am trying my best with this story, I promise. I'm just... not used to writing in this fandom, or writing with these characters, so while trying to make sure no one is too OOC, I'm also trying to make the story interesting still :p I also have a lot of upheaval in my life rn, and don't exactly know when I will have time to come back to this story.
> 
> I also made a twitter containing pictures for this story!!!! It's Nyna_Rollins @Nyna_Rollins on twitter; here is the link: https://twitter.com/Nyna_Rollins


	10. The Writing On The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I'm trying my best to finish this story without disappointing everyone, and after months of debate, I decided that I just can't give up on this story. I want to see it to its completion, and while it most likely won't go on for as long as I originally planned, I am determined to finish this story. Thank you everyone that is supporting me, and thank you for all of the lovely comments. They really helped encourage me to finish this.

* * *

After taking multiple pictures of the transcribed text, and giving Sidon enough time to read the texts on the wall, the trio left, fast traveling back to the shrine located underneath the throne room in the Zora domain.

It was now early in the morning, with the sun still rising slowly in the sky. It couldn’t be later than 7 am, so Sidon silently looked over Link’s condition, knowing that he needed to rest. 

The Hylian had been up for almost three days, and was beyond exhausted. Still, he pressed forward, never ceasing to amaze Sidon. Although he could appreciate these parts of Link, he still didn’t like to see his spouse suffering. Link wasn’t a machine, and couldn’t run on fumes. He needed  _ rest _ .

Zelda seemed to feel the same as he did, as the princess placed a calm yet insistent hand on Link’s shoulder, catching the hero’s attention. “Link… I believe all of us could use some rest. Why don’t we meet with everyone again around 3?”

In the past, Link would’ve protested. He would’ve shrugged off Zelda’s hand, and trudged forward, not stopping until this entire fiasco was handled. But he understood that he couldn’t do that anymore. Sidon and Kiyori needed him healthy, and that meant that he had to take care of himself. He couldn’t just keep pressing forward, and going until he broke. 

He had to be different, now.

Nodding slowly, Link sighed, beginning to walk up the steps leading to the main level of the Zora Domain. The only thing on his mind right now was Kiyori being back in his arms, and he walked over to the edge of the bridge of the main level of the domain, waving goodbye at Zelda, and diving down to the deepest level.

It was here in the lowest level of the domain that King Dorephan resided, so Link waited for Sidon to join him before swimming to the king’s personal quarters, nodding at the guards that were in front of the door to his bedroom, and entering after gaining permission.

The king looked tired, and smiled softly when Link and Sidon entered his room, a sleeping Kiyori in his arms. “Hello. It warms my heart to see that you’ve all returned unharmed.”

Link gratefully accepted Kiyori, and kissed at the toddler’s brow, feeling a million times better now that his child was back in his arms. “Zelda suggested that everyone meet back in the throne room at 3. Do you agree with this?”

Nodding, the king stretched and yawned loudly, undoubtedly happy to get some sleep. “Then we will meet at 3. Please get some rest, the both of you.”

The pair bowed low for him before exiting the room, and it wasn’t until they were back in Sidon’s room on the East Reservoir lake that Link relaxed. Kiyori was beginning to wake up, and he knew she’d be hungry, so he wordlessly looked at Sidon, silently asking him to catch them all breakfast.

Sidon was just happy that Link was even asking for help - had this been four years ago, Link would’ve just done it himself, disregarding how tired he was - and nodded, running his fingers gently through the hero’s hair before diving into the lake.

Link quickly changed out of his Zora armor and into something more comfortable before collapsing back onto the bed with Kiyori, finally taking a moment to just  _ relax _ . Of course, this moment was short-lived, as Kiyori was now climbing across his chest and plastering his face with kisses.

His daughter and Sidon honestly meant everything to him, and it scared him to know that everything he loved could be lost, if they didn’t destroy all of the Ganon blights from Hyrule. He didn’t want to think about that right now though, and instead focused on his daughter, kissing her round cheeks and smothering her with kisses in return.

Her laughter could make even the hardest of hearts melt, and he continued to play with her, letting her joyful squeals ease the tension that had built up within him in the span of this week.

He only stopped when he heard Sidon’s sweet laughter, and sat up, smiling softly at his husband. “Hey. Thanks for catching breakfast.”

“Of course, my love,” Murmured Sidon, setting the fish down on a nearby counter. “Shall I cook yours for you?”

“No,” Sighed Link, setting Kiyori back on the bed and standing to meet Sidon for a kiss. “I can do it.”

Sidon pulled away and stared down at him, searching his gaze. “Beloved-”

“I can cook them, Sidon. I’ll be alright.”

The Zora wasn’t convinced, but dropped it, grabbing a fish and beginning to section it into bite-size pieces for Kiyori after gutting it. Their daughter could eat raw meat as he could, and seemed to enjoy it, so Sidon grabbed a fork and made his way over to her, picking her up and sitting her down on a table. “It’s time to eat, princess.”

Kiyori babbled happily and clapped her hands, immediately accepting the fish at the end of the fork. “Pish!”

“Yes,  _ fish _ sweetheart.” Corrected Sidon, continuing to feed her.

The family ate in comfortable silence for breakfast, and after making sure Link and Kiyori were settled in bed, Sidon cleaned up and dove down into the lake, resting on the very bottom. He always felt that the oxygen from the water was much better than the oxygen of the air, and tried to sleep submerged whenever possible. 

And it was here that the family slept until 3, finally waking up and heading to the throne room to discuss their findings with everyone. 

They’d discovered some disturbing information in the ruin underneath the depths of Lurelin village, and admittedly felt nervous about bringing it up to the group. Nevertheless, they entered the throne room and greeted everyone, waiting for King Dorephan to finally address them.

The king let out a solemn sigh and spoke, addressing them all. “Welcome, everyone. My son, Link, and Zelda have returned to us safe and unharmed. I now give the floor to my son, to inform you of their findings.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Sidon, so the prince cleared his throat, beginning to speak. “Hello, Everyone. The dark purple aura that surrounded the temple while the Ganon blight resided inside it was no longer present upon our return. Exploring the temple together revealed no other signs of life, which leads us to the conclusion that this Ganon blight had been slumbering here until the death of Calamity Ganon, and recently woke up.”

He quickly explained the origin of the Ganon blights and the history of Hyrule according to the writing found within the temple, before getting into the more troubling information. “According to the ancient texts, there is a Ganon blight residing underneath or within every compound in Hyrule, for each race. And one by one, they will awaken. They are the last embers of Ganondorf’s existence, and therefore the darkest parts of him.”

“These ancient texts revealed that to kill them, the divine beasts must be used. And… there will be those that are destined to wield them. Just as the champions of 100 years ago fought against the Ganon blights possessing the beasts, we will have to fight to kill these blights, and rid them from the land once again.”

Teba the Rito interrupted Sidon here, trying to make sense of all of this information. “If the champions from 100 years ago could not defeat these blights, what makes you think that we can defeat the stronger ones that lie within our compounds?”

“We don’t have a choice,” Countered Link, shooting the Rito a level look. “Not only does each race of Hyrule have a Ganon blight slumbering within their compound, but each ruin in our land also houses one as well. The only option we have is to fight. We can’t afford to wait around for the heroes of tomorrow to be born. We have to be the heroes Hyrule needs,  _ today _ .”

This seemed to resonate with everyone there, so Link continued, not wanting anyone to feel as if they were set with an impossible task. “We have something now that we didn’t have a century ago; Divine Beasts. These beasts are under our control. And we can use them to defeat these Ganon blights. All is not lost.”

“What else was discovered in this temple, Prince Sidon?” Asked Riju, a pensive look on her face.

  
  


“The beasts will awaken one by one. First, the village of the Rito. Next, the Gerudo. Then, the Gorons. And finally, the Zora. After they are all awakened, the Ganon Blights in the ruins will awaken as well. The prophecies on the wall stated that if we are unable to kill them, and they all come together, Calamity Ganon  _ will _ return. We have a narrow window to kill our Ganon blights, as once each one awakens, they will attempt to travel to awaken the other blights, so that they can fuse together, and reform Calamity Ganon.”

This seemed to be the last thing everyone wanted to hear, and Yunobo the Goron frowned, crossing his large arms. “So we each have a small window of opportunity to do this. If just  _ one _ compound is unable to kill their Ganon blight, we could lose everything, and Hyrule would be thrust into chaos once again.”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Stressed the prince, crossing his arms as well. “We  _ all _ have a part to play in this. If just  _ one _ Ganon blight escapes our grasp, that could cause us to lose everything. And we can’t afford to be in that position again.”

“When will the beasts awaken?” Asked Bludo, a pensive look to his face. “I assume now that the Ganon blight in Lurelin has been killed, the beast in the Rito compound could awaken at any time.”

Zelda pulled out her Sheikah slate and began to scroll through it, wanting to give an accurate answer. “According to the prophecy, if we manage to kill a Ganon blight, we have 7 days before the next one awakens. If we  _ don’t _ kill just one Ganon blight, it will travel and cause the others to awaken, one by one. We only have one shot at this, and we have to do it right.”

Elder Kaneli hummed softly, looking out of the throne room and to the afternoon sky. “It has been 4 days since Link and Prince Sidon killed the Ganon blight in Lurelin village. That means that the Rito have three days to evacuate our village, to prepare for the Ganon blight within our compound.”

King Dorephan had remained silent throughout the proceedings and finally spoke up, drawing attention to himself. “I believe it would be best if Link and Zelda are there for each awakening of the Ganon blights. As the only beings alive that have successfully defeated them, their aid seems to be a requirement for us to do this successfully.”

This was the last thing Link wanted to hear, and he inhaled sharply, immediately opening his mouth to protest before snapping it shut.

If he did this, it meant that he would be away from Kiyori when she needed the most protection, and to him, that was unfathomable. 

But if he didn’t do this, he could end up losing her, and everyone he loved. All it took was them missing  _ one _ Ganon blight, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Sidon noticed the multitude of emotion on Link’s face, and frowned deeply, resting a comforting yet firm hand on his spouse’s shoulder. “Beloved… she will be safe here. Everything will be okay.”

It upset Link greatly to know that he would have to be away from Kiyori when this was all happening, but he knew Sidon was right. Sidon and his father were the best people besides himself to keep Kiyori safe. And he knew that both of them would fight to the ends of the earth for her.

“Before we conclude this meeting, I would like to inform everyone of what we stand to lose, should just  _ one _ Ganon blight awaken and escape. Countless lives will be lost, and… we will lose many we hold near and dear.” All eyes were on Zelda when she stated this, so she continued, wanting everyone to understand how grave this situation was. “We don’t have time to sleep. I’m still analyzing the ancient writing of the temple we explored, and what I’m seeing is troubling. We  _ can’t _ afford to mess this up.”

“What’s stopping us from killing all of those Ganon blights right now?!” Spat Elder Bludo, drawing attention to himself. “If the window to kill them is that narrow, why not kill them while they slumber?”

“Because we don’t know if that will set off a chain reaction between all of them,” Sighed Sidon, a slight downturn to his lips. “The writings found on the walls of this temple were very clear with their instructions. The safest way to do this is to take them down one by one, as they awaken. We have one chance and one chance only to do this successfully, Elder Bludo.”

Elder Bludo spat again, getting more and more upset. “So we’re supposed to wait for this damned beast to wake up? My people are supposed to live in fear?! What if the writing is wrong?! How accurate could writing from thousands of years ago be?”

“Every  _ single _ event that was prophesied on that wall has occurred. Every  _ single _ one. You are talking about endangering the lives of millions of beings, and that is something that  _ cannot _ be done!” Stressed Sidon, making his way over to the elder. “Elder, I can assure you, we are  _ all _ fearful that this won’t work. But we don’t have any other option besides listening to the clear instructions given.”

Looking Sidon up and down, the elder scoffed, motioning with his hand towards Yunobo. “Come, boy! Every second we spend here yammering on about prophecy is a second that isn’t being spent protecting our compound!”

Zelda rushed to stop the elder, placing what she hoped was a placating hand on his shoulder. “Elder Bludo, please wait! We have not discussed everything yet!”

The elder shrugged off Zelda’s hand, continuing to trudge forward. “Yunobo!”

Yunobo shot a nervous look at them all before apologizing and running to catch up with the elder Goron, rolling into a ball and out of the Zora domain with him.

Once they were gone, King Dorephan sighed deeply and shook his head, obviously troubled by their departure. “I understand that everyone must return to their compounds, and get things prepared. I will send Link and Zelda to each compound every day, so that we may stay in constant communication with each other. If there are no other questions, I ask that each of you return to your settlements. May Hylia gaze down upon us with favor.”

Teba and Elder Kaneli nodded at the king, Zelda, Link, and Sidon before taking their leave, and once they were gone, Zelda offered to fast travel Riju back to Gerudo town. When Link, Sidon, and King Dorephan were finally left alone, Sidon couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong with their plans.

The way that Elder Bludo exited worried him, and all he could do was pray to Hylia that he wouldn’t be rash, and start something that couldn’t be finished. They had no way of knowing if deviating from the instructions from the ancient temple would thrust their land into chaos, and this troubled him, as he never wanted to relive the events of 100 years ago. The Zora only survived due to his father’s quick thinking and wit, and there was no telling what would happen if the remaining Ganon blights managed to come together to form Calamity Ganon once again.

“Sidon.”

The prince looked up when his father called out for him, his usual ever-present smile gone. “Yes, Father?”

“Worrying won’t solve our issues.”

Sidon looked away from his father’s face then, ashamed. “Forgive me.”

“There is no reason to ask for forgiveness, my son. You are not the pup that you were a hundred years ago. You have an entire domain that is depending on you to protect it, and a family that needs you. This is a daunting situation, but if nothing else, I believe we will prevail. Believe in your capabilities, and everything will be okay.”

He knew his father was right, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong. It terrified him to know that he could lose his entire family if they missed  _ one _ Ganon blight, and it took everything in him to nod his head, and respond to his father. “I understand, Father.”

King Dorephan didn’t seem convinced, but nodded and sighed anyway, turning his attention to Link. “Link. Starting tomorrow morning, I will need you to visit each compound every 3 hours, until we are certain that Calamity Ganon will not come to life. You and Zelda are the only ones that can fast travel throughout Hyrule. You’re both imperative to us succeeding.”

It broke his heart to know that he’d have to be away from Kiyori, but he understood that this was something he had to do. He was the hero, the champion, the only being who had successfully killed 5 Ganon blights,  _ and _ Calamity Ganon, and because of this, the people of this land needed him. Him being away and helping everyone else would ensure a future for Kiyori. “...I understand. This will be done.”

King Dorephan observed them all for a moment before sighing and dismissing them, so Link and Sidon made their way back to their room on the East Reservoir lake, sitting on the edge of the dock in silence. 

Kiyori was being a bit restless, so Sidon slipped into the water and gently took her from Link’s arms, encouraging her to swim. “I can’t shake the feeling that Elder Bludo ignored our warning.”

Link grimaced, as he felt the same. “A part of me wants to head to Goron city to watch them, but I can’t stay there for too long without getting heatstroke.”

Humming softly, Sidon absentmindedly played with Kiyori, trying to keep her distracted from their conversation. “How do you feel about traveling between the races, until this is solved?”

It took some time for Link to form a response, as he felt conflicted over the situation. “... I understand that Zelda and I are the only ones that can do what we’re being asked to do. But I’m worried about not being here to protect Kiyori. I have no doubt that you and your father can protect her, Sidon, but… I-I just don’t want something to go wrong, and I’m not right by her side.”

The Zora swam up to Link and kissed him gently, not wanting him to worry. “She is safe here, Link. I need you to trust me. If something goes wrong, you  _ can’t _ leave whatever compound you’re in and come back to the Zora. You and Zelda must go wherever the greatest danger is, and remain there until it has been vanquished. My father and I will protect Kiyori with everything in us, and she will be okay.”

This was the absolute last thing Link wanted to hear, and he couldn’t help but frown, pulling away from the prince.

Sidon expected as much, and frowned, hands coming to rest on Link’s hips. “Beloved… all of Hyrule must be protected. My father defended the domain when the original Calamity occurred, and I am certain that together he and I can not only defend our people, but keep Kiyori safe. If something goes wrong with one of the Ganon Blights residing in the other compounds of Hyrule, and you  _ leave _ to come back to the domain, you’re putting everyone at risk. You have to trust and believe in me for this.”

Link didn’t know how much time they had together, so he forced himself to look at Sidon, knowing that the Zora only spoke the truth. “She’s not the only one I’m worried about Sidon. When you were stricken back in Lurelin, I thought you were going to die. And you almost did. I-I can’t lose you, Sidon.”

It broke the prince’s heart to see the love of his life so undone and troubled over this, and he pulled him in for a hug, not wanting him to feel this way. “I will have Vah Ruta on my side, my love. I have learned so much from year in the years we’ve been together, and all that training has not gone to waste. I will be okay.”

“But you can’t promise that!” Shouted Link in a rare display of volatile anger, glaring up at Sidon. “You can’t promise me you’ll be okay!”

Kiyori frowned when she heard Link shout, and swam over to his side, hitting his side with her small, chubby hands. “No, Mama!” Her face was contorted into adorable anger, and it immediately made Link take a deep breath to calm down. Sidon was just trying to help, and didn’t deserve the brunt of his misplaced anger and fear. 

He looked away for a moment before turning back to Sidon, looking deep into the prince’s golden eyes. “I’m sorry, love. I shouldn’t have blown up like that with you.”

Sidon’s gaze softened, and he caressed Link’s cheek gently, not wanting him to worry. “It’s quite alright, my love. I understand. I am not offended.” He knew though that Link had every reason to be scared, as their future was uncertain. He could promise Link that he would do his best to protect everyone and stay alive, but that didn’t mean he would be able to do it without a doubt.

And that hurt him. 

“My love… I can’t promise you that I’ll be okay. And you can’t promise me that you’ll be okay. But I will be satisfied, knowing that you tried your best to protect everyone. And I want you to feel the same about me.”

Link sighed softly and looked away for a moment before nodding, agreeing to do this. He hated that this situation could tear his newfound family apart, and pulled Sidon closer in a rare display of affection, resting his head on the Zora’s shoulder. 

His pants being pulled on made him pull away, and he and Sidon looked down, amused to see Kiyori looking up at them, with tears in her eyes. “It looks like our princess wants to be hugged too. Come here, dear child,” cooed Sidon, pulling Kiyori up and out of the water and smothering her face with kisses. 

Their daughter laughing always brought a smile to Link’s face, and he couldn’t help but join in, not stopping until their daughter was satisfied.

He and Sidon spent much of the day like this, swimming with Kiyori in the lake, playing with her, and just enjoying being a family, as they both understood that they wouldn’t be able to be like this again until all of the Ganon blights were destroyed. Thoughts of what was to come were pushed from their minds though, as they didn’t want to focus on that. Their future was uncertain, and worrying about it would do more harm than good.

* * *

It was around 3 am when an explosion woke them up.

Death Mountain and the mountain that connected the Zora domain to Goron city were connected, and a  _ piercing _ howl could be heard from that area, loud enough to travel the dozens and dozens of miles between them and Goron city.

Link was out of his bed and pulling on his specialized heat armor immediately, knowing that he needed to travel there and contain whatever the hell was happening. He could hear the screech of Vah Rudania, and his heart sunk, thoughts of how he was going to protect everyone running through his head. Locking eyes with Sidon for a moment, he nodded at his husband before teleporting away, off to Goron city.

The city was in disarray when he got there, and he ran as fast as he could through the crowds of screaming Gorons, seeing that Vah Rudania was in combat with a Ganon blight. He cursed when Vah Rudania shoved the Ganon blight into hot magma, not knowing how much time he had.

Spotting Elder Bludo directing people out of the town, Link ran over to him, pure ire radiating from him. “Elder! What did you do!”

Elder Bludo had a pissed look on his face, and growled, looking down at the young Hylian. “I did what everyone else was too scared to do! Gorons take fate into our own hands!”

“This could doom us all! What have you done?!” Shouted Link, immediately jumping out of the way as a large rock landed on the spot he was just standing in. “How could you do this?!”

“Because Gorons  _ don’t _ run, boy! We fight!” With this Elder Bludo returned to helping his citizens evacuate, so Link used Revali’s gale to lift himself high enough to get to the top of Vah Rudania, and once he landed he scrambled along its side to the opening, jumping down into the beast.

He wasn’t surprised to see Yunobo piloting the beast, and ran over to him, knowing that they needed to make a plan. “Yunobo!”

The Goron gasped when he saw Link, momentarily taking his eyes off of the Ganon blight. “Link!”

“Yunobo, we need to draw it away from the city! It’s too dangerous to fight here!”

“I’m trying! Every time I try and lure it away, it tries to escape to the Zora domain!”

Cursing under his breath, Link looked out at the scene before, assessing it to determine the best plan of attack. “Fight it in the volcano! The magma should help contain it!”

Yunobo switched gears and made Vah Rudania grab the Ganon blight with its maw, shaking him quite fiercely before crawling into the volcano, and tossing the beast in it.

The Ganon blight roared fiercely and struggled in the searing magma, before managing to climb out of it. Vah Rudania was ready for it though, and shot a fierce beam of light at the beast, knocking it back into the magma. 

The heat of the volcano was too searing for Link to survive if he climbed out of the divine beast, so he remained by Yunobo’s side, directing him on how to take down this blight.

Another piercing screech sounded from above, and Link was horrified to see another Ganon blight making its way into the volcano, seemingly attempting to help the other one.

His Sheikah slate began to vibrate, and he cursed, pulling it out and accepting Zelda’s request for a face call. “Shit, Zelda-”

“Riju tried to control Vah Naboris, and she failed, Link! She couldn’t defeat the Ganon blight! It’s on its way to awaken the others!”

Link cursed again, knowing that his worst nightmare was currently playing out. “What about Vah Medoh?!”

“The Rito have successfully defeated their Ganon blight, with my aid! I’m on the way to Typhlo Ruins with Teba now, it seems like all of the Ganon blights are headed towards Hyrule castle! Riju is on her way now with Vah Naboris, but I don’t know if she’ll make it in time!” The princess screamed then when their divine beast was shot at from below, and she hurriedly looked back at Link, fear plain on her face. “Link, whatever you do,  _ don’t _ let these Ganon blights get to Hyrule Castle! There’s no telling what they will all do once they come together!”

Link nodded, ending the call and directing his attention back to the fight at hand. Yunobo was currently holding back both Ganon blights, and it didn’t look good. “Yunobo! We have to get them out of this volcano! I can’t help you fight unless we're out of it!”

“Got it!” Answered the Goron, shifting gears and trying his best to get both Ganon blights out of the volcano. It was a task that was easier said than done, but Yunobo managed to do it, getting both Ganon blights out of the Volcano, and onto a nearby rocky ledge.

It was still searing hot outside, but Link didn’t have a choice, as he couldn’t let these blights get away. There were only 4 divine beasts, and there were 8 surviving Ganon blights, so their odds weren’t great.

Still, millions of lives were depending on what they did now in this moment, so he climbed out of Vah Rudania, and jumped onto a nearby ledge, rolling to lessen the force of the impact, and immediately pulling out the master sword, charging up an arc of light, and sending it flying towards one of the blights.

This seemed to catch its attention, and it roared into the night, making its way over to Link. Luckily, this was what the Hylian wanted, and he backflipped away from the swipe of its talon, parrying with a swipe of his own sword, and cutting off its hand.

The Ganon blight screeched loudly and reared back, opening its mouth and shooting a fearsome beam of light at the Hylian. Link was prepared for this and reflected the beam of light with his Hylian Shield, using all of his strength to reflect it back to the blight. This seemed to work, as it knocked the Ganon blight out of the sky, and caused it to tumble to the ground, making an opening for Link.

Without missing a beat, Link ran over to it and jumped in the air, using a downward slash to stab the blight in the center of his chest. He dug it in deeper and didn’t pull away until the blight began to dissipate, and once it was gone, he looked over at Vah Rudania, relieved to see it deal a blow to the other Ganon blight, killing it.

Link used Revali’s gale again to get high enough in the sky, and paraglided over to the divine beast, climbing back into it, and running to Yunobo. “We have to get to Lomei Labyrinth! Zelda and Teba are fighting the Ganon blight from Typhlo Ruins, and we have to prevent the blight from the Lomei Labyrinth from getting to Hyrule Castle!”

“Got it!” Shouted Yunobo, changing directions, and making Vah Rudania head towards the Northern Akala region. So far they’d all only defeated 3 of the 8 Ganon blights, and Link could only hope that Zelda and Teba were able to defeat the Typhlo Ruins blight. 

Thoughts of Sidon and Kiyori ran rampant throughout Link’s mind, but he knew that he had to trust Sidon. He knew that above all else, Sidon would protect their daughter and his domain, so he sent off a quick prayer to Hylia, begging that everything would be okay.

There were too many people counting on him and Zelda to save everyone, and this time, failure was  _ not _ an option.

* * *


	11. It Isn't Over

* * *

Once Link fast-traveled away, Sidon immediately grabbed Kiyori and dived down from the East Reservoir Lake to the bottom of the Zora domain, knowing that he needed to wake his father. From what he could see, Zora were coming out of their homes and beginning to panic, and he and his father needed to do something,  _ now _ .

Kiyori began to hiccup and cry when she noticed that everyone was panicking around her, and Sidon shushed her gently, patting at her back and zipping through the lower level of the domain to his father’s quarters. Guards were shouting at each other and running past him, and that only worried him more.

He feared that Elder Bludo had awakened the Ganon Blight in his domain, and sent a worried prayer up to Hylia, begging for her mercy. He couldn’t imagine what he would do with himself if he lost any member of his family, and shook his head, brushing those thoughts aside. He needed to focus on getting his people to safety, and making sure Kiyori was kept safe at all costs.

Bursting into his father’s bedroom, Sidon was relieved to see that the King was already awake, hurriedly climbing out of bed. “My son, what has happened?”

“There was an explosion on Death Mountain! Link is there now, but we aren’t exactly sure.” Explained Sidon, moving out of King Dorephan’s way. “We need to evacuate the citizens,  _ now _ .”

King Dorephan frowned deeply, quickly putting on his armor, and grabbing his trident. “Of course.”

Together the pair rushed out of King Dorephan’s bedroom, and sped up to the surface of the water, leaping out of it and landing on the main level of the Zora domain. The frantic Zora seemed to calm a bit once King Dorephan and Sidon appeared, so the king cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention to himself. “Everyone! Clear to the Upland Zorana region of the domain! Help those who cannot help themselves! We are to protect each other! Get as high as you can, and do  _ not _ return until Sidon or myself gives the all-clear. Is this understood?”

“Yes, My King!” Answered his people, immediately rushing to leave the domain. King Dorephan called out to the leader of his army and the soldier directly under, Bazz and Gaddison, who both rushed over to his side and bowed low. “Yes, My King?”

“I need you both to-”

Before the king could finish his sentence, the ground beneath them began to tremble, and the mountain behind the Dagah Keek cracked, giant pieces of rock crumbling and crashing to the ground. Before their eyes, large rocks spewed from the collapsing mountain, soaring through the sky and landing in the domain, destroying various structures around their compound. 

Sidon cursed and concealed Kiyori in his arms, not wanting her to be struck by a wayward rock. “Father! W-”

An ear-splitting screech pierced the night, and they all watched in horror as a large Ganon Blight drug itself out of the crater in the mountain that it created, a dark,  _ filthy _ aura pouring from it.

This was  _ literally _ Sidon’s worst nightmare, and he forced Kiyori into Bazz’s arms, shoving him away. “Get her far away from here, and protect her with your  _ life _ ! She should be safe in Tarrey Town.”

Bazz nodded and quickly turned, Gaddison quick on his heels. Sidon didn’t even have time to say goodbye to his daughter, and teared up when she screamed for him as Bazz and Gaddison dived into the water below and zipped away from the domain.

Zora left and right screamed as the Ganon Blight screeched again, and King Dorephan cursed, calling out to Sidon. “Get our people out of here!”

“But Father! You can’t possibly-”

“ _ Go _ !”

It broke Sidon’s heart to turn from his father and began evacuating his people, but he did so, sending up a pleading prayer to Hylia. 

He couldn’t lose another member of his family; not again.

As his father roared loudly and drew the Ganon Blight’s attention to himself, Sidon focused all his attention on helping his people escape, picking up various children by the handful and swimming up and down the waterfall leading to the Upland Zorana region to deposit them. 

He didn’t stop until every Zora was up on the mountain - he couldn’t accept that there were some Zora that were unaccounted for - and dove back down to the domain, searching for these people. It broke his  _ heart _ to see that some of the rock from the crumbling mountain had destroyed so much of the domain, and he took in a shuddering sigh, understanding that some Zora had been lost.

A deep bellow drew his attention to the fight between his father and the Ganon Blight, and Sidon gasped when he saw his father tackle the blight and drag it into the water under the surface, sinking his teeth into its neck.

He knew he needed to get to Vah Ruta and help his father fight, so he dived down to the waterfall leading to the Divine Beast, and swam up it, leaping out of the water and landing on the beast’s back. He hadn’t been in the Divine Beast in  _ years _ , and tried to shake off his feelings of frustration and anger, heading to the piloting area in its head, and sitting down.

If he had time, he would’ve taken a moment to pray for his sister’s soul, as this was where she passed, but… he needed to save his people. He could feel Mipha’s presence with him in this moment and pulled from her strength, almost able to hear her lilting voice cheering him on even after all of these years.

Starting up Vah Ruta, Sidon looked out down below, seeing that his father and the Ganon Blight were locked in a fearsome battle. 

He needed to get down there.

With Vah Ruta trumpeting into the night, Sidon caught the Ganon Blight’s attention and opened Vah Ruta’s mouth, charging up a beam of light and shooting it right at the Ganon Blight’s chest. This knocked the blight over, and it fell against the mountain that it emerged from, crumbling it further.

King Dorephan grabbed his trident and moved to stab the Ganon Blight in the chest, cursing when it dodged out of the way and parried his hit. The king and the blight went back and forth like this, going so fast that it almost seemed blinding.

Sidon tried to aim Vah Ruta’s light beam at the blight, but he couldn’t get a good angle on it, as it was too close to his father. He begged to Hylia for an opening and watched the battle with bated breath, terrified that his father would get hurt. His father only knew how to battle in the water, and the blight kept trying to drag him on land, seemingly aware of this flaw.

Like an answer to his prayers, the Ganon Blight turned its back to him, and Sidon took it, aiming at the blight and shooting out a beam of light. The beam hit the blight square in its back, and it knocked it over in the water, stunning it for a few seconds.

King Dorephan took this moment to his advantage and knocked the Ganon Blight’s weapon out of its hand, stabbing its arm with his trident. The Ganon Blight roared and tore itself away from the king, ripping off its own arm so that it could get away.

Sidon was ready for it though and shot another beam of light at the blight, causing it to fall on its back, exposing its chest. King Dorephan roared and sunk his trident down into the chest of the Ganon Blight, forcing the trident deeper and deeper into the blight’s chest.

Sidon cheered and felt immense relief flood through him when he noticed the Ganon Blight begin to dissipate, and he climbed out of Vah Ruta, diving down into the water and swimming over to the shore of the mountain behind the Dagah Keek shrine, thankful that they’d won. “Father!”

King Dorephan looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly, his smile turning into a grimace as he moved. “My son… please, come closer.”

Sidon rushed to his father’s side, confused when he noticed that the water they were in was tinted dark red. “Father?”

King Dorephan let out a sad laugh, finally turning around. “Forgive me, my son.”

Sidon’s heart sank when he saw a large gash across his father’s stomach, and he inhaled sharply, beginning to shake his head in disbelief. “N-No, no this can’t be! Father, it’s alright, I-I’ll get the healers, it’ll be okay, I-I-”

The king settled himself down on the sandy shore and reached out, taking Sidon’s hand. “Sidon…”

Sidon teared up, shaking his head again and looking for something,  _ anything _ to stop the bleeding. “It’ll be okay, Father! Just keep breathing!” He noticed his father growing weaker and weaker and pressed his hands over the gash, trying to stop the blood pouring from it. “It’ll be okay!”

King Dorephan shook his head slowly and coughed, struggling to stay awake. “My son… do not give up. Our people need a strong king. And it is now your turn.”

“No, it’s not!” Shouted Sidon, his voice beginning to crack. “Father, I can’t lose you too! I  _ can’t _ !”

“Sidon… you are strong, boy. And you will be okay. Lead our people, and be the best king, father, and husband that you can be.” Murmured King Dorephan, squeezing Sidon’s hand and smiling weakly. “I have no doubt that you will make us all proud.”

Sidon watched in horror as his father’s grip weakened, and he let out a broken sound, beginning to cry when his father’s hand went limp in his hand. 

He couldn’t fathom that his father was gone, that he was alone in this world, that he had no living member of his core family left, and he wept bitterly, crying across his father’s chest and cursing Hylia, cursing Elder Bludo, cursing everyone and everything for taking his father away from him.

It tore him to  _ pieces _ to know that he needed to leave his father’s side and help his people right now, and he took in a shuddering breath, looking down at his father’s face, and caressing his cheek for a final time before tearing himself away.

He couldn’t give up; he didn’t know if other blights would come, or how much danger his people were in. They needed him to protect them, and as king, it was his duty to ensure that his people were kept safe.

Standing up on shaking legs, Sidon bit a lower lip and forced himself to dive back into the water, swimming through the water and up the waterfalls that led to his people.

He didn’t know how, and he didn’t know when, but he trusted the abilities of everyone involved and knew that one day, everything would be okay.

* * *

It was like a race against time to make it to the Lomei Labyrinth, and Link and Yunobo cursed when they heard a piercing screech as they approached the labyrinth, praying that they could contain the blight and kill it. The people of Tarrey Town were close by, and Link could never live with himself if the blight attacked the innocent people of that town.

He couldn’t let the blight escape. 

Yunobo seemed to feel the same, as he upped the speed of Vah Rudania, climbing over the mountains and zipping across them like a fish swimming with the tide. Luckily, they reached the Lomei Labyrinth just in time, the Ganon Blight located there bursting forth from the ground and roaring.

“Shit!” Cursed Link, holding onto Yunobo’s pilot seat to stabilize himself when the shaking of the ground caused the Divine Beast to be unsteady on his feet.

This Ganon blight had four arms, with a shield in two of them and a sword in the other two, and Link cursed again, trying to determine the best way to take this blight down. It having four arms meant that it could deflect  _ and _ attack at the same time, so he asked Yunobo to send a beam of light out at the blight, wanting to test it.

The blight seemed to expect this though and deflected it back at them, causing Vah Rudania to flip on its back and crash through a large wall of the labyrinth. Roaring in triumph, the Ganon Blight moved to strike the Divine Beast, growling in frustration when Yunobo directed Vah Rudania to block it.

Link knew that if he stayed inside the Divine Beast they would lose this battle, so he waited for Yunobo to flip them back over before climbing out of the Divine Beast, shooting a bomb arrow at the Ganon blight to stun it. Very quickly, Link called upon Urbosa’s Fury, striking the blight as Yunobo directed Vah Rudania to hold the Ganon Blight in place with its maw.

The blight didn’t even have time to recover, as Link was already heading towards it, using Revali’s gale to lift himself up into the air, so that he could use a downward slash on the blight, much like he did for the blight in Lurelin.

Sinking the Master Sword into the chest of the blight, Link used all of his strength and pressed it in deeper, not stopping until the blight let out a pitiful screech and began to dissipate. 

Link and Yunobo’s shoulders sagged in relief as the Ganon Blight faded away, thankful that they were able to vanquish it so quickly. The Hylian climbed back into Vah Rudania and sighed, pulling out his Sheikah slate to contact Zelda. The princess seemed panicked when she accepted his video call, and Link frowned, beginning to worry. “Zelda?”

“Link! Head to the castle! The blight in Typhlo ruins was too strong! Teba and I tried to fight it on our own but it’s too strong! It’s headed to the castle ruins right now!” 

“Shit, what about Riju? She’s there fighting the blight alone, isn’t she?” Asked Link, holding onto Yunobo’s seat as the Goron directed the Divine Beast to begin running towards Hyrule Castle. Link believed that it would take about 10 or 15 minutes to get there, and he cursed, his mind running a million miles a minute. “There are only three Ganon blights left.”

“Do you know if Sidon and his father were able to kill the Ganon Blight in the Domain?” Asked Zelda, a worried look on her face.

“I can only hope so,” Muttered Link, trying not to worry. He trusted Sidon, and knew that more than anything, he would keep their daughter  _ safe _ . “We should be at Hyrule Castle in 15 minutes. Fast travel to Riju and see if you can help her.”

“Got it!” Assured Zelda, ending the call.

Link had to fight back the desire to fast travel back to the domain, and bit a lower lip, beginning to think. Riju was fighting a powerful blight all by herself, and the blight that Teba and Zelda fought was on its way to the castle too. There was no way to know if the domain was safe, and if they’d managed to take down their own blight.

He rationalized fast traveling to the domain by telling himself that Zelda, Teba, Riju, and Yunobo were strong enough to handle 2 Ganon Blights on their own. Decision made, Link pulled out his tablet, setting the coordinates for the shrine underneath the Zora Domain. “Yunobo. I need to check on the domain. If anything goes wrong, have Zelda call me, and I’ll be there.”

“Understood!” Shouted Yunobo, trying to make Vah Rudania go faster. 

Fast traveling away, Link prayed to Hylia that everything and everyone was okay, his stomach sinking when he saw that the domain looked  _ destroyed _ . He immediately began to worry about Sidon and Kiyori, and warily looked around, his heart almost pounding out of his chest from shock when he saw that various Zora had been crushed to death by fallen structures and large rocks.

“Over here! A child is trapped!” Shouted a guard, drawing Link’s attention to him. Link raced over to two guards that were struggling to lift up a dome that had trapped a child, gripping the bottom of it and grunting. With his help, they were able to lift it up enough so that the child could crawl out, and it broke Link’s heart to see that the only reason the child survived was because his mother shielded him with her body. 

“M-Mommy!” Sobbed the child, trying to reach out and drag his dead mother from under the dome. “Hero Link, y-you have to help her, she’s not breathing!”

Link’s motherly instincts immediately kicked in, and he pulled the child in his arms, shushing him gently. “What’s your name?”

“Sena…” Sniffed the young boy, pointing at his mother. “You have to help her…”

“Sena, your mother needs you to be a big boy and follow these guards to safety. Everything will be okay.” Assured Link, looking the young Zora in his green eyes. “Everything will be okay, Sena.”

The little boy whimpered, looking back at the dome that had crushed his mother. “She wasn’t breathing.”

“Everything will be okay, Sena.” Murmured Link, picking the young boy up and turning towards the guards that found him. “Where are the Zora?”

Both guards bowed low in front of Link before pointing up at the Upland Zorana region. “They have all fled to safety there, My Queen.”

Link blinked in confusion, not understanding why they were addressing him like this. “Where is Sidon?”

“He is down searching houses, to find those who are trapped. I am sorry to say this My Queen, but… King Sidon is now alone in this life.” Answered a guard, looking down at Link in mourning. 

Link’s heart stopped, and he teared up, understanding what had happened. “I understand.” He still had the young Zora boy in his arms, and rubbed at his back, feeling terrible for the child. The little boy was trembling and clinging onto Link for dear life, whimpering.

The Hylian didn’t want to just leave the boy behind and raced to where the guards told him Sidon was, trying to shield the child’s vision. There were dead Zora  _ everywhere _ , and it made Link feel ill, as these had become his people, his  _ family _ , over the years.

He spotted Sidon giving some directions to various guards and volunteers, and approached him, praying that he was okay. “Sidon?”

Sidon turned at the sound in Link’s voice, a pained look on his face. “Beloved… why are you here?”

Link sniffed, wiping at the tears in his eyes. “There are only two blights left, and everyone is currently headed to Hyrule Castle. I’ll fast travel back in a moment.”

Sidon was relieved to see that Link was safe and sound, and looked away from his pitying gaze, not wanting to break down. “Kiyori is safe. She is underneath the lake in Tarrey Town, with Bazz. Once this is all over… I’ll get her.” He looked down at the young Zora boy in Link’s arms, confusion on his face. “Who is this, beloved?”

Sighing softly, Link rubbed at the little boy’s back, shooting Sidon a look. “I was on my way to take him to shelter, but… he’s terrified.”

Sidon’s face softened, and he crouched down, placing a large hand on the young Zora’s back. “What is your name, child?”

“S-Sena…” Hiccuped the boy, beginning to cry all over again. “I-I don’t think my Mommy will wake up.”

“It’s quite alright, child,” Murmured Sidon, wiping at the little boy’s tears. “You are not alone in this life.” He placed a gentle kiss on Link’s lips next, wanting to reassure him. “Take this young boy to the Upland Zorana region, and return to the battlefield.”

Returning Sidon’s kiss, Link reached out to caress Sidon’s cheek, his heart torn to pieces because of Sidon’s loss. They shared a look before separating, and Link pulled away, heading across the destroyed domain and beginning to hand the young boy off to some guards.

Sena fought against this though and clung on tighter to Link, beginning to sob. “No! No!”

Feeling terrible for the young boy, Link sighed softly, rubbing soothing circles into the young boy’s side. “Sena… I have to go help people. Once I’m back, I’ll see you again.”

This seemed to help the Zora calm down, and he looked up at Link, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Promise?”

“I  _ promise. _ ” Answered Link, smiling softly at the boy. “Let these nice guards take care of you, for now, Sena.”

The young boy allowed himself to be handed off, and looked back at Link, continuing to cry. “B-Bye Hero Link!”

Waving goodbye, Link waited until the young boy was gone before pulling out his Sheikah slate and fast traveling to Vah Rudania, appearing beside the Goron and seeing that he would arrive at Hyrule Castle in a few minutes.

The Goron looked over his shoulder for a moment, seeing that Link looked disturbed. “Everything okay, Hero?”

“King Dorephan has fallen. Sidon was able to kill the Ganon Blight in their domain and is attempting to help his people recover. Because Vah Ruta cannot travel across land quickly, he will remain in the domain.” Answered Link, reaching out to Zelda.

The princess answered on the first ring, a panicked look on her face. “Link! Something is wrong with these two blights! I-It’s like they’re stronger than any of the other ones! I don’t understand! I-” Zelda screamed when the Divine Beast she was in was hit and scrambled to hold onto something. “How far away are you?”

“Were approaching now,” Answered Link, his heart racing when he saw that Hyrule Castle was emitting a dangerous purple aura. “Why is the castle glowing? The ancient texts didn’t say anything about that.”

“Actually, if just  _ one _ Ganon Blight managed to make it to Hyrule Castle, it would give them unprecedented power! And because there’s two here, it’s  _ imperative _ that we kill them!” 

Now that he and Yunobo were there, Link could see that these Ganon Blights were definitely different, and frowned, trying to determine what to do. Zelda had the Bow of Life and he had the Master Sword, which were the only two weapons besides the Divine Beasts that could guarantee a Ganon Blight’s death. If they could climb out and fight the blights with the Divine beasts, that would better their chances. 

“Zelda! Warp to Riju and let her know that you’ll be fighting on the ground with me. The Bow of Life and Master Sword are the only items that can weaken the blights!”

“On it!” Stated Zelda, relaying this information to Teba before fast traveling to Riju and telling her the same thing. Once she finished she traveled to Link, and told Yunobo to keep them safe, before climbing out of Vah Rudania and paragliding to the ground with Link, quickly rolling to the side and following him to hide behind a rock, each of them analyzing the situation. 

Teba was flying in the sky and controlling Vah Medoh, shooting beams of light down at the two Ganon Blights, distracting them. Riju was using Vah Naboris to strategically send arcs of lightning at the Ganon Blights, doing her best to avoid striking the other Divine Beasts. Yunobo was guarding Link and Zelda, snapping at the blights with Vah Rudania’s maw.

“Link… I should attack with the Bow of Life while you sneak up on one of them. The Bow of Life should weaken them significantly, and I have Yunobo to protect me.” Suggested Zelda. “I’m not as nimble as you are.”

Link agreed with the plan, waiting for an opening to strike. “Got it.” Right when the blight closest to him turned its back to block a beam of light coming from Vah Medoh, Link darted forward, striking its tail. 

The Ganon Blight roared and slashed at Link, but he was ready for it, flipping backward and parrying its next hit. Just like he expected, Zelda hit the blight with an arrow from the bow of life, so he used Revali’s gale to get up in the air, charging his sword and bringing it down on the Ganon Blight’s neck.

He couldn’t sink it in very deep though, as the second Ganon Blight noticed him and was already in motion to slash him, so Link backflipped off of the first blight and landed on the ground, quickly parrying the hits of both Ganon Blights, and glaring at Yunobo. “Yunobo! A little help would be nice!”

To his relief, Yunobo made Vah Rudania smack both Ganon Blights away from him, so Link took a second to access the situation, trying to time everything just right. Teba was currently charging up an attack with Vah Medoh, Riju was currently using lightning to attack the largest blight, and Zelda was shooting another arrow from the Bow of Life at the smaller Ganon Blight, stunning it.

He couldn’t attack the largest blight while it was getting struck by lightning, and because the smaller blight was already perceptive of him, there wasn’t much he could do now.

Charging up the Master Sword, Link arched the light from it towards the smaller blight so that it would hit right when the arrow from the Bow of Life did and immediately charged forward, leaping into the air and plunging his sword right into the chest of the blight, digging it in and twisting it with all of his strength.

Its screech caught the attention of the large blight, who managed to break free from the shock of the lightning and charged up a beam of dark aura to shoot at Link. The Hylian cursed, knowing that he didn’t have enough time to get away without being struck.

An arrow from the Bow of Life struck the large blight right under its jaw, and the blast detonated nowhere near Link, which gave him time to flip off of the disintegrating blight and take cover.

Now that there was one final blight left, the team focused their attention on it, hoping that a constant battering of attacks would be enough to take it out. The blight seemed as if it wasn’t going out without a fight, and roared, blindly lashing out at everyone in everything.

There was no way Link could get up close and kill it like this, so he frowned, trying to quickly think of a plan. If Teba used Vah Medoh’s talons to pierce the blight’s heart while Yunobo used Vah Rudania to hold the blight in place, it could work. They just needed to stun him first.

Running over to Zelda, he explained his plan to her, who then fast traveled to the rest of the team to inform them. They agreed that once Link shot a bomb arrow at the blight as a signal, they would do this.

Link waited until the Ganon Blight had its back turned, and shot a bomb arrow up into the sky above its head, immediately catching its attention. The blight whirled around, narrowing his black eyes at Link and charging towards him.

Riju commanded Vah Naboris to strike the blight with lightning, and the  _ second _ the lightning touched it, Yunobo made Vah Rudania pin the Ganon Blight down, leaving the blight’s chest exposed for Vah Medoh. The Divine Beast screeched and flew down, its sharp talons piercing the chest of the Ganon Blight, and tearing out its heart.

Everyone watched with bated breath, each of them praying that this was enough, that this was the end, that it would all be over, and too scared to actually believe it.

The Ganon blight made a last weak, pitiful cry before it collapsed, and began to fade away, to the relief of everyone. No one moved until the Ganon blight had completely faded away, and once it was gone Riju, Yunobo and Teba warily peeked their heads out of the entrance to the Divine Beasts, looking around.

“I-Is it over, Hero Link?” Asked Riju, an unsure look on her face. “Has the prophecy been subverted?”

Link and Zelda exchanged a glance before Zelda answered, rereading the end of the prophecy. “It seems that it  _ is _ over. W-We’ve won.”

The group began to laugh and cheer, and they all climbed out of their Divine Beasts to hug each other, rejoicing and praising Hylia. 

Teba was the first to pull away, and he smiled sadly, a wistful look to his face. “I’m afraid that we cannot rejoice just yet. Many people have been lost today; Elder Kaneli lost his life in order to protect our people.”

Everyone lowered their heads, the gravity of the events of the last few hours beginning to weigh on them. The life of every  _ single _ being in their realm had been thrown into disarray, and as the leaders of this realm, they needed to determine what to do, and how to rebuild.

“I believe it would be best if we all agreed to meet in three days' time. Right now our people need us.” Began Zelda, choosing her words very carefully. “And I believe that neutral ground would be best. Why don’t we all meet in Tarrey Town?”

Everyone seemed to agree with this, so after wishing each other peace during recovery, they separated, each of them heading back to their own domains. Zelda informed Link that she would fast travel to each Hylian town or city to help others and that she would see him in three days.

Link couldn’t believe that it was over, and immediately thought of getting his daughter and returning to the domain to help Sidon repair and help the Zora. Fast traveling to Tarrey Town, Link dressed in his Zora armor and dived down into the water, immediately picking up on Kiyori’s scent.

Smelling her fear laced scent sent Link into a panic, and he sped through the water until he saw her, relief flooding through him when he realized that she was just scared because she was alone. 

Bazz’s shoulders sank in relief when he spotted Link, and he swam towards the Hylian, promptly handing over a screaming Kiyori. “Hero Link! I-Is it over?”

Link nodded, kissing Kiyori’s forehead and running a soothing hand down her back. “Yes. Though… we have lost many. King Dorephan sacrificed himself to save the domain.”

Bazz’s face fell, and he shook his head in disbelief, struggling to process this information. “King Dorephan… has fallen, you said?”

“Yes.”

“Hylia bless his travel, then.” Murmured the black-scaled Zora, taking in a shuddering breath. “It will be a long day, then, Hero Link. I’ll escort you and Princess Kiyori back to the kingdom.”

“Please.”

Together, the trio swam over waterfalls and made their way back to the domain, their hearts breaking when they entered the domain and saw the wreckage. 

Bazz let out a broken cry when he saw how destroyed the domain looked, and he bit back tears, looking away and taking in a shaking breath. “How many of us were lost?”

“I’m not sure,” Answered Link, unable to meet Bazz’s crestfallen gaze. “But not everyone was able to escape. Sidon knows more than I do at the moment.” Kiyori squirming in his arms made Link look up, and he smiled sadly when his eyes locked with Sidon, who was making his way over to them.

Seeing that Link was safe and Kiyori was too sent out a sense of relief through Sidon’s body, and he smiled sadly as well, meeting Link for a kiss. “Hello, beloved.”

“We were able to kill every single blight, and have all agreed to meet in Tarrey Town to discuss what to do from there.” Informed Link, gently handing over Kiyori to his husband. “What do you need me to do?”

Kissing Kiyori’s cheek a few times, Sidon frowned, not even knowing where to begin. “We need to hold a ceremony for those that we lost, today, and send them adrift. Hylia willing, they will reach the Lanayru Sea.”

Link could see the pain in Sidon’s eyes, and sent up a prayer to Hylia, asking for peace, and in time, for Sidon to be okay. “I understand. Take Kiyori and comfort those that are still alive. I’ll help our soldiers and volunteers move every body down to the water to be set adrift.”

“Beloved, are you certain? You’ve been fighting for over 12 hours, you-”

“I’m sure, Sidon. Please,  _ go _ .” Urged Link, gently pushing at him. 

The two stared off for a few seconds before Sidon relented, finally looking away. “Thank you, Link.”

Link and Bazz watched the two walk away before nodding at each other and separating, off to inform each Zora helping of Sidon’s wish.

It tore Link up inside to know that they’d lost so many lives today throughout the realm because of  _ one _ being’s selfishness, and he frowned, knowing what needed to be done. He had no doubt that Yunobo had nothing to do with this, and knew that it was all on Elder Bludo.

The elder needed to be held accountable for his actions, and all the lives that were lost today because of him.

And most of all, Hyrule needed change. 

This could  _ not _ happen again.

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on one more chapter for this story, and then an epilogue. If you have anything you might want to see in this story, let me know, as that might extend the story for a few chapters.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and trusting me on this experience. I am so thankful for everyone who is supporting me right now.


	12. Reclaim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap in update! Still deciding if I want this story to end next chapter, or if I want to do a few more chapters about Hyrule being rebuilt and peace being forged between everyone, etc.
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out with me! And thank you for all of your support!

* * *

It was hard for Link to transport all of the dead Zora to the river leading into the Zora Domain. 

Every time he looked at the faces of a departed one, all he could think about was how this member would no longer kiss their family in the mornings, they would no longer hug them goodnight before bed, they would never laugh or feel or see the rest of their family and friends grow up.

They were gone.

And there was no bringing them back.

Most of all it broke Link to see the man that he loved so undone, and he didn’t know how Sidon was holding it all together. The Zora King had a hardened expression on his face, and every time a fellow Zora expressed their condolences for his father, his composure would weaken for a moment before he forced himself to stay strong, and tuck it away.

Link didn’t want Sidon to be there when they moved King Dorephan’s body, and asked everyone to give him and Sidon a private moment. King Dorephan’s body was the last one to be taken down to the river, and Link wanted Sidon to be able to truly say goodbye to his father before gathering the other Zora, and sending their loved ones adrift.

He observed his husband carefully when Sidon knelt down in the water, carefully taking King Dorephan’s cold hand. “You know… when the prophecy decreed that to save us, a king would have to fall, I… I knew it was my father.” Sidon turned to look back at Link then, a mournful look on his face. “But I refused to believe it. There was some semblance of  _ hope _ in my heart, a naive sense of  _ optimism _ that the prophecy was wrong, and that my father wouldn’t have to die.” Sidon turned away then, staring back down at his father’s face. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Link.”

Link felt terrible for Sidon and sighed softly, making his way towards the Zora in the water on unsteady feet. “All you can do is take this day by day, Sidon. No one is expecting you to be okay, right away.”

Tearing up, Sidon bit a lower lip, shaking his head quickly. “I can’t believe he’s gone, beloved! He was all I had for  _ years _ . First I lose my mother, then I lose my sister, and now I’ve lost my father! And I just  _ can’t _ pretend that I don’t miss them and that I wouldn’t give  _ anything _ to have them right back here by my side!”

The King was breaking down now, and he wept bitterly, not caring that this display was probably unbecoming of a man like him. “I’m alone! You and Kiyori are all I have, Link!”

Link admittedly teared up too, beginning to rub soothing circles into Sidon’s back. “You’re not alone, Sidon. You never are. Just as you feel your sister and mother around you at all times, you will feel your father too.”

Kiyori didn’t really understand why Sidon was crying or why King Dorephan was not moving in the water, and she teared up in Link’s arms, worried about her father. “Why cry, Papa?”

Staring at his daughter just made Sidon break down even more, and he gently took her out of Link’s arms, holding her close and quietly sobbing. “Papa’s just sad, dear princess.”

Kiyori whimpered at this, pulling away and attempting to wipe Sidon’s tears. “No cry, Papa!”

“Kiyori… many of Papa’s friends went to be with Hylia today,” Explained Link, trying to help his daughter understand death in an age-appropriate way. “Including Grandpa. Your father is sad because he misses them.”

Lower lip beginning to quiver, Kiyori looked down at her grandfather, her little mind beginning to process Link’s words. “Gone?”

“Yes, dearest,” Murmured Sidon, his voice breaking. “This is why Papa is sad.”

It broke Link’s heart to know that Kiyori was having to witness death at such a young age, and he bit a lower lip, consoling her and Sidon. “Everyone that we lost today will be seen again.” He kissed Sidon’s cheek then in a rare display of affection, his thumb rubbing under Sidon’s eyes and wiping at his tears. “And you are not alone, love. You never will be.”

The pair stared at each other for a moment before Link leaned in again, kissing the Zora softly. “We’ll get through this one day at a time, Sidon.”

Resting his forehead against Link’s, Sidon let out a sad laugh, beginning to tear up again. “I can only hope so, beloved.” He held his family in his arms for what felt like forever before pulling away, gently handing Kiyori back to Link. “I’ve made my peace with them, Link. It is time for them to be released to the Lanayru Sea, where they will become one with Hylia once again.”

Link reached out and rubbed at Sidon’s side, trying to convey the love he had in his heart for the Zora. “Just tell me what you need me to do, Sidon, and I’ll do it.”

The look Sidon shot him broke Link’s heart, and he teared up right along with his spouse, pulling him down for a breathtaking embrace. Sidon just wept into his shoulder, and Kiyori cried because Sidon was crying, and Link cried because… he had hoped that they would never have to deal with a situation like this again after defeating Calamity Ganon. 

He had hoped that he would never again have to see the faces of those that he loved twisted in pain and agony because of who was lost, he hoped that he would never see the surrounding land  _ destroyed _ by calamity once more, and yet here he was, experiencing it all again.

And he hated it.

The family remained here for as long as Sidon needed them to, trying to accept what had happened, and what would happen, in the coming days.

When he could no longer hold off the funeral ceremony for those that they lost, Sidon took in a shuddering breath, not knowing how he was going to make it. He was alone, truly  _ alone _ in this world, without any member of his core family left. All he had were Link and Kiyori, and he swore to himself then that he would protect them at all costs. 

Looking down at his family, Sidon kissed their foreheads gently, understanding that each of the Zora deserved time to say goodbye, just like he did. “I would like to ask all of the Zora that lost loved ones today to come say goodbye. It’s important that the ceremony is held before sunset.”

Link nodded, wiping at Sidon’s tears before the Zora straightened back up. “Of course. Let me know how I can help, love.”

“Just… just help comfort my people. In whatever way you can.”

Nodding again, Link readjusted Kiyori in his arms, continuing to run a soothing hand down her back. The toddler had calmed down a bit and was beginning to drift off to sleep, so Link turned to leave, spreading the word that Sidon wanted everyone to come and say their last goodbyes.

To say that the Zora keening over the loved ones was heartbreaking, was an understatement. It tore Link to pieces to see them mourning the loss of their loved ones, and he did his best to reassure them, letting them know that he and Sidon were there for them, and always would be.

What hurt him the most though was seeing the young Zora Sena mourn over his mother. The young boy didn’t sob over her body, he didn’t shout, he didn’t beg for someone to do something to save her, he just… sat there. He sat there, quiet tears streaming down his cheeks, undoubtedly nursing a heart that would never heal.

Link made his way over to the young boy, nodding politely at the gaggle of older Zora that were murmuring softly about the fate of the poor boy. 

Sena looked up as Link sat down next to him, a forlorn look in his eyes. “They said my Mommy isn’t going to wake up, Hero Link.”

Link bit a lower lip and nodded slowly, shifting Kiyori to his lap so that he could wrap a stabilizing arm around the young boy. “That doesn’t mean that she’s gone forever, Sena. Your mother will live on, in you. And no matter what you go through, or where you go, she will be right there by your side, believing in you and cheering you on.”

This made the young boy tear up more, and his lower lip quivered as he shook his head, overwhelmed. “She promised me that she would never leave me…”

“And she hasn’t Sena,” Murmured Link, rubbing at the young Zora’s arm soothingly. “Her spirit will always be with you. And her love for you will never go away.” Link wondered then why Sena was all alone, and looked around, hoping to spot some members of his family. “Where is your family, Sena?”

Sena sniffed, reaching out and taking his mother’s cold hand. “My family… my family is my mom. It was just me and her. Mommy said that everyone else went to be with Hylia before I was born.”

“Goddess,” Sighed Link, his heart sinking. He didn’t know what to do or say to the young boy that lost everything, and truly had  _ no one _ , and did what he felt his instincts were telling him to do; to just hug the boy, and reassure him that in time, everything would be okay.

They remained here just like this, mourning over their losses until the sun turned orange and pink in the sky, signaling that it was time to begin sending the fallen Zora down the river, in the hopes that they would reach the Lanayru Sea and become one with Hylia once again.

As their loved ones drifted down the river, every Zora present sent up a prayer to Hylia, praying for a safe sojourn. And it wasn’t until the last fallen Zora disappeared from their sight before the Zora began to disperse, off to undoubtedly see the damage that was done to their homes, and what they could do to get through the night.

Sidon knew that they could all sleep in the water of the domain for the night at least, and sighed softly, his head whirling from the events of the day. “Link, please take Kiyori up to the lake to sleep. You both need rest.”

Link shook his head and protested, not wanting to leave Sidon alone. “No. I’m not leaving you to do everything by yourself, Sidon. I’ll have a palace nanny watch over Kiyori while she sleeps.”

Before Sidon could respond, a middle-aged gray Zora woman approached them, bowing low. “King Sidon, Queen Link. Forgive me for interrupting, but we need your guidance. There is a boy that has been left orphaned by this calamity, and there is no family to take him in.”

Sidon’s face fell, and he looked behind the woman, seeing the little boy from earlier. “Goddess… bring him here, please.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Answered the woman, gesturing for young Sena to come to her side. “This is Sena.”

Crouching down, Sidon affectionately rubbed at Sena’s head, his heart breaking for the young boy. “Hello, Sena.”

Sena sniffed and wiped at his eyes, glaring at the king. “You lied! You said that everything would be okay, and it’s  _ not _ !”

The little boy’s voice cracked at the end and Sidon frowned, a pained expression on his face. “Sena…”

“If things were okay, my mom would still be here! And she’s not!”

Sidon pulled the young boy in his arms, holding him close as the boy broke down. “I’m sorry that you’ve lost your mother, child.”

“He’ll stay with us for the night,” Answered Link, looking up at the patient Zora woman. “We’ll determine what will be done with his care tomorrow.”

“Understood, My Queen.” Answered the Zora, bowing low before both of them and turning away, off to help other Zora.

Now that Sena was alone with the royal pair, Link reached up with his free hand, rubbing at Sena’s back. He didn’t want to leave Sidon alone to deal with the aftermath of this, but he was running on fumes, and he didn’t want Sena to have to be alone right now. This little Zora literally had  _ no one _ , and… and Link had been there before, too.

It would take a long time for the young Zora to make sense of what happened tonight.

“I’ll take the children up to the lake to sleep, Sidon. Just… just come back, when you can.” Sighed Link, staring up at his husband. He felt so torn right now, knowing that Sidon needed him, but also knowing that Sena and Kiyori needed him too. 

“I’ll return to you when I can, dearest.” Answered Sidon, gently placing Sena down next to Link. “Thank you. Please get some rest; we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Link nodded, gently taking Sena’s hand. “How about you stay with me and Kiyori tonight, Sena. Would you like that?”

The young Zora nodded, grasping at Link’s hand tighter. He had tears in his eyes and even more tears streaming down his face, and it broke Link’s heart to see this small child experiencing so much pain.

Together the trio made their way through the wreckage of the domain and swam through the water until they reached Link and Sidon’s living area at the top of the East Reservoir Lake. Kiyori was knocked out, so Link settled her into her bed, kissing her brow and tucking her in before turning to Sena.

The boy was looking around their quarters with an unsure look on his face, his small fists clenched nervously. 

“Sena?”

Sena looked up at Link, wiping at his eyes before answering. “Yes, Hero Link?”

“Would you like to relax on the bed with me? You must be tired.”

Sena nodded, padding over to Link and climbing onto the bed with him, immediately nestling into his side. “You smell warm.”

Snorting softly, Link pulled Sena closer, rubbing at his side. “What does that mean?” He was relieved that having Kiyori helped him be more maternal and didn’t hesitate to offer the young child physical comfort and affection. He knew he needed it more than anyone right now.

“I dunno… you just smell warm, and it makes me feel happy and fuzzy inside,” Murmured the little Zora, closing his eyes. “It reminds me of Mommy…”

Link sighed softly, beginning to emit calming pheromones. “What was your mother like?” He knew that talking about a loss sometimes helped someone through it, so he hoped that the young boy would be open to doing so.

Arms wrapped around Link’s torso, Sena nestled his face into the crook of Link’s neck, the tenseness in his body easing. “She was really nice. And she always smiled and kissed me and… and she hugged me when I was sad. She always sang to me before I went to sleep.”

Link hummed softly. “What did she sing to you?”

_ “You are my sunshine,” _ Began Sena, his voice beginning to quiver with emotion.

Link knew the song well enough, and cleared his throat, singing this soft lullaby to Sena.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You’ll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away…” _

He ran a soothing hand up and down Sena’s side, continuing to emit calming pheromones, and trying his best to sing softly in the hopes that he could lull the boy to sleep.

And once he felt the rising and falling of the boy’s chest, he stopped singing and began to hum, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

After Link left, Sidon got to work.

Because the sun was setting quickly, he helped direct his people on where to sleep for the night and helped clean up his domain. It would undoubtedly take a few weeks to clean up from this tragedy, and even longer to rebuild what was lost.

And it was up to him to do it.

He didn’t make it back to he and Link’s quarters until 1 am, and he felt his heart melt at the sight of Kiyori and Sena nestled into Link, the omega passed out peacefully between them. It seemed that Kiyori had climbed out of her bed and entered theirs, so he decided that he would sleep in the lake tonight, not wanting to disturb them all.

Sliding into the lake, Sidon let himself settle down on the lake bed, and inhaled deeply, his eyes beginning to water. No one could see his tears or hear him cry here, so it was here that he wept, bitter,  _ raw _ sobs leaving his body. In just the course of 24 hours, his life changed forever, and he lost the last member of his family.

And he was alone.

He knew that he had Link, and Kiyori, and his people, but… the visceral ache that was left in his chest at the realization that he was alone… that was something that would take years to recover from.

He didn’t know how he was supposed to be strong for his people, for his  _ family _ , and prayed to Hylia then, asking for guidance. He just  _ couldn’t _ do this on his own, didn’t know how he was going to bring things back to normal, or how he was going to be okay.

Taking in another deep breath, Sidon shook his head, trying and failing to make sense of everything. In just a short 24 hours, his father had died, his kingdom had been decimated, and he was now the king of the said kingdom, ruler over people that were now broken.

People that wouldn’t rest until they had revenge.

Revenge on the Gorons for causing this.

Revenge for killing his father, for hurting his people, for hurting and destroying Hyrule, and it was then that all of his sadness, all of his heartbreak, all of his  _ despair _ , turned to a passionate rage.

A rage that consumed him.

It was a rage unlike any other, a rage that sought  _ justice _ , and he shook his head again, beginning to plan. They would meet with the remaining rulers of Hyrule in two days, and when they did, Sidon would see to it that the Gorons were punished. He didn’t care if their punishment lasted eons, if it broke every Goron, if it reduced their people to  _ nothing _ .

Because  _ they _ were the reason his father was dead,  _ they _ were the reason that his kingdom and their land was decimated, and it would be their rashness and ignorance that would be their downfall.

Sidon would see to it.

* * *

Link was surprised when he woke up, and Sidon wasn’t in bed with him.

The children were both nestled into his side and still sleeping peacefully, so Link sighed, looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom. He was worried about his husband, worried about how things would play out, and he sighed again, knowing that he needed to get up and help Sidon plan.

Carefully, Link entangled himself from the arms of the children, staring down at them gently. He didn’t know what they were going to do about Sena, but… he believed that it would be best if he stayed with him and Sidon for now. Things in the kingdom were too unstable, too uncertain, and he didn’t want the young Zora to be lost in all of it.

He grabbed his clothes and stripped, cleansing himself in the crystal clear water. Afterward, he used some dried apples they had stored in a cupboard up here as bait, catching a few fish for breakfast. He almost didn’t hear Sidon as he came into their quarters, and he turned, heavily concerned about his husband. “You didn’t come to bed last night…”

Sidon let out an exhausted sigh, pulling out a chair and sitting down at their dining room table. “I slept in the lake. I… I needed some time to think.”

Link continued to cook breakfast, remaining silent. He knew that Sidon would eventually tell him about what was going through his head.

“I spent the better part of the night just sobbing, beloved, and… and then this coolness washed over me. And I felt so  _ enraged. _ Never in my life have I ever felt so compelled to kill someone or to punish an entire race, and yet… the pure odium I feel towards the Gorons is unparalleled.” Sidon looked over at Link then, the look in his eyes sending chills down the Hylian’s spine. “They will be punished for their crimes, Link; I will see to it. It is their rashness that has pushed this realm into disarray, and I won’t stand for something to happen like this again. An example needs to be made out of this, out of  _ them _ . I refuse to let my father’s death be in vain. The people that were lost yesterday deserve to be avenged. Never again will the ruling parties allow something like this to happen.”

Beginning to plate their food, Link mulled over Sidon’s words, understanding his anger. He was pissed -  _ furious _ even - at Elder Bludo and his rashness, and he did want the elder to pay. But the Gorons were innocent. The events of yesterday were not their fault. “Elder Bludo will be punished, Sidon. And any member of his council that agreed with his decision will be punished too. But the citizens of that kingdom are innocent. They had no idea that their leaders were causing the calamity.”

Sidon turned away then, a bitter look on his face. “What do I do with this anger, Link? Everything in me wants to call for a war against the Gorons, and while I understand that this would cause many more innocent people to die, I…” He sighed again, shaking his head sadly. “What are we going to do, beloved?”

Link set down the knife he was using to chop up some fruit and made his way over to Sidon, caressing the Zora’s cheek. “We take this one day at a time, love. Let’s focus on what needs to be done. And that is making sure Elder Bludo is held accountable and repairing this land. Our people  _ need _ a king that will guide them, Sidon. A king that will get them through this. And I know that you are strong enough to do it.” He leaned forward to kiss him then, rubbing at his cheek with his thumb. “And in the moments you don’t feel so strong… I’ll be there. And I’ll do whatever I have to, to make you realize just how strong and brave you really are.”

This caused the first genuine smile in days to spread across Sidon’s face, and he laughed softly, kissing Link slowly. “Goddess, beloved… you always know what to say.”

Link smiled as well, giving Sidon a final kiss before pulling away. “Things will make sense in time, Sidon. One thing I had to learn on the path to defeating Calamity Ganon was that things take time. And there’s a reason for that. All we can do is take it day by day.”

Pulling Link in for a warm embrace, Sidon inhaled Link’s comforting scent, placing a soft kiss into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much, beloved. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Link wrapped his arms around Sidon, relieved that it had gotten easier for him to accept and give affection in return. “I love you too, Sidon.”

The pair shared another kiss before separating, and Link walked back over to the counter in their kitchenette, grabbing two plates and setting one down in front of Sidon. “We need to discuss what’s going to happen with Sena.”

Sidon’s heart sank when Link said this, his heart hurting for the young boy. “What do you suggest we do?”

“I want him to stay with us until the fallout from the Calamity is over, and things have returned to normal. He has  _ no one _ , and… and I know what that feels like.” Murmured Link, the corners of his mouth turned down in a small frown. 

Sidon reached across the table, taking Link’s hand in his. “Are you suggesting that we adopt him?”

“I-I don’t know… yes?” Admitted Link, looking up at his husband. “Where will he go if we don’t? I think that we can handle taking him in, Sidon. I  _ wished _ that someone would’ve cared for me after my father died. I wished that someone would’ve taken a chance on me, and just… believed in me.” He looked away then, memories of the past and his childhood running through his mind. “I want to do this, Sidon.”

Sidon understood why Link felt this way, and gently squeezed his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “I am not opposed to taking him in, Link. But… let’s give him a while to adjust. He’s just lost his mother, and we’re complete strangers to him. Let’s ease him into the idea of him coming into our family.”

This was something Link could agree with. “Goddess… thank you, love. I know this was something we never expected, but... he needs someone to love him and care for him. And I want us to be the ones to give him that.”

Nodding, Sidon brought Link’s knuckles to his mouth, kissing them gently. “And I agree.” 

Loud laughter from their bedroom caused the pair to turn, and they shared an amused look before standing up, making their way to the children.

Kiyori and Sena were currently playing peek-a-boo, and the scene made Link’s heart flutter. Sena’s smile was so beautiful, and his laugh made Link grin, knowing then that Sena truly belonged with them. “Morning.”

Sena and Kiyori looked over at them, their faces lighting up when they saw Link. “Mama!” Shouted Kiyori, reaching out for Link to scoop her into his arms. Link did just that, smothering her face with kisses before placing her in the crook of his arm, and hugging Sena, kissing his temple. “Good morning, Sena.”

Sena hugged Link back, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. “Morning, Hero Link.”

Sidon placed a gentle hand on Sena’s shoulder, smiling down softly at the boy. “Hello, Sena. Are you hungry?” Sena nodded nervously, still uncomfortable around Sidon. Sidon wasn’t worried though, as he understood that the boy needed some more time to warm up to him. “Link made breakfast, so let’s eat.”

The family made their way to the dining room in the kitchenette of their quarters and sat down, beginning to eat. Link and Sidon tried their best to make Sena feel comfortable and safe, but they understood that it would take some time for the young Zora to meld into their family. 

When they were finished, Link and Sidon knew that they needed to leave to handle the cleanup and the restoration of the domain - they would need to head to Tarrey Town in two days to discuss what Hyrule would do from now on - so after one of the royal nannies arrived to watch over the children, Link sat Sena down, wanting to talk to him. The young Zora was quite attached to him  _ and _ had been through so much in the past 24 hours. It tore Link to pieces to have to leave Sena behind, but he needed to help Sidon repair the domain now that they were the reigning monarchs of the kingdom.

Once the boy was sitting down next to him, Link wrapped a stabilizing arm around the young Zora, looking down at him. “Sena… Sidon and I have to help the rest of the Zora today… and we’ll be gone for a while.”

Sena’s face fell, and he widened his eyes, looking fearful. “You’re leaving?”

“I’ll be back before the sun sets. While we’re gone, you and Kiyori can play in the water with the nanny, and catch something for dinner.”

Sena inclined his head, surprised. “Kiyori can swim? But she’s half Hylian.”

“She can still swim and breathe underwater like a Zora,” Laughed Link, rubbing at Sena’s back. 

Nodding slowly, Sena hummed, seemingly feeling better about Link leaving. “Okay… well, Kiyori and I will swim today in the lake.” He looked back up at the Hylian then, the hope in his eyes making Link’s heart constrict. “You will come back… right?”

“Of course,” Assured Link, shifting to stand. “Sidon and I will be back soon.”

Sena nodded, jumping off of their bed and following Link outside. “Alright… well, I’ll be waiting, Hero Link.”

Link smiled softly and waved before turning away from the boy, kissing Kiyori goodbye and following Sidon out of their quarters.

They had a  _ long _ two days ahead of them, and Link could only hope that one day, things would finally make sense.

* * *

Link and Sidon accomplished a lot in the two days before the meeting in Tarrey Town. Of course, it would take  _ months _ before the domain would be anywhere close to what it used to be, but the main sections of the domain were cleaned up, with the damaged rock being broken down and repurposed. They’d opened up the palace kitchens to serve the people, and right now the Zora were all sleeping in the waters surrounding the domain until their homes could be rebuilt.

Tarrey Town was only a few minutes from the Zora domain when they traveled by waterfall and the rivers connecting the mountains between them, so at dawn Link, Sidon, and their children made their way to Tarrey Town, arriving around 7 am. The children were knocked out, with Sena in Sidon’s arms, and Kiyori in Link’s. Sena was slowly starting to warm up to Sidon, so for that, the pair were relieved. 

It was still early in the morning, so the citizens of this town were still getting ready, with shops opening, wood being chopped down, and animals being fed. Tarrey Town had really grown in the four years since the calamity, and it was something beautiful. There was someone here from every race in Hyrule, and Link really loved that.

He spotted Zelda praying at the goddess statue in the center of the town and headed straight towards her, his family following behind him. 

It seemed that she sensed him, for the princess stood, turning around and smiling. “Link! Sidon!” She looked down at Kiyori then, her face lighting up. “And  _ you _ must be Kiyori.”

Link handed Kiyori to Zelda, his heart swelling with pride when Kiyori giggled and hugged Zelda. “She’s the Hylian equivalent of 1 right now.”

Zelda kissed Kiyori’s adorable round cheeks then, holding her close. “Goddess, she’s adorable, Link. I can’t wait to spoil her rotten.”

Kiyori seemed content with being held by Zelda, so Link reached down, rubbing at Sena’s back gently. “And this is Sena. We’ve recently taken him in.”

Zelda’s eyes flashed with understanding, and she hummed softly, smiling down at the boy. “Hello, Sena, I’m Princess Zelda. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Extending a shy hand, Sena looked up at Zelda, shaking her hand. “You’re really pretty…”

This made everyone laugh, and Zelda pinched at Sena’s cheek affectionately, causing the boy to blush. “You’re so cute, too. How old are you?”

“I’m 25…” Answered Sena, seemingly awed by Zelda’s beauty.

“He’s 6 and a half, by Hylian standards,” Explained Link. “Every four years for a Hylian in age is equal to 1 year in age for a Zora.”

Zelda quirked up an eyebrow, intrigued by the information. “So Sidon is older than I thought.”

This put an amused smile on the king’s face, and he laughed, looking down at her. “I suppose I’d be 29 now, in Hylian terms.”

“How is the king?”

Sidon looked away for a moment, the emotions and thoughts from the past three days flooding through his mind, and overwhelming his heart. He understood that he had to be strong, though, and took in a calming breath, relaxing when Link placed a comforting hand onto his side. “Unfortunately, my father passed while defeating the Ganon blight that arose from one of the mountains surrounding the domain.”

“Goddess…” Sighed Zelda, a pained look on her face. “Goddess, Sidon, I’m so sorry. How are you holding up?”

“I’m trying,” Admitted the king, being honest with the princess. “It will take some time for me to be okay again.”

The princess nodded sadly, noticing that Riju was now approaching them. “I fast-traveled to Gerudo town to get Queen Riju this morning.”

Link and Sidon turned as the leader of the Gerudo approached them, nodding politely.

Riju nodded as well, a pensive look on her face. “Hello, everyone. Teba has already arrived, so we are now waiting on Elder Bludo and Yunobo to arrive. I have already reserved a room in the hotel here where we can all speak privately.”

Link was relieved to hear this, and knew that he needed to find someone to watch Kiyori and Sena while they discussed this. The old woman who ran the hotel in this town was quite fond of him, so he hoped that she would watch the children. “I need to ask someone to watch Sena and Kiyori while we have our meeting.”

“Oh, I’m sure the old woman running the hotel can help,” Stated Zelda, gesturing for Link to follow her. “We can wait in the meeting room until the Gorons arrive.”

Shooting Sidon a concerned look, he waited until Sidon nodded at him before leaving, just hoping that he would be okay.

Sidon, Riju, and Teba waited until Zelda and Link left with the children before turning to each other, dark looks on all of their faces.

Teba was the first among them to speak. “I think we can all agree that Elder Bludo and the Gorons need to be held accountable for the countless deaths that they caused.” 

Riju nodded, a pained look on her face. “Many of my people either lost their lives or were injured gravely. They need justice.”

“My father was lost during his battle with the Ganon Blight in the Zora domain.” Replied Sidon, his face turned down in a scowl. “Elder Bludo must be punished.”

“I believe the Gorons have arrived,” Murmured Teba, a dark look on his face. “I suppose that means we should begin our meeting.”

The trio turned when Yunobo and Elder Bludo rolled in front of them, each of them feeling a passionate rage flow through them. Innocent lives were lost because of Elder’s Bludo’s actions, and they all wanted him to pay for what he did.

Yunobo seemed to understand their anger, and twisted his hands nervously, greeting them. “Hello, everyone. Uh… should we get started on our meeting?”

“Zelda has reserved a private room in the hotel of this town. We will all talk there.” Answered Riju, turning on her heels swiftly and walking away.

Sidon wanted to save his frustration for the meeting and turned to follow Riju, not greeting Elder Bludo.

The trio not greeting him seemed to offend the Goron, and he cursed, calling out to them. “Are you that weak that you can’t even greet the person that saved us all? Pathetic, all of you!”

It took every ounce of Sidon’s self-control to not turn around and pummel the Goron, and he continued to walk towards the hotel, Tiba and Riju close behind.

Zelda was speaking to a woman at the front desk of the inn and looked up when they entered, narrowing her eyes when Elder Bludo and Yunobo appeared seconds later. “It seems that everyone is here. Please, join me.”

The princess led them all to a private room, where Link was already seated. He greeted Yunobo with a head nod and frowned when his eyes locked with Elder Bludo, not greeting him.

This seemed to set Elder Bludo off, and the elderly Goron stomped his foot, beginning to yell at them. “I have  _ had _ it! I am the reason that we are all saved! I-”

“You are the reason that countless people have lost their lives, and the reason that my father is dead.” Answered Sidon, sitting down next to Link. “And we are here to discuss how to rebuild the land that  _ you _ destroyed by your rashness. Now, if you and Yunobo could sit so that we can have a civilized conversation as the rulers of Hyrule, that would be lovely.”

“Who the  _ hell _ do you think you are-”

“Elder,  _ please _ !” Hissed Yunobo, his ever-present smile gone. He stared off with the Elder before the Goron huffed, moving to sit down in a chair across from Link and Sidon.

Zelda, Riju, and Teba took their seats, and once they were all sitting, Elder Bludo spat, glaring at all of them. “Well? We’re all here.  _ Talk _ .”

Teba cleared his throat, setting the elder with a look. “Before we discuss how to rebuild Hyrule once again, we must decide on your punishment, Elder. You are the reason that countless lives were lost, and we will not stand for your rashness going unpunished.”

Elder Bludo sputtered in indignation, banging his fist on the table. “I  _ saved _ this realm! All of you were too scared to do what needed to be done! I-”

“You thrust this realm into a state that it was not prepared for!” Shouted Sidon, banging his fist on the table so hard that it cracked. There was pure venom in his eyes, and everyone felt chills down their spine, Sidon’s height, width, and shark eyes and teeth just making his emotions more menacing. “Countless lives were lost because of you!”

Elder Bludo stood from the table, pointing an angry finger at Sidon. “Countless lives would’ve been lost anyway! No matter what was decided, people were going to die!”

“You don’t  _ get _ to decide who lives and who dies!” Roared Sidon, his voice reverberating through the room. “ _ Innocent _ lives were lost, lives that should still be here! And I will not stand for your blatant arrogance!”

Link had  _ never _ seen Sidon lose his temper like this, and he stood up quickly, placing a calming yet firm hand on the Zora’s side. He was pissed too - more pissed than he’d been in a long time - but Sidon looked ready to kill Elder Bludo, and in the state that Sidon was in, Link fully believed that Sidon was about 3 seconds from leaping across the table and tearing Elder Bludo to shreds. “ _ Sidon _ !”

Sidon was so full of rage that he barely registered Link trying to calm him, and he gripped at the cracked table so harshly that it broke in his grip. “We had a  _ plan _ ! We were going to evacuate these citizens! No one had to die!”

Sidon’s shouting was so loud by this point that the small chatter outside the room from the guests in the lobby stopped, the entire building so quiet you could hear the wind blowing outside.

Link never wanted to see Sidon this angry again, and he pulled at his arm with a bit more strength, catching his attention. The pair stared at each other, determined blue eyes meeting furious gold ones.

Staring at Link and seeing him like this helped Sidon at least take a deep breath, and he exhaled slowly, setting Elder Bludo with a look. “You will be held accountable for your actions; this is non-negotiable. The question is  _ what  _ will be done. And because you are  _ so _ proud of your actions, you should stand by them in death.”

The room fell into silence once again, with Elder Bludo blinking back in confusion. “You would  _ really _ have me killed over something like this?!”

“I’m about three seconds away from doing it  _ myself _ ,” Growled Sidon, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the Goron.

“What you did was inexcusable, Elder,” Stated Teba, his cutting tone drawing all of the attention to him. “And you  _ will _ be punished. I stand with King Sidon. Your hubris will be the end of you.”

Before Elder Bludo could object, Riju interjected into the conversation, looking as regal as every queen that came before her. “I will not stand for chaos plaguing the realm again, as it did yesterday. Those that were lost shall be avenged in your death.”

The only ones who haven’t given their opinions yet were Link and Zelda, and the two Hylians stared at each other for a moment, before Link nodded at the princess.

“I believe that death is a justifiable punishment for almost causing another calamity,” Began Zelda, drawing attention to herself. “You are the  _ sole _ reason that we lost so many lives, and I will not stand for you getting off scot-free. You believing that you are the  _ sole _ reason we were saved is simply unfounded, and I will not  _ rest _ until we’ve seen to it that you are finally held accountable for your actions.”

Now all that was left was Yunobo, who looked more distraught than anyone in this room had ever seen him look before. The constant smile on his face was gone, a solemn frown replacing it. The Goron shook his head sadly and teared up, undoubtedly heartbroken over the words he was about to say. “I… I will not stand in the way of this punishment.”

Elder Bludo inhaled sharply, rising from his chair with a start. “I’ll be  _ damned _ if I let a bunch of youngins’ like you all take me down!”

Before he could roll through the door and out of the town, Zelda used Stasis+ to immobilize him, a fearsome scowl on his face. “You will not escape your fate, Elder.”

Link reached into his bags and pulled out powder in a bottle, standing and making his way over to the Goron. He covered his mouth and nose with his shirt then and opened the bottle, pouring the dark blue powder over the elder Goron’s head. Everyone in the room watched as the elder’s body went slack, only being held up by Zelda’s Stasis+.

Zelda turned to look at Yunobo then, a pitying look on her face. “I understand the chaos that will plague your kingdom. And from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you for siding with us.”

Yunobo nodded, turning away and taking in a shuddering breath. “I-I… I believe that the council in my kingdom that agreed with Elder Bludo needs to be held accountable. All I ask is that you allow the remaining members of our council to be tried and punished by Goron law. This is the only way that a war between our kingdoms can be prevented.”

Link sighed, looking around at everyone. “I’m not against this.”

“I agree; as long as the council is punished.” Answered Zelda.

Teba frowned, a pensive look on his face. “While I certainly understand your request, I cannot say that I agree with it. I do not approve of this decision.”

“I hold the same opinion,” Murmured Riju, a calculating look in her jade eyes. “I believe that the members of the Goron council are just as guilty. They need to be held accountable too.”

Sidon was the only one in the room who hadn’t given his opinion, and he looked away for a moment, hating what he was about to say, yet knowing he would never regret it. “I agree with Teba and Riju. They should all be held accountable; no exceptions.”

Link honestly wasn’t surprised that Sidon felt this way, and didn’t hold it against him. At the end of the day, they needed to do what they could to avenge those that were lost, while also rebuilding the peace. 

Yunobo didn’t seem surprised by the answers of the group, and sighed, nodding to himself a few times. “I understand. I will inform those of my kingdom of the decisions made regarding Elder Bludo, and the council. I cannot promise that there won’t be retaliation, but… I believe my brothers understand that the actions of these Gorons were wrong. It might take a few days to round up the members of the council, but… I will do my best to keep everyone updated.”

“I’ll fast travel to your compound every day to check on your progress until every council member has been apprehended.” Sighed Link, drawing attention to himself. “The potion I gave Elder Bludo will remain in effect for 12 hours. We have to transport him, and restrain him in something that he cannot break out of before he wakes up.”

“I suppose that means we’ll need to quickly decide how he will be put to death.” Sighed Teba, beginning to think. “It is to my knowledge that Gorons are impervious to most things, including water. I propose that Elder Bludo be restrained in the unbreakable talons of Vah Medoh. I will then pilot the beast, and fly it to the highest of skies. Elder Bludo will be dropped from this height, and undoubtedly fall to his death.”

Yunobo seemed greatly troubled by this, and gulped nervously, twisting his hands. “I-If this is something that everyone agrees with, then… then it will be done.”

One by one, everyone in the room present gave their consent for this plan, and once it was decided, Zelda and Teba fast traveled with Elder Bludo to the Rito Village, where the Goron would be restrained. Riju excused herself from the meeting room, and Yunobo did as well, wanting to be alone.

Link honestly didn’t blame him, and felt bad for the Goron. He was doing his best to keep the peace between everyone, and was undoubtedly heartbroken over the turn of events.

Honestly, the past week had been so turbulent, and Link knew that it would be years before things ever returned to how they once were; a land of peace.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're up to it, lemme know some things that you were sort of hoping to see from this story. If I feel that I can do that idea justice, then I will definitely write it into the story before I end it. Thanks again for all of your support, everyone!
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> -Nyna.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction in the fandom, and I really have been wanting to write it since I beat BOTW. After recently playing through the game again, I have given into my heart's desire and decided to write the fanfiction of my dreams, regarding this OTP.
> 
> I have MANY things planned for this fandom, and every chapter I write will be at LEAST 7k. I don't do short chapters lmao.
> 
> And YES this story will revolve around, and center on Link and Sidon's romance. There will be babies, and I will reveal just how these children come about, and how they will look, in later chapters, as I don't want to give everything away with the very first chapter.
> 
> I'm so excited to bring this story concept to all of you, and I'm honored to join this huge fandom, and the numerous and AWESOME fanfictions that it has.
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you feel led to, and I usually get back to you within 24 hours -unless life has taken over lmao- but I do appreciate each and every one of you for clicking on this story, and giving me a chance.
> 
> I look forward to MANY long chapters with you!
> 
> -Nyna
> 
> P.S.
> 
> BOTW is a beautiful game, and I was debating about posting pictures about the very scenes I describe, in this fanfiction/ I wasn't sure if I should post them within the story when they're at the scene, or at the end of the chapter, in the author's notes. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
